The Dream
by Aliahra
Summary: For each of the Straw Hats, they all had the same reoccurring dream every time they fell asleep: Sailing an Endless Sea on the Thousand Sunny with the others. They all had this dream from the day they were born and they grew up with each other in it. I wonder how things will change because of the Dream.
1. Chapter 1:Brook

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece; that right belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**

 **Hello, Aliahra here. Thank you for reading my story, warning you now, it'll be a long one (in terms of amount of chapters, actual length of Chapters-Not so much). Here's the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter One-Brook**

Brook has always had the same dream whenever he falls asleep. He wakes on a ship that sails on an endless blue sea. The weather is always the same on the ship: Cloudless. While the sun did move across the sky on the ship, and there were sunrises and sunsets, there was never any clouds in the sky. It was a little harder to tell when it was night time though, but he concluded that there are never any clouds in the sky during then too.

While growing up, Brook's always heard of what other people dream about, about how it's always different and how they can never seem to remember it clearly. He could always remember everything that happens in his dreams clearly. Sometimes he even wonders if he was actually asleep and dreaming about all of this. He never dwells on this possibility long. He doesn't want to be alone for all eternity.

Sometimes he wonders if it is actually a nightmare. Sure he never wakes up in a cold sweat like other kids do, but it does sometimes worry him. It made him hate being alone, and he eventually sort out something that could make it feel less lonely on the Ship. That is how he found his passion for music. One time when he was working into the night learning the violin, he found out that anything he fell asleep holding was brought onto the Ship with him. He just needs to be holding onto it again when he falls asleep on the boat to bring it back though. It was scary when he couldn't find his bow and it turned out to be on the Ship.

Brook's days on the Ship were often spent wondering around aimlessly; maybe he would read something in the large library or swim in the pool he found under the deck. After he learnt of music, he started to practice his music on the Ship; he filled the atmosphere with his music and made it feel less lonely. He ended up practicing a lot on the Ship, and grew to be very good at music. Most had thought his natural talent was the larger cause of his skill but they didn't know it was actually mostly his hard work on the Ship.

When he learned fencing he made sure to practice that on the Ship too. He grew to be quite skilled with his blade. This talent has saved his life many times. As well as ended others.

When he left his task force for the life of a pirate he still dreamt of the Ship. It became his constant in life; he could always expect to fall asleep on his hammock in the barracks to wake up on the Ship before falling asleep again on the Ship to wake up in his hammock. When they had to leave Laboon behind, he still had the crew and the Ship was still there. When Captain Yorki had to leave with half of the crew, the rest of the crew and the Ship were still there. When the rest of the crew died leaving him alone to finish the song, he still fell asleep and awoke on the Ship. When his soul returned and re-entered what was left of his body, he could still fall asleep and wake up on the Ship. Even though he was a skeleton and no longer really needed it.

Brook grew to love it when he could fall asleep. The cloudless sky was a welcome reprieve from the constant fog of the Florian Triangle. It was relieving that there was always an empty book he could write in to record his time with the Rumbar Pirates, even if no one might read it. And the fact that he had stored most of his precious items in there such as pictures, logbooks and musical instruments, but not the tone dial that held his crew's last song however, he kept that safe in his skull.

Brook was always alone on the Ship. And he had honestly believed that he would be the only person to be on there. However, he was proven wrong two years into his isolation in the Florian Triangle. He had recently eaten one of the tangerines growing on the tangerine trees on the Ship when he heard something he never thought he would hear on the Ship.

A newborn baby crying.

He rushed as fast as he could to the grassy deck, wondering what was going on, and saw _him_ ; a male fishman baby, crying out and wrapped tightly in a blue blanket.

To say the least, Brook was shocked, not only because of his race but the fact that he was here. At another loud cry from the nameless baby shook him from his paralysis and he carefully picked up the baby. The baby stopped crying and stared up at Brook. Happy gurgles came from the baby as he smiled up at Brook. And Brook, even without lips to smile, smiled back.

He wasn't alone any more.

He now had another reason to want to sleep more. The baby, which he found is named Jimbei, helped to give him the one thing he craved for the last two years: some company and a change.

He was probably the best birthday present Brook could have asked for at that point, even though he was a day early.

* * *

 _ **Coming Up Next: Jimbei**_

 **Jimbei has now been added to the story. Sorry to those who lost the vote.**

 **Also, I'm putting ages and age differences of the Straw Hats after the time skip here, it was easier for me to calculate.**

 **When they are reunited two years have past, so:**

 **Brook: 90, April 3**

 **fourty-three years/eleven months/twenty-nine days**

 **Jimbei: 46, April 2**

 **nine years/eleven months/seven days**

 **Franky: 36, March 9**

 **five years/ten months/twenty-eight days**

 **Robin: 30, February 6**

 **nine years/zero months/twenty-four days**

 **Sanji: 21, March 2**

 **zero years/eight months/nine days**

 **Zoro: 21, November 11**

 **zero years/six months/twenty-two days**

 **Nami: 20, July 3**

 **zero years/eight months/twenty-nine days**

 **Usopp: 19, April 1**

 **zero years/one month/four days**

 **Luffy: 19, May 5**

 **two years/seven months/nineteen days**

 **Chopper: 17, December 24 (Hey, that's Christmas eve!)**


	2. Chapter 1 point 5:Jimbei

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, that right belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**

 **A/N: Damn you Jimbei, why were you so hard to write! All I had to go off you was that you were apparently brutal when you were younger and you take on too much responsibility. Also, just letting you all know now but I'm not adding Vivi and Karoo, (or Carue, he's spelt Karoo in the manga I have) to the story. I can't write them. It's not that I don't want to but I just _can't_. But I can possibly allow them to go into the dream world while they're with them if you want. It'll be a long time away so you don't have to vote now. Also, over 1,450 views! Stop making me cry, I'm going to run out of tears at this point.**

 **Also, I won't be able to update tomorrow because I won't have access to internet but I hope that having to reread everything will placate your anger. I'm very sorry! I wish I could update on time but yeah... :"( I'll try to make it up to you guys in some way!**

 **Big thanks to AkwardPanda89, yggdrasil001, Blue VanLocke, AnniBananni, Wordlet, and Everlight18 for Reviewing, to thylas, starelight,dragonlover721, Zardeon, Rin946, HyperConfidence, and wyrdann104 for Favouriting, and to HyperConfidence, starelight, Cassandra Hart, Shannon Rei D. Summer, and Stargaze Valintime for Following. Here's the chapter most of you have been asking for. I fear Jimbei is out of character though, I don't know him well.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1.5-Jimbei**

So far the only good human Jimbei has met is Brook, though he's not sure that he actually qualifies as being human anymore, what with being a skeleton and all. He doesn't really like pirates, but Brook was once one so he knows they're not all bad, just like he knows it's the same with humans in general.

Jimbei's not really sure what this dream world is nor is he sure that it is real, but he chooses to believe it is. It's nice to see what is like above the ocean, though he is sure it's not actually so empty and endless. He knows there'll be Islands and other things up there. Though nothing will be as weird as Brook.

He disagrees with him, saying there is some weirder stuff out there, but he wasn't the one having a conversation with a living skeleton with an afro who is a talented musician and swordsman that wants to look at women's underwear. What could be weirder than that? And he does know that Devil Fruit exist but seriously.

That's not to say that Jimbei doesn't care for Brook, he's been raised by him in the dream world since the day he was born, he was like a father to him. He was a part of his family, and even though he's only nine years old, he would do his best to make things easier for others even at the expense of himself. But he wouldn't give his life or Brook's.

He has taken on a lot of the burden of keeping Brook's loneliness away at the expense of being called lazy. He works on learning Fishman Karate from where ever he can and exhausts himself by training it on the Ship with the Endless Sea as a perfect training ground when he could be making friends and enjoying his childhood like Brook wants him to.

Others have tried to take advantage of Jimbei's kindness, and so far none have managed too. The greedy bastards didn't deserve it, but they were nice enough to let him practice his Karate on them. He didn't hurt them too badly though, he didn't want Brook to worry anymore than he had to.

He knew he is the only living contact Brook has. His pirate crew was dead and he was stuck in the Florian Triangle unable to escape. He knows that Brook makes himself stay awake too much in the dream world just to be reassured by his presence that he wasn't really alone. Brook greatly feared being alone, and the fact that in his reality he's completely alone with practically no hope of getting out was really unhealthy for him.

Jimbei didn't want to leave Brook alone. He didn't know what could happen during the time he was away. Brook may seem very happy but he knew that loneliness is still there, he only healed it a little bit. Though if he were to disappear... He didn't want to think about how Brook would react.

If only there were more people here, several people who wouldn't mind staying with Brook, who'd love him as much as he did. It's not that he didn't want to spend time with Brook, he just wished there were others for Brook to spend time with too. Even a baby would help.

A baby's cries demanded attention.

After seriously questioning the world and coincidences, he finally went to find the source of the cries that had stopped soon after they started. Brook had most likely already found the baby.

On his way to meet the new addition, Jimbei couldn't help but feel a little curious and a bit excited. What would the baby be? Gender, species, whereabouts, what they'll be like. And who wouldn't feel like this? And by age he'd probably be seen as an older brother. Jimbei can only hope he'll be as good a big brother to his new sibling as Brother Ti is to him.

He's a bit nervous too. He doesn't know if they're going to be born in an environment that looks down on Fishmen, he doesn't want to be looked at like that by his family. He knew he'd consider them family even if they hated him. Arlong was his brother after all, and he still loved him despite all of his hate and his faults.

He was met with the sight of Brook playing with a blue-haired, human, baby boy that was lying on his lap. They both looked at him when the sound of a door closing announced his presence.

After being beckoned over and getting introduced to the baby Brook named Franky after failing to find his name, Jimbei's nerves calmed down. It helped that Franky was doing some ridiculous pose. The sight was both too adorable and too hilarious to not be able to calm him down.

Maybe he should stop worrying himself so much, the unnecessary stress would stop him from enjoying things like this.

* * *

 _ **Coming Up Next: Franky**_

 **HE WAS REALLY HARD OKAY! Sorry if you were disappointed, I couldn't really write him well. Also, I was lazy with the chapter title. One point Five is a little long.**

 **Responses to Reviews: (6)**

 **AkwardPand89: Thank you! Sorry but Jimbei has been voted in, but in the 66 volume of the manga, Fishman Island Arc, you can really see him bonding with the Straw Hats, don't skip straight to there though! I can count Vivi as a Straw Hat too but I just can't write her. So I can't write her growing up with them and besides, if she grew up with them then maybe she'd actually go with them, can't really have that.**

 **yggdrasil001: *First reaction*(O.O) That's one long review. Anyway, thanks! I know the sad parts are important but I don't really want them in pain. Though when you compare this to what'll happen in the future, this will be considered small. Sanji starves for 85 days, Franky will no doubt be unconcious at some points and the others will see him, Chopper being rejected will make some people rage and be tempted to kill a lot of people, they're not going to know about Nami's slavery until when they find out in the canon (reason: she doesn't want to worry any of her family), and Luffy... you get the idea.**

 **Jimbei is actually only nearly ten years older than Franky and 42 years younger than Brook, he was born the day before Brook though so that made it hard to calculate the age difference. Jimbei is definitely the serious one though. In Nami's chapter I put that there was nine (now ten) beds, so I already used that idea, I'll also have Luffy state the family's complete when Chopper arrives. Thanks for your help on this!**

 **I think Brook, Franky, Robin, and Sanji have somewhat found their professions by now (Nami's chapter). I think Luffy announcing he's captain will be interesting, when they find out Zoro's First mate too (Sanji). As for the Ambition thing, we'll see.**

 **Blue VanLocke: Sorry, but I just can't write them, they'll be out of character.**

 **AnniBananni: Thanks! Yeah, Vivi is the honourary Straw Hat, and that's why I'm willing to let her go to the Dream World while she's travelling with them.**

 **Wordlet: I'll be sure to mention you :D. Haha, yeah it did and thanks. Yeah Usopp's chapter was pretty hard, one month and four days difference, not much time for something to happen. And thank you for that luck.**

 **Everlight: Thank you! You're right about that with Luffy. Sorry about the wait for the next chapter. I wish I could update sooner. :'(**


	3. Chapter 2:Franky

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, that right belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**

 **A/N: I just want to thank everyone who is reading my story, it's the first one I've ever posted and it means a lot to me to see how many people are reading it.**

 **Big Thanks to G1ntsuk1 for reviewing, Robin is next after Franky. Another Big thanks to SaboAceLuffy, Cosmic Heart, FairyBookworm, and bookishangel for Favouriting. And lastly thank you to StarGazer Gale for Following. It means a lot to me. Anyway, here's the next chapter early. :** )

* * *

 **Chapter Two-Franky**

Franky's never known which world was a dream and which world was real. And to be honest he doesn't want to find out. He loves the life he lives with Brook and Jimbei, the fun-loving skeleton who raised him in the Endless Sea and the serious Fishman who was a cool older brother, and he doesn't particularly like the life he's living on that boat with his parents. He doesn't want to listen to all of the facts that suggest that his life on the Endless Sea is a dream.

He loves the old skeleton he occasionally calls Grampa, though he was more like a dad, the one that gave him his preferred name, Franky, and is raising him on the Endless Sea. He loves the stories Brook would tell, the ones based on his old adventures with his pirate crew that died around nineteen years ago. He loves the songs Brook sung him and enjoyed learning the ukulele and making up songs with him. He enjoys making things in the workshop he found in the Ship.

He loves the worry-wort Fishman that lets him call big brother, the one who taught him so much and made his life easier in any way he can. He loves to watch him move and shoot water, he liked that Jimbei took the time with him to teach him some stuff about accuracy, even though he was always pretty busy for some reason, even on the boat. He wants to spend more time with him, he feels as though he doesn't get to spend enough time with him.

He didn't want to accept that his life on the Endless Sea was a dream and knew he couldn't call his life on the boat with his parents false, so he settled for believing they are both real.

When he was sent away by his parents, he fell asleep quickly so he could get Brook and Jimbei to comfort him. He may have not really like his parents but they were still his parents. And they did, Brook swearing to always be there for him and sung a song for him and Jimbei holding him in his big arms, he got a sudden desire to have big arms himself from that. It would be easier to hug the insanely tall skeleton and thick-bodied Fishman if he had big arms.

While being comforted, he woke up on the shore of a junk island with the boat his parents were on sailing away and he built a working cannon out of the scraps and fired at them, only clipping them and resolving to practice his aim on the Endless Sea with Jimbei's help, there were cannons on that ship, right? He was then found by a Fishman called Tom who wanted to take him in as an apprentice.

Franky grew to love his life with Tom as a Ship Builder; he appreciated the fact that they called him Franky at his request, he loved learning his new craft and showing his blue prints off to Brook and Tom and getting praise, he loved bickering with Iceberg, he liked being cared for by Kokoro and spending time with Yokozuna. He quickly found himself his dream: to build and sail on his dream ship, a ship that will sail all around the Grand Line and survive. He hoped that he would also find and have Brook and Jimbei sail with him on the ship. Along with any new family members he might meet in the Dream.

The Ship that sailed the Endless Sea, the one which he grew up on, was his dream ship. He wanted to bridge the gap between his two lives and prove they are both real by building the Ship in the other world and finding Brook and Jimbei.

He had to wait though, he still knew barely enough to blueprint the Ship, let alone build it. He also wanted to build the ship from that Adam Tree wood Tom told him about. The toughest wood in the world, the wood he used to build his best ship. He wanted it to live a long time after all, the Ship was practically a part of the family. He wondered if it might one day gain a klabautermann, hopefully she wouldn't have to be in dire straits for that to happen.

Eventually, Franky asked Brook if the Ship had a name, to which the answer was that it had none. Brook decided to let Franky decide on a name for the Ship, but no matter how hard he tried Franky just couldn't give it a name he honestly thought would be perfect. But he was determined to give it a name and even went to Tom for some help. Kokoro and Yokozuna even tried helping but none of the names were good enough.

Iceberg eventually came up with the perfect name. A name Franky honestly thought was perfect for her: The Thousand Sunny. Brook loved the name, though he had laughed when he was first told the name, simply because of the fact that it was always sunny in the Endless Sea. Franky and Jimbei had also laughed when they were told that.

Franky loves his family. He loves Brook, his grandfather/father figure that was always there for him, the one he said his real first word to, and took his first steps in front of. He loves Jimbei, his older brother figure that tried for him, the one that even busy managed to make some time for him and was teaching him how to hit targets better. He loves Tom, his mentor/father figure that took him in, the one who is teaching him to be a shipwright, and helped introduce him to his dream. He loves Kokoro, the motherly presence in his life that bugs him to wear pants as well instead of just speedos, the one who put food in his stomach and helped him make Father's Day presents for Brook and Tom. He admittedly loves Iceberg, the other older brother figure that always helped him, the one he showed his first blueprint to for approval and feedback, and bickered with in some sense of sibling rivalry.

Franky didn't want to lose any of his family. He vowed to protect and love all of them.

So when the newest member arrived on the grassy deck of the Sunny like he had five years, ten months and twenty-eight days ago, Brook was counting, he vowed to find her and sail with her along with Brook and Jimbei on the Thousand Sunny. Wrapped in a purple blanket and embroidered with her name: Nico Robin.

Franky loves Robin, his little sister regardless of blood; the one that wakes him up on the Thousand Sunny at random times, making it look like he's got narcolepsy, and looks up at him like he's special.

He'll do whatever it takes to protect her and keep her happy. Even wear pants if she asks.

* * *

 _ **Coming Up Next: Robin**_

 **In future chapters I'll be putting a random thing, poll results if there is one, and the review responses down here. Also, letting you know now but I'm Australian so words that are wrong to you would probably right to me and vise versa. Also my time system is most likely different to yours so yeah.**


	4. Chapter 3:Robin

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, that right belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**

 **A/N: Thank you so much guys for reading my story, seriously, it means so much to me seeing how people are reacting to my first story. Also I hope you all like the cover image. And thank you yggdrasil001 for telling me I didn't post Robin's updated chapter, SORRY! Just in time too, I am about to lose the internet. (I literally lost it the next minute.)**

 **Big thanks to UOxOU, DCTeenWOLF, yggdrasil001 and Everlight18 for reviewing. I put my responses to your reviews at the bottom of the page. Thank you to Caw-Raven, DCTeenWOLF, Nilinara, chibilink01, redfox163, and yggdrasil001 for Favouriting. And thanks to CreativeIsWriting, DCTeenWOLF, Everlight18, LizzieLyn, Nilinara, Riz5415, UOxOU, Wordlet, neverlife, vocalosuki, and yggdrasil001 for Following. There's so many of you. Anyway, here's the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three-Robin**

Robin constantly fears that Paradise will disappear one day. To one day fall asleep on Ohara and wake up still on Ohara without visiting Paradise. She also feared that is wasn't real. She'd been told repeatedly by the people on Ohara that it's just a strange dream. Even by the professors in the Tree of Knowledge, who have the greatest amount of literacy and history at their fingertips. But Franky says it's real though and he would never lie to her. He hasn't lied to her yet anyway. Not including the incident where he accidentally ruined one of her books and tried to lay blame elsewhere.

Her family in Paradise means everything to her. They've never lied to her, never hated her, and never looked down on her. They always tell her the truth, always love her, and are always there for her. She didn't want to do anything to change that. She loves her eccentric blue haired brother, her busy Fishman brother and her joking skeleton father.

She had originally feared that Brook, Jimbei and Franky would fear her and call her a demon if she showed them her Devil Fruit powers, but then she realised Brook had eaten one himself and is now a skeleton that managed to keep it's afro. They wouldn't fear her for sprouting an extra arm with him around. So she told them, and unlike most of those on Ohara, they actually accepted her straight away.

The only negative reaction from them was Franky getting depressed that she had gotten more super than him, though he quickly added that he didn't want to eat any Devil Fruits. It was clear that Franky loved swimming, it was one thing he and Jimbei did together and he didn't want to give it up. Robin was admittedly sad she wouldn't be able to swim with them anymore but Brook was quick to distract her by taking her to the library in the Sunny. Robin was sure he only did that to make her happy though, and it cheered her up a lot, but made her fear what if Paradise was false or if it'll one day disappear more.

Paradise was filled with the people she loved most in the world; Franky, who looked after her like an enthusiastic older brother and made her laugh, Jimbei, who looked out her like a sensible older brother and made sure she was happy even though he was busy, and Brook, who helped raise them all and taught her to read. As much as she loved her mother and wanted to see her again, she loved her other family in Paradise more. The Thousand Sunny, the ship she has grown up on, is her safe haven from the other world with it's hate and her true home.

No matter the amount of hate and fear she had to endure in the Other World she could always go to sleep and talk to Brook about it. He had always liked the fact that she would wake him up on the Sunny, he said he loved being with them. She knew he wasn't lying, she knew he didn't like being stuck in the Florian Triangle. Who would? To be stuck alone on a ship that should have sunk long ago whilst being in what was probably one of the dreariest places in all the seas.

Robin liked that they trusted her. When Franky was twelve, some marines had come to arrest his mentor for building the recently executed Pirate King's ship, the Oro Jackson. Tom has managed to evade being executed for ten years by telling them about his idea of a Floating Sea Train. Franky tells her how they are going; some of the things that happen were quite funny, though she didn't like seeing him wake on the Sunny covered in bandages. She didn't like him being hurt.

She taught herself some of the healing arts to be able to help things be easier for Jimbei and Franky who both got hurt regularly from their jobs. She was glad Brook never needed any medical attention, and if he did milk was a surprisingly effective fix. Just give him a glass and he would be as good as new so to speak. She wondered if any people that might appear on the Sunny later would have the same skill, because something told her one would.

It would be nice to have new arrivals, she didn't have any friends outside of Paradise, and they were also her family so she didn't know if it really counted. But they were still precious to her so she didn't really mind and it didn't really matter.

When she made her first friend, a giant called Saul, she told them all about him and his weird laugh that managed to get her to smile regardless of the situation. They were happy for her but Franky did cry and exclaim that his 'little sister is growing up'. He keeps denying that he was crying though. Franky always makes her laugh and always reminds her he'll protect her when he rescues her after he builds the Thousand Sunny.

When her birthday rolled around she spent her usual birthday party with Brook, Jimbei and Franky, getting the next book of Brook's adventures, a book of Fishman Island's history and a satchel that Franky made for her as presents. She also got a surprise party from the Professors at the Tree of Knowledge. They revealed she had passed the test with flying colours and they made her a fully-fledged Archaeologist. She could barely wait till night so she could tell her family all about it. It was rude to fall asleep during your own party so it wasn't like she had much of a choice.

Unfortunately for her, not a week later her life in the other world had turned for the worse. First, Saul had to leave, and then her mother came back but was followed by marines who used a Buster Call to burn Ohara to the ground. They killed everyone, Saul, her mother, the professors and the innocent people who had tormented her. But one of them left her alive. The man had saved her and sent her away on a little boat guided by a frozen sea. She cried herself to sleep on that boat; Brook, Jimbei and Franky were there for her in Paradise, comfort and reassurance waiting with them.

She grew determined to keep her remaining family safe and to solve the mystery of the Lost Century, to fulfill the dreams of her mother and the professors. She spent the next year running, her bounty of seventy-nine million Beri made her known across the world. Franky showed her the poster and told her the story the public had been told. It helped reassure her fear of Paradise being false, now she just feared if she could no longer reach it. She lived a hard life in her living hell, but she always had something to look forward to at the end of the day.

The Dream.

Franky, Jimbei and Brook are always there for her, comforting her after a particularly hard day, and filling her days on the Sunny with music and laughter. Letting her feel happy, innocent and carefree, if only for a while.

Robin wanted nothing more than to lie, cheat and maybe even kill her way to Water Seven, or even Fishman Island, but she held herself back. If Franky or Jimbei were to be seen with her they could become wanted himself. She couldn't bear to let the few people she had left be put in danger because of her. Besides, she wasn't strong enough to last in the Grand Line long. She's still in the West Blue, all the facts Brook told her about sailing it coming in handy more than once.

She will do anything if it would keep her family safe. Even give up her life.

But just after her ninth birthday and seven days before Franky's, she had more family to give her life for.

Sanji was the third son of the Vinsmoke Family, a family of assassins of the highest caliber that rule the Underworld and once ruled the North Blue. She didn't want her new baby brother to grow up to be a heartless assassin like she was slowly becoming, but she couldn't do anything about it.

But that doesn't stop her from influencing Sanji while they're in Paradise.

He seems to like the bedtime stories about princes. It's adorable really, he always drags the book with him everywhere for her to read to him.

* * *

 _ **Coming Up Next: Sanji**_

 **I probably should have said there will be spoilers, huh... oh well.**

 **Responses to reviews:**

 **UOxOU: Thank you for all your compliments, and I'm glad you like my story. :D**

 **DCTeenWOLF: I'll try my best to keep it up and I will continue writing this, your review helped give me the push to finish another chapter. ;)**

 **yggdrasil: Thanks, I decided to post this story because it was different than most. I didn't think to use the Pirate Flag, I think I'll have Luffy find it, I wonder how the others will react to it. I should have put Jimbei in, he would have been hard for me to write him but I should have.**

 **Everlight18: You're making me cry with happiness. I haven't really got that far with writing this story yet. Just finished Zoro's chapter, I don't know what I'll do after I finish Chopper's. Thanks for the ideas though. I think I'll have the dreams happen during the time skip, they'd could comfort Luffy if I let Ace die.**


	5. Chapter 4:Sanji

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, that right belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**

 **A/N: Beware there is some assumptions in this chapter, and in many more to come. And spoilers that have already been spoiled in the last chapter. Vinsmoke stuff.**

 **Thank yous to catscats1223, UOxOU, yggdrasil001, Blue VanLocke, and Wordlet for reviewing. To Ana di Angelo, Meiyo12, DT-THUNDER, and Derpdom for Favouriting. To catscats1223, DT-THUNDER, TheBandleMan and Derpdom for Following. And thank you to everyone for just reading my story. Here's the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4-Sanji**

Sanji honestly loves his family on the Sunny more than his other one. Robin teaches him things, Franky showers him with love, Jimbei makes sure he's happy, and Brook takes better care of him. He still loves his blood family, particularly his mother, but it's definitely not as much as he loves his bond family. But he's not even a year old yet, he doesn't really know how to dislike or hate people yet.

He loves the time he spends on the Sunny, where he has a family that's willing to play with him. He loves the stories Robin tells him, especially the ones with princes in them. He loves the toys Franky makes him, whether they are soft and made of cloth or hard and made of wood and metal. He loves watching the interesting things Jimbei can do, even though Jimbei refuses to teach him anything yet. He loves the songs and lullabies Brook sings to him, even though they make him go to sleep and spend time with his blood family until he falls asleep again. They never sing him lullabies or read him stories so it's harder to fall asleep there. But his mother was bed-ridden and in hospital so he couldn't blame her.

He decides to repay his bond family by not being a problem child to them. He made sure to only bother them when he was hungry or when his diaper became uncomfortable. When he started crawling he made sure not to worry them too much by staying insight of at least one of them at all times, usually Brook even though he had no eyes, unless they were playing hide and seek. Robin always seems to find him quickly even though he does his best to hide, he ended up practicing a lot when he could and got really good at it.

He liked to practice his hiding, and sneaking, with his blood family. His brothers could now only find him with luck and his sister had to always try hard to find him. His father could always find him straight away; it was like they have a homing beacon on him or something. He decided that it may have been parent instinct or something that let them always know where their kids are, so he wasn't too bothered by it.

One thing Sanji really wanted to learn quickly was how to talk. He really wanted to be able to talk with his bond family without playing charades. He was a smart baby and he knew what the words mean and he could understand them when they talked, but he wanted them to be able to understand him better too.

His efforts led him able to form some gibberish similar to words. 'Oog' was food, 'eep' was sleep, and 'Ob' was up. Vigorous shaking of the head usually occurred when he said 'eep' though. Truth be told, he didn't want any of those words to be his real 'first word'. He wanted to say one of their names as the first, but he didn't know which one he should say.

It took him an entire month before he decided what to say first: Family. He wasn't saying a name but he knew that this word would include all of them. His blood family believed his first word was Mama, closely followed by food.

He made sure he was pointing at all of them when he said family to his bond family on the first of November. It was hard with only two arms and four of them but he didn't want any of them to feel left out. He remembered Franky throwing a mini party for his learning to speak. Robin's happy and knowing smile made Sanji wonder if there really wasn't anything she didn't know, other than what happened during the Lost Century of course. Maybe she wanted to know what happened then because it's the only thing she doesn't know, and then she'll know everything.

Sanji definitely loved his bond family more than his blood family. Franky is a funnier and more caring brother than both of his big brothers, Robin is a nicer, smarter sister than Reiju, Jimbei is a way more caring and nicer uncle/brother than all of his, and Brook is a way better father overall when compared to his own. Unless it's being mysterious, scary and serious, his father is a lot better at that than Brook.

He's never told his blood family about his bond family and he never will, he didn't know why but he could feel as though it wouldn't end well. He wants to tell his bond family about his blood family though, but because of his inability to talk he hasn't yet. He's sure Robin knows already. He just knows.

Though he is a little worried how Brook, Jimbei and Franky will take it, he found out that his family is famous in the underworld and that they are assassins. Well, not him and his siblings yet but he's sure he'll be taught to be one when he's old enough.

It scares him. He's sure that if he could have nightmares he would be having some over his future career. He doesn't want to be an assassin and kill people, he wants to be a prince who'll rescue the princess like in Robin's stories.

While Sanji may only be eight months old, he is perceptive. He isn't a genius, but he is smart and he can already read people. It makes his blood family believe he'll be a prodigy, reading people are a must in their line of work.

So when the eleventh of November came, he knew it was a surprise to Brook, Jimbei, Franky and Robin to get another family member so soon after he came. It took Jimbei nearly fourty-two years to appear, it took Franky nearly ten years to appear, it took nearly six years for Robin to arrive, and it took over nine years for him to arrive. It hadn't even been a year yet, only eight months and nine days in fact. He wonders why Brook keeps counting.

Roronoa Zoro is apparently an orphan already, Robin recognised the signs that he is currently in an orphanage, but that made Sanji feel both jealous and sorry for him. While Zoro would never have to deal with the family identity problem like he had, he would be all alone in the other world.

Sanji resolved to make him feel like he had everything he needed here, even though the others would fulfill that wish anyway.

Zoro had a funny reaction to being touched. He always scowled and managed to knock his hand away whenever Sanji tried to pat his head, though he scowled harder and tried to hit him back whenever Sanji actually managed to successfully pat his head. He still hasn't hit his head yet.

* * *

 _ **Coming Up Next: Zoro**_

 **Something that annoys me it that I'm Australian but I have to change some of the words to the American Spelling. eg. Realise (Aussie):Realize (USA) I blame the red lines.**

 **Responses to Reviews:**

 **catscats1223: Here's another chapter for you, I hope you enjoy it :D and thanks.**

 **UOxOU: Hello again. I'm glad to provide you with another chapter, and I'm sure Sanji and Zoro will bicker, when they can finally talk and have enough insults. ;)**

 **yggdrasil001: It won't be sweet for long, Nami's chapter came out kind of morbid, not sure how. Anyway I'm planning for them all to find out it's a pirate ship in the 11th chapter, (if I don't include Jimbei). I hoped you liked this chapter. :D**

 **Blue VanLocke: I always wanted to read a story where they grow up together too, I was really nervous when I published this story, I thought no one would like it! I'm glad to see I'm wrong.**

 **Wordlet: This review made me finish two chapters and helped me plan way ahead. (Chapter 40) Thank you for every single word you wrote! It's quite long. I also figured Sanji liked stories about Princes from the way how he acts and how he keeps comparing himself to one.**

 **LizzieLyn: Thank you for bothering to review, thank you for all the encouragement and your comparison. It really means a lot to me. :')**


	6. Chapter 5:Zoro

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, that right belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**

 **Warning: Mature baby Zoro, the reason is because if you think about it the Dream allows them to be aware twice as much as others so their mentally twice their age. I explain this in a much later chapter.**

 **Big thank you to yggdrasil001, Everlight18, Wordlet, Horizon-Dawn, and betsybugaboo for Reviewing, to betsybugaboo, silpheon, and CrazyChris88 for Favouriting, and to Horizon-Dawn, betsybugaboo, and CrazyChris88 for Following. Here's the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5-Zoro**

Zoro already had a family, he didn't want to have another. He was determined to only have one family. He quickly found out from Robin that happy babies are usually the ones to get picked up first, and so he made sure to always frown when people come looking to adopt. Ignoring the fact that Sanji always says that he looks funny when he frowns. He didn't look funny damn it!

By the time he was six months old, he still wasn't adopted and he would now be one of the best choices to be adopted, being already potty trained somehow but still hadn't taken his first words or taken his first steps. He was going to have to try harder to not be adopted for a while, just until he grows up a bit more, then he'll be able to relax a bit. Maybe he should try to break his new habit of taking a lot of naps. Nah, he likes annoying Sanji back in the Sunny.

Zoro loves his family. He doesn't like it when Sanji tries to pat his head because he can never get him back, he has grown tired of some of Franky's antics (okay, only two of them but the point still stands), there are times when Robin scares the hell out of him though it wasn't intentional on her part, Jimbei doesn't spend much time with him though he does know he's a leader in an army, and he didn't enjoy Brook's skull jokes anymore because he spouts them a lot, but he still loves them... a lot... They're his family, okay!

Just as Sanji still loves his mostly cold family, Robin still loves her mother even after her absence, and Franky still secretly loves Iceberg even though they annoy each other to no end. He didn't have a second family to shove all his annoyance and dislike onto like the others. He only had one. If one could count a living skeleton musician as a grandfather, a very busy Fishman as an uncle, an eccentric apprentice shipwright as a dad, a scary criminal archaeologist as a mum, and a curly-browed annoyance as a brother.

So what if Franky and Robin are too young to be his parents, Robin is mature enough for the both of them. He's pretty sure he's more mature than his brother too. Sanji may be, admittedly, smarter than him, for now, but he's more mature. There's only about eight months different in their ages… and nine days... It's still pretty close!

So far Zoro has been getting through the 'best time to be adopted' stage pretty well. It's been three weeks and he's just now getting a reputation as a cranky baby that sleeps most of the day and stays very cranky if he's awake at night. No one has shown any desire to adopt him just yet, and he's quite happy because of it. Not that he shows that.

Something that annoys Zoro a lot is that Sanji is so far ahead of him. He can hide really well, he can talk, he understands things easier, he's starting to walk already, and he always wins in all the games they play. The only game he can somewhat win at is 'pat the head', and that's by stopping Sanji pat his head, he still hasn't pat Sanji's head back though. He wants to be equal with Sanji, to be able to stand next to him, possibly in front of him. There's a reason he's able to act like a cranky baby, and that's by thinking how far behind he is compared to his slightly older brother.

Sometimes Zoro wonders what life would be like if he couldn't dream. Cranky for a different reason, that's for sure. But would he have been adopted? He doesn't really think so, but he definitely would turn out different. He wouldn't have Brook to teach him to smile more and to not frown too much, Jimbei to teach him about honour and responsibility, he wouldn't have Franky to one day meet in Water Seven, which is in the Grand Line, a deadly place he'll have to grow really strong to enter, he wouldn't have Robin to one day protect from the Marines and be willing to be a criminal for, and he wouldn't have Sanji to push him to one day be as strong as him.

Zoro's a mature baby, he already knows the weight of the situations he plans to put himself in. He doesn't know what he'll use to fight yet though. It'll be different than what Sanji's fighting style will be, that's for sure, and he seems to like martial arts from the way he sees him watching Jimbei do Fishman Karate. The sword he sees Brook using looks appealing, maybe he'll be a swordsman. No, he'll be the World's Greatest Swordsman, then he'll be able to protect everyone and he'll be better than Sanji. Maybe he can ask Brook to teach him somethings.

Wait, he can't talk yet, nor can he walk or wield a sword. Okay, grow up first, then get lessons from Brook. He'll also need a sword for himself, actually maybe more than one, if he wields more swords than he'll be more deadly, right?

Crying could be heard to Zoro's left and the thumping of five pairs of feet of all different sizes drew closer. It couldn't be another person, could it? It's only been six months and twenty-two days since he appeared. Yes he was counting, as was Brook. If someone were to appear now than they'll be closer in age to him than he is to Sanji! When Zoro looked at the source of the crying, he saw a ginger haired baby wrapped in pink. A girl?

He quickly found her name, Nami. He also found out she has an already painful punch. How can a newborn baby already have such a strong punch?

Zoro resolved to start training in any way he can already so his sister won't overtake him. If she was stronger than him, how can he protect her? How could he fulfill his dream of being the World's Greatest Swordsman and be able to protect everyone if he's weak?

He looked at the wall and crawled over. He needs to start getting stronger. Using the wall, he pulls himself up so that he's standing. The door opened and his family came in, he'll show them he's strong, he'll walk before Sanji did.

He fell over many times but he soldiered on, even with bruised knees and a sore bottom. He walked over from the wall and eventually fell next to Nami.

He'll protect them all, the ones already here and the ones to come. He'll protect his whole family.

Zoro only has one family, sure they may annoy the hell out of him at times and their sure to annoy him in the future, but their his only family.

He'll protect them all. He'll give up everything, his dream, his life, even this dream reality, so he can protect them. They're all he has. And he'll be damned before he fails to help any of them.

* * *

 _ **Coming Up Next: Nami**_

 **We've all seen Nami's punches, I can give her a strong punch now as a baby. I don't know which story it was but in it it said that the reason that Nami had a hard punch was cause she was actually unknowingly using Armament Haki.**

 **Responses to Reviews: (5, lot of long reviews)**

 **yggdrasil001: Thank you for your kind words. :') Jimbei will be before Franky. After I finish with all the introduction chapters I'm going to go back and cover all the major events in the point of views of who it affects the most. Franky definitely will defend Robin when she is called a demon child, I think there will be violence as well as shouting. Your suggestion actually has actually helped me decide how I'm going to write the pre-canon events, so don't worry about it. I'm sure there will be a sweet moment between Zoro and Luffy, also I think they'll all be able to deal with Luffy than in the canon because they are growing up with him. Also, that is one long review so I gave you a long response. :D**

 **Everlight18: I don't think I'll be able to always update this fast, that makes me sad, I want to update fast for you guys. :( Franky seems to be one who'd throw parties, and Robin seems to be someone who'd read for the others. Sanji and Zoro will always have that rivalry, it's a part of their character after all. Nami is next, I feel like I was mean to her, her chapter has that one sad bit in there.**

 **Wordlet: Yes, you are very helpful :). I am going to do my best to keep this story going, I won't abandon it! People are affected by others, and I'm glad I'm able to keep them in character I was worried I wasn't doing so. and yeah, your review are long, but that really helps me, it's a nice compliment that you bother to do them for me :D.**

 **Horizon-Dawn: Thank you and I plan to. :)**

 **betsybugaboo: Aww, thanks! And Usopp is actually just one month and four days older than Luffy. That's really close! And it made it hard to write Usopp's chapter, not much would happen in that time frame.**


	7. Chapter 6:Nami

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, that right belongs to Eiichiro Oda**

 **A/N: Over 950 views. :") You guys are all making me cry. Anyway, I'll be updating the results of the poll on my profile so you can see what the results are after this chapter. Most of you want me to add Jimbei so far though.**

 **WARNING: Depressing beginning. Starving Nami.**

 **Big thank you to yggdrasil001, Blue VanLocke, Caw-Raven, betsybugaboo, Everlight18, Horizon-Dawn, Wordlet, and ashlee1068 for Reviewing, to Shiorifox32, nine-tailed triforce, AkwardPanda89, Helena Light, Neo gen x, ashlee1068, and haruaji11 for Favouriting, and to Picu, nine-tailed triforce, Talusan, AkwardPanda89, BerryBlast99, Helena Light, Neo gen x, ashlee1068, and haruaji for Following. Also, Everlight18, here's Nami's chapter finally, you seemed really eager for it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6-Nami**

Nami didn't have the best childhood in that Nightmare World. She watched all the villagers besides herself and Nojiko get slaughtered, and had to starve there and hide from the pirates that invaded for a while before rescue came. The Dream World was different. She watched her family live and take care of her, feeding her more food to help prevent her starvation, not that it really worked. She couldn't even bring food into the Nightmare World, so that was no help.

They flinched whenever they heard her stomach rumble, sadness and worry became apparent in their eyes when it was particularly loud. They all ended up finding different things to deal with their helplessness at her situation, some good things came out of it too, like Sanji finding his love for cooking.

Sanji had taken to cooking her some food and always carrying some with him in the dream world, ready for when she needed some food. Zoro had taken to training harder whenever he heard it, cursing his helplessness under his breath where he thought she couldn't hear him. Robin had taken to carrying her around everywhere, so she didn't have to spend so much energy and would starve slower. Franky had taken to working himself to the bone on the Sea Train so he can have more time to Blueprint the Sunny, he's started saving up too. Adam's Tree wood is apparently really expensive. Jimbei was stressed beyond belief, no matter what he tried he couldn't deal with the fact that she's slowly dying and he couldn't do anything to help. Brook took the situation the worst though. He already had to live through the deaths of his family before, he didn't want to watch them die again.

Nami was scared too. She didn't want to die so soon. How could she go to the Dream World if she died here? How would everyone react if she died? She didn't want to put them through that pain.

So when Bell-mere and the marines finally arrived, just for that moment she didn't care that they were responsible for causing Robin so much pain. She was saved. Her family didn't have to watch her die.

Nami didn't really get what was happening when she realised she, Nojiko and Bell-mere started living together. It took Zoro telling her what had happened when she told everyone about it. She was adopted along with Nojiko by Bell-mere. She realised by herself that Bell-mere had left the marines to raise them though. She may not really like marines, but she supposed that Bell-mere was alright. It probably helped that they were growing tangerines, her favourite food, and they managed to get a lot of them.

Nami wondered if she could somehow bring some of the trees with her when she goes to Water Seven, there were tangerine trees on the Sunny after all. It wouldn't be the Sunny if it didn't have the trees. She got her love for the fruits from those trees after all. She and Zoro could easily hide it the trees and she knows normally they wouldn't be found. But all the others seemed to have a weird sense that tells them where they when they actively are looking for them.

It makes it extremely difficult to play hide and seek. Though she usually had to rely on Robin or Zoro to help her to her hiding spots.

She was quick to realise they were poor, the quality of the clothes, the amount of food they had, and the amount of nice things Bell-mere buys for them. She doesn't really mind though, Sanji was getting better at cooking and the others all gave her some things. Even Zoro, he may act tough but he was really just a big softie. To everyone apart of their family at least, she's sure he'll never drop his act for anyone outside of the family. Jimbei is also spending more time with everyone, the shock of her nearly dying making him realise how little time he spends with them apparently.

It would be nice to have more money though. When she gets older she's going to be rich and she'll share her fortune with her family, if they have money, they'll be able to get everything they need along with everything she wants.

After Nami became eight months and four weeks old and started talking and walking, she wondered when the next person will arrive. After all, she, Zoro and Sanji all appeared within nine months of each other, the next person could appear at any time.

She still doesn't really know why she ignored the sound of a baby crying on the first of April, maybe because it was April Fools' Day, a holiday in which people lie to each other for whatever reason. She heard of the holiday from Robin.

It took an entire minute of crying until she finally got fed up and went to see what was causing such a racket. That's when she stumbled across an olive skinned baby boy with black curly hair and a long nose. If he lies a lot she won't be surprised. The date and nose aren't really helping his case after all.

Usopp was an easily frightened baby. His crying grew considerable louder when Brook and Jimbei had entered his sight. She saw Zoro tighten his grip on his two sticks, and Franky bring out a large soft Armadillo doll with a hard, plastic back. Usopp managed to quieten down after being comforted with the larger than life doll.

Nami giggled at the sight, a small baby using a doll twice the size of him as a shield to ward off Brook and Jimbei was really funny. She knows she saw Zoro, Jimbei and Robin smile at him with teeth, the fact that Sanji, Franky and Brook also smiled is irrelevant. Those three smile a lot, the former three didn't.

She is curious on how the toy is not crushing him, the hard stuff where the Armadillos hard shell thing is supposed to be is probably really heavy, and that's not including the fabric parts.

There are two things for certain though, and that's that she has a new brother and she has to get more money to pay for him too.

Nami wonders if there's going to be any more people appear on the Sunny, when she looked around earlier she saw there was enough bedding for ten people. Unless there's more in the crow's nest, Brook won't let anyone climb up there for some reason.

She briefly wonders if he's actually hiding his treasure up there or something before Usopp starts rolling away fast.

Why does she get a terrible feeling that things will get a lot worse when Usopp learns to run?

* * *

 _ **Coming Up Next: Usopp**_

 **Told you it was kind of depressing at the beginning, I seriously didn't know where it came from, I just wrote it. Also, I don't know what age Nami was when she was orphaned so yeah... I also really hate those red squiggly lines, I'm writing the word properly! In Australian English at least. Why is there more than one English?**

 **I'm using the situation to knock some sense into Jimbei. And so I could be lazy.**

 **Responses to Reviews: (8)**

 **yggdrasil001: I'm happy you love them :), I actually wondering what I could do to show the crews complete, the Pirate flag appearing then sounds like a good idea! I'm pretty sure the Sunny has sails, I think they would have mentioned if the sails were missing. I hope I won't disappoint you. :D**

 **Blue VanLocke: Really. Glad you think so! :D**

 **Caw-Raven: Your opinion has been noted. :) Thanks for reading!**

 **betsybugaboo: Your opinion has also been noted. :) Thanks for reading!**

 **Everlight18: I hope I haven't disappointed you, you really seemed eager for this chapter. Zoro seems the protecting type, also glad you think the reason behind Zoro's grumpiness is cute. :) Zoro in the original universe did get that dream from Kuina and when he was older, in this universe however, Zoro has already decided to be a swordsman, to protect his family and to be strong, what better way to do all that if you become the World's Greatest Swordsman, you'll be a swordsman, he can protect his family really well and he'll be pretty strong if he's the "World's Greatest". It also has the bonus of being pretty cool.**

 **This is a long response. Anyway, I also just realised how close they are in ages when writing this, Usopp and Luffy are only one month and four days apart! That's not very long. Also Chopper will appear as just a dear at first but I'm going to have him eat the Human-Human fruit earlier, if that's anything. Also, Luffy most likely will talk about them, he seems that kind of guy. I don't think they believe him though, I haven't written the chapter yet so we'll both have to wait and see! :D**

 **Horizon-Dawn: Thanks! I think Sabo and Ace will be more than a 'second family' Luffy will exchange cups of sake with them first after all! I couldn't imagine Luffy not telling his brothers about them either, he just seems the kind of guy who'll mention his family if the subject comes up.**

 **Wordlet: It's alright, and thanks! :D I've been thinking of just putting in some family time chapters, just bonding and hanging out, they'd be sparce though, mind if I use Franky building the others things as one of them? (Zoro's Jungle Gym)**

 **ashlee1068: You have made me a very happy author! :"D Thank you for liking my story so much! While it seems to have already been decided, there was still time left to vote so you weren't late! I'll have a wonderful time writing, and it's pretty fun too.**


	8. Chapter 7:Usopp

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, that right belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**

 **A/N: So sorry about not updating yesterday! :"( I wanted to but I had to go to this University Expo in Brisbane which is a nine hour drive away from home. But I got to spend time with two of my brothers that I don't get to see often so yeah. Not wasted for me even though it felt like it.**

 **Big thank you to betsybugaboo, Chemystery, starelight, Wordlet, and yggdrasil001 for Reviewing, to Chemystery, S4A4M, and fatesmask for Favouriting, and to Chemystery, Diconna, S4A4M, and The Handsome for Following. Here's the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7-Usopp**

Usopp wasn't really sure what to think of the scary people he had to spend most of his time with. They weren't too bad he supposed, but there was no doubt that they were scary and weird. Not like his nice, caring, beautiful Mum, his strong, brave Dad, and the cool, fun-loving red-haired man that recently left with his dad. They still haven't returned yet.

Brook was a skeleton, what about that didn't scare people, but he told funny jokes and he played nice music. He also had an afro and he knows that's a plus.

Jimbei was a Fishman, and he looked like an Oni to boot, but he did make sure he was happy, even leaving his eyesight if he wanted but Usopp was sure he kept him in his sight. Watching him train was awe-inspiring though, he was definitely powerful.

Franky was weird, he walked around in underwear all the time, but he made him his favourite toy, Hercules, and showed him really cool stuff. He also promised to show him how to do it himself in the future and that's cool.

Robin was downright scary, her morbid comments freaked him out, but she did read him some stories and teach him a few interesting things like how babies can sense emotions or something. And she could be a lot like his wonderful mother a lot so she couldn't be to bad.

Sanji was freaky, he saw that kick Sanji launched at Zoro once, but he did try his best to make Usopp some good food he could eat, and it was always tasty. Though he was an admittedly cool older brother figure that was super strong.

Zoro was frightening, that scowl always made him both terrified and sad, like he was responsible for Zoro's bad mood, but Zoro said straight to him that he promised to protect him. Seeing him smiling made him feel safe though, like nothing was wrong.

Nami was normal until he saw her down Sanji and Zoro with one punch each, someone who could take out the monster duo with one fist wasn't normal, but she did look out for him and she did give him his first toy slingshot. After finding out that money could somehow calm her down he knew he could survive against her.

Usopp was scared of them, but he did also like them. They were all pretty cool once he got to know them. He also knew some really funny things about them, like how Sanji had a funny reaction to the women in Franky's private books and wanted to be a prince. He once called himself Mr Prince but then he got into a fight with Zoro after he insulted him. If Usopp wasn't a baby he wouldn't be able to sense the joy the two got out of it.

He still thinks they need a better way of showing their brotherliness. He didn't like being scared so much. Zoro always used two sticks, one in each hand, to fight and Sanji used mainly kicks, his hands were only used to balance. If Robin didn't make that one comment about Sanji possibly damaging his hands in a way that could stop him from cooking within Usopp's hearing range, he knew he wouldn't get why he avoided using them. Sanji loved cooking and he loved getting complimented on it, even Usopp could see that.

One thing Usopp wanted more than anything was to have a sibling he was as close to as Zoro and Sanji were to each other. He didn't want to fight with them or be rivals but he wanted that weird mental link and understanding thing they had going on.

Usopp even went as far as wishing on everything that helps wishes come true. He wanted someone he could get on really well with.

He had started wishing when he was a month old, four days had passed and he was beginning to lose hope, surely his wish would have been granted by now if it were to be granted at all? He decided to hold on for another day, until the fifth of May, if his wish wasn't answered it probably wasn't ever. And who's to say anyone else will even appear?

When he woke up on the Sunny next to a crying baby, Usopp knew his wish was answered. He immediately hugged the baby, even letting go of Hercules to do so. He finally got a sibling he can be close to!

Unfortunately he couldn't read and even though he had found where his new sibling's name was located he couldn't tell what it was. It took him a while but he finally found it with his sibling laughing the entire time. But he could tell the difference between genders so he did that. He was sure his sibling was a boy.

His new brother had a pretty big smile, and a funny laugh. He wasn't likely to scare Usopp in anyway like the others did. But if he were to become a monster like Zoro and Sanji, the least Usopp could do would be grow strong and brave himself, like his Dad. A brave Warrior of the Seas!

Zoro ruined the moment by waking up. It was midnight here, what was he doing awake? At least Usopp had a good reason, his brother woke him up. What reason could Zoro have?

Zoro just glanced at him, and then stared at the baby who was now giggling and squirming. Usopp was left wondering what Zoro would do, and he just murmured his new brother's name loud enough for him to hear and quickly looked around the room before climbing into the crib with them, pulling them close and falling back to sleep. It seemed that Jungle Gym Franky had built for them all to play on was useful.

The newly dubbed Luffy laughed and fell asleep too, leaving Usopp to wonder why he thought everyone on this ship was scary if the were really so nice.

* * *

 _ **Coming Up Next: Luffy**_

 **Really sorry about not updating, but I have just finished Chopper's chapter so that's something right? Now off to watch educational video's by order of my Mother. I'm in high school by the way, personal information there.**

 **Responses to Reviews: (5)**

 **yggdrasil001: THANK YOU! :"D Not only for the reassurances on how I wrote Jimbei, but telling me I missed updating Robin's chapter. Also I agree on that with Vivi, Coby, and Shirahoshi. I hope I won't disappoint you in the future! :)**

 **Wordlet: Sorry about that, and thank you for letting it slide this one time. I still apologize deeply though. I don't want to do that again any time soon. Yeah Jimbei was pretty hard to write but it's getting a bit easier. Thank you, I wasn't sure I had done it well.**

 **starelight: Thanks! I hope not to disappoint you when I get to that part way in the future, sorry but there's going to be a wait for that. Thank you, I wasn't sure how people were going to react to the changes and it makes me glad and relieved to see that someone loves it :). I hope it lives up to your expectations.**

 **Chemystery: Haha, thanks! :D**

 **betsybugaboo: Thank you! They'll be here soon. And I'm glad you see it that way.**

 **This isn't really directed at anyone but sorry if your response was short, my mum's threatening me so I had to update quick.**


	9. Chapter 8:Luffy

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, that right belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**

 **A/N: Luffy is hard to write! No kidding. He seems so simple but he's also so complex. I'm behind on writing ahead because of that. Why Luffy? Why?**

 **Big thank you to Everlight18, Wordlet, and yggdrasil001 for Reviewing, to CharmyXcream14, Ghostunderasheet, Iviidiis, On Silver Wings, Taiyo-chan the Neko Writer, Yanagy, and laurie199609 for Favouriting, and to Because I can do it better, CharmyXcream14, ClearWolf, Ghostunderasheet, Iviidiis, Pikkelsson Prime, Yanagy, brt99 and laurie1990609 for Following. Here's the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8-Luffy**

Luffy didn't get why Usopp was scared of their family when they were younger. They were all really cool and nice! Even Nami with her painful punch that hurt as much as Grandpa's 'Fist of Love'. He thought they were all cool for different reasons of course; some were really obvious things too.

Brook played music, Binks' Brew is his favourite; he loved singing along to it once he could speak. He is also a skeleton with an _afro_ that told really funny jokes. He could also wake him up in the middle of the night and he'd be happy to talk to him. Not to mention all his stories of when he was a pirate were really cool.

Jimbei was really strong and cool; he could shoot water and do those weird punches. He was also Fishman and looked really fearsome with his scar and tusks. He always makes sure to spend time with him too, even though he has a lot of stuff to do being in a soldier in Neptune's army. He did teach him how to punch too, not the awesome ones unfortunately, just normal ones.

Franky threw really fun parties and made really cool stuff that could run on _cola;_ he said he has made something really super that he'll show off when the last person arrives and becomes old enough. That made Luffy really impatient for the next and last person to appear; he really wanted to see the super thing!

Robin was really smart and knew nearly everything, except about the Dream World and what happened in the Void Century thing. Sanji told him that's why she wants to know about them, so she can become All-Knowing. She also made funny comments that always seemed to freak the others out. She could also tell a lot about somethings past just from looking at it. Not the Sunny though, somehow it didn't have a past yet. He knew it was because Franky hadn't built it yet. He didn't point it out because he knew she could be scary though. She can get Franky to _wear_ _pants_ after all.

Sanji made him really yummy food, and it would be whatever he wanted as long as they had the stuff to make it and he had to make sure it was all eaten. He didn't mind, he always ate all of it anyway. The food made him once say that Sanji was his favourite sibling but he learned quickly not to get favourites because of Zoro. He can get really jealous, it was funny!

Zoro always let him sleep next to him, he let him play with all his things too, not his swords though, even if they were only sticks. Zoro had no problem whacking him in the head with them. He and Sanji always get into fights, it could be about anything, but they were slowly getting better at fighting because of the constant fights. He wanted to be stronger than them though, he wants to be able to protect them too.

Nami was both funny and scary; her eyes could turn into Beri symbols at the mention of it and her teeth could become like sharks if she was angry, it's always scary when she does it. She could also change the weather of what it's like in the dream world. One day he wished there was snow and then Nami said somethings he doesn't really remember but then it started snowing!

Usopp was his playmate, he could tell really good stories and could lie their way out of Sanji's wrath when they took some food out of the kitchen. Luffy knew he couldn't lie to save his life so he was lucky Usopp was willing to brave his fears for him. Most of the time anyway, Nami and Robin were scary when mad!

Christmas Eve had arrived, and Nami had made sure it was snowing lightly on the Sunny. Luffy had already made all his presents for them and as night time was approaching put them all under the trees of Nami's Tangerine Grove with all the others.

He really wanted the last family member to arrive already; he knew there was only one to come since there was only one more bed that was yet to be claimed. A thump behind him caused him to look behind him.

A baby reindeer was staring at him with its limbs spread out underneath it. A staring competition commenced for a long while before Luffy's eyes were starting to ache, the baby reindeer's eyes were starting to become unfocused as well. The victor was going to be decided soon.

A blink. A cheer. Luffy had won. The clapping was unexpected though.

Turns out the rest of his family came to see what was taking him so long. They witnessed most of the staring competition. He didn't mind though, he asked if Franky could finally show them the cool thing he had made was but he said no because they couldn't be sure the baby reindeer was going to be the last and he wasn't old enough to really remember later anyway.

Luffy wasn't really happy with that though but he then asked how long it would take the reindeer to grow up. Robin was too busy in thought while patting the reindeer to answer him.

When he finally managed to shake her out of it he didn't get what he asked for. Well, he found out that the reindeer is a boy and that Robin has decided to name him Tony Tony Chopper, something about a book too.

Luffy wasn't really that grumpy about not being told how long it was going to take. He was actually really happy and that made itself apparent on his face when it split in a big grin and he went and hugged the very fluffy Chopper.

Now not only was their family complete, but he was no longer the youngest. He wanted to be a pirate like Brook was with everyone here and he wanted to be the Captain! He couldn't be the captain if he was the youngest, they'd never listen to him!

* * *

 _ **Coming Up Next: Chopper**_

 **I'm going to have to slow down the updates starting after Chopper's Chapter, sorry. But School is starting to load on the homework and I've got an assignment due Friday. It'll be once every two days and I'm really sorry about doing this, but on the bright side the chapters will be longer so that's something right? Also I got a slightly different cover too, this one has Jimbei!**

 **Responses to Reviews:**

 **Yggdrasil001:** **I didn't realise I gave Usopp that ability until you pointed it out. Thanks! I got the idea for that situation with Zoro and the cuddling from all these reviews, just need to remember which ones specifically. Yeah, I want to cuddle Luffy too but I'm a huggy person so there's that. :)**

 **I didn't really put any thing in there that would want to make them follow Luffy and his thoughts explain that. Would you really follow your younger brother? That's going to be a challenge to Luffy to make them want him to be captain. They'll join easy peasy but there's going to be a new struggle.**

 **Everlight18: Thank you, I try.** **They are really close in age and that made me think about that, they are really close in the canon and they both know Yasopp. There was an opportunity and I took it.**

 **I hoped it was! And don't die! ;D Sorry about the slowing down though, it takes me an hour to write the draft and the half an hour to finalise a single chapter and I'm not getting much time any more.**

 **Haha, thanks. Jimbei apparently overloads himself to many with responsibilities and would most likely react in this manner in my head. Also Nami dying gives me a way to be a little lazy when putting Jimbei in before hand and do quicker updates, character development fixes everything!**

 **I was stuck in a car for nine hours and was forced to watch educational videos about physics. It was not pleasant. And we arrived at home after midnight. But that's just me sulking, I hope you had a good time with your sister's birthday, and I hope she had a happy birthday too.**

 **Wordlet: Yes, it was a big relief. He was still really hard without it but yeah. Haha, yeah I hope Zoro was. They may realise that Luffy is supposed to be the captain but they won't make accept it that easily. He's their little brother after all. If not for Chopper he would be their baby brother. So yeah.**


	10. Chapter 9:Chopper

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, that right belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**

 **A/N: I got a Beta Reader for this chapter only! His name is The Poarter. I didn't really know much about this site yet but he showed me quite a few things. Anyway, updates are slowing down to one update every two days, homework is finally starting to come in and I have to do it.**

 **Big thank you to thylas, The Poarter, haruaji11, StarliteOracle and yggdrasil001 for Reviewing, to Cristelia, and StarliteOracle for Favouriting, and to Pachimew, The Poarter, VariegatedMosaic, mugiwarasinger, and Sage McGavin for Following. Here's the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9-Chopper**

When he was only a reindeer, Chopper didn't completely realise how important his other family was to him. The accepted him as family even though they weren't even of the same species.

His herd forced him to walk behind them because of his blue nose, his family walked alongside him. He couldn't speak but he could try to show them how much it meant to him.

He loved his family, Robin told him about the word they always used when describing what they were since they weren't a herd. He knew they were outcasts too. Brook is a lonely skeleton, Jimbei is a human accepting Fishman, Franky never wear pants (unless Robin asked him too), Robin is a 'demon' and is being chased by the government, Sanji is a compassionate to-be assassin that rather would just be a prince, Zoro is an orphan that beats up anyone in his way and trains like crazy, Nami is a poor, adopted thief that has already had an encounter with death, Usopp is a liar that isn't really liked by his village at all because of his pranks, and Luffy…

Luffy had a family he barely sees and doesn't really hangout with people his age. But he sure as hell made life on the Sunny more vibrant. He got told by Jimbei and Brook that Luffy really managed to liven the place up or something. Chopper mostly just repeats what he hears cause he doesn't really know what it means.

Still, if they mean Luffy was fun than they were right. It would be better if Luffy would stop trying to ride him. He's not that strong yet!

Being an official animal, unable to ever talk or communicate properly to them left Chopper with a little bit of a depression. He didn't even understand them too at times, so it was worse. He sometimes admittedly cried himself to sleep just because he was so different to them. He was smarter than the average reindeer, but that intelligence didn't matter since they didn't understand each other most of the time.

But he kept trying. For the people that were willing to accept him he would do anything.

It's why he had no worries when he realised he ate the Human-Human Fruit and became able to achieve what humans could even though he knew he was going to be forced out of his herd. He went to sleep as soon as he was out of sight. He could talk to them. Falling asleep seemed to take so long.

When Chopper woke up there it was dark, close to dawn though, so he decided to use the little patience he had left to find a place to hide and wait there, near the kitchen. He continued to wait even after Sanji woke up and started breakfast, even when Zoro came in and set the table for them.

He waited until everyone was there and after Luffy had asked where he was, and then he came barreling into Luffy, tears blurring his vision as he shouted words they could understand.

Chopper couldn't really remember what happened afterwards but he remembered there was lots of hugs cheering and that there was a party. He was also sure there was many tears shed. But they were good tears. The best tears.

When he awoke back on Drum, he was filled with confidence that the humans in the village would also accept him. After all, they were human like most of his family.

How utterly wrong he was.

It was the day he realized that his family was the exception to the rest when it came to accepting people and other beings.

He was chased away and hurt badly; he didn't know what he did wrong. They called him a monster, but he wasn't a monster, Usopp said that Sanji and Zoro were monsters and that Luffy would most likely be one when he finished growing up.

Monsters weren't someone you chase away. They were the protectors right? At least that's what he thought. The meaning of the word had changed overnight for him. No longer was it a term of affection, protection and admiration. Now it meant a person was to be terrifying, cruel and ignorant. Inflections and tones changed the way a word. Chopper knew that. But now he knew how easily and vastly it could change.

When another human had showed up just as Chopper was going to fall back to sleep, he wasn't sure if he would attack him. The others did, without a good reason to, he just wanted to be friends and they nearly killed him. He tried to get away, but his legs couldn't bear his weight. But he stopped when he saw the man strip and promise to never hurt him.

He let himself get cared for by the doctor and become enamored with medicine. Robin had already read him one of the books they had on medicine but he was just a reindeer at the time and didn't eally get the implications of it. Monsters are someone who protects, he knows that, he can't protect everyone like Luffy, Zoro and Sanji would be able to when they grow up, but he can look after them if he learns to be a doctor. Robin was good at it but they all knew it wasn't really something that suited her.

The Monster Trio got hurt a lot anyway so they were going to need it. Now he just has to convince Dr Hiluluk to teach him.

Because the people in his dream was his family and he would do anything for them. Even become a monster.

* * *

 **After finding out the first newspapers were printed on silk I often wonder what would it feel like. Would it be soft and smooth or like something else? I'm running out of inspiration for random things.**

 **Responses to Reviews:** **(5)**

 **yggdrasil001: I agree with you on all of those points. Thanks, and yes, that is better left a mystery. You're right they won't believe that Luffy will be the captain, even with the flags, Brook certainly doesn't. I'm only going to do Luffy's POV when it has to do with him in an important way, like Shanks, Ace and Sabo along with when he leaves to become a Pirate. :)**

 **thylas: Thank you! I believe I said in an earlier chapter at the top I won't be having Vivi grow up with them, the reasoning is there too. I think it was in Jimbei's chapter.**

 **The Poarter: Thank you, I hoped it would be. Thank you for editing my story too. :D**

 **haruaji11: Thank you, I'm trying. :)**

 **StarliteOracle: Thank you :)**


	11. Chapter 10:Jimbei's Inner Struggle Pt1

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, that right belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**

 **A/N: Sorry to keep you waiting, this chapter isn't that much longer than my other chapters but I have tested doing different things in there such as a change in PoV and speaking at one point. Also, it's a split chapter, got more than one part. It's the first in the pre-canon arc too.**

 **Big thanks to** **yggdrasil001, thylas, and starelight for Reviewing,** **to** **BlueFlamedTeddyBear, Demongirl808, Miha rockwai, Shem Jaaws, Shikiola, 1eyedowl, Bubble MaKeRr, ChaosHunter21, Jewel Princess1992, and northwind132 for Favouriting,** **and to BlueFlamedTeddyBear, Jesse S. , LuffySmileyFace, Miha rockwai, Shem Jaaws, Shikiola, azmuthcreator, , xXChild-Of-DemonXx, 1eyedowl, Bubble MaKeRr, and ChaosHunter21 for Following. Here's the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10-Jimbei's Inner Struggle Part 1**

Brook raised the sails and forbade everyone from going into the Crow's Nest long ago for a reason. There was a Pirate skull and crossbones on the sails, and the black flag along with the most dangerous stuff found on the ship in the Crow's Nest, such as the massive weights that could easily crush them.

He didn't want any of them to feel obliged to become pirates because of it. Jimbei is a soldier, Franky has a bright future, Robin didn't really get a choice, Sanji wanted to be something else, Zoro was an unknown, Nami hated most pirates because of her near death experience, Usopp's dad was one so it was his choice, Luffy's Grandfather wanted him to be a Marine and Chopper was learning to be a doctor, Zoro was already being used as a test dummy to help him along.

They didn't have to be Pirates like him.

He knows that they would though, and not just because of the fact that they have a flag, but because of Robin. They are all willing to become criminals just so they can spend time with Robin in the Other World. Still, he knows the skull and crossbones would raise a protest. They'd accuse Luffy of doing a prank.

They had all made themselves some Pirate Flags as a challenge and the ones on the ship are exactly like Luffy's, with Usopp's help of course, Luffy was an admittedly terrible drawer, not that he'd tell the hyper boy. He pitied anyone who might one day have to live with it.

He still didn't know where Luffy managed to get the idea of a straw hat. Maybe he saw the mark on the sails somehow and copied it? No, Luffy would have drawn attention to it. But how?

Brook felt something tug at his pant leg, and looked down to see Chopper standing there awkwardly. He really was a tiny thing. Brook was nearly nine feet tall and Chopper was barely a foot tall, but this wasn't the place to ponder on things such as the flag or heights, which should be left back on the rotting ship; he had people here to be with.

"Jimbei's acting strange, Brook. Do you know what's wrong with him?" Chopper sounded both worried and slightly fearful. He was genuinely worried for Jimbei but he was afraid it was because of him.

Rage filled Brook as he remembered waking up to see the youngest family member so injured. If he wasn't stuck he'd have gone straight to Drum Island so he could punish those who hurt him and left so many scars on the poor boy. He knew all the others would want to do the same.

Humming, Brook picked Chopper up and put him in his lap, Chopper only just ate his devil fruit a week ago and he still wasn't a year old yet. They really needed to help Chopper get over his fear of being rejected and pushed away.

He thought back onto the reason Jimbei was getting a bit distant. Apparently, Fishman Island's Queen, who he was told was called Otohime, was collecting signatures for Fishman Island to join with the surface world, and Jimbei didn't know which side to take. But what was important right now was for Chopper to know it wasn't because of him, at least, not completely. Then he'd need to make it known to Jimbei that he was distancing himself again.

Something moved in the corner of his sight. He turned and saw Sanji staring at Chopper worriedly. Suddenly, his eyes hardened and he took off before Brook could mention anything. He hoped the boy wasn't going to do anything rash.

Jimbei felt guilty about distancing himself from them again, even unknowingly. If Sanji hadn't asked why he was making Chopper worried, he wouldn't have even realised he was doing it. He didn't want them to worry. As Luffy once said, he was supposed to be the one to worry about everything for everyone. But then again he had said that he needed to let the others worry about things with him too. He still didn't know where Luffy got all these words of wisdom from.

He didn't know which side to choose, to sign the petition or to not, Jimbei didn't know how he felt about humans. His family on the Sunny made him think they weren't bad even when Arlong had thought they were horrible monsters. But after what happened to Chopper, he didn't know anymore. They seemed like the monsters Arlong made them out to be but then he just looked at Sanji and Zoro bickering, Luffy and Usopp running away from Nami's wrath, and Chopper being read to by Robin, and suddenly he just didn't know anymore.

The fact that Jimbei felt he had to choose a side was the worst bit. He knew it was because it would also impact his family on the Sunny. Especially Robin, who would come because he told her there was a Poneglyph on Fishman Island. He told her all he knew about it too, just somethings he found out about it during his time as a soldier in Neptune's Army.

He didn't know if he wanted Fishman Island to rise to the surface. A large part of him wanted it simply because it would be easier to find his family on the Sunny, he could even go get Brook out of his isolation and see Franky on a regular basis until he finishes the sea train. Franky made it quite clear that after Tom's name had been cleared he'd finally get to work on the Thousand Sunny and her Blueprints. Some form of motivation Jimbei supposed.

But that small part of him that was somehow more convincing knew that it would be better for Fishman Island to stay on the sea floor, his family on the Sunny weren't a good example of the majority humans. After what happened to Chopper he realised this. They would look down on them, they'd fear them, they won't be able to coexist peacefully together especially since the fear and hated both races held for each other would always be taught to the younger generation.

He knew it was his presence that stopped all of his family from inheriting that fear and hate, and if Brook had any of those feelings they were most likely washed away by raising him.

Jimbei wanted to choose a side. Yet he also didn't. So he went as far as getting the opinions of those close to him on Fishman Island and got mixed results. He even went as far as tracking down Tom's brother who was still on Fishman island and was about to ask him his opinion when he needed a tie breaker when he was called away before he could.

He decided that yes, he was going to choose but he wasn't going to for a while. He needed more proof; he'd have to meet humans himself then judge them and decide his answer. But first he needed to comfort Chopper and convince him that he wasn't thinking badly of him, his family's wellbeing was more important that a life-changing yes or no question.

Even after a year passed, he still hadn't decided, but he was even closer to his family than before and he hadn't, purposely or accidentally, distanced himself from them again. He was even there and paying attention when Chopper first started doing his weird dances after being complemented. Everyone at least smiled at the sight, though most laughed. It was really adorable, especially when Luffy and Usopp joined in.

The rest of his family appreciated the fact that he was finally being a closer part of the family. And he certainly did too.

He hoped he would never have to be alienated from them again.

* * *

 _ **Coming Up Next: Jimbei's Inner Struggles Part 2**_

 **Just starting the pre-canon arc that's expected to end between chapter 40 and chapter 50. Man this is going to be long.**

 **Responses to Reviews:**

 **yggdrasil001: I can always count on you to review, can't I? ;D I hoped they would be, and you're welcome. Sorry about this not being that long, I promise the next one will be even longer, Fisher Tiger will be there and Jimbei becomes a pirate after all. I will always answer all the reviews I get for many reasons, and I'll make sure to definitely answer all of yours. We've got Brook's reaction to the flag, now we have to wait and see what the other's reactions will be. I've got myself a timeline and I'm wirtting what happens there, if you want I'll put it up in the next chapter down here. Sorry about the slower updates.**

 **thylas: I found it both sad and cute, I can't believe I made Chopper depressed. Thank you, I worked hard on it. :) It's alright, and sorry, she'll be there eventually. I wonder how she'll react to seeing Chopper, Robin, Franky, and Brook?**

 **starelight: Thank you! It means a lot to me, and I hope your not disappointed with how I'm writing beyond now.**


	12. Chapter 11:Jimbei's Inner Struggle Pt2

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece; that right belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**

 **A/N: This is definitely my longest chapter so far (Longer chapters later), in Word it's nearly three pages while all my others were a little over one and a half. This has made me love weekends, so much time to write! I had the 63rd volume with me when I wrote this so everything should be correct in terms of speech and other things.**

 **Big thank you to yggdrasil001, and CharmyXcream14 for reviewing, to AnimeFanRy, Eccentwrit, Moony the Mature One, Riz5415, YuyaKnightwriter97, and silentobservergirl for Favouriting, to Charmed Really, OnePieceNarutoBleachFan, Ocean of the Moon, Professor Frogenshtein, and silentobservergirl for Following and to Moony the Mature One for adding my story to their Community 'Favorites of Favorites'. Here's the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12-Jimbei's Inner Struggles Part 2**

Jimbei hates pirates, especially after what they did to Fishman Island before Whitebeard came, what they did to Water Seven, and what they did to Nami. But he doesn't hate some of them, Whitebeard saved Fishman Island, he was often told Roger was a good man as well and Brook used to be a pirate.

The reassurance that not all of them were bad was probably why when his big brother Tiger came back from freeing all the slaves on Mariejois he left the army and joined him as a pirate. He received the sun brand on his chest to help hide the slaves and apologized to Nami for being what she hates. Luffy outright told him that he was going to have to leave them eventually if he was going to be apart his crew. The three year old boy reminded him that he's still on the ship with them so it was going to happen. Jimbei had just smiled at the second youngest and not said anything. Luffy seemed to let it go for now but Jimbei had a feeling he would bring it back up one day.

He didn't regret becoming a pirate, since he was able to hurt the marines who put a bounty on Robin's head when she was only eight years old and was able to attack other pirates who were definitely not good people.

He started asking where his opponents, marines and pirates, were from to see if there was any trend to see where was good and were was bad. The he got an answer that threw him into a blind fury that even Arlong asked him to get out of.

The answer of where he was from wasn't what caused the anger, but the answer to what he asked afterwards. The marine was from Drum Island, a part of the village that Chopper was attacked by, and he called the little reindeer a monster.

Even when he was unconscious he still attacked him. Even when Arlong told him to stop he kept hitting him. Even when Brother Tiger himself ordered him to stop he kept hitting him. It took the combined effort of the crew to keep him from killing him.

No one is allowed to hurt his family. No one.

The crew was wary of him for a good while afterwards, even Arlong. He was worried that his family on the Sunny would feel the same if he told them, but that didn't stop him from telling them. Chopper had apologized to him, saying it was because of him that he did it which was true. Usopp was scared of him for only a few minutes afterwards but came around. Luffy, Zoro and Sanji agreed that the guy deserved it. Nami and Robin told him not to worry about it much. Franky just nodded and said it was what he would have done. Brook told him that his crew would come around eventually, and to stop asking where people were from.

And Brook was right, his crew did come around, and he made sure to stop asking. It was probably for the best if he didn't. He already got a bounty of 78,000,000 Beli, less than Robin's but more than he probably would have got if he didn't know that man was from Drum and he didn't call Chopper a monster. That man lost the use of his legs and was forced to retire because of him; he was apparently quite high in the chain of command.

But still, there was something he didn't really get. It is legal to own Slaves but to free them is a crime? With that alone he would be questioning why Queen Otohime would still tell them to love humans. But he is reminded of why she'd tell them to love them every night. Brook, Franky, Robin, Sanji, Zoro, Usopp and Luffy are all, technically, humans and he did love them.

The people in Water Seven seemed to be treating Tom and Kokoro good too. At least that's what Franky says so he knows there is a chance that fish-men, mermaids and mermen can live in peace with humans.

Still, Jimbei didn't really get why he was here with Arlong getting scolded, it made him feel as though he was a child again and Brook had found him trying to go into the crow's nest.

"I told you not to kill any humans."

It seemed unfair. They are after Tiger's head and they try to kill all of them but they weren't allowed to kill them? They would get a bit bloodthirsty; he told his captain so and was told if they kill they lose. He also didn't want to become what Tiger said they would. He knew it wasn't human in general, and if so he wouldn't truly mind as long as it wasn't one from Drum, but a different human that Tiger almost seemed afraid of.

As Tiger told them not to avenge themselves, he wondered how it would have gone down if he knew he was avenging a family member. He wasn't too sure; he didn't have as good an imagination as Usopp after all.

But Jimbei could recognise that innocents could suffer because of their deeds. He didn't want to put stress on the royal guards he was friends with back on Fishman Island. He knows that stress is bad for you; Chopper gave him enough lectures for it to sink in.

When Arlong started raving about making an example, he couldn't help but remember what happened to Nami. The only thing he, regretfully, liked about that event was that he finally realised he could lose them too. He couldn't stop himself when he lashed out and punched Arlong just hard enough that his face would slam into the ground. Arlong was still his brother after all; he would never kill nor badly injure him without a real good reason.

When Jimbei found Tiger drinking late at night he wished he could have comforted him better. He didn't really get what he meant when he said the thing he feared most was the demon inside of him. Tiger wasn't bad; he didn't see how he could be. But he then accounted it to possibly relate to when he lost his cool, it was the best possible solution.

After he and Tiger got their bounty, he realised that they faced more enemies. Some were bounty hunters and others were pirates that wanted to make a name for themselves. They all failed to say the least.

When Luffy asked to see his bounty poster, he showed him Tiger's as well. The other came to see when he asked too.

He remembered a party being thrown, and Luffy complaining that it wasn't as high as it should be. He remembered having to put Zoro to sleep early because he somehow found some sake. Brook had left for a while to hide it so Zoro wouldn't find it again; he seemed to like it unfortunately. He suspected that Brook put it in the crow's nest. No one was allowed in there, not even him.

He admittedly was curious to what it was like up there, and what Brook hides in there. He asked once when he was younger and was told that that was where he stored all the dangerous stuff, like the four ton weight that was already in there. When Zoro gets older he suspects that he'd love to have a go with those.

When a little eleven year old girl who used to be a slave was taken onto their ship to be returned to her home island, he was often saddled with looking after her when they saw he was apparently great with human kids. Truthfully he just had more experience what with being the second oldest on the Sunny.

Still she was a lot easier to look after than Luffy. The little guy made life on the Sunny a lot more exciting but damn. He appreciated that Brook liked to be on the Sunny so much a lot more because of him. He was a little devil even without Usopp helping him.

Jimbei originally thought it was a bit funny when Arlong panicked about having her on board, though he could barely keep himself restrained when Arlong hit her and she started cleaning out of instinct, constantly apologizing. His anger at the celestial dragons grew larger when she uttered those words.

"I won't cry no matter what. So please don't kill me."

He asked if she was afraid of them, and she said she was. Koala said she gathered her courage to come on this ship just so she could see her mother again. She finally looked up at him when she stated that if she stopped working Jimbei would kill her. Aladdin thankfully told him why she said that, because that what happens to slaves if they stop working.

Jimbei was never gladder in his life that no one in either of his families had to live like that. For any of them to live through that… Jimbei expelled the thought as soon as it came.

Then Tiger came and took her to his cabin, before he could wonder what was going on in there, Koala's loud scream rang out. She was being branded with the sun mark. It was necessary to help her. Again he was glad that none of his family on the Sunny were slaves, they'd have to go through rebranding too.

Koala had passed out during the process but after she was bandaged up and woke up, she apologized again and asked not to kill her. Jimbei never hated the marines and the Celestial Dragons more at that moment. And apparently, Tiger had snapped.

"Cry if you want to cry! We're not like those idiotic Celestial Dragons!" Tiger pulled out a gun. "Look!" He threw it over the side of the boat. "We will never kill anybody!" Koala was still grinning as Tiger turned away. "Let's go, men! We're taking her back to her home!" Tears ran down her face and snot dribble from her nose, but Koala wasn't showing her constant grin. She finally realised she was free, that she wasn't going to be killed, and she was going to finally see her mother again.

Jimbei let her cry on his shoulder as he wondered how he was going to tell his family on the Sunny everything that happened today. Hopefully they won't be jealous.

* * *

 _ **Coming Up Next: Luffy Meets the Red Hair Pirates**_

 **I just read the 833rd chapter of One Piece, my only reactions were 'I want everyone in Sanji's family to die really painfully", and "This will fit in with what I'm writing pretty well. There's a chapter right there." What is wrong with me? I'm exploiting Sanji's pain to write a chapter. And get ideas for another story, I have basic ideas for some on my profile page, I planned the outline quickly before putting up the summaries so their not half-hearted.**

 **Responses to Reviews:**

 **yggdrasil001: Thank you! Okay I won't, truth be told it's a lot of events so yeah, it wouldn't really fit. I was hoping that I was doing so, I'm afraid Jimbei might be out of character though. Thank you, I was hoping it'd make it more exciting, it also will make things harder for Luffy.**

 **About the Sunny, that's a great idea, I was wondering how they'll all find out why they were there. Sunny is perfect for the role, it would have to be after they get everyone though, and that's far away so plenty of time to figure out when it should happen exactly. The idea about Luffy being the reason is good too, and about there bond echoing through space and time. It'll be cool to write! :D**

 **Thank you for the ideas, they surely come in handy and will be used. Thank you about feeling like that with the slow updates, I'll make sure they keep coming in. Hoped you like my first longish chapter.**

 **Charmyxcream14: I am too, I don't want them to go through the pain but I can't wait to write it for some reason. Maybe because I want it to either be over and done with or because I actually want to do the hurt/comfort part of the story.**


	13. Chapter 12:Luffy Meets Shanks

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece; that right belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**

 **A/N: Sorry about another short chapter, I couldn't get much done on it and I somewhat rushed it a bit so I could update today. Also, I've noticed that people didn't like Luffy's reaction so I changed it. He was three years old, he can get worried about irrational things.**

 **Big thanks to yggdrasil001, and Everlight18 for reviewing, to Boop-Ba-Doop, chaven, kage kitsune 14, kay13kallyn, ukkicamarud, Greenicedragon1789, HatethePlayer-NevertheGame, Quaarus, and demongirl003 for Favouriting, and to Boop-Ba-Doop, kay13kallyn, ukkicamarud, HatethePlayer-NevertheGame, Katerina-Walker, and Kimiama for Following. Here's the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12-Luffy Meets the Red-Haired Pirates**

As cool as it was that Jimbei was a pirate and everything, Luffy couldn't help but feel as though he wasn't good enough. He wanted to be a pirate, he wanted to be free, and he wanted his family on the Sunny to be his crew. When Jimbei said he had a different captain he just… well, he did hide it pretty well, though he couldn't help but feel terrified inside. He also couldn't help but feel like somehow Jimbei would stop coming to the Dream World.

When Jimbei came and told them about Koala, he didn't mind, he wasn't jealous like Jimbei thought he would be. Though he wasn't really listening, he just wanted Jimbei to be quiet so he could talk about Shanks, the pirate who is visiting his village. He wasn't going to interrupt his uncle/serious-father figure though, Robin taught him that it's rude to interrupt people when their talking unless their talking bad about someone or something.

He was hanging out with Makino in her bar like usual when he meet Shanks and the rest of his crew. They came in ordering that sake drink that Zoro said was really good, and started talking loudly to one another. A red haired man wearing a straw hat was sitting at the counter next to a man wearing a headband with the word 'YASOPP' on it and had wavy, dirty blond hair. Luffy didn't think before he spoke.

"Are you Usopp's dad?"

The chatter suddenly stopped and they all turned to face the little boy that somehow knew that their sharpshooter had a son called Usopp. Disguising a distrustful eye behind a large grin, Yasopp stared at the skinny, black haired boy as he nodded and asked how he knew his son.

"He's my brother; he sails with me on the Thousand Sunny when we fall asleep. Also, while he might only be one month and four days older than me he's like my twin and let's me hold Hercules at times too!"

The pirate crew, since Usopp said his dad was a pirate that means they had to be one, looked at him strange. Only Yasopp and Shanks didn't. In fact Yasopp's smile turned genuine and grew wider before he laughed and slapped the small boy on his back. Luffy didn't notice, but Shanks suddenly gained a depressed look at the mention of sailing on the Sunny with others when their asleep. Luffy wouldn't find out the reason why Shanks reacted like that until far, far later though.

"You must be Luffy, in the letter I got from Usopp, he talked about this other family he had when he dreamed that he asked me to look for. He talked about you the most. Though did he really let you hold his toy armadillo? I never got to hold it before, and I know that he's quite possessive of it."

After Luffy quickly corrected Yasopp that Hercules was a 'he', they started talking about quite a lot of different things, though Luffy was mostly interested in their stories. When he told them so, the red haired man, who had introduced himself as Shanks, took control of the conversation and told him about a few of their adventures.

Luffy really liked all of them, they were funny and cool. They also knew Binks' Brew and sung it, they were surprised when he joined in and he told them that Brook loved that song and so did he. He didn't really give them the proper answer they were looking for.

When he fell asleep that night, he was really anxious to tell them about meeting Yasopp, Usopp's dad, and how he knew about them from the letter he got from Usopp.

So after Jimbei had finished his story about all that happened to him that day, Luffy spoke up about how he met Shanks and Yasopp. Usopp was strangely silent after the mention of his dad for a while. Luffy had somewhat expected him to be jumping up and down in happiness but maybe Usopp couldn't really believe it and was in shock.

Usopp couldn't believe his ears. Not only had his dad actually got his letter, but Luffy met him. That was proof enough that they could meet in real life. He asked all about what his dad was like, since he could barely remember him. The only thing he really remembered about him was that he was really strong and brave and he wanted to become a brave warrior of the sea like him. Now he knew he was one of the best shots out there, and that he worked under Red Hair Shanks as his sniper.

He knew Luffy wanted to be a pirate. He wanted them all to be his crew too, with the Sunny as his ship. That's why he fell into a little depression after Jimbei said he was now working under another pirate captain. He promised that he would be Luffy's Sniper after hearing about his dad. He started practicing with his slingshot so he could be there for Luffy. He was going to be a brave, strong Warrior of the Sea that his family could rely on.

Luffy was his little brother after all, and it was a big brother's job to look after his younger siblings and keep them happy. Though he can admit he did want to be captain, he'll let Luffy take the role, but he can't be sure that the others will just let Luffy be Captain so easily. Or that they'd be willing to be pirates in the first place.

Usopp knew Nami hated Pirates more than anything; the only exceptions were Brook and Robin, and now also Jimbei. He didn't know how she felt about his dad and Shanks' crew though, since Luffy was friends with them and one of them was his dad he knew she at least thought of them slightly higher than other pirates out there.

He didn't know how she felt about her family being pirates. He couldn't read minds after all. But from the way she's been getting more aggressive lately might not be a good thing. Zoro and Sanji have been getting enough bruises from their morning spars that they insist on having before everyone waking up. He knows Chopper doesn't really appreciate getting the extra practice since they have to get hurt first.

Unless it was Zoro's and Sanji's morning spars that was getting her annoyed, Usopp didn't really know.

In truth, Nami was only getting more aggressive since she caught wind of Luffy's dream to be a pirate with them as his crew. She didn't want to be a pirate. She didn't want to put others in the situation she once was in, nor does she want to kill anyone, she'd rather stick to just stealing things. That'll be the only crime she'll commit, though it's not like she's been caught yet.

She doesn't truly mind the others being pirates though, since it was Luffy's, Usopp's and Chopper's dream and Brook, Jimbei, Robin and technically Franky, since he spent time with his pirate parents when he was younger, were already pirates. She didn't know if Zoro and Sanji will become pirates yet. They didn't really seem the type with Zoro being proud as he was and Sanji being so well-mannered, but she knew Zoro wanted to protect everyone, and Sanji is most likely to go with him since they're practically twins. If everyone else was going to be pirates than she guesses that she doesn't really mind too much, as long as they're her crew.

She knew something was strange about the way Zoro and Sanji started sparring with each other at dawn. The bruises Sanji had looked older than Zoro's, they were always together, and they were being more secretive than before. Especially when Nami asked Sanji about his family. Zoro always butted in when anyone asked about his family.

She was worried about them, especially Sanji. Something was happening with his family and she wanted to know what. She asked Robin but she didn't tell her, she just said it would be best if she didn't know.

Nami wanted to know what was happening with Sanji and his family, she was worried about him and the evidence that seemed to point to the fact that they might be either abusing him or, hopefully, just training him to fight.

She could be worried about her family if she wanted to damn it.

* * *

 _ **Coming up next: The Gomu Gomu no Mi.**_

 **Why am I announcing the title of the next chapter? Cause I feel like it. And I'm bored with nothing else to write down here. Well, hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. :D Also, lately I've been having problems with reading all your reviews so if you aren't down there I am sorry and it'll be in the next chapter.**

 **Responses to Reviews: (Beware they might contain Spoilers)**

 **yggdrasil001: Your right there, but he doesn't really know that completely yet ;). Thank you! And he is, that part with threatening Sanji's hands is just so- so- I can't think of a word. But yeah, I'm sure you catch my drift. Robin and Zoro are so far the only ones who know for certain, though Nami seems to be catching on. I have explained why he said that multiple times. People can be insecure at times too. (four...). Deal with it.**

 **In the time line I had nothing major happened but things did start happening (Saji's Abuse) but remember, out of the entire family, Jimbei is the most distant so he didn't see the signs of it.**

 **Some chapters will have only one point of view but others will have more than one, usually two, unless it is a very specific time for one of them, like Zoro joining up with his dojo and getting beaten by Kuina. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Everl** **ight18: It's alright, it's not a requirement or anything, they just make me feel better. Sorry about the internet access thing though. Thank you, I hoped they were. You instantly saw the reason Luffy said that, I believe I said in his chapter that he wanted to be a pirate anyway. I'm going to put one chapter in soon, just after Sabo, Ace and Koala are done.**

 **Usopp and Chopper are going to be the easiest for Luffy to convince, maybe Franky and Robin afterwards, though Enies Lobby will definitely happen and they'll have to get Robin back and all.**

 **Thank you, someone noticed :') it originally happened pretty much on accident but then I realised what I was doing and Sunny had already got her name. Thank you for reading!**


	14. Chapter 13:The Gomu Gomu no Mi

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece; that right belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**

 **A/N: Sorry for both the late Update and short chapter, it was originally going to have Luffy getting his Straw Hat too but there was a Parent Teacher Interview Night that I thought we weren't going to but ended up going too. This will be short too.**

 **Big thanks to yggdrasil001, catscats1223, and Wordlet for reviewing, to FlyingPotato63, babayaga89, mugiwarasinger, and tygrad for Favouriting, and to FlyingPotato63, KUMA-Fury19, LirialRaito, Mercy Smith, theorbess540, and duchessliz for Following. Here's the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4-The Gomu Gomu no Mi**

Luffy didn't like how Shanks and his crew always looked down on him. He wasn't that strong yet but that's why he wanted them to take him with them. How else was he going to get strong without Grampa's help? He didn't want to train with him, he was scary.

He decided that Shanks wouldn't take him unless he was tougher, so he grabbed a knife and headed to where they were docked. He'd prove he was tough, and then Shanks would take him along!

"I've had it with you guys! Now you'll have to take me seriously!" He held his dagger high. "This is how tough I am!"

He shoved the knife underneath his left eye. It really hurt! Not that he said so or showed it. He had to get stitches to help heal it and it was going to scar but he didn't mind. After the Red-Haired Pirates patched Luffy up they went to Makino's bar and they toasted to his courage. It cheered him up a bit. Though he didn't like how Shanks still looked down on him and made fun of him. He didn't seem to believe that he could become a good pirate, just because he couldn't swim that well. He was trying to get better damn it. He took lessons with the others on how to swim by Jimbei and Franky; they were both really good swimmers.

Luffy really didn't like how Shanks tricked him with the milk. Brook was a pirate and he drunk tea, and tea had milk in it so it should have been fine. Besides, milk strengthened the bones and healed them quicker; Brook was proof enough of that.

Mr First Mate tried to comfort him but it didn't really work. Luffy knew Shanks just wanted to make him look dumb. Shanks even admitted to it.

Being more serious, Luffy asked how much longer Shanks was going to be staying at the village, turns out that after two or three more trips they were going to leave for good. He then promised Shanks that he would learn to swim better by the time he leaves, so then he could go with them.

He finished his meal and saw it.

Inside of a chest was a purple round fruit with swirly patterns on it. Luffy didn't really think before grabbing it and taking a bite of the disgusting fruit. But he swallowed it, after what happened to Nami, Sanji enforced that they were to not waste food no matter what.

A loud slam made him look to the doorway. Standing there were a bunch of men that, other than one of them, were all wearing the same thing. He always found that weird, if pirates were free then why did they all seem to wear uniforms? He wasn't going to make his crew have a uniform, they can keep their own style.

The only one not wearing the same outfit walked right up to the counter, and announced who they were: Mountain Bandits. They then asked for some grog and Makino told them they were out. The guy wasn't happy and a few things were said before Shanks offered them a bottle of unopened beer. Then it happened.

The mountain bandit broke the bottle of beer and spilled it all over Shanks. The guy was obviously angry, but that didn't give him the right to do that to Shanks.

Luffy's image of Shanks started to fracture as Shanks ignored the bandit and apologised to Makino about the mess. Why wasn't he fighting back? The bandit then broke more stuff and headed out calling Shanks a coward. Why wasn't shanks crew doing anything? Laughing broke out and he snapped.

"You think it's funny?!" The laughing stopped and they all looked at him. "He made you look like a weakling! Why didn't you fight him?!" Luffy didn't understand. "Sure they outnumbered you, and maybe they looked pretty tough, but what kind of man lets himself be treated like that then laughs about it? You're a disgrace to all pirates!" Didn't he have any pride?

Shanks just told him that he'd understand when he grows up. So Luffy turned and started stomping away, saying he was going to find a real role model. Shanks had grabbed him and he felt his arm stretch.

He stared in shock, everyone around him panicking and asking if he had eaten the fruit he just had for desert. They said it was the Gum-Gum fruit and that it was a devil fruit that made the eaters body become like rubber. He wasn't going to be able to swim again.

He reacted a lot differently than people thought he would. He yelled out in happiness and announced that he was just like Brook, Robin, and Chopper. He couldn't wait to tell them he had eaten the fruit so he willed himself to fall asleep as fast as he could.

He awoke in the men's quarters on the Sunny. When suddenly a thought struck him.

"Chopper's going to kill me."

Maybe he shouldn't have stabbed himself. At least not in an easily noticeable place such as his face. Luffy didn't like getting lectured by his baby brother, it was worse when he brought Robin in. He knew that Robin had a soft spot for Chopper, she always gave the reindeer food but she never gave him any. He still had no idea where Robin and Sanji got all the food from, he asked once but Sanji had just stared at him. He doesn't know if Sanji actually heard him.

Luffy was stuck in a mental debate before Zoro suddenly woke up. He seemed a little surprised that he was awake but went into his hammock anyway. The look on his face was all he needed to spill everything that happened. He even pulled his cheeks out to prove he ate a devil fruit.

He got a big bruise on the top of his head after he said he stabbed himself in the face. Zoro did not look happy to know that.

Five minutes later, he told everyone else what happened and he was being checked over by Chopper for both the stab on his face and the bruises on top of his head.

Inwardly, Chopper was slightly more relieved after finding out about Luffy's Devil Fruit. He was reminded that not all monsters are bad ones, there are still good ones who protect others.

Still, while he was happy to find out that blunt forces now don't hurt Luffy as much and he's now immune to bullets, he wasn't happy with how they found that out. He didn't see why Luffy even let Usopp shoot him as a means of training.

* * *

 _ **Coming up next: The Straw Hat and the Promise.**_

 **I hate it when you write something and then something happens and you have to rewrite it. That just happened to me.**

 **Responses to Reviews: (They were rushed so sorry)**

 **yggdrasil001: Thanks! I said they were going to change in the Summary kinda. We'll have to find out about what the Crew thought in the next chapter, Patience is a Virtue and it'll be rewarded. I really want to know how'll they save Sanji and Jimbei, with the exploding shackles and the Roulette thingy. I need to know. I won't consider that guy Sanji's father, I'd rather imagine that Zeff is Sanji's Father, much better. Thank you, I saw an opportunity and took it. Also i completely forgot about Garp's training... It'll be shown later. Sorry for the late update.**

 **catscats1223: Yay, thanks! I'm pretty sure I explained how Sunny got her name in Franky's chapter, I even put in that Brook found it was funny because of that.**

 **Wordlet: You did, it just was a guest review. It's alright, things have for me too, that's why this is so late. Anyway, need to respond to all your reviews let's get started. Yeah, we did, and I didn't know another method for Yasopp to believe what happened other than the letter and Luffy admitting it was real. I'm open to suggestions. Thank you for getting it, I actually haven't read any Whitebeard AUs yet, planning too but I'm writing.**

 **I'm answering them! The increase in time was very nice, a whole lot easier too. Thank you, I was really proud of it. You're making me blush with that last comment, really. Yeah, Brook is kinda like that, isn't he. Also, that weight is the reason why he stored it al in the crows nest. I'm pretty sure that's where Zoro trained with that weight. I don't know what I'm going to do with that possiblility, should they be able to communicate while unconscious or not? We'll see eventually. It's alright.**

 **Haha, yeah, that'll remain a mystery. Though I now feel tempted to let Tiger know. Should I or Shouldn't I? Oh well. And yes, he can be very overprotective. Chopper is also the 'baby' of the family so that increases protectiveness ten fold. Thank you.**


	15. Chapter 14:The Straw Hat

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece; that right belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**

 **A/N: Really sorry I was late but to make up for it, very long chapter? Please don't kill me! I'll be adding on the extra bits in a couple of minutes, just updating real quick before doing it. Here you go, and yes, time did pass at least an hour.**

 **Big thanks to yggdrasil001, Guest, MeganRouth, Wordlet, Rae, Bibliophile030, and sweetsnakes for reviewing, to BOSS02109, Bree D. Rogue, MeganRouth, S3rp3nte, SmiffyHallo, cococamper, sweetsnakes, MadAliceWonderland, Moon ninja Luna, Shogun24, Warvillage, and bibliophile030 for Favouriting, and to Bree D. Rogue, Haruka Izami, MeganRouth, Myrdreth, Neregit, OnePieceeFan, S3rp3nte, SmiffyHallo, SwordOfTheGods, HIH Imaginary Friend, MadAliceWonderland, Maya-chan2007, Moon ninja Luna, Vuurvlieg, Warvillage, bibliophile030, and diana9al for Following. There's so many of you. Here's the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13-The Straw Hat and The Promise**

The only thing Luffy didn't like about his devil fruit was the fact that he had to relearn to fight. He used to be stronger than Nami, Usopp and Chopper but now he's weaker than them! How can he be captain if he was so weak? He also really didn't like how his face hurt from when he punched himself and they all saw it happen. It wasn't funny!

But Zoro seemed to beg to differ from the way he needed to lean on Sanji for support. Even Robin was laughing. Jimbei was the only one who wasn't laughing, maybe because he was the one helping Luffy learn to fight again, but he still smiled! Why was everyone so mean to him?

When Zoro started laughing he tried to attack him but he failed miserably. Not only did he trip over himself but he got a knock on the head by Zoro's new bamboo sword thing. Damn you rubber limbs!

But that only reminded Luffy of how much stronger he needed to get. If he was to be the Captain than he needed to be the strongest right? He could easily become stronger than Usopp, Nami and Chopper again. Unless it was to do with keeping Zoro in bed or sniping things. He would never be able to do those things, but luckily he had the others to do those things too. A captain could still rely on his crew after all.

The real challenge would to be stronger than Jimbei, Zoro and Sanji. Jimbei was already really strong and Zoro and Sanji were undoubtedly going to be really strong when they got older, there was a reason Usopp called them the Monster Duo, though he had a feeling that something about that title was wrong.

At dinner, Luffy made an amazing discovery that instantly made him love his devil fruit again. He could extend his arms to grab the others food right off their plates. Sanji hit him when he first did it but he persisted and Sanji finally only hit him when he went after Nami's, Robin's or his own food. He was letting the others fend for themselves.

After all the food was eaten and Sanji went to bed early like always, Luffy remembered that question he wanted to ask Sanji. He asked Robin instead since she knew everything. But she was mean and said that if she told him where the food all came from he'd try to eat all of it. But that wasn't true! He wouldn't eat everything; he didn't want everyone to starve here like Nami did.

He was happy when he finally went to sleep and made his way to Makino's bar, Shanks wasn't there but he was still mad at him and Makino was still nice to talk to. She also made him food, that's a plus.

He told her how he didn't really believe in them anymore, and how he was surprised that they were a bunch of wimps. She said that maybe it takes more courage not to fight and he told her why she was wrong, and that she didn't understand. Zoro taught him that a man has to stand up for himself.

But then he came. The bandit guy came into the bar and right away started insulting Shanks. Luffy snapped. Shanks wasn't really a coward! He wouldn't let that bastard mountain bandit talk bad about him! Makino tried to hold him back but he couldn't stand for this. Shanks is still his friend and he won't let anyone talk bad about him.

"Take that back!"

He wasn't thinking as he threw his fist and his arm stretched so that it would reach the bandit's face. The guy was knocked off his chair but he rose up quickly, anger clear on his face. While Luffy wasn't scared, he still didn't have enough time to react as he was pulled out of the bar by his hair.

He was met with a barrage of hits that, due to his devil fruit, didn't hurt as much as it would have. Chopper wouldn't kill him for bruises. He still yelled at them to take it back, and the bandit leader remarked about his rubber body. Saying he might sell him as a freak show. He struggled harder after that. There was no way he would be a slave!

He got free of their grip but instead of running away he picked up a piece of wood and tried to swing it at the bandit leader. The leader kicked him and stood on his head, saying that he didn't do anything to offend me.

"Yes you did! You'd better apologize!"

Mr Mayor came and begged for them to let him go. He didn't want to go, he still needed to make them apologize. The bandit leader didn't want to let him go, saying that he was past the point of no return. Luffy reminded them that the bandit started it. The bandit then said that he wouldn't sell him, instead he would kill him.

Then he heard a familiar voice. Shanks had come back.

He asked 'wasn't his punch as powerful as a pistol' and he told him that no wasn't the time.  
How could Shanks laugh at him at a time like this? Also, didn't he see the bruise on the stupid bandit's face?

The bandits started making fun of Shanks again, and they threatened him too.

"You're putting your life on the line by pointing that at me."

The person with the gun seemed confused and asked what he was talking about.

"I'm saying it's not safe to point guns."

The next second the guy was lying on the ground with a bullet hole in his head. Lucky Roo was eating meat and holding a pistol where the guy used to be.

The bandits cried in outrage yelling that it wasn't fair. Luffy looked at them like they were stupid, didn't they know that pirates don't play by the rules? Shanks told them so in the next second. The bandits said it was none of his business. Shanks then told them how they could do anything to him and he would laugh it off.

"But good reason or not, Nobody hurts a friend of mine!"

Shanks looked downright pissed. Luffy would have seen that better if not for the fact that he was reeling from the fact that Shanks just called him a friend. Tears swelled in his eyes. Luffy didn't have many friends. The only ones he knew he had for sure were his family on the Sunny and Makino and the Mayor.

The bandit leader wasn't intimidated and sent his fellow bandits to attack them after laughing at Shanks' speech. The first mate, Ben Beckmann, said that he'll take care of it then went and kicked all their asses in less than a minute.

The bandit leader was the only one standing but Luffy could see that he was now down right terrified. A smoke bomb covered the area and he felt himself get dragged away by the bandit leader. He was pulled down to the docks where they got on a boat and sailed far away.

The bandit told him that he now had no need for him and kicked him off the side of the boat before he could do anything. Luffy cursed both at the bandit and at himself, how could he be so weak!

He landed in the water and miraculously didn't start sinking immediately but he still thrashed around a lot and he could barely breathe in anything that wasn't salt water. The bandit was laughing at him, and a dark silhouette rose out of the water behind him. The local sea monster snapped the boat and swallowed the bandit.

It saw him and Luffy tried to call out for help. He was scared. He was about to die and he didn't know what was going to happen to his family in the dream world. He wanted to help them achieve their dreams and for them to help him achieve his as his crew.

An arm wrapped around him and pulled him out of the way and into a person's chest that Luffy knew was Shanks'.

"Get out of here!" The beast sped away.

Shanks' tried to calm him down and cheer him up but he didn't care. Luffy saw Shanks' left side.

"What about your arm!?"

"It's a small price to pay… Just an arm… I'm just glad you're okay."

Luffy couldn't hold back any of the sobs. He didn't even try. Shanks just lost an arm for him.

They eventually got back to shore, and Shanks was treated. That afternoon, Shanks had to leave again, but this time for good. Luffy didn't ask to go with them.

He told Shanks that he would become a pirate on his own. Though shanks didn't believe him and said he was still too little, there was no way he could be a pirate. But Luffy gritted his teeth and said that he will, that one day he'll have a ship and a crew better than his and they'll have the biggest hoard of treasure in the world.

"I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!"

Shanks took off his Straw Hat, talking about what he just said. And suddenly there was a weight on his head that Luffy felt was _right_.

"Do me a favour. Keep this hat safe for me? This hat means a lot to me."

Tears were once again running down his face. The Straw hat casted a shadow over hi eyes.

"Promise that you'll give it back to me someday when you've become a great pirate."

As Shanks walked away Luffy said nothing, and as Shanks sailed away he held Makino's hand and resolved to himself. He was going to ask his family on the Sunny to be his crew.

Luffy did exactly that during breakfast on the Sunny.

Brook didn't know what to really think. He didn't mind being under another's command even though he was the captain of the Rumbar Pirates before. He knew that Luffy would need to prove himself to the others though, and he'd have to stop Brook from looking at him like he was the baby of the family along with Chopper.

Jimbei was currently a pirate under another's command, and while he truly didn't mind the idea of sailing under Luffy, it would have to be with Tiger's consent. He couldn't just leave his brother after all. Though he knew Luffy would have to prove to him that he could lead them well. He wouldn't let him be captain if he endangered them after all.

Franky loved the idea. He knew that they were all going to one day be sailing on the Sunny in the other world but he didn't know what would really happen after they all got on, or even how they'd get there. He didn't mind being a pirate, he would miss Tom and the others and he didn't mind sailing under Luffy.

Robin was conflicted. She didn't want to possibly endanger them, but she didn't want to not be with them either. She adored her younger family members, and she wouldn't mind sailing under Luffy but she knew he would have to make her believe he could really fufill that role in order to keep her on the ship and not leave to protect them.

Sanji didn't really know what to think, he really wanted it but he didn't want to put his Bond family in danger of his blood family. He wanted to sail the seas with the others and not worry about his bond family finding about what his blood family was doing to him outside of Zoro and Robin. He was terrified, but he really wanted this.

Zoro knew that he was the one that Luffy really needed to work hard to convince him to let him be the captain of the crew. Other than that, becoming a pirate crew together was pretty appealing, only because of who it would be with. He would have some standards though. He was going to make Luffy work hard for the position of Captain.

Nami's first reaction was to punch Luffy in the head. She didn't want to be a pirate, Luffy was going to persist, she knew this, but she really didn't want to. She didn't want to do onto others what has been done onto her. She didn't want to kill.

Usopp had already agreed to be a part of his crew when the time came. He was more focussing on the others reactions.

Chopper readily agreed to become the ships doctor once Luffy came to Drum. Hiluluk already told him about pirates, and in conjunction with Brook's and Jimbei's stories he really wanted to be a pirate.

"You're going to have to make us join your crew Luffy. Just cause were family doesn't mean it'll be easy."

* * *

 ** _C_** _ **oming up next: Ace and Sabo**_

 **Being late wasn't intentional, I have my reasons but I'm sure none of you would like to hear them so I won't. I also don't intend to be late everytime.**

 **Responses to Reviews: (So many long ones)**

 **Guest: Sorry about not responding to you in the last chapter, I only saw you after I posted it. Thank you! X 100. I think it will too. Sibling rivalry is going to be one of the key factors of it though. They might call each other 'brother' in this story, Sanji will at one point I know that. I think I'll put in a flash back in that chapter about Sanji and Zoro. It'll be in three chapters at the earliest but no promises.**

 **Haha, that's right with Usopp and Luffy, don't think that's exactly how it'll go though. Jimbei will be in the chapter after the next again. Tiger is going to die... Yep. Haha, well here's a slightly rushed chapter!**

 **yggdrasil001: Thank you! There really isn't a special reasonn other than the fact that Zoro often takes naps. Luffy's stealing food now, so maybe that answers that question. Soon I'll be done with Luffy. Soon. Here's a slightly rushed chapter! It's longish though.**

 **MeganRouth: :D Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You made me feel really good with all these comments. It is pretty unbelievable, it reminds me that this isn't such a small world after all. Thanks, lots of luck to you too!**

 **Wordlet: Haha, I loved writing that too. When you grow up with other devil fruit users he wouldn't react the same way as he did in the Canon. He would think of it as cool. Yes he got his hat. This wasn't my best chapter but it's a chapter, hope you liked it anyway.**

 **Rae: I honestly don't have the best memory, I forgot who was the older sibling in that SBS so I put Sanji first. But Zoro is the more mature one so that works for something right? I'll keep it like this though, I don't enjoy rewriting chapters.**

 **Thank you! Especially for the favourite comment. That makes me really happy, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also to your question... I've never thought about that. I made it so they can't bring food over, more specifically living things and since humans are living things they wouldn't be able to come over. It would be hectic if it was possible.**

 **bibliophile030: Thanks! Hoped it would be. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **sweetsnakes: Unfortunately he won't hear about it until Arlong has already been dealt with by Luffy. But yeah, he's gonna flip. Thank you, I try to.**


	16. Chapter 15:Ace and Sabo

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece; that belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**

 **A/N: I'll be on time soon, just you all wait! Anyway, lateness aside I couldn't help but cry a bit when I introduced Ace. May he rest in peace. On another note, OVER A HUNDRED FOLLOWS. Thank all of you! :D**

 **Big thanks to yggdrasil001, Wordlet, sweetsnakes, Rae, betsybugaboo, Sage McGavin, Guest1, and BOSS02109 for reviewing, to adorkableseyton, moonslayer6124, sharp1e, Millennion, Silene-A, and powerbome for Favouriting, to MissScarlett13, moonslayer6124, sharp1e, DarkkingMB, and Silene-A for Following, and to imv-4u for adding my story to their Community 'Exceptional Works of Art'. Here's the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15-Ace and Sabo**

When Grampa arrived a month after Shanks left, Luffy made the mistake of telling him that he wanted to be the Pirate King. Not only did he get the fist of Love but he was currently being dragged by his face into the woods with Gramps telling him that he'll be the strongest navy man ever.

Something he didn't get was that he's made of rubber so why did it hurt? Also, who's this Ace Grampa mentioned?

They arrived at a house in the woods that reminded Luffy of a story Robin once told him, what was it called again? Anyway that didn't matter; Grampa was knocking on the door asking for a person called Dadan to get out here.

A big woman with curly red hair smoking a cigarette walked out with two others, all asking for Garp to give them a break and talking about this Ace again. Luffy couldn't help but be curious. Maybe he could get a friend! Ace was that much older than him, just three years.

Then it seemed they noticed him. Didn't they see him before? They asked if Grampa if he was his grandson. Then Grampa started blackmailing Dadan, and Luffy started getting bored and since he wasn't being held by Grampa anymore, he decided to go see if he could either find his way back to his village or find this Ace he kept hearing about.

Something wet hit his right cheek, Luffy instinctively touched it and realised what it was: spit. He turned to see a boy older then Sanji sitting on a buffalo with a pipe in his hands. If it weren't for the fact that the boy was the one who obviously spit on him he would have been interested in how the boy could have taken down a beast many times his size.

Luffy asked who he was but he stayed silent and it was Gramps who introduced him as the Ace he'd been hearing about. He didn't bother hiding his anger, and hated that he'd had to live with him from now on. He didn't want to live with that jerk!

He heard some protesting coming from Dadan and Grampa left. Since it was lunch he went inside to eat, even though he knew it would never be as good as Sanji's cooking and they were bandits. He stared at his meal, a bowl of rice, for a bit before finishing it and asking for some of the meat Ace got since he was still hungry.

Dadan yelled at him for a while, talking about how he'd have to work and he's only guaranteed a bowl of rice and one cup of water a day. She also said that he'd have to get the rest himself and fend for himself. She fell after he said okay. Grampa had left him in the woods before and he had learned how to fend for himself there. Robin also told him some useful tricks too.

He saw Ace heading out and went after him. He may have spit on him but they could still be friends, he wasn't angry at him anymore. He even told Ace so and he saw Ace break a tree and it rolled own towards him. After getting away from it he quickly headed after Ace again and saw him crossing a bridge. He was tired and puffing but he wanted to be friends with him.

He clambered onto the bridge and Ace turned around and hit him with his pole, knocking him into the gorge. It hurt a bit but he had to start running immediately since there were wolves. He managed to get away from them as night was falling but not without injuries. Chopper was definitely not happy when he woke up in the dream world and had to get treated before breakfast. He wasn't happy either, he wanted to eat!

He wondered around the forest trying to get back to Dadan's for an entire week before finally getting there late one night. He could see that they were curious as to how he got bandaged but they asked where he was first then checked him. He didn't get why he had to be checked, Chopper was a really good doctor.

Still, Luffy was glad to fall asleep; he could finally tell Nami that he found his way back without any of her help.

Even though the others told him not to chase after Ace again, he did so anyway. He really wanted to be friends with Ace; he didn't want to be alone in the other world.

Chopper didn't like the fact that he was getting so much practice. Luffy had been trying and failing for nearly three months to follow Ace. He so far had suffered loads of scratches of varying sizes, nearly drowned twice, been poisoned once, bruised most of his body, been bitten by numerous animals and has passed out from exhaustion plenty of times.

Chopper really didn't like that he is now an expert with dealing with most of those things. He hated that Luffy was so stubborn and refused to stop following Ace. He didn't like how Luffy was saying he was getting tougher because of it. But he knew that if Luffy didn't do those things then the others would never accept him as Captain. He knew that he was the only one that accepted Luffy as future captain, and he knew it was because he was younger than Luffy that allowed him to feel that way.

He also knew that Robin was becoming more likely to give herself up to the government than actually join them by the way that Luffy was getting himself to be hurt to get a new friend. Though he could see Franky coming around more to the idea of Luffy being captain, he just needed to get over the fact that Luffy was the other baby of the family.

Luffy was extremely happy when he managed to finally make it through the forest, even though he was met with the sight of a giant garbage dump that would destroy Choppers sense of smell. He managed to spot Ace sitting in a tree with another boy. He managed to hear something that made him even more determined to get Ace, and this new boy, to be his friends.

"You guys wanna be pirates?! Me too!"

He quickly found himself bound to a tree with them talking in front of him about things, even talking to him directly at times, but they kept telling him to shut up whenever he talked, but he didn't mind so much, he finally got through the forest and he now could have two friends.

But then Ace said something that made him panic.

"We gotta kill him."

He yelled a lot and said he didn't want to die. He didn't really hear them that well over his yells, but they were trying to get the other to kill him instead of them. After he screamed for someone to help him, and they both told him to shut up, they started hearing voices of others coming their way.

They untied him and ran behind a bush, Luffy ran after them then tried to go somewhere else but was caught by the big guy with the flat face. He yelled at him to let him go and tried to hit him. When that didn't work he yelled for Ace to help him, though he didn't come.

The big guy that was holding him recognised the name and asked how he knew him; he told him that Ace was his friend, though he had just tried to kill him. They big guy said that Ace had stolen some money from them and asked where it was.

Luffy couldn't tell them though; if he said where it was then Ace couldn't be his friend. He wasn't a good liar and they saw right through his lie of not knowing where. Then the guy said he'll make him remember, and started carrying him away from there.

They eventually got to a shack in the garbage dump and they tied him up. They hit him and squashed him with a giant hammer but he still didn't talk and asked to be let go. They eventually hung him in the air and asked again for him to tell them where Ace's treasure was. They big guy put on some spiked boxing gloves and hit him with that.

Luffy felt his skin break and blood flow down the side of his head but he still didn't say where Ace's treasure was. He yelled out for help and said he was scared as the big guy sent some men to go find Ace and Sabo, the other boy.

It was getting dark, and he had lost the strength to scream when he heard the others talking about how they can't keep watching this. The big guy punched one of his men and yell at them to find Ace and Sabo, and that all their lives in danger.

"Won't tell! Won't tell!"

He kept chanting it until a wall broke open and Ace and Sabo came crashing through with pipes in hand yelling to stop. Tears pooled in his eyes as he yelled Ace's name. He was finally here!

He could barely stay awake as Sabo cut him free and caught him, yelling to Ace to go. Luffy didn't really know what happened in the next couple of minutes during Ace's and the big guy's fight and while they ran away, but he knew Ace beat Porchemy and that he couldn't stop crying until after he was bandaged up by Sabo and could keep himself awake.

He finally stopped crying after Ac yelled at him and said he hated cowards and cry babies. He forced the tears to finally stop falling and started thanking them for saving him, though he struggled at stopping the hiccups and the tears falling.

"Why didn't you just tell them?! You knew those guys kill women and children without a second thought!"

Ace seemed to be really angry. Even after he told him that he couldn't be his friend anymore if he told them. Ace didn't seem to accept it though, and said how it was better than dying, though he obviously didn't die, and asked why he wanted to be friends with him so badly.

He asked if he remembered what he did to him, which he did, and Luffy couldn't hold it in.

"Because! I GOT NOBODY ELSE HERE!"

He told him that he couldn't go back to his village and that he hates bandits. He told him that if he didn't follow him he'd be all alone here. He told him how he didn't want to be alone and he hated it more than being hurt.

Ace asked what about his parents and he told him that he didn't have any family here except Grampa.

"So you feel better when you're around me? You… You need me?"

Luffy didn't hesitate or lie when he said yeah.

"Do you… want me to be alive?"

He didn't hesitate or lie when he said of course, though he was a little curious about these questions.

"Okay. But I hate little babies like you."

Luffy didn't hesitate when he yelled out he wasn't a baby. And he wasn't, he hated the fact that everyone saw him as a baby, he knew that's the main reason the others would accept him as captain.

He started arguing with Ace about how he was strong and that he was allowed to cry and that he wouldn't when he was Ace's age. He told him that he promised Shanks that he'd be a great pirate. Though Ace didn't believe he could be a pirate.

Sabo stopped them from arguing any further, telling them that they'd be hunted by those pirates and that he had lived his whole life at Trash Mountain. Ace came up with the idea that Sabo could live with them at Dadan's, though Dadan didn't seem to be happy that Sabo was staying with them from now on.

Luffy's family on the Sunny didn't seem happy when they awoke to find Luffy bandaged up with heaps of wounds caused by spiked gloves, but saying he finally got Ace to be his friend along with another boy called Sabo. He was met with mixed reactions.

Some of them were laughing, a few stayed silent and stared at him, and others hit him and called him stupid. But Luffy could see they were all relieved he was okay. Luffy really loved all of them, and he'd prove to them that he wasn't a weakling, he wasn't a baby, and that he'd be captain.

* * *

 _ **Coming up next: Tiger Fisher's Death**_

 **So I can test out how to do Polls and cause I want to know, I'll be setting up a Poll about if they should keep going to the Dream World during the Canon or if they should lose it, say, about a month before Luffy leaves to be a pirate. Guests can send their request through reviews. yggdrasil001 was the one who sent the idea.**

 **Responses to Reviews:**

 **yggdrasil001: Thanks. Yeah, he wouldn't. I'm asking everyone what they think, what do you think? I am wondering what'll be the cause though. Can you give me an idea? I know I'm curious as to how they'll feel. Brook would most likely be the one who'll react the worst. It would be interesting to explore, I don't know about the evolution thing though, it sounds interesting but I don't know how to pull it off. Otherwise it would be awesome to try. :D Hope you liked this chapter.**

 **Wordlet: Few, I was worried! Haha, it took being blackmailed for Zoro to join! Hope you liked Ace and Sabo's Chapter, they'll have another chapter soon. I should probably stop telling people which chapter it'll be though, it's likely to change.**

 **sweetsnakes: I'll try to go back and fix them soon when I get time. Thanks for pointing them out. I don't think I'll have Ace and Sabo go into the Dream World since they are Luffy's family in the other world. I can't promise to do that, if I don't give myself a strict time period I'll not write because of my bad habit to only write when I feel like it. This is the most productive I've gotten a story and I want to keep writing it.**

 **Rae: Of course I'll respond to you, back when I didn't have an account I always felt happy when someone responded to me, so I'll do it to everyone! Thanks for understanding, I also forget where I left things (a lot) or what I walked into a room for. Anyway, I looked at my time line recently and saw that Zoro and Sanji were born in the same year so Sanji really is older than Zoro. Mystery Solved.**

 **betsybugaboo: It's only the introduction, so I don't know if it's really that interesting but I hope you like it anyway. Yeah, the next childhood traumas after Jimbei and Luffy are Sanji's then Nami's. Thank you, I hoped it would. With Jimbei not finding out about Arlong and Nami, it's because she doesn't want anyone to get hurt or die, especially after watching her mother die. She'll be a little traumatized.**

 **Sage McGavin: He probably would try to, but Nami and Robin at least are likely to notice and ask. They might keep quiet about it if he asks them too though.**

 **Guest1: You're welcome! More Zoro and Sanji Scenes will show up in a couple of chapters, after I finish Luffy's set. It'll still have it's similarities, there will be a big rivalry between them like last time, that's for sure. And Zoro will definitely be a better brother than those three. Both separately and combined.**

 **Of course Luffy would ask them straight away. Why wouldn't he? :D He knows this, and I know he'll be trying to prove it to them. He'll be stronger than them soon enough, just needs to be able to stop punching himself in the face. ;D I hoped people would like it. They both know Luffy's stubborness, so they're likely to believe he would more. Especially with the hat. They didn't seem to like Ace that much, not after all the pain he put Luffy through. Thank you and you're welcome!**

 **BOSS02109: Good. Also, ready for what exactly?**


	17. Chapter 16:Tiger Fisher's Death

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece; that belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**

 **A/N: I'm on time! What did I say! Be prepared for death in this chapter, since Tiger Fisher had to die since I couldn't see a way to save him. May he rest in peace. On another note, OVER A TEN THOUSAND VIEWS. You're all making me so happy. Thanks to all of you! :D**

 **Big thanks to yggdrasil001, Horizon-Dawn, Wordlet, The Poarter, Guest/M0nkeyDLuffy, and Yoyo for reviewing, to Adoltin, Amelia Earhart5, WhoCares97, and natsukyi for Favouriting, and to Adoltin, PhoenixMaster7117, Amelia Earhart5, CrAzY'pOtTeR'fAn, janBAM, and readadiction for Following. Here's the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16-Tiger Fisher's Death**

When the others announced that they had finally gotten the Eternal Compass for Koala's Hometown, Jimbei would admit to himself that he was going to miss the little girl. He had liked the fact that everyone in the crew had contributed to buy Koala a dress and her haircut.

He didn't really like how she still had the habit of cleaning when she got nervous, but he didn't say anything about it. Aladdin said how it would take time for her to heal, and Jimbei disliked how Arlong brought up the doctor's past as a slave and tried to spread his hatred of humans. When Tiger told him to stop he changed targets from Aladdin to Koala then started preaching. Jimbei decided to interrupt then.

"They don't all look down on us! Some seem different to me." Arlong stopped talking and he gained everyone's attention. "Many humans seem to fear us." He knelled down next to Koala and aimed his next words at her, he was truly curious. "Is it because we're pirates? Is that why they're afraid of us?"

Koala looked up from the deck she was previously cleaning; her response confirmed something he was suspecting. "Because they don't know anything."

Jimbei remembered Queen Otohime's words about humans once. "We still know very little about them!"

Jimbei had the sinking suspicion that was the case. To all those humans he met in this world he was an unknown. He scared them and they wanted that fear gone. To the humans, his family, on the Thousand Sunny he was familiar, they knew him and they weren't scared of him.

Both humans and fish-men feared the unknown and the other race were the unknown. It was like that with Chopper, those who knew him before the devil fruit didn't fear him and those that met him after the devil fruit feared him.

It made Jimbei remember that saying Brook once told him about how 'those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind'.

The next few weeks on their way to Koala's Village they all tried to spend more time with Koala. He even carried her on his shoulder at one point when it was snowing so she could show others her tiny snow man. Macro had made his own tiny snowman for her too.

When they arrived at Foolshout Island, everyone was sad to see Koala go and they all showed it in their own ways. Macro had outright cried and asked for Koala to not go and have more adventures with them. Kuroobi told him to shut up and way hiding it. Big Brother Tiger said he'd walk her to her village. Koala told them good bye and tried to leave on a happy note.

"I'll tell everyone in the village! Lots of fish-men are good people!"

When Tiger and Koala were out of sight, Arlong had ruined the mood with his comment how she'll be just like other humans when she was older. They all knew he meant it in the way that she would hate fish-men. Jimbei didn't like how Arlong accused that of the young girl and neither did Macro.

"Big Brother Jimbei, you've changed in the last three years. I still remember about that marine you attacked with that brutality you used to have."

While Jimbei didn't regret attacking that marine like that, he didn't like how Arlong brought it up. He still didn't like remembering how his crew avoided him and Brother Tiger's disappointed gaze.

When the booming of multiple gunshots rang out, everyone knew it came from the direction of wher their captain was. When someone called to look out to sea, they all saw the Navy battleships that surrounded them and realised it was a trap. Jimbei instantly took control and told everyone to abandon ship and dive deep. He managed to yell out to the humans before diving into the ocean.

"Curse you, navy dogs!"

And he meant it. They seemed to be ruining everyone's lives. First it was with Franky when they tried to execute his mentor, Tom; they only barely managed to escape that sentence. Then it was Robin and the rest of Ohara, she's been on the run for at least ten years now. Now it was Tiger's and his crew's turn to have their lives ruined. He could only hope Koala was exempted from this.

They managed to get Tiger back, but he was grievously injured and would die without a blood transplant. They luckily managed to steal one of the navy battleships and sail away on it. Aladdin had nearly finished treating Tiger when their captain started refusing the transplant. The crew didn't seem to understand and neither did he.

They were trying to get Tiger to accept the transplant. They reminded him that human and fish-man blood is compatible, Jimbei remembered this from when he donated some of his blood for Luffy. Aladdin was in the middle of putting the blood bag on the stand when Tiger started yelling.

"NO! I'd rather die than have their blood inside me!" He glared at them with crazed eyes as he continued. "Their blood is unclean! It's the blood of our persecutors! I won't be indebted to them! I won't accept any sympathy from them!"

Jimbei couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was this what their captain really thought? Jimbei thought Tiger was like him and accepted humans. Excluding marines though, they were pirates after all. But Tiger was sounding like Arlong at this moment.

"I will never yield to the humans!" Jimbei could see that even Arlong was in shock over this development. "I didn't want to tell you, but on my last journey…" Tiger wasn't welling anymore and his voice sounded more tired than it was before. "Not long after I left on that journey, I was captured! I spent several years on Marijoa!"

"What?!"

Jimbei wasn't the only one who couldn't believe what they were hearing anymore, what was Tiger trying to pull here?

Tears welled in Tiger's eyes as he spat out those four words. "I was a Slave!"

Tiger talked about how he saw the barbarity of humans, how he barely escaped with his life and couldn't bear to leave the other slaves, while they tried to get over their shock. Tiger was a slave?

Tiger than talked about how his life went against everything that Queen Otohime wanted to accomplish. How she was right and that everyone wants peace. How it was the job of youngsters like Koala, who know nothing of the past to change the future for Fishman Island. He pleaded to them to not tell anyone back on Fishman Island about this.

When Jimbei was starting to get over the shock and was about to tell Tiger about his family and to reconsider. Tiger acknowledged that there were compassionate humans in the world, how it is foolish to leave a legacy of hatred. He told them that his reason is overpowered by the demons in his heart, that his very flesh refused human blood.

"I cannot… love humans… EVER!" Tiger turned to look at Jimbei. "Though I would have liked to meet the ones you grew up with Jimbei."

Jimbei was taken aback. How did Tiger know about them? It wasn't like he had anything of them. Then he remembered the family picture Franky made them take just after Chopper ate his devil fruit. Tiger would have most likely seen it.

But he didn't let that keep him occupied for long. His brother and captain was dying. They all started yelling at Tiger, telling him that he needed to survive, that the slaves he freed owed him their lives.

That he is the Hero of Fishman Island who performed a great deed.

"That's good to hear." Tiger spoke as his last words. Then he died, with a smile on his face.

They all couldn't help but cry and remember when Tiger first made an impression on them by taking control of the Fish-Man district. Jimbei, Arlong, Hatchi, Macro, Aladdin, and the list continues.

Soon afterwards Arlong exited the cabin and ran out and dived into the ocean. No doubt to let off some steam. Jimbei couldn't bring himself to stop him.

He wanted, no needed, to see his other family. To be sure they were all well and safe. For Brook, who to this day, was still like a father to him, to comfort him. He didn't care if it would seem childish; he wanted someone to comfort him. But Jimbei knew he couldn't do that just yet. Since he was previously first mate, he was the most likely choice to be captain now. He needed to take care of this family of his first before he allowed himself to be taken care of.

Looks like that old habit of taking on too much responsibility was coming back.

 _ **Coming up next: Terrors of Goa**_

 **Poll Results so far: No is currently Winning**

 **Yes: 6**

 **No: 8**

 **Permenantly lose Dream World: 0 (Can't say I wasn't surprised, I threw this in cause I was bored)**

 **I have nothing to say really. Other than I'll update around (in my time!) 6:00 to 9:00, give myself enough time to say I'm not late.**

 **Responses to Reviews:**

 **The Poarter: Huh, first bad review. Okay, anyway Luffy might not need Ace as much but he still needs him. It's Luffy, he hates being alone and hates mountain bandits. So what if he has a family, they are accessable when Luffy's awake nor usually during day time unless Zoro is conveniently taking a nap. He still would have to live half his day to day life with no one if he didn't befriend Ace. Anyway it's not like I could have not had Luffy befriend Ace.**

 **yggdrasil001: Big... Review... Okay let's get to it. It happened in the actual story, I'm actually following it pretty closely (seriously, I have the manga in my hand while writing) but it really does doesn't it. Sorry I couldn't do more back then nor in this chapter. But it'll be in around three chapters. (Planning works half the time).**

 **No problem, though people seem to say no to it more than yes but I'll have it up for a long time so we'll see. Yeah, that's a good idea for a disagreement if the readers decide yes and I haven't found a better reason (thought that will be hard) I'll use it. Liked the part where '** **their bond can't technically exist in a world where the Straw Hats don't exist!' part. I'll have Sunny explain what happens... Just remembered, what am I going to do with Merry!**

 **Anyway, the reactions... are you a mind reader cause that's exactly what I was thinking about. The only difference is the fact that Robin would have already joined Baroque Works (She worked for them for a few years).**

 **As for the Evolution thing I'll probably have it but on a minor scale, they just understand each other better and know the direction of where they are and how they are. A bit like Vivre cards now that I think about it.**

 **Thank you for your advice, it means a lot to me. Here's an Update! :3**

 **Horizon-Dawn: It's going to be the reader's choice but this poll is going to go on for a long time and, at the moment, it seems your winning, so don't worry just yet. You're right that it seems a bit like blackmail but would it still count if they didn't know how to get it back. Wait, unless you mean oh, read that wrong. Yeah it is Blackmail. I need to notice word choices.**

 **Wordlet: Haha, yep. I love Chopper too, I also really want to cuddle him when he's in brain point, he'll be so soft and cuddly! ^.^ Haha, yeah, you're right there.**

 **Guest/M0nkeyDLuffy (Same person right?): Thanks! It's okay, just make sure you reference me and tell me what story it is so I can read it when you post it okay :D. You're welcome.**

 **You seem glad about the length, you know that's only an estimate of what is going to be the length of the pre-canon arc right?**

 **Yoyo: Thank you! I am going to try, it's definitely going to take a long time though. Thank you, I salute back. Okay, it seems your side is currently winning so it's not to much to worry about, and it would be unfair to those later down the line, especially Brook and Jimbei being the last.**


	18. Chapter 17:Family

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece; that belongs to Eiichiro Oda**

 **A/N: Expect it to be late again in two weeks, Basketball games are the reason I was late. Responses and poll results, will be a bit. Yes I did change the name for the chapter.**

 **Big thanks to yggdrasil001, Maya-chan2007, ashlee1068, SwordOfTheGods, Guest1, BOSS2109, and DCTeenWOLF for reviewing, to AlphaGuardianDelCieloWW, Elaniza, ForeverAWSOMEAuraSpaceDragon, ImmortalSouls, Saebelzahnkaninchen, Taine, Thatoneguy6412, Tyufvfv, dancingjadedragon, .1, ricoaipim, sortakindamaybeperhaps, kyuuo, and once and then again for Favouriting, and to AlphaGuardianDelCieloWW, BlackGryphon101, ForeverAWSOMEAuraSpaceDragon, ImmortalSouls, LukeElda, Smile-Evily, Thatoneguy6412, aksam, dancingjadedragon, ricoaipim, sortakindamaybeperhaps, Milk and Coffee AI, kyuuo, and merlinjackson for Following. Here's the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17-Family**

Luffy hated the fact that he could barely control his powers. Sure, there were occasions where they worked like planned, but most of the time they didn't. He hated that Robin, the only one who could do anything to help him with it, wasn't able to watch him in the other world so she could tell him what he was doing wrong when he could see what was.

Like now when he just hit himself in the face again during his last match with Ace. Fifty matches, fifty loses. And facing Sabo wasn't much better, he was lucky he managed to actually get a hit on him.

When Sabo reminded him of the results, it seriously pissed him off. Not one victory to his name, so then Luffy shouted that when he's their age he'll beat the up, Ace's response really angered him. This was a serious matter, but then again, so was dinner; he'll let Ace off this time.

They walked to the lake where crocodiles usually occupied.

"Okay, how 'bout crocodile?"

"Yeah, crocodile's great with rice."

And it was, he wished that they had crocodile in that food stash Sanji wouldn't tell him about, then he could prove to Sanji it really was. He also wished that they could bring food into and out of the Dream World so he could show Ace and Sabo Sanji's cooking, but for some reason it couldn't happen.

Luffy didn't get it. Anything else and they could bring it in, but not food for some reason. Or living things but it's still the same.

After getting the crocodile and not getting eaten, take that Sabo, they took the skins and headed to the city to sell them, they hid under a cloak and sat on top of each other so it would look like they were older. Luffy didn't mind being in the middle, he would get stronger by carrying Ace.

He also didn't mind being hassled by the thugs trying to take their stuff, it gave him more experience in fighting, even though he could only use his pipe and not his devil fruit yet. He also didn't mind sparing with Nami with his pole and her staff, as she called it, it was really just a long stick. That didn't make her hits any softer though.

After getting the money, Ace and Sabo said they could try out this Ramen joint they heard about. Luffy was happy when Ace and Sabo told him that they could eat as much as they want. So he didn't hold back when he was eating, and together they ate twenty-six bowls of Ramen. When they left without paying, Luffy remember a few of the lessons the older ones would try to pound in his skull and left a note telling the owner that he owes him treasure.

"Sabo?! Sabo! Wait! You're alive! Come back home!" When the strange fancy man called out to Sabo, Luffy and Ace questioned him, asking who he was. Sabo said that he must have mistaken him for someone else. Luffy wasn't so sure that was true.

When they finally reached the forest, Ace started interrogating Sabo straight away, Luffy joined in. Sabo tried to say he wasn't hiding anything but Ace didn't believe him.

"You sure you want to have secrets between us?" Ace said and then Luffy joined in for the last part. "Talk."

When Sabo didn't say anything, Ace and Luffy started chocking him, hands tight around his throat as Sabo said he'll start talking.

Sabo said some stuff, stuff about a son of an Aristocrat but Luffy didn't get what he meant until Sabo said he was the son of an Aristocrat. He and Ace picked their noses and both acted like it didn't matter, not that Luffy thought it did.

When Sabo apologized for lying, Luffy forgave him. Ace then asked something and Sabo answered, he said some more things then he started shouting.

"Ace! Luffy! Let's go out to sea someday! Let's get out of this country! So we can be free!" A big grin appeared on Sabo's face and Luffy smiled too. "I want to see the world and write a book about it! And Navigation is the one thing I like to study! Let's get strong and become pirates!"

Ace grinned widely, and a laugh came from him before he started speaking himself. "You don't have to convince me! I'm gonna be a pirate and win, win, win! I'll be famous all over the world! I'll prove my life's worth something!" Ace noticeable grew determined as he continued. "No matter how many people in the world don't approve of me, no matter how many hate me… I'm gonna become a great pirate and show them all! I won't run away from anyone! I won't lose to anyone! I don't care if they call me a villain! I'll make the whole world know my name!"

Knowing he was next Luffy didn't hesitate to start.

"Hee hee hee! Okay. Then I'll… I want to be King of the Pirates! I already have a crew waiting for me so I'm already ahead of you guys!"

Sabo and Ace looked at him blankly, before speaking. Ace saying how he can't believe he just said that and Sabo laughing and saying he was funny. He didn't know if they knew what he meant when he said he has a crew.

Then arose the argument on who would be captain of their pirate ship. Luffy was originally going to stay out of it but they drew him into the conversation anyway. He wouldn't have minded them joining his crew, but he knew that they were meant to be. He didn't know how, but he knew it was something to do with the Dream World. Maybe they were his crew in the future or something and they were really close so this happened or something. He didn't know but he chose not to dwell on it. It would just hurt his head.

Ace took them to a stump in the woods and put three cups and a bottle of sake on it. Luffy knew it was Dadan's bottle. Ace said that they decide their futures in the future and Sabo said they might go to sea separately.

"You know about this?" Ace opened the sake bottle and started pouring it into the three cups. "If you exchange cups, it makes you brothers."

Luffy's eyes widened in shock, "Brothers?! Really?!" He made sure to memorize everything about this, he wanted to do this with his family on the Sunny too. He knew Zoro would like the excuse to drink more sake too.

Ace continued on. "When we become pirates, we might not be on the same ship together… But the three of us will always be brothers!" He poured the sake into the last cup and grabbed it. "No matter where we are or what we do… This bond will never be broken!"

They all raised their cups and klinked them together. "Starting today we're brothers!" "Yeah!"

When they went back to town and someone hit him, Sabo had to hold Ace back from attacking the man. When time came for them to have a bath, they started a water fight and laughed. When it finally came time to sleep. Luffy could wait to tell the others what happened.

When Franky woke up that morning, he noticed something strange. Luffy's bed was empty. So were Sanji's and Zoro's but that was normal. He noticed Brook wake up and hurried himself to leave. As much as he loved the skeleton, he still hated how he would wake everyone up in the mornings.

He came out to the deck and spotted Sanji and Zoro going at it. Zoro only had one hit on him while Sanji had several. He knew they were of equal skill so how did Sanji get so many more bruises? Then he noticed some looked a little too old to be from this fight. Franky wrote it off as playing too hard in the other world.

He spotted Luffy halfway up the mast, looking intent on getting to the crow's nest where Brook kept al the dangerous things. Like the sake and apparently a five ton weight. He didn't hesitate going up after his little brother; he knew words would be useless when Luffy had set his mind to something.

Luffy had just gotten to the hatch as Franky reached him, still a little sore from the bruises he got from building the Puffing Tom. He didn't spend a lot of time on his Battle Frankies since he wanted to spend more time blueprinting the Sunny.

"Come on Luffy, you know we're not allowed in there." He grabbed the back of his brother's shirt and tried to pull him down but Luffy used his rubber limbs to his advantage and wrapped them around the mast a couple of times, protesting while he did so. It was too early for this. "What do you need from there; I'm sure Brook will get it if you ask."

Luffy shook his head and claimed it was supposed to be a surprise. Franky knew his efforts were going to be wasted. Not only was he too tired from waking up but Luffy was undoubtedly one of the stubbornest people on this ship. Then Franky supposed that it was only a matter of time before one of them was tempted to go into the crow's nest. A grin appeared on Franky's face as he released his brother and opened the trap door. He might as well take a look while he can.

Luffy looked at him in shock before quickly unwrapping himself and rushing into the room above, Franky followed soon after. To his surprise, there really was a five ton weight in the room, along with a lot of things Franky knew was dangerous. Then he saw a black piece of fabric that tried to pull him towards it. He would have gone to check it out if not for a crash coming from the otherside of the room.

He rushed to where Luffy was and found him squished under a barrel full of sake. He picked off the barrel and asked Luffy why he needed the sake. After Zoro, there was a reason it was kept in the crow's nest.

Luffy said that was a part of the surprise and hesitated before asking him if he could help him take it down. Did he really just only realise he wouldn't be able to lift it?

Hoping that whatever his little brother was planning wouldn't blow up in their faces, Franky went and dragged it down with him as he climbed down the mast. About halfway down he realised he didn't get to see what that black cloth was. It could have been a pirate flag or something.

When he reached the grassy deck, Luffy was quick to hop down. Zoro stared at the barrel before looking at him curious, and Sanji was nursing a bad bruise he had on his arm.

Brook was out on the deck the next second, the rest of Franky's family coming from behind him. When Brook saw the sake barrel, his eye sockets widened before staring at him, demanding answers. Luckily, Luffy answered all the questions.

"If we exchange cups of sake then we are officially family! At least, that's what Ace said."

The younger family members all brightened and Zoro took off to grab the cups before anyone could stop them.

Jimbei and Robin looked shocked though, and Franky could understand mostly what's going through their heads. Jimbei had just lost his brother Tiger a week ago was worried about them and Robin was worried about what would happen if the Government found out they were friends. The worry was reasonable. Truthfully, Franky couldn't help but be excited that they could finally be officially family, not that he didn't think they weren't before.

When Zoro came back with the cups, Sanji had already got the lid off with Usopp's help. Nami forced Brook, Robin and Jimbei to sit and then went to fill out the circle.

When all the cups were filled they all didn't hesitate to pick them up and toast. Franky knew that this is what they wanted anyway.

Brook was quick to put the sake back up in the crow's nest, Zoro had tried to go for seconds, and it was only with Sanji's help that he didn't get another.

* * *

 _ **Coming up Next: The Burning of Trash Mountain**_

 **Poll Results:** **Currently winning: No**

 **Yes: 16**

 **No: 18**

 **That third option that no one would want is still 0. I'm deleting it.**

 **DCTeenWOLF made the suggestion that the Dream World would not always happen after they meet up again, so I'm putting it in the poll under On and Off.**

 **Maya-chan2007 had the idea where the Dream World doesn't disappear in hard-stop but they get flashes of it until they join. I'll put it in the Poll as Flashes.**

 **Guest1 had the idea of the crew losing the Dream World while together but regaining it while their apart. I'll put it under Separatation.**

 **I'm making it available to vote for more than one choice on the poll but you only get to choose two. Unless the idea is really good, I won't put it in the poll.**

 **Review Responses:**

 **yggdrasil001: Okay, just read that thing with the blackmail. I was growing worried because of that but thank you about putting that fear at ease. Your right about that with it being a crutch, I was forgetting that because I was trying to see why people thought it would be blackmail. I'm still going to feel a little bit bad about taking that away from Brook though, mainly because when they meet Laboon he won't hear about it until a lot later and he won't be there when they invade Enies Lobby for Robin. Just things like that. Your right about him being stuck and that's crueler, unfortunately the say is with the readers so I'm going to have to deal with it either way.**

 **What do you feel about the other ideas? I thought that were good.** **Thanks for liking my idea with the Vivre cards! I value your opinion when writing this story.**

 **Thank You! I hoped it would be a nice twist. I think Arlong will question Jimbei when he's released from Impel Down. When I created The Dream I knew that I couldn't let Sanji not have his childhood trauma so I made it that Food can't go into the Dream World. Living things and Plants can't go into the Dream World and that includes food and people. Hoped you liked this chapter.**

 **Maya-chan2007: Thank you! Huh, I'll put it in the poll. Hope you don't mind. Hope you liked this chapter. :)**

 **ashlee1068: Pre-canon but yeah, it is. Hahaha, thank you, for all of those. I hope the extra choices will help you decide on something. I'm curious too, it's so far away though so I'll wait to see what will happen, I'm sure Jimbei will mention Luffy then Ace would react. With the Haki, I'll have to have Jimbei show them the basics of it, they might not understand it fully but it'll make them a little bit stronger than they originally were. Little bit tougher, little bit more observant. That's about it.**

 **Hahaha, don't worry, I like reading your ideas. I hope you all will enjoy it. Remember to breath normally though, thank you.**

 **SwordOfTheGods: I don't know, I don't think she'll outright abandon him and stay as a spy. She would warn them about Crocodile. It is nice to think ahead. I'm writing now aren't I?**

 **Guest1: Thank you! As you could see I didn't write that but they did, I assure you. Thank you, that saying came to mind while I was writing it so I just had to put it in there. Goa's fire chapter is next. Lose it when the whoe crew comes together but regain it while apart huh? Why is it that I get so many good ideas flowing in after people have already vote! Good Idea. You're welcome and Thank you!**

 **BOSS2109: Hahaha, thank you!**

 **DCTeenWOLF: It's a good idea. Thank you, I hope I will.**


	19. Chapter 18:Burning Of Trash Mountain

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece; that belongs to Eiichiro Oda**

 **A/N: It isn't as long as it was going to be because I lost my outline of the chapter. That means I'm going to have to write another chapter to cover what this one didn't. Oh well, it was a longish chapter anyway. I'm going to elaborate on what I'd do if that choice wins in the poll down at the bottom.**

 **Big thanks to sweetsnakes, Wordlet, yggdrasil001, Guest1, and Guest (Don't know if there are two or the same one reviewed twice) for reviewing, to CalicoKitty402,** **Sakura-pyon27,** **The Patient One,** **colonelchainsaw,** **AzureLazuli,** **Magn64, Matjaz, and** **lnm232 for Favouriting, and to CalicoKitty402,** **DragonStar7Queen,** **OnePieceDoesExist,** **RoseSlayer77,** **colonelchainsaw,** **Folkens,** **LoveYouRebornSama,** **Magn64,** **Without Sleep,** **.gi99,** **oOLinnyOo and Matjaz for Following. Here's the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18-The Burning of Trash Mountain**

Luffy couldn't believe, didn't want to believe, what was happening. They were ambushed by Bluejam and Sabo was being taken. Sabo's father came and started talking crazy. Things like how since parents gave their children life they should do whatever they tell them to. It sounded like what Jimbei said about slavery.

Luffy knew if that was true then he'd be glad he didn't have parents. Actually, other than Sanji and Usopp, no one lived with their birth parents. And Usopp said that his mum was a really nice person and that she was sick. It made Luffy wish that Yasopp stayed a little longer so he could tell him that his wife was sick.

When Sabo's father accused them of being after his money, he could see Ace snap and he yelled out before getting hit by one of the pirates. Luffy didn't want to be one of these pirates; they weren't true pirates like Shanks.

"Hey, you! Pirate! Be careful when you hit that guttersnipe! You got his filthy trash mountain blood on me! I have to disinfect immediately." Sabo's father sneered while wiping off Ace's blood with a handkerchief. Luffy decided that he disliked that man even more now.

Sabo struggled in a pirates grip. "Stop it! Nobody made me do anything! I left home of my own free will!"

He was yelled at to be quiet and was put on the ground. Luffy didn't get why, Sabo would be able to run off now if he wanted, though Luffy knew Sabo wouldn't leave him and Ace behind. Did they see that too?

Sabo's father turned to Bluejam and Luffy was sure they were talking about how Bluejam had to kill them. Bluejam also said something about being paid handsomely, Luffy didn't like greedy people, Nami was the only exception but he knew she was poor so she had a reason. Luffy did often give her a part of his share of that day's treasure. He had to save up himself to pay back Makino though.

"Wait, Bluejam! Father! Okay! I get it now!" Sabo sounded desperate, but what did he get? Luffy was annoyed that Sabo's father read his mind somehow and asked his question.

"I'll do whatever you want." Wait, Sabo what are you doing? "I'll live the way you want me to live!" But if he did that then he won't be free! "But please don't hurt them! Please!" Why Sabo? "Please, they're… They're my… precious brothers!" Sabo…

Luffy was shocked still. Sabo was saying he would be a slave for them. Luffy didn't want to be the reason Sabo loses his freedom, but he's so shocked at all of this he's starting to shut down. He can only watch and listen.

"Hey! Don't go!"

"Shake him off! We'll be okay! We're going to be free, right?!"

"Are you just gonna give up?!"

"SABO!"

Time passed and he finally regained his senses. With Ace he went to face Bluejam and after some yelling about Sabo and aristocrats they somehow ended up doing some work for him.

"I don't like it with Sabo not around." Luffy complained, he wanted his brother back.

"Neither do I, but just be patient. Only I don't know what's really best for Sabo."

"Let's just see how things go. He's really strong! If he really hates it back there, he'll come back to us."

When they finished, Luffy and Ace headed back to the treehouse. While Luffy was eager to see his other family, he needed to ask Ace something first.

"I wonder how Sabo's doing."

"Shut up and go to sleep! We promised we'd forget about Sabo for now. Maybe he's better off."

Luffy didn't agree with that but he was tired. He also wanted to get to sleep before Brook wakes him up there. Nami and Robin are lucky they don't have to be woken by Brook; Robin is always in dangerous territory so she can't risk it. Luffy doesn't know why it's not the same for Franky and Jimbei.

The wake up song rung in his ears as he found himself sitting up in the men's quarters of the Sunny. Why did they let Brook do this again? He's going to ban it when he becomes accepted as captain.

He sees Hercules thrown with accuracy to knock Brook in the face. Usopp is getting really good with his aim.

"I always wonder what it's like to fall asleep and not come here. I wonder if it's worth it."

Usopp does actually wonder this. He's curious what a dream is like and what a dreamless sleep is like. Not that he'd give this up. With his mother on her sick bed, Chopper's advice is the only thing keeping her alive now. Otherwise she would have died last week.

The thought terrified him greatly.

He walks out of bed and picks up Hercules, so he still sleeps with the armadillo; it was his first toy, and a decent shield. Franky recently made its back even stronger and by lifting him all the time he's a little stronger than the average kid.

Usopp can't wait until he's older so he can have noticeable muscles. Zoro probably already has with all that weight training. He didn't know where he got them but he figured he probably snuck into the crow's nest and grabbed them. They do go in there sometimes. That's where he got his sling shot. He saw a cooler looking one that seemed to be part plant but he didn't get to spend too much time in there before Brook woke up.

He knew Nami was training to use a staff because of something she saw in there. She said it was a staff that changed size depending on how she gripped it or something. Usopp could already fantasize on how to make it. He was interested, maybe if he made that staff then Nami would lift that debt she gave him for some weird reason. It wasn't much compared to Zoro's how ever so he didn't complain.

He was about to walk up to wait for breakfast when he noticed Luffy just sitting in his hammock. He walked over and put a hand on his little brother's shoulder. He waited for about a minute in silence then Luffy told him what happened. About Sabo getting taken and how he was basically going to be a slave.

While Usopp might not know the guy in real life, Sabo was technically family and he saved his brother more than once. He didn't think that the guy should be a slave; he didn't wish such a fate on anyone, not even his enemies. Jimbei inadvertently made sure that everyone on the Sunny hated slavery with his stories of what it did to people.

Putting down Hercules, Usopp pulled Luffy onto his back and carried him to breakfast. They drew concerned looks when they came in and Usopp spoke for Luffy so he didn't have to repeat himself.

Jimbei came over and picked Luffy off his back before going back to the table and sitting him on his lap. Jimbei didn't do that often after they turned five. He only did it to Chopper now, though he usually sat on Robin's lap.

The sun in the sky reached its peak and Luffy fell asleep in the middle of running away from an angry Zoro with Usopp. It seemed something woke him up in the other world. Usopp really needed to give that world a name. This place they agreed was the Dream World but the other world didn't have a name, he didn't want to call it the other world forever, nor the real world, it makes it sound like this world's false.

Luffy found Ace bending over him and shaking him awake with a panicked look on his face. He grabbed his pipe and followed after Ace, unsure why and where they were going. It'd be around midnight, what was happening?

Ace eventually led him to Bluejam's base and confronted him. Eventually they were told that they were going to burn Trash Mountain.

"You're going to burn Trash Mountain?! Why would they do that?!" Ace yelled at Bluejam.

"You idiot. Pipe down. The Trash Mountain people will hear you." Luffy ignored Bluejam and shouted too.

"I gotta tell everybody at Trash Mountain!" Luffy couldn't let this happen, there was a lot of people here.

"I told you to pipe down. Hold them down! It wasn't my idea." Two thugs grabbed them and prevented Luffy from running away. "The oil and explosives you planted yesterday are going to make a fire that'll exterminate all the people here."

Luffy felt sick. If there was one thing he didn't want to do it was kill people, a beat down was okay but he didn't want to kill. He told them all that too, and Zoro promised him that if they ever needed to kill someone then he'd do it for him. He didn't really like that though, he agreed with Tiger about never killing. He liked that idea.

"But now that you know about the plan, I can't let you go." An arm wrapped around his neck and the other did the same to Ace. "There's one thing I want to ask before I start the fire… You aren't hiding some treasure somewhere, are you?"

They didn't tell him and he started the fire, he left with his men after tying them to a post.

The screams and yells came shortly after. And even over the roaring of the fire and over the screaming of the wind Luffy could still hear the people's shouts, each one making him feel worse and worse. He didn't want to kill anyone.

He struggled and cried as he tried to get out of the ropes. He didn't want to die yet, he still didn't get to finish running away from Zoro.

Ace finally cut through them and Luffy started complaining about it being hot and how they can't get away.

"If you keep complaining, I'll leave you behind!" Ace yelled at him.

"Ah! I-It's not hot!" He was quick to take back what he said. He didn't want to be left behind.

They crawled through the burning wasteland with Luffy taking back his complaints as soon as he said them. Soon he was coughing because of the smoke.

They started running as the flames grew fiercer. "Luffy, run!"

Luffy was puffing as their escape route was cut off by burning wreckage. "I wonder if the guys at Trash mountain managed to get away!"

"This is no time to be worrying about other people! Rats! I don't even know where we are!" Ace coughed.

"WHO SAID YOU COULD ESCAPE, YOU BRATS?!" They turned and spotted Bluejam and his crew.

Ace yelled at them, asking them why they were still here, but Bluejam didn't properly answer, instead he said stuff about no hope and how humans are strange and laugh in pits. Luffy and Ace tried to run away but they were cut off by two pirate thugs.

"Come on. We did this job together. Now let's die together!" Bluejam then asked for their treasure again. Luffy didn't understand why. The only thing Money can save you from is an angry Nami, not fire.

Ace ended up telling them, and when Luffy tried to complain about how he and Sabo had worked so long to collect it, Ace cut him off.

"Sabo would understand! Right now your life… Right now our lives are more important!"

After Ace told them, they were picked up and a dagger was held to their throats. Ace protested, saying that he told him where the treasure was. Bluejam's excuse was that there was a chance he lied. Ace called it crap and that he was going to get them all killed.

Bluejam cocked a gun and aimed it at him. Yelling at him to not push him, how he swore to use their treasure to get revenge on the aristocrats and talked bad about Sabo again.

"Sabo doesn't think like that!"

Bluejam yelled back and insulted Sabo some more, saying that he only hanged out with them to make him feel superior and that they were his play things.

"Deep down, he was thumbing his nose at you all along!*"

"Stop talking about Sabo like that!"

Luffy chomped down on his captors arm, making him drop him and he pulled out his pipe and tried to block a sword coming down on him but his pipe was sliced through and the tip of the sword cut down the right side of his face.

Blood spouted out and he blacked out from the sudden pain for a while but when he came too he vaguely saw with one eye that everyone was unconscious except for Ace and Bluejam.

"What did you do you sneaky little wretch?!" Bluejam knocked Ace onto his back and pointed his gun at him, Luffy called out Ace's name and suddenly Dadan jumped into his vision and knocked Bluejam off Ace.

Dogura came over to Luffy and told him he looked terrible as he was picked up. Dadan then told them to run but he could see Ace not move.

"I… I WILL NEVER RUN AWAY!"

Luffy tried to get out of the grip of the person that carried him but he couldn't. He stopped stuggling as Dadan said to go on ahead.

"I'll make sure… Ace comes back with me!"

Luffy lost sight of them as he and the others ran to the forest. He eventually let his exhaustion pull him back to sleep.

He woke up to see Chopper waiting with bandages; he was in the room Chopper claimed as the infirmary.

When Chopper saw Luffy's eye open, he didn't hesitate to take care of whatever Luffy had. He called on all his training and all his studies to do everything he could with Robin's help. He was glad that Robin located and showed him all the medical books on the ship and taught him to read them. It made him all that much better.

After he finished he rested a bit before hugging Luffy, crying his heart out. "You idiot! Stop making us all so worried!"

Luffy just hugged him back crying into his fur as Robin alerted the others that Luffy was awake before pulling them both into her lap to hug them.

The others joined the group hug after they arrived.

* * *

 _ **Coming up Next: The Aftermath**_

 **I'm not adding any more suggestions. Six is enough. Also,**

 *** pretty much doing the middle finger, being disrespectful.**

 **Poll Results: Currently winning: No**

 **Yes: 20**

 **No: 24**

 **On and Off: 3**

 **Flashes: 3**

 **Separation: 4**

 **Evolution: 1 (I just added it)**

 **If wins:**

 **Yes: They'd all lose the dream world a month before Luffy sets sail, they all will be able to go back after they become Nakama again. Luffy regains access after he picks up Zoro.**

 **No: They keep going to the dream world. Pretty much it.**

 **On and Off:** **They'd all lose the dream world a month before Luffy sets sail,** **after they become Nakama the Dream only happens once every week.**

 **Flashes: They don't completely lose access to the Dream but it's sketchy, like bad reception and they can't always talk or feel properly in it. Happens every second night.**

 **Separation (Idea combined with another now): They lose access to the dream world after they become Nakama but Luffy loses it the day he leaves. The others can still visit the dream world until they become Nakama again. When they are separated they gain access to the Dream again.**

 **Evolution (Inspired by yggdrasil001 it's mostly quoted): T** **hey lose the Dream World one month before Luffy's journey and, as Luffy meets one person at the time, nothing really changes…but only until the moment they become "nakama". After that moment their bond "evolves" – they gain the ability to sense each other like the Vivre cards and every time they are separated more than 10 miles from each other they regain the ability to Dream of each other (not the whole crew, only the one's that are now each other's "nakama") and, slowly, the crew will become completed!**

 **I'm probably biased but Evolution is personally my favourite so that's why it has a vote on there. There's nothing against the rules that say the author can't vote! It's only once and no I'm not changing the results to suit myself.**

 **I also recently dicovered that I can barely keep track of time. I really stuggle with it. I'd swear I had a disability to cause it but I can't be too sure. I only know three of my disabilities.**

 **Responses to Reviews:**

 **Guest (the first one): I combined your idea with separation, I hope you don't mind but they were good together. Thank you for the suggestion!**

 **sweetsnakes: Sorry, that may be because I hadn't made it multiplle choice yet or because you already voted. I put your vote in though. Things will change soon. I have ideas! Also, it made Chopper eat his fruit early so that's something, right? Thank you for continuing to read. I'll make it up too you soon. Hopefully.**

 **Wordlet: I hope the explanations were good enough. Thank you! He nearly did, and I was tempted to let him see it, but I decided against it. And yes, Luffy was too focused on the sake. You need to be quick when you visit the crow's nest least Brook see you in there.**

 **yggdrasil001: *Stares* That is long. Can you divide you reviews a bit more or something, I struggle reading blocks of text. Regardless, I read it and will now reply!**

 **Thank you for your opinions on the choices, they helped me evolve their ideas into what I'd do. Hope you don't mind me adding the Evolution Idea to the list, their always going to get the Evolution if the Dream is disrupted but I wanted to see how it would be recieved. I'm allowed to put a single vote in right?**

 **I had the weird Idea of Zoro (or Luffy) taking a nap, telling Brook they see Laboon and Brook giving Zoro (or Luffy) the tone dial and showing it to Laboon. I just wanted another example of a time Brook wasn't there when I put Enies Lobby.**

 **Thank you for the advice, I plan to start doing so immediately with this chapter. Am I doing it right?**

 **I don't think I said that Luffy thought of Ace and Sabo apart of his crew, I thought I put that Luffy knew they were apart of the crew since they weren't in the Dream. Fun fact. When I say 'Here's the chapter!" it's mostly directed at you. :D**

 **Guest1: Here it is, hoped you liked it. The Sake cups were important and that's why it took up most of the chapter. Brook was definitely relieved they didn't get hurt or find the flag.**

 **I'm starting to put the Dream in there more, So I hope you like it. I'm taking it as a chance to use another character's PoV. They are going to be sick in the Dream and when their unconscious they either get insomnia in the Dream or they just don't visit anywhere. Haven't decided which yet. They do keep their bodies in the Dream too, they just are asleep.**

 **Guest (The second one): Okay, it's been put in the results.**


	20. Chapter 19:The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece; that belongs to Eiichiro Oda**

 **A/N: It isn't a long chapter but it's something, it's mainly just what I missed in the last chapter and some stuff in the Dream. I'm going to be restarting the poll since we have all the options and some people can't do their second vote and now everyone knows what the options are.**

 **Big thanks to** **betsybugaboo, Ellie Enchanted, Guest1, Guest, Sage McGavin, Zyrothe, Wordlet, chibilink01, sipheon, Ace, OnePieceDoesExist, yggdrasil001, mugiwarasinger, BubbleMaKeRr, Ghostunderasheet, Vuurvlieg, and duchessliz** **for reviewing, to LessTheNever, becky199756, estallias, Sele-chan, and Zyrothe for Favouriting, and to LessTheNever, becky199756, estallias, and Ellie Enchanted for Following. Here's the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19-The Aftermath**

When night fell in the Dream World, Luffy had finally managed to tell everyone what had happened over the course of the day. When he came to the part where he said Ace had stayed behind and Dadan promised to bring him back, he was trying desperately to fall asleep again but it just would not come.

"I need to sleep! Ace is still out there." He but he couldn't force himself asleep. He didn't want to risk getting knocked unconscious, he didn't want to go into the blackness and wait until he finally wakes up sometime after, the first time he did that it terrified him.

Chopper glared at him and pulled out the rope he had stored to tie Zoro to the bed so he won't leave. "No, you rest here until you are well enough to wake up. Brook you'll keep him awake here won't you?"

Brook merely nodded his head and sat on the end of the bed, waiting.

Chopper didn't like how he had to usually tie up his older brothers to stay in the infirmary and rest. He only resorted to it when he was concerned for his brothers' health. Luffy inhaled a lot of smoke and is suffering from minor heat stroke along with some bad bruising, first degree burns and that cut next to his right eye. He was lucky it wasn't a little to the left or he'd have lost it.

Luckily, Luffy settled down and wouldn't require the ropes, but Chopper still handed them to Brook in case it was needed later on. Doctorine, the only other doctor on Drum Island other than the twenty doctors, taught him how to tie up unruly patients when he had to be handed off to her for a week when Dr Hiluluk was sick.

She was a little crazy but she helped him learn more things, especially about bed side manner. She was scary.

Chopper then left the room to go to sleep, he needed to get to bed at this specific time otherwise he'd be woken up by force. He didn't want to suddenly fall asleep standing or anything, he usually fell and got a bruise from it.

Luffy didn't like being tied down, it kept you awake and it was annoying. He wanted to fall asleep but with Brook there it would be a challenge, so he decides not to risk it. He was still grounded from going into the Crows' nest so he wouldn't be allowed to eat as much as he usually had and wasn't allowed to play with any of his toys; luckily he was still allowed to go outside. Brook probably only did that since the reason behind it was a good one.

After spending the night with Brook telling him stories and singing him some songs but not being loud as to not disturb the others, the sun finally rose over the horizon and Chopper came in to check him over to see if he could eat breakfast. He was allowed and Brook picked him up and carried him around like he was a toddler, just because Brook was nearly nine feet tall and he was tiny compared to him.

He'll get there one day.

When he came into breakfast, he noticed his amount was back to normal. Was he not grounded anymore? Sanji saw his confused look and answered him; Luffy swears that Sanji was a mind reader like Robin.

"Chopper said you needed to eat more to get better faster, I made sure to give you extra bacon since you seem to get better faster when you eat more meat."

Not one to question it any further, Luffy dug into his breakfast with gusto. Sanji's cooking was so good!

Robin couldn't help but smile as she saw Luffy do so; her younger family members could be so cute at times. Last Mothers' day they gave her Breakfast in bed and gave her cards. They were adorable really.

Robin loved her family more than anything in the world, when Luffy had bruises and burns appearing on his skin, she couldn't help but be worried for him. She didn't want her family to get hurt or get in danger. She'd give her life if it would save her family, even though she knows they'd rather her not.

The day in the Dream World was pretty much the same, only with a more subdued Luffy. Robin didn't really expect him to be energetic after everything that just happened. She saw not many others were as energetic as usual too.

Franky wasn't showing off an invention or telling them about the last trial of his most recent Battle Franky. Brook was playing a jaunty tune like usual. Jimbei didn't seem too different but she saw that he was smiling less and a bit more distant than usual, they needed to break that habit. Sanji and Zoro weren't competing against each other and they were arguing as heatedly as usual. Nami looked a little nervous and would keep looking at everyone worriedly whenever she looked up from her drawing pad with her maps in it. Chopper was keeping a close eye on Luffy and wasn't really reading his book on poisonous mushrooms.

Usopp was probably the most subdued. He sat next to Luffy and was quiet, waiting for Luffy to start the conversation if there was to be one. Hercules was sitting in Luffy's arms as he held it in a death grip.

Chopper said that Luffy could go to sleep tonight earlier to her, and the reason why he wouldn't let Luffy go to sleep yesterday was because he didn't want Luffy to not hear that Ace could be dead until he calms down a little. Luffy was likely to have woken up yesterday if not for them keeping Luffy asleep and here.

Robin put down her book on the history of Fishman Island that Jimbei got her and walked over to Luffy, he needed a little more comfort. She sat down next to him and pulled him into her lap.

"Do you need anything Luffy? I can read you a story to take your mind of things if you want." Luffy's nodding prompted her to pick him up and place him on her hip before heading into the library, Usopp heading after them silently. Heading into the adventure books section she started pointing out books until Luffy decided on one.

When dinner came around, they were finally regaining some of their previous energy, but Robin could see that Luffy was getting nervous too, he was going to find out if Ace was okay soon.

When Luffy woke up he saw Ace's concerned face hovering above his. Suddenly he was in a death grip.

"You stupid kid brother! You had me so worried. I came back and you were still unconscious, we didn't know if you would wake up!"

Luffy just returned the death grip and saw out of the corner of his eye a crying in happiness Dadan. The tears were gone when he turned to look at her but a relived look was still on her face. Dogura was sitting nearby and he had a guilty looking face.

"What's wrong Dogura?"

Dogura stayed silent until Ace peeled himself off of Luffy and was looking intently at him. Then he said something that put him in a state of shock. Sabo had tried to set sail but was sunk immediately after he passed a ship. He didn't survive.

Ace grabbed Dogura by the neck and started yelling at him. "YOU LIAR! EVEN IF YOU'RE KIDDING, THAT'S NOT FUNNY! HOW DARE YOU TELL US THIS AFTER LUFFY FINALLY WAKES UP!"

Dogura told them it was true, he said stuff about Sabo not being happy and that was why he set sail. Tears ran down Luffy's face, so Sabo wasn't happy after all. Ace reacted violently, asking for who killed Sabo and how he was going to avenge him. Dadan went and stopped Ace from leaving and shouted at him.

Luffy was barely paying attention to all of this; he was more focused on the fact that Sabo was dead. He couldn't stop the tears and he wished more than anything to go back and be sitting in Robin's lap while she read him and Usopp a book. At least he didn't know this had happened.

Luffy didn't remember how it happened but he remembered standing up to go outside then finding himself at the cliff. He fell flat on his face and later on, Ace found him.

"How long are you gonna stay like that?"

Ace then went to talk about the treasure they had collected and how Sabo never got to use it. Luffy decided to interrupt him.

"Ace, I… I want… to get stronger! I wanna be lots, lots, lots, lots, lots, lots, lots, lots, lots, lots, lots, lots, lots stronger! So there won't be anything I can't protect! And nobody'll ever have to go away again! So please… Don't die… Ace!"

Ace smacked him on the head and told him not to be stupid, he promised that he isn't going to die and he wouldn't leave his crybaby brother behind. Luffy managed to sit up and continued to listen to Ace's speech. He said that he wasn't smart so he didn't know who killed Sabo, but whoever they were they were the opposite of freedom. He said that Sabo died without being able to grasp that freedom.

"But Sabo was our brother. And we're still alive! Listen to me, Luffy. We have to live our lives… So we don't have any regrets!" Luffy stopped crying. "One of these days, we'll go to sea and live the life we want to live! We'll be freer than anybody! And we're gonna make a lot of enemies too! Even Gramps will be our enemy! Our lives will be in constant danger!" Ace hesitated for a moment.

"We'll set sail when we're 17! Nothing's gonna stop us! We're gonna be pirates!"

* * *

 _ **Coming up Next: Warlord of the Sea?**_

 **I'm keeping the results I had gathered already, I'm just making it so people can do their second vote or change their vote if they like something different.**

 **Poll Results: Currently winning: No**

 **Yes: 22**

 **No: 31**

 **On and Off: 8**

 **Flashes: 4**

 **Separation: 11**

 **Evolution: 14**

 **Don't know what they mean? Look at chapter 18.**

 **Responses to Reviews:**

 **betsybugaboo: It's alright. Thank you!**

 **Ellie Enchanted: Thank you, hope to not disappoint.**

 **Guest1: Thank you! Haha, yeah it was. They actually saw the injuries being inflicted, Luffy didn't see but some of his injuries were being bandaged already and pressure was applied to the cut. Hoped you like the chapter. It was hard.**

 **Guest:Thank you! That's way in the future, but they could be. Can you elaborate on what you mean when you say 'discussing each arc' I just want to be sure on what you mean.**

 **Sage McGavin: And now you shall, thank you.**

 **Zyrothe: That'll be a while.**

 **Wordlet: You're welcome, I hope everyone knows what I mean now. Do you like the change? It somewhat happened and was somewhat intentional. More Luffy attention in this chapter, he was a little depressed and tired though. Technically I already glossed over Brook's and Robin's but if you want I can eventually do a flashback chapter? I don't think too much will change though.**

 **chibilink01: Thank you!**

 **sipheon: You get to vote again! One time offer really.**

 **Ace: Okay, thank you! I hoped you'd like it.**

 **OnePieceDoesExist: Okay, thank you.**

 **yggdrasil001: Doing so, I hope people like that. You can change your vote, after all I don't really know who voted and can't really stop them can I? Also thank you for doing paragraphs, it made it so much easier to read. I still thank you and you're welcome. Also how could I not put it up? It was awesome, I voted for it didn't I? I'm excited too but it seems that No is still winning, should I do a blank slate?**

 **Yeah it would be, I realised that after I sent it and forgot I could take it back. But they still will tell Laboon that Brook is alive. Thank you! More focusing on Dream World and Robin's PoV, I really wanted to do her again. Luffy is adorable, and really is the only one who can do that. I love them too, it's a hurt/comfort and family fanfic after all.**

 **Hahaha, I really want to do that too, and somewhere public too. The frills are too girly though. Yep! They see injuries start appearing on his body. Maybe, could you give me some suggestions? I made it less energized here because of worry. Should I make it overcast?**

 **Hoped people would like it, I'm not that good at humor but I hoped it would be funny. To answer your question yes. He somehow knows that whoever in the Dream World is his crew. Since Ace and Sabo aren't in the Dream he knows they are a part of his crew. I'm surprised that English isn't your first language, you seem better at it than most people I know in real life.**

 **You're welcome. It it because you end them with "update soon please". Hahaha, hoped you liked this chapter! :3**

 **mugiwarasinger: Thank you! I'm glad they do. You can vote again now! Thank you, I hoped I was doing alright. You too.**

 **Bubble MaKeRr: Hahaha, okay.**

 **Ghostunderasheet: Huh, that's interesting, when we get there I'll see if that could happen but I think Zoro would be more focused on the other world and not the Dream. Possibly deadly situations and all.**

 **Vuurvlieg: Okay.**

 **duchessliz: So 'no'. Okay.**


	21. Chapter 20:Warlord of the Sea?

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece; that belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**

 **A/N: I ended up stopping it a bit early since, one: I had to go and do this thing. And two: I was proud of this ending. I couldn't write what comes next but I'll make it a flashback during Nami's Childhood Trauma.**

 **Also Lately when I save this it keeps cutting a persons name up (or out). Does anyone know what's going on? Sorry to those it's been happening to.**

 **Big thanks to** **Wordlet, oOLinnyOo, Mixer, Sage McGavin, duchessliz, The Patient One, Guest1, yggdrasil001, BOSS02109, CreativityIsWriting, Horizon-Dawn, name, and Anonymous** **for reviewing, to** **LC03,** **, Parzival vi Britannia, To The END Shall He RISE, FuzzzyPanda, bakaneko123,** **oOLinnyOo, LunaDragoneel18, and LuffyLover27** **for Favouriting, and to And-Thus-our-Tale-Ends, Gungnir - Odin's spear, LC03, LexisRee, Mei Neko,** **, Nano0429, Parzival vi Britannia, Talliver, w1lliam, LunaDragoneel18 and FuzzzyPanda for Following. Here's the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20-Warlord of the Sea?**

Jimbei could not believe what he was reading. The World Government wanted him to become one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea. When his shock passed he found he could not decide whether to accept or decline.

If there was one thing he hated it was the World Government, how could he accept to become their lackey?

They burned Robin's home to the ground and gave her a bounty at eight years old. They tried to sentence Tom, Franky's mentor, to death for building a ship. They kill children like Sabo, allows slaves like Koala, and think of their own children as slaves for them and there's nothing wrong with that. And they drove Brother Tiger to his death.

But on the other hand this could help Fishman Island, help Queen Otohime in her conquest, allow the former slaves to live in peace and potentially allow him to meet with all of his family.

How could all those bad things beat that?

While coming to this conclusion he made sure to listen to what his crewmates were saying. Macro reminding him of his bounty of 260 million and telling him that the government saw him as a big threat. Chew remarked that they now are acknowledging him and told him to turn it down so he would become more infamous.

"No. I'm thinking about accepting this deal!"

This was met with surprise and a little anger. One even asked if what they did to his human family meant nothing to him. He told his crew about his human family, a few things about what happened to them, and even showed them the family picture. They needed to know there were more humans out there that were like Koala, he remembered that Hatchi started crying when he spotted Nami. The others cried to, they must have been reminded of Koala since the two girls both have orange hair.

They returned to Fishman Island in haste, and Jimbei got himself an audience with the King.

"If I become one of the Warlords of the Sea… the Government will pardon people like Aladdin… who never wanted to become pirates. They can stop being fugitives and live here in peace. And on top of that, if I take this position it will bring us even closer to the World Government." He also spoke of how it would make it up to the Queen after the way they sabotaged her.

King Neptune brightened up as he told him all this. He told Jimbei that things have been hard for the Queen right now. Jimbei then told the King about the slight problem it presented, Arlong's release.

After agreeing that he wold deal with him if the need arose, Jimbei left to get to sleep. He had to agree that having a bed time was unbecoming of him but unless he found a different sleeping area, he was stuck with it. Robin and Nami were lucky they didn't have one.

He just managed to reach his bed as the familiar wake up tune started ringing in his ears. One day he will make Brook pay! It's not even a good song!

Groaning as he got out of his hammock, he gave Brook a harmless glare, he still loved the skeleton after all. Brook did have emotions; he managed to somehow cry without tear ducts after all. Luffy was adamant that it was because of his Devil Fruit, not that he knew how exactly.

Then started the process of Chopper mending Luffy's new wounds while Sanji made breakfast and Zoro set the table, Nami was showing Robin her most recent map and was receiving pointers, Brook played a song while Franky showed Usopp his most recent creation. Jimbei usually would be reading the most recent newspaper with Brook reading over his shoulder but today he was rereading the letter asking for him to become a Shichibukai. He hoped they would understand.

When everyone had nearly finished breakfast, Brook asked the question on what was in the letter.

"The Government want me to become a Shichibukai, a Warlord of the Sea." The response he got was most surprising.

"That means you are not pursued by the Navy anymore and you and your crew gets a pardon right?" Luffy was the one to ask the question.

Jimbei merely nodded, wondering what was going on in Luffy's head. A smile broke out on Luffy's face, "That means you can say Robin is a part of your crew and she won't have to run anymore right? And you can go and het Brook and take him to see Laboon!"

Robin shifted uncomfortably; she didn't know if that would work or not, or worse, would take away Jimbei's chance to become a Warlord, she knew that if he were to become one he'd be helping Fishman Island get closer to the Government and even with her 'joining' his crew the Government might still go after her to finish the job.

Brook looked sadly at Luffy, truth be told he didn't think that Laboon was waiting for him anymore, it had been decades since they parted, many things could have changed in that time. Besides, they promised that they'd return from Reverse Mountain, having gone around the Grand Line, to do so he would have to wait at least another decade so Luffy would grow up so he could be strong enough to become the Pirate King, it wouldn't do for him to go ahead of his Captain, not that he completely accepted Luffy yet.

"It also means I would have to listen to the Navy, they could give me orders. You understand this right? And they could order Robin and Brook around too if they join my crew. They might not even allow for Robin to be pardoned too."

Luffy then said that he shouldn't be one if they wouldn't keep their word, and that he'd never personally be one. The King of the Pirates couldn't have a superior.

This made Jimbei smile, Luffy always did seem to make things brighter.

He the

n told them that he was going to take the offer, this gave to more questions and he answered. He then told them that by accepting, Arlong would be released and was likely to split off from the crew and make his pirate crew again and sail to one of the Blues to start off.

"If Arlong ever invades one of your towns I want you to tell me straight away and I'll come and deal with him okay? The entire crew except Arlong knows you guys and seem to like you, so there may be a chance that they would leave if you were to talk to them, I'll tell you who to talk to if you ever run across them when I find out who will make up his crew."

A monotone call of 'Yes, Mum' came from the younger six members of the crew and Franky. His temper flared and he started telling them he was serious and it ended up becoming an impromptu game of run-and-hide-from-Jimbei. Leaving Brook and Robin behind in the dinner room to clean up and laugh at the situation.

Brook was truly happy that Jimbei was starting to become more involved. While he might be known as the First Son of the Sea, he was Brook's first. As well as his first son too. Double meanings can be hilarious at times.

Though Brook had to admit he hoped that if anyone of the younger ones were invaded, they would tell Jimbei straight away, he didn't want them to live in fear and have their image of fish-men tainted. He also didn't want them to see anyone die. Thanks to Chopper and his involuntary study under Doctorine, Usopp's mother didn't die.

He could remember waking up to see a crying Usopp and everyone fearing the worst until he said that his mother had made a full recovery. Chopper started crying in relief then.

* * *

 **Coming up Next: The Blackness**

 **Jimbei is finished! Yes, progress! One more chapter too Luffy then I think Sanji is next. Lots of assumptions will be done for him.**

 **Poll Results: Currently winning:** **No (Evolution is catching up though)**

 **No: 34**

 **Yes: 27**

 **On and Off: 11**

 **Flashes: 5**

 **Separation: 13**

 **Evolution: 31**

 **Don't know what they mean? Look at chapter 18.**

 **Responses to Reviews:**

 **Wordlet: Thank you, Hahaha, yep great intentions. As for your clarification, they simply appear asleep in the dream while their awake.**

 **oOLinnyOo: Thank you!**

 **Mixer: Thank you, you get two votes, so they're Yes and Evolution?**

 **Sage McGavin: Aww, Thanks! That means a lot to me!**

 **duchessliz: Yeah... It had to be done anyway.**

 **The Patient One: Thank you! (To your theories in order) I wondered about it but I don't know! Usopp's mother has survived! Probably will, but will be a much more epic fight. Maybe, maybe not. I want to. There are so many of them!**

 **Guest1: Thanks! *grin keeps growing bigger as I read your first paragraph* Hahahaha, yep! I can too, Also, I'm not that cruel, and I don't think Dogura would want to say it twice. You can imagine it to your hearts content, unless I feel like going back and adding more chapters, it won't be written. Last of Jimbei's chapters, I'm making progress! Yeah we don't know much about him, or Sanji's past. That's going to be annoying... You're welcome!**

 **yggdrasil001: You're welcome! I expected that first one. Now I see why people voted for No, it is a good idea, I'd enjoy writing them too. As for the combining of ideas, they'd have to be compatible. Yes and No definitely aren't and if they tied for first I'd have to go for the third highest choice. Or wait until someone votes for one of them.**

 **The On and Off and Evolution combination seems cool, I wouldn't mind writing it but On and Off isn't doing as well as Evolution (which is rapidly accelerating, 17 reviews wanted it.) It would make that longing even more powerful, Enies Lobby and Alabasta are definitely good examples of tough fights right?**

 **Not going to make it a new suggestion, just going to warn people I would do a merging if that seems likely. Hahaha. I really want to write it too! The marines might just stand still in shock and forget about catching them! Zoro is more likely to do that, it makes me eager for the future.**

 **I did mention that, yeah... I wanted them to have a hint at her future powers... The sky breaking and it becoming violent on the Dream, that's cool. I want to do that. You know you're giving me the incentive to go and kill Ace right? The Dream does exist because of that. And that's a good reason to make it go into turmoil.**

 **You're welcome, it is good. Thank you, the blackness fear will be elaborated in the next chapter, trying for a mostly self reliant chapter to practice before Sanji.** **Don't die! Even if it's in a good way. :D I don't mind the long reviews, they just take me a long time to respond to.**

 **I think Luffy (somewhat) will only have this one more chapter before I move to Sanji, I really want Oda to quicky come and tell me what happens, I don't now much and will probably borrow ideas to make it. I want your help with this please!**

 **BOSS02109: Okay.**

 **CreativityIsWriting: Evolution right? Okay.**

 **Horizon-Dawn: I usually do to update without proof reading to do it on time. I thought I saw that p when quickly skimming over for the red lines, it didn't have a red line under it though so that threw me off. Couldn't find it again until you gave me the line. Thank you.**

 **name: Okay.**

 **Anonymous: Hello :) Thank you, the vote is going until the end of the Pre-canon arc. Thank you, and you're welcome.**


	22. Chapter 21:The Blackness

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece; that belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**

 **A/N: I am so sorry that this is an entire day late, I meant to warn you all in the last chapter but I forgot, it's a horrible excuse but it's the only true one I got. I hope you all will forgive me for this. I will admit when I checked my email to see if anyone reviewed I was surprised that no one was complaining about it. I thank you all for not complaining because it's torture to me to see something and to know there was nothing I could do about it. Like that time when I was locked outside the house with no keys and a flat phone, and I could hear the phone inside the house keep ringing.**

 **Big thanks to** **Kikyojo, Wordlet, Guest, janBAM, sweetsnakes, The Patient One, Demongirl808, yggdrasil001, SwordOfTheGods, Guest, Guest1, Guest, Sage McGavin, and Theburper (also, I'm pretty sure that's three different Guest's, right?)** **for reviewing, to LunaDragoneel18, SilverStar56, Simpliemayra, Kirimi-1999, YepTheRebel, and Shiro No Kishidan for Favouriting, to** **LunaDragoneel18, SilverStar56, flamelily274, DarkZoruafox, Kittengal2000, Simpliemayra, Theburper, Kirimi-1999, MoonFruit12, YepTheRebel, and reydrago** **for Following, and to** **GoodReads4U for adding this story to their communtity, ASL Straw Hats with a dash of Whitebeard.** **Here's the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21-The Blackness**

"Ace! Help me out! It's the bear!"

"Huh? I thought you were gonna be strong enough to live on your own."

 ** _Krunch!_**

The last thing Luffy heard before the darkness drowned him was Ace screaming out his name.

Luffy hated the fact that he was always conscious in the Blackness, it scared him and he couldn't call out for help. He was paralysed. It's scary to see others under the pull of the Blackness too. They stayed still and wouldn't respond. When Jimbei wouldn't wake up one morning it freaked Luffy out. It happened to Franky and Robin too.

Luffy didn't like how it could so easily take his family away from him.

It took them awhile to find out the cause of it. Apparently, if you get knocked out you get stuck in the Blackness until you wake up, either in the Other World or the Dream World. Apparently the Blackness also isn't supposed to last as long as it does to them. It's supposed to go faster, like the blink of an eye, only for them every second they floated in the Blackness was a second in the Real Worlds.

Jimbei was actually brought to tears when he woke up from his entire week of unconsciousness. Luffy knew Jimbei didn't cry for no reason, and when Luffy himself woke up from his first time of unconsciousness, which only lasted two days, he cried as well and clung to anyone in his reach. No one would tease another for being scared of the Blackness, or about their tricks to convince themselves they really were awake. Only Usopp, Nami and Chopper haven't felt it yet, but they could get a good idea of how terrifying it is.

They weren't afraid of the dark, there were still greys and outlines and they could _move_ in that. But the Blackness was one solid colour, no outlines, no movement and it lasted for what seemed like forever.

Brook first met the Blackness back before any of the others were born. He still had no idea on what was causing it back then, he could only guess it had something to do with the Dream.

When he finally found out what caused it years later, he could then guess why people always looked at him strange when he woke up from a coma. He'd been unconscious for several days then he'd start wildly thrashing and screaming until he realised he was free. People began to look worriedly at him, and know he knew they thought he was crazy too.

Brook didn't mind that people looked at him like that, as long as he was not in the Blackness.

Jimbei was lucky to have woken up in the Dream World where Brook was waiting to comfort him, spending the six days awake in the Dream and exhausting himself so Jimbei would have someone to comfort him when he woke up.

He doesn't wish such a cruel punishment on anyone, not even his enemies. He respects and pities those who actually have to go through it too*.

Franky scared the hell out of Iceberg, Tom and Kokoro when he woke up and became a shivering wreak that wouldn't stop mumbling incoherent things. It lasted the entire day until he finally feel asleep and had Brook, Jimbei and Robin comfort him. It took him a few days until he was back like he used too.

Iceberg made the promise to never knock Franky out again, even though it was an accident. He didn't like the haunted look in his friend's eyes.

When it happened to Robin, she had already saw and heard about it. But that didn't help her when she found herself even more terrified than ever before in her life. Ohara was less terrifying because she knew she still had family she could easily access. The Blackness didn't give her that privilege.

She hyperventilated when she woke up and it took her an hour to calm her down, even with Sanji's help. Though he didn't do much, he was waiting constantly by her beside with the book he dragged her to read to him the morning he found here.

Sanji didn't like how he was becoming so familiar with the Blackness, he never spent too long in there but it happened a lot with his cruel blood _family_. He could barely consider them family by the time he was three years old, the Blackness was a punishment he hated encountering so he found himself overly obedient until he could finally see his _real_ family.

It became really obvious to the rest of the crew that Sanji wasn't that happy with his blood family after the first time he woke up to his bond family, and after thinking back, that he was being abused. They didn't let Sanji in on that they knew, they knew he wouldn't have kept it secret without reason.

The quirk did not go unnoticed by Sanji's father and he made sure to always knock the brat out before he needed something done. Smelling salts could now always be found on his person for when the need arose.

Zoro probably seemed to deal with it the best, though Sanji was the only one who could really notice how badly it affected him. He hated being dominated like that. He hated the helplessness. He hated that he wouldn't be able to get better or protect his family while he was in the Blackness. But he was probably the only one who would involuntarily go into the Blackness's embrace. He didn't want the others to be consumed by it, and he didn't want them to be so helpless when they got out of it.

His only visible reaction was that he was keeping a noticeably closer eye on everyone and looked a bit unnerved. They didn't know he was also sweating heavily on the inside and could barely keep his breathing level.

They all had a weird quirk when they woke up out of the Blackness, and everyone made sure to not take advantage of it. Even Luffy when Sanji got all obedient for an hour if he woke up in the Dream, when he could have Sanji make him tell him where all the food was. Not that anyone really expected him to do so. Luffy was more likely to somehow go to where Sanji lived and try to beat the stuffing out of his father.

They allowed the others to play out their quirks since they knew they were just making sure everything was real. Except for Franky, they made sure to let one of the younger ones be held in his vice like grip. To let his quirk play out was to leave him alone. And if Brook were able to be knocked unconscious, they'd make sure to calm him down quickly and not let him thrash about like a crazed man.

Chopper felt what the Blackness was like only for about half a minute, though he can't really believe that that was the extent. The small amount of time was scary to him, and he did not want to see what it was like for it to go on for days.

Usopp was really happy that it was unlikely to happen to him until he left his island and become a pirate, though he was not looking forward to when he would have to go through it. He wonders at times what his quirk would be, not that he was that eager.

Nami was the same as Usopp, she was happy it was unlikely to happen until she left to fulfil her new found dream of drawing a map of the whole world and to see if there really was anything in the Endless Sea other than water. She wondered what her quirk would be as well. She thinks she might have a violent reaction like Brook but she isn't too sure.

Luffy was out for a long time after the bear attack, about a week, and in that time Makino came by and taught Ace to say thank you and Sanji fell unconscious too. He clung to Ace the whole day except when he had to go and hunt, and then he clung to Dadan. After the first time, they were quick to pick up that he was usually clingy when he woke up from unconsciousness. Ace knew that about the Blackness, Luffy couldn't hide it from him and Sabo.

He woke up in the Other World first, and Ace for once didn't say anything about his tears.

Ace could barely imagine what it was to be like to his baby brother, to be conscious in complete blackness and immobile for _days_ , he didn't complain that it wasn't a terrifying name because that was exactly what it was like. It made him fear what it would be like. He was begrudgingly happy that he didn't have to go through that every time and have only a fifty percent chance to wake up with those that know what it's like.

He felt sorry for those like Robin who was likely to wake up in enemy territory and feel the insatiable need to sleep so she could have the comfort she desperately needed but couldn't do so unless she had a death wish.

The Blackness was truly a terrify thing to live through.

* * *

 _ **Coming up Next: Escape**_

 **Anyone like the PoVs of those not in the Straw Hat crew? I experimented. Also, there actually are disabilities out there that are a lot like the Blackness, you have no senses, you can't move and you are like that you're whole life. Can I just ask that we take a moment to realize that it's a real thing? And to respect that they have to go through that for their entire life and they still seem to remain strong.**

 **Poll Results: Currently winning: And Evolution takes the lead! (couldn't resist)**

 **No: 41**

 **Yes: 28**

 **On and Off: 12**

 **Flashes: 6**

 **Separation: 16**

 **Evolution: 43**

 **Don't know what they mean? Look at chapter 19:18:Burning of Trash Mountain.**

 **Quirks: (Note: The longer they spend in the Blackness, the worse and longer the quirk is)**

 **Brook: Very violent, thrashes around until he realizes he's awake.**

 **Jimbei: Stays silent and still but cries. Continues to cry for a while after knowing he is free, moves a bit.**

 **Franky: Becomes a shivering wreak, can't stop mumbling and clutches to anything in his grasp tightly. Stops mumbling when he realizes he's free.**

 **Robin: Becomes very clingy, needs to constantly be holding someone, can deal with being alone for a while before needing it worse than before. Lasts even after she realizes she's awake.**

 **Sanji: Becomes quiet and obedient. Would follow any order with the only exception of harming his bond family. Lasts either until one of his bond family knocks him out of it or until the same amount of time he spent unconscious has passed.**

 **Zoro: Becomes very nervous, needs to see everyone at all times. Is a lot worse on the inside.**

 **Nami: doesn't have one yet.**

 **Usopp: doesn't have one yet.**

 **Luffy: cries and is very clingy. A combination of Jimbei and Robin.**

 **Chopper: doesn't have one yet.**

 **Responses to Reviews:**

 **Kikyojo: Thank you! :)**

 **Wordlet: Okay, thank you for telling me. I barely know how I'm going to handle him anymore, Maybe Nami becomes a slave, maybe she doesn't. It's soon so I'll know soon enough. I think that if she gets the tattoo, and they see it, they're immediately going to tell Jimbei if Hatchi doesn't first.**

 **Guest: Okay.**

 **janBAM: Sorry, I'm sure it's on there but I'll take into consideration of your choices here anyway. Thank you! Haha.**

 **sweetsnakes: It will change things! Mother is the antonym to Adventure acording to Oda-Sensei after all.**

 **The Patient One: *sniffs* Thank you, I'm glad you are happy and sorry for this really late one. *Tears fall* Thank you for that, I hope I will keep it up. *Cries in corner because of happiness***

 **Demongirl808: Thank you! Sorry about this late one. Your vote is noted.**

 **yggdrasil001: Yes! I know good examples. About the out of boy experiences, maybe they can just feel their emotions and pain to an extent during turbulent times. I will use those gloves and not let Chopper see Jimbei's torture, but maybe I'll let Brook and Jimbei see Robin. Other than my motherly instincts towards Chopper, (since he looks so small!) it is a cool idea.**

 **Since Jimbei and Brook might not be apart of the Dream they would have sleepless nights. They could see the event as a dream after the event happens. Is that a good idea?**

 **I feel the same way about Ace. And I don't know about killing off Ace yet but that's a long way away. Need to remember that they might know Haki by then too.**

 **I'll try to PM you in a bit, it'll be easier to talk that way. Realy want to write their reactions too. I'm a bit sadistic when it concerns other things. (Not Chopper, or their Dreams). I really want to explore that bond.**

 **Thank you! This is probably going to change a lot. I've learnt that I need to use only very rough outlines when it concerns the future though. Yes, intention completed and seen! Thank you again.**

 **Truth be told I didn't think about that until then, and so I'm going to lay the blame on the fact that it's in the Florian Triangle which moves and is a part of Moria's territory. In the Story of course.**

 **I could barely say that Sanji sees them as a family, unfortunately I wrote that they know of Sanji's abuse, so I can't use that idea (not that it was bad!). As for the rest of the Idea, he doesn't know that they know so it could still work, now I just have to choose which option. Also, just need to decide whether I'll show the escape or not, probably not.**

 **I'll remember about having to get his dream, I've noticed recently that I'm giving them a bit extra in terms of their dreams. So I probably will add a bit for Sanji too.**

 **I'll try to do that. Hope you don't mind that I used your words and said that Sanji considered the crew his real family. Sorry about the late Chapter, there was no internet where my brother was doing his eight hour race. (Yes it is a real thing). Hope you like the chapter! :D**

 **SwordOfTheGods: I don't know at the moment, I have a barely formed idea but it consists of Nami getting the Tattoo anyway.**

 **Guest: Thank you! It took a while but it finally is. The Evolution idea started out as yggdrasil001 making the same suggestion you did, I reduced it to something like Vivre Cards then they evolved it to the idea it is now. Good suggestion though.**

 **Guest1: Thank you, sorry for the late one. Jimbei is a warlord, that had to happen, and I'm glad you like that I had him tell his crew about his hman family. We'll see soon about Nami. Luffy still is a kid and doesn't really know too well about the Buster Call, like most of the others, so he can be that way. I guessed that Luffy was in a coma for about a week, didn't really give a time in the manga. Hope you didn't mind the atmosphere for this chapter. Usopp's mum will have some consequences. Warning you now!**

 **Guest: Thank you and you're welcome. It's nice to see that you love it so much, you made me laugh too. :D I hope I'll keep it up.**

 **Sage McGavin: I hoped it would, it'll have consequences though.**

 **Theburper: Thank you! Since I can't write her that well, and knew that she would have to stay in Alabasta, I decided to not let the crew go through the pain and have her only join the Dream the night after Whiskey Peak. She'll leave the Dream when she stays in Alabasta. I'll try to write a chapter like the Introduction chapters for her at that point in the story.**


	23. Chapter 22:Escape

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece; that belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**

 **A/N: Did anyone expect me to update again? I said that the last update was late so probably not... Oh well. Okay, everyone please give a big thanks to yggdrasil001 who helped me get out of my brain-freeze and give me an idea on how to do this chapter. Seriously, yggdrasil001, thank you. So should I say that you feel like you are my beta reader? 'Cause you help give me many ideas and you respond to my ideas and all that stuff. Longest chapter yet, yahoo! :D Also, I listened to 'Had Enough' a lot while writing this, it actually goes kind of well with it. At least to me.**

 **Big thanks to Theburper, Jesse S. , betsybugaboo, The Patient One, yggdrasil001, inspiration is fleeting, Sage McGavin, wbrendon89, Guest1, Lauri3n, and redrago for reviewing, to Alcatraces, Catlover4536, Kurogitsune Yue, flaming-twilight, and inspiration is fleeting for Favouriting, and to Catlover4536, Lauri3n, finkarhu, and wbrendon89 for Following. Here's the chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 22-Escape**

This was the longest amount of time Sanji had ever spent in the Blackness. Usually it would be a few hours before his father would bring out the smelling salts and he'd be either training with his hands or he'd have to kill a cute animal and not cook it.

So far he could guess that he'd been under for at least a couple of days and he was wondering if his father had given up on him and would either kill him or let him free. It was unlikely but he hoped for the second option.

It was bad time to meet the Blackness again; Luffy had been out for a few days already because of what Chopper could tell was a bear attack. Luffy had nearly died. The worry for his little brother and the worry of if he'd ever actually wake up were drowning him. This was easily the worst time he had been under, and not because of the length of time either.

He'd be willing to do anything to not experience this again. Even kill someone.

When he woke to the familiar scent of the smelling salt his father would always use, he made sure to move quickly and quietly into a sitting up position, ignoring the ache in his limbs and the rattling of the chains tied to his legs and wrists. He bowed his head slightly and waited for what his father wanted him to do.

"It'll be your first mission, I expect this person's head and if there are any mistakes you will be under for a day for each of them." He tossed a file to Sanji undid the restraints and left.

He flipped through the file, seeing the picture of the man he had to kill and the requirements of the mission. Sanji desperately didn't want to be under so he made sure to memorise the plan they set out for him and all the requirements. He really didn't want to kill someone either but his fear of the Blackness and the amount of days he'd had to spend with it if he failed outweighed that feeling. He didn't want to be unconscious for at least a month. He wouldn't be able to take it.

Remotely hoping that somehow one of his family members like Jimbei or Robin would be able to find him during the mission, he stuffed the file under his shirt. Only Robin and Zoro knew about the situation he was in with his family, but for once he didn't mind if some else knew. He hated his blood family and he knew the only reason they still tried with him was because he was a natural at stealth and could do theory a little better than the others because of Robin. The only drawback to them was that he wasn't willing to use his hands in a fight, cooked for others, and was unwilling to kill.

When his father found out he was a lot more willing to do those things after being unconscious for a while, that wasn't starting to become a problem to them. Because of his constant sparring with Zoro, he picked up swordsmanship faster than his siblings. He hated being a prodigy to them; it was only because of his real family that he was able to do those things so well.

He stood and walked out of his room, walking down the grand hallways, he ignored the hateful and jealous glares his brothers gave him. He didn't want to go on the mission! Sanji would much rather one of them would go on the mission; he knew that Ichiji was really the one who should be going on this mission. Reiju was the only one to have already gone on her first mission, and unless that changed in the few days he had been under, he was going to be the second.

He walked out of the doors and walked to the boat the servants had already put out for him. Remembering the lessons he got on Navigating and the tips that Nami and the others gave him, he went off much faster than expected for a normal person. It would take him around three days to get to his target, but with some extra help from his family he might be able to get that to two and a half.

The thought of escape didn't cross his mind the entire day, and why would it? No one in his family was in the North Blue, most of them were either in the East Blue or the Grand Line, and he knew Robin was soon going to go there too. Unless there was some way for him to be able to travel easily to either of those seas, he was stuck here. When night started falling, Sanji was nervous about seeing his family. If they knew he wasn't under, then he could either expect to see Zoro shaking him awake before anyone else was awake, or heard Brook singing the morning wake up song. This is assuming Chopper let him be moved from the Infirmary, when it concerns a patient, Chopper could easily be one of the scariest of the crew.

When he started feeling the constriction around his chest cause by something wrapping around him, he knew he was falling asleep and didn't have to worry about Luffy anymore.

When Luffy had woken up in the Dream after the bear attack, he was shocked to see two other beds in there aside from his own. In one, Zoro lay obviously sleeping, he must have fallen asleep in the room and the others had to move a bed in here to wake up. The disorientation that affected them when they woke up in either of the worlds was a lot more serious than a normal person. Robin said that it was because they could expect to walk up in only two locations, and if they weren't in the same room, they usually had a really hard time believing things were real for a while.

In the other bed lay an unconscious Sanji, who with his stillness, told Luffy that he was in the Blackness. It seemed they couldn't see each other if there was more than one unconscious. Luffy had kind of hoped they could. It would be somewhat nicer to see family while in the Blackness.

Tears automatically fell from his eyes as he came to terms that he was no longer in the Blackness. Since Sanji was closer, he used his rubbery body to stretch and get him to Sanji's side where he wrapped his arms around Sanji multiple times. Luffy liked that he could have better hugs because of his Devil Fruit, he could hold more people and he could hold them tighter.

He snuggled into Sanji and waited with his eyes closed, ignoring his surroundings and focused on only the fact that he was safe and he was with family. The tears eventually stopped falling and he felt Sanji's breathing change. He woke up, in the Other World. After a few minutes, something appeared under Sanji's shirt and Luffy had to resist the urge to look at it. He still wanted to cuddle with his brother.

Hours passed and Zoro woke up to see Luffy's bed empty and Sanji's having another occupant. While they couldn't sleep dreamlessly, Robin was found doing something similar where she just lay with her eyes closed and seemed asleep. She called it trancing, after what Usopp found in fantasy book with elves that did the same thing.

Zoro was quite adept at it; it was similar to meditation only you were on the brink of sleep but you were still just vaguely aware of everything. Luffy was good at it too, and Nami teased that was because he already had an empty head.

Standing and yawning, he made his way over to the two to check how they were, Luffy was trancing and wasn't crying, and Sanji was asleep with barely noticeable cuff marks on his wrists and ankles. He wasn't unconscious anymore at least.

Smiling slightly, he walked out of the Infirmary and woke up Chopper and Brook after checking that the sun was indeed up. He went to Robin's room to check how she was and saw she wasn't there and Nami was still asleep. Knowing that she was the only other one who could cook for them that wouldn't burn it or charge them, he jogged to the kitchen and started setting everything up without a word.

Robin was putting out the food by the time the others came in, Luffy and Sanji excluded. It was half way through the meal when Luffy came crashing through the door, a still tightly wrapped up Sanji came in behind him. While he looked relieved, Zoro could see that Sanji was slightly nervous. He couldn't help but wish that those that Sanji lived with didn't make him do anything he would regret, though the unbound hands were a clear indication they didn't do something they normally did.

While Zoro could like that Sanji didn't mind telling him how he could improve with his swordsmanship, he didn't like how Sanji came to know about it. He knew it didn't help Sanji when he imitated his style, Zoro was easily stronger than most adults, and the only one he had not yet beat was Kuina, though he was getting close.

Sanji spotting Zoro's questioning stare, subtly motioned for Luffy to let go of him. Jimbei didn't mind the sudden hug Luffy gave him after he let go of Sanji, he was used to Luffy doing so to make him interact more in the past.

Sanji reached behind him and pulled out the file and handed it to Robin. He didn't want to talk and he didn't want Zoro to know what he was told to do. Robin had done things like it before so he knew she wouldn't mind. Though he still didn't really want his mother figure to know he was going to become a murderer.

Sanji ate his breakfast without looking at anyone. That was a good enough que for the others to know that whatever those Sanji lived with did, it wasn't good. The sight of bandaged wrists was a common sight so it wasn't good enough.

When Zoro pulled Sanji out to spar, Luffy, Usopp and Chopper went outside to play a game and Nami left to study maps and Navigation. Brook, Jimbei and Franky looked expectantly at Robin, who was yet to read the file, instinctively knowing what it really was and not wanting to check.

She handed it to Brook and told them she didn't want to say what it most likely was aloud and headed off to help Nami.

Brook stared both worriedly and curiously at the file, he could tell that it had a person's details in it and some more information from just holding it. Dread filled him as he realised what conclusion Robin had come too. They all knew Sanji came from a family of assassins, Zoro said that one of Sanji's siblings had already gone on a mission. This was most likely Sanji's mission folder, the person inside would be the person Sanji would have to kill. He handed it off to Jimbei without a second thought and went to the deck to try and ignore the possibility.

Franky took the file from Jimbei and opened it before his resolve would crumble. Inside was a twenty-five year old man's details, he had a wife and two kids and lived in the North Blue. Feeling sick, he quickly looked at the other thing in the folder: A mission requirements and plan. It ended up with the man and his family's death and was to be blamed on a Politian in the area.

He tossed the file back to Jimbei and rushed off, first to vomit, then to check on Sanji, then to build lots of things to take his mind off things.

By the time Jimbei finally got to read the file, he could already tell it was a mission for Sanji to assassinate someone, then to probably kill the witnesses and then blame it on someone influential, as per usual.

He made sure to read the entire thing though, even on the details it had on the man's five year old and two year old sons. He looked at the location then went to study the maps Nami had, he needed to know if there was some way he could help his young family member, one that he could often see as a son.

There was no way for him to be able to get there in time, and as he checked around, there was no way to help Sanji until he found the one thing that could.

A cruise ship called the Orbit was currently in the North Blue, near where Sanji was. It should be about to head to the East Blue, a place where he could try and get help for Sanji, whether it was by talking to Garp or by trying to contact his old crewmates who were currently heading there now under Arlong.

Jimbei just had to convince Sanji to go on it and go to the East Blue. After being with the Blackness for three days and with the threat of more days with it, he knew it was going to be tough.

Sanji actually glanced at them during lunch and he could focus his attention on nearly everyone by dinner, Robin was the only one he wouldn't look at, and it was probably because he thought only she knew about the contents of the file.

Jimbei knew he had to convince Sanji now, since he would only be able to board the Orbit tomorrow. If he was to wait any longer he'd lose the chance to help Sanji.

Taking longer with his dinner, he made sure to signal to Zoro to go as he finished, Sanji was washing up for once, and Jimbei knew it was because he didn't want to wake up yet.

He put his plate next to the sink and held the file out to Sanji. He most likely wasn't going to be happy with him knowing, but he needed to know that he knew.

Sanji stared fearfully at the file. He hoped Robin wouldn't show it to anyone but he knew he wouldn't be able to blame her for doing so. She was most likely concerned for him. At least it was Jimbei she told, and maybe Brook, he didn't mind those two so much but he didn't want the others younger than him to know. He didn't want them to either be scared of him or think of him as cool.

A little bit of hope filled him. Maybe Jimbei could help him? He really didn't want to do this and as scared as he was of the Blackness, it at least was something he was familiar with. His hope showed in his eyes and Jimbei knew now it wouldn't take as much effort to convince the boy as he thought.

He pulled out the flyer for the Orbit. "If you head slightly more to the east, you might be able to catch it before it leaves the North Blue. It'll be heading to the East Blue, I'm sure you'll be safer there, especially after I convince Garp to look after you."

Jimbei didn't expect to slam onto the floor and have all the other members of their family rush in. Sanji was effectively suffocating him by the force of his hug but made him smile a bit when he felt all the tears and sobs coming from the small boy. The others were quick to join the hug and fall asleep in the kitchen with them.

Hope filled Sanji as he navigated to where the Orbit was likely to be. Unfortunately, he was filled with dread as he came across a large whirlpool. Not thinking straight, he hoped into a barrel and tranced as he waited for the inevitable.

When he felt him being dragged out of the water a while later, to say he was very relieved would be an understatement. When he found out it was the Orbit, he found himself apologizing a while later for crying so hard. They all thought it was because he was relieved because he was alive. Really, he was relieved he was nearly free. He just needed to leave the North Blue now. Thankfully, they didn't mind that he stayed, even though it would be illegal.

He found himself becoming the cook's apprentice on the ship, until his relatives found him. Garp might not be his grandfather, but he would rather him than anyone else to be his other grandfather. Brook already was his grandfather, so he didn't count.

Sanji grabbed the file that he for some reason kept on his person and threw it into the ocean. He wasn't going to be an assassin, he would use most of the skills it taught him but he wouldn't use swords or his hands.

Luffy and Zoro could use those, they already were anyway. Luffy had recently started sparing with them too, and though he was still to beat either of them, he could sometimes get a tie. That was definitely pushing them all to get better.

Sanji didn't mind that he was now a part of the Monster Trio, and he knew Zoro and Luffy didn't mind either.

* * *

 _ **Coming up Next: Escape**_

 **Yes, long chapter! Also, many tears were actually shed in the making of this chapter, mostly at the end and out of happiness. SANJI IS FREE! ish... meh.**

 **Poll Results: Currently winning:** **Evolution**

 **No: 44**

 **Yes: 28**

 **On and Off: 12**

 **Flashes: 6**

 **Separation: 16**

 **Evolution: 47**

 **Don't know what they mean? Look at chapter 19:18:Burning of Trash Mountain.**

 **Responses to Reviews:**

 **Theburper: I'll correct the other chapters after this one. I don't mind, most of the votes are in reviews anyway. How about after the end of each Arc Vivi is able to go to the Dream World again and they can tell her everything that has been happening? I'm practicing her now actually. (Well, not now now.)**

 **Jesse S. : Okay. Also, sorry about your name being chopped up. I can't stop it.**

 **betsybugaboo: Sooo, good thing or bad thing? (about the chapter) I was most likely going to do that! Stop mind reading me over the internet! :D**

 **If No and Evolution tie for winning, then that'll happen. It was a man powered vehicle race and my brother did over 100 laps on the course, don't really remember how long that was though, I guess about 200,000 meters? 1/5th of a Kilometer. (I'm Australian, so sorry if you don't know how long that is.)**

 **The Patient One: Yeah, it was...**

 **yggdrasil001: Thank you for your concern. :) It could, maybe it'll be like an early stage for the bond? It'll be hilarious when Luffy eats that mushroom and the others laugh too, and I had the idea of Zoro just using the line "I don't know who you are, but you have scared my family, so I will find you, and I will kill you", I'd find that hilarious. I can barely wait to write their reactions. Why must it be so far away?!**

 **I don't want them to feel the pain too, maybe they can just feel it faintly or just know what was happening somehow? I'm glad it's good, also with Nami, I really just wanted her to hide it so that arc will happen, maybe she can down play it some how? And with the others all knowing her form Jimbei, it might actually be a little better. Though she will still make the deal with Arlong and he'll break it. I think he'll know of Jimbei's family before he meets Nami and then remember her form the stories. Don't know how he'll react though.**

 **I don't mind either, but I still like you reviewing and I would still like to throw some ideas your way in private messages though, how else can I get a higher word count? ;D**

 **Thank you for your approval. Glad to see you liked the previous chapter. I hoped some would like the idea of quirks. Sanji does have a bad quirk, and all their quirks get worse the longer they spend with the Blackness. And he has left his family! Celebrate good times come on! Glad you liked everyone's reaction to it. And really glad you like my story so much!**

 **inspiration is fleeting: Thank you! hope you don't mind the changes. So, you mean they stay awake when the bad thing happens to them or to others? I'll try to keep it up.**

 **Sage McGavin: I might try to combine them if that happens, but when you say you'll do a fanfic of a fanfic does that mean you'll write the one of the options and post it?**

 **wbrendon89:Thank you for reading and the compliment. It most likely will. I wonder how they think too. I might do some extra chapters for them if anyone's up for it. Also, I can only see how to get one of them to visit the Baratie. I'll leave you in suspense on who it is.**

 **Guest1: Sorry about that. I'll post exactly what their quirks are in the previous chapter after I post this one. They do act weird after waking up, and it does take them awhile to go back to normal. It is terrifying, I know that a disability like it exists because of my brother who learnt about it in class. I don't want to imagine what it is like for them really so I glossed over it. I used the kiddie gloves, deal with it!**

 **Ace was told it exists, though he doesn't know what it's like so he doesn't say anything about Luffy's quirk, others were quick to realise they shouldn't try to stop their quirks, it's their defense mechanism.**

 **Well now you know. He has escaped from his family and the reason he was sent into a coma was to make him obedient for longer. So he would fulfill his mission. Not much Sanji-Zoro brothership but there was a little Sanji-Luffy brothership.**

 **Lauri3n: Thank you!**

 **redrago: I'm glad you enjoy it. Some events are mutable, Nami won't likely tell Jimbei at first because she just would have witnessed her mother dying. It'll take her a while before she would tell anyone. Glad you found my reason acceptable.**


	24. Chapter 23:The Rock

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece; that belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**

 **A/N: While reading through my story I realised I had the same authors note here from the last one. Can't believe I did that. Oh well, I've put this here now so now it's different. Just wondering but does anyone else like to listen to music while they work? Mum says it's distracting and my teachers say the same thing but I like to listen to it will working. Whether that work be actually working or avoiding work like Grif does in Red Vs Blue. I am actually curious you know! (I'm adding this from ten chapters in the future!)**

 **Big thanks to Maya-chan2007. Theburper, redrago, Wordlet, Horizon-Dawn, betsybugaboo, Lauri3n, Secret Wind, yggdrasil001, Shattermirror, Yoyo, Guest, Fuzzy Panda, Guest1, and Sage McGavin for reviewing, to Maddening Tumult, Niko562, Secret Wind, Shattermirror, glenbob, himekuroyuki853, willowangle, xxlawaceboluxx, and Spricket for Favouriting, and to DEWFAL, Lecfan, Secret Wind, Shattermirror, Storysmith112358, glenbob, himekuroyuki853, wkjjfht825, Katherine Von Karma, and Spricket for Following. Here's the chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 23-The Rock**

When Sanji heard the name All Blue float around, he couldn't help but wonder what it was. When he asked the chefs they seemed surprised he didn't know.

"You don't know? It's the name of the Legendary Ocean."

The chefs told him they all dreamed of sailing that ocean at least once, but for some reason looked down on him and laughed when he declared his new found dream of finding the All Blue with his family. They said it couldn't be true, how no one had ever found it, so he told them it was, and they told him to think about it.

"East Blue, West Blue, North Blue, South Blue. All Blue's supposed to have every kind of fish from the other oceans. If there really was such a place then for a sea-faring cook it would be paradise."

They said then that they would actually risk their lives to find 'waters like that'.

"If it really existed."

They continued to say it was just a fairy tale that was made up by some dreaming cook and told him they needed to get back to work. Sanji couldn't see how it wasn't possible. He grew up with miracles, whether it was because of a devil fruit, his freedom or even the Dream World itself. If something like the Dream be real then surely so could the All Blue.

He found himself scraping some inedible scraps in the bin a while later, with the other chefs eating the edible leftovers the customers didn't eat. Sanji didn't get why they were eating the food, they were going to get to port in two days, where Garp would pick him up, and this wasn't the Grand Line, it wasn't dangerous enough to eat leftovers.

When he asked they accused him of being a greenhorn and reminded him of the dangers of what could happen at sea. He wasn't a green horn; he just didn't see why they needed to do eat the leftovers in the safest of the four Blues. Besides, they never had to deal with his family before, meal times were always chaotic and some food would end up wasted after it was thrown, and then there was Luffy to deal with too. His little brother is a bottomless pit, the day he finds out that a specific amount of food appears in the pantry every morning, he would try to eat it all, or at least most of it, Luffy would still spare them a bit.

They then offered him a fish with barely any flesh on it, he refused. It was just bone, what could be eaten on that?

Then the commotion started, people started screaming and loud scuffles could be heard. When he asked what was happening and he was told Pirates were pillaging the ship.

…

…

No…

No. Not when he was so close…

…

Just two more days…

He was finally going to see his family in this world…

He wouldn't die now!

He rushed out of the kitchen and ran onto the deck, the storm and dark atmosphere was perfect cover, he rushed silently to stand on a railing behind and above two pirates on the main deck. He pushed himself of and slammed straight into a pirate's head, instantly knocking him out. The other turned to face him but was shocked and unprepared for the kick that knocked him to the side then the follow up that knocked him out.

Unfortunately he was noticed by now, so he wouldn't be able to do anymore surprise attacks and after watching him knock two men twice his size in three hits, they wouldn't underestimate him so no advantage there.

The chefs were too shocked to yell at him to not provoke them. An old man with moustache braids was the captain of the Pirate ship, Sanji could tell by the way the man held himself. He could also see that the man had lots of experience and managed to gleam out earlier that he was called Zeff, that he fought with powerful kicks and had recently came back from a year on the Grand Line. If not for the fact that he was in the way of Sanji's dreams, Sanji might actually be asking for tips instead of dodging Zeff's first attack.

This seemed to surprise Zeff's crew, and Sanji could see that Zeff was curious. But he wasn't going to elaborate without a good reason too, or if he wasn't asked.

The next attack he was forced to try and block. He raised his leg and took the brunt of the attack on his shins. While Sanji's shins were definitely tougher than normal and could block Zoro's Bamboo swords, Zeff was known for being able to leave an inprint in steel with the force of his kick.

The bone in Sanji's leg snapped and couldn't help but scream in pain as he flew back into a wall and smashed it to bits. Unbeknownst to Sanji, he screamed in pain in the Dream as well and woke up all the males of the family.

His body was transported to the Infirmary and his leg was quickly seen to and set by Chopper and Robin. They immediately got to work on the rest of Sanji's injuries.

Sanji crawled out of the wreckage and bit down hard on Zeff's leg. While he knew this wouldn't cause much damage he just felt that he needed to get the old man's attention, he needed to say this.

"I'm gonna find the All Blue one day! I'll find it with my family, but I still need to find them first. I'm going to see them in a few days… And I'm not going to die here first!"

Zeff stared at the young chef apprentice biting his leg, claiming the same dream he had and more. His men laughed in the background, and said it didn't exist, causing the brat to bite down harder. Zeff could see the conviction in the boy's visible eye. The boy believes that it is real and is set on finding it with his family.

Zeff knew the boy could definitely do it if he tried hard enough.

He still kicked the boy of his leg, and then saw to his amazement that the boy's wounds seemed to be treating themselves. The leg he knew he broke was forming a cast around it, the cuts he got from sharp bits of wood had bandages wrapping themselves around him and yet the boy seemed ignorant of it. He could tell this by what happened next.

The boy sat up then looked at his leg in amazement. "What the hell? I thought we had to be asleep or unconscious for Chopper to bandage us up!"

Zeff's suspicions of the brat eating a Devil Fruit were also washed away with those words. Someone called Chopper it seemed, was taking care of the brat's wounds. How he was doing so was unknown, so maybe there was still a devil fruit involved. That's when the wave of water came and knocked to boy overboard. Zeff didn't think before he snapped a mast and dove into the ocean after the boy.

When Sanji was pulled with the water, he also hit his head and was suddenly swallowed by the waiting Blackness.

He spent a long time under, longer than one day but shorter than three. And Jimbei was forced to tell Garp that something has happened to Sanji and will not be able to make it to the rendezvous place in time and that they no longer knew where Sanji is and wouldn't until he woke up out of unconsciousness. Garp surprised Jimbei by saying that he'll find the kid, and claimed him as one of his grandsons.

When he woke up, he sat up quickly and silently, head slightly bowed and waiting for whatever orders he was to be given. Zeff didn't actually notice the boy was waiting for about five minutes until he glanced at him. He was surprised to see this subdued side of the boy, so different from the one that glared at him with defiance. This one seemed to be waiting for something and was position in a way that purposefully made him look submissive.

Choosing not to ask about it he told the boy about the situation they were in and gave him all the food that had washed up with them. The boy didn't say anything so he asked if he understood.

"Yes, sir."

The response made him wonder what the hell happened to the kid. The voice was mostly empty but had some fear in it. The boy was ready to kill him a few days ago and now he was obediently following the orders Zeff gave him, he didn't even complain over the fact that he had a bigger sack with him.

Deciding the brat was just realising that the others could be dead and that he could die too could be the reason for his strange behaviour; Zeff walked over to the other side of the rock and waited.

Knowing that he only had five days' worth of portions, Sanji divided it up into twenty portions and resolved to only eat every second day, the Dream would be able to keep him somewhat fed too, even though it wouldn't work completely.

Even though he stomach growled and ached for food, Sanji couldn't find himself eating. Zeff telling him to preserve food made him unable to eat any of the food he was given. He waited until he found himself in a room he knew he didn't fall asleep in. When he found himself in a crushing hug, he knew this was real. Apparently you can't feel pain in normal dreams so he knew this was just the Infirmary with a marimo trying to crush him.

Luckily Zoro remembered that Sanji was still bruised and let go of him quickly. Zoro stared at him for a while, noted his lack of speech, and knew he was still under the effects of his quirk. Zoro picked him up and started carrying him to the kitchen; breakfast courtesy of Robin was being served.

If not for the fact that he was being carried, Sanji knew he would have found himself in another crushing hug the moment he came in, with Luffy, Usopp, Nami and Chopper doing a combined effort. Luckily again, he was being carried because of his broken leg and they didn't. Zoro told them he still needed to snap out of it and proceeded to start eating his own breakfast, pushing a full plate towards Sanji just a little.

His stomach growled and he was there the next instant, eating nearly as fast as Luffy could. Being starved could make someone reach that speed.

After being told that he was not allowed to do any strenuous activities by Chopper, he allowed himself to be dragged away by Zoro and watch as he maneuvered all over the jungle gym Franky made for them years ago. That thing really helped them all get better balance and be just a little more flexible. It had the added effect of being fun too.

Talking about meaningless things, Sanji could finally feel himself let go of the fear and then lunch was called. If he couldn't walk, he couldn't cook. He really hated that other rule Chopper gave him, he loved cooking!

When the others noticed he was actually participating in conversations and doing things without being told too, they realised he had snapped out of it and Brook asked the question. What happened?

After they all knew, Jimbei asked if it was possible to call anyone from in the Dream. Robin reminded him they didn't have a transponder snail here so no. The prospect of her big brother starving like she did when she was a baby made Nami force Zoro to let her stay with them so she could spend more time with Sanji and support him in some way, even though she doesn't even really remember her starvation really well.

When they all finally went to sleep that night, Jimbei called Garp and told him everything he knew, and they agreed to call each other when they could find out something useful. Since the rendezvous was only two days away from where Sanji was when the storm struck, Garp wouldn't have to look too far but there was a larger chance they weren't on the route so he would have more area to search.

A pattern began for Sanji, every day in the Dream he was forced to eat more than he usually would to try and make up for his eating schedule, and he wasn't allowed to do much because of both his leg and because it would somehow help him keep full for longer. In the Other World, he waited exactly where he sat and only moved to drink.

On the fifth day, Sanji had spotted a ship but because of the rain he was unable to signal them and he couldn't shout loud enough. Sanji didn't know if he was lucky it wasn't a navy ship. Garp received notice of this and got around to asking ships if they've seen the rock as well. So far it was going fruitlessly.

By the twenty fifth day most of Sanji's food was rotten but he ate it anyway, he was lucky to have at least half his food left, but he was getting skinny at an alarming rate and everyone was starting to fear Garp might not be able to find Sanji in time if he still hadn't been able to find him yet.

The next day, Sanji came down with a combination of a cold and food poisoning and was forced to throw away most of the food he had left. The deadline drew closer for Sanji to be found. The combined sickness wasn't helping matters but his leg had nearly healed.

Sanji managed to overcome his sickened state a week later, and he turned out a lot weaker than he would have been if he wasn't.

The days passed and when it reached day fifty-nine, Sanji forced himself to sneak to Zeff and see if he still had any food left. The bag was as big as the first day he spent on the rock. In happiness over a chance to eat a filling meal again and weakness from not moving and being sick made his approach not as stealth fully as he would have liked and Zeff spotted him.

Sanji opened to bag before Zeff could say anything and gold tumbled out. Horror filled Sanji as he realised the old man would have had no food this entire time. He stumbled over to the man himself and spotted the missing leg.

Zeff finally spoke, knowing the little eggplant's question already.

"To be filthy rich… yet can't get any food to eat… strange, isn't it?" Zeff looked out to the Ocean again. "Yes, I gave you all the food and ate my own leg. I suppose you want to know why? Huh." Sanji just nodded dimly. "It's because you and I, share the same dream."

Sanji brought himself to speak, though his voice was quiet, Zeff managed to hear what he said. "The All Blue."

"I know my crew said it wasn't real but it exists. What I have seen in the Grand Line makes me believe it really is there. I wasn't able to find it in a year's voyage, but when the right time comes, go to the Grand Line and find it yourself. Without my crew I won't be able to continue being a pirate, they may not have believed in the All Blue but they were good hearted idiots."

Suddenly, Zeff fell backwards and Sanji found himself yelling at the old geezer to not die. Suddenly Zeff started talking about something different. He asked how many have died despising the sea, he reminisced about how each time he found himself starving, he'd wish there was a restaurant smack dab in the middle of the sea. He said that in this age he'd probably be the only one who could do something like that.

"A-Alright! Then I'll help out too! So please don't die yet!" Sanji found himself promising, and for some reason it just felt right to say this.

"Ha… It's impossible for a weak little eggplant like you…"

"THEN I'LL GET STRONGER!"

At sixty three days, Garp was relieved he was able to call Jimbei to say he found Sanji and Zeff alive and was currently feeding them. He let Sanji and Jimbei talk to each other on the Den Den Mushi for a while before he sent Sanji to sleep again.

At breakfast the rest of the family encountered a smiling Sanji and a vastly relieved Jimbei. Garp had found Sanji and was currently taking care of him and Zeff. Sanji also told Luffy that he promised that he'd help Zeff with a restaurant he wanted to build that would be in the ocean. Luffy said that even though he would have liked to have had Sanji with him on Goa, as long as he came with him when they set out to be pirates and let him eat for free it was all good.

Sanji had a feeling he should warn Zeff about Luffy's bottomless stomach.

Then everyone froze as an unfamiliar voice spoke.

"I'm glad you didn't have to spend eighty-five days on that rock like you would have if not for Garp and Jimbei."

After searching the Sunny from top to bottom, it was clear no one new was on the ship. So where did that voice come from?

* * *

 _ **Coming up Next: Rest in Peace**_

 **I am full of warnings today but this is more towards one person but everyone should hear it anyway. If I don't want to do something but are willing to compromise for you, don't push for more then I'm likely to not do the compromise. It's just the way I deal with things and I have a limit.**

 **Poll Results: Currently winning: Evolution**

 **No: 44**

 **Yes: 28**

 **On and Off: 12**

 **Flashes: 6**

 **Separation: 16**

 **Evolution: 47**

 **Don't know what they mean? Look at chapter 19:18:Burning of Trash Mountain.**

 **Responses to Reviews:**

 **Maya-chan2007: I am too. With Nami and the shirts that's a great Idea! Don't know how I'll do some other things but it is a good way to hide the tattoo if she gets it. Thank you!**

 **Theburper: Yeah, stop pushing. I like Vivi but I don't want to write her too much. She's just one of the few characters I can't really write that well. Sorry about how I deal with things but it's instinct for me.**

 **redrago: I literally have barely any idea how I'm going to do that chapter so I managed to push it back one chapter slot by inserting Zoro here. Yep, this was the chapter that Sanji was forced to starve. Not really happy with it but it's long and I like what I put at the end. About Kuina, I think I already answered that question when I said the next chapter is Zoro's. Sorry about it.**

 **Items are two way. Also, as funny as that would be, I don't think I would know how to write it in this story. Would really like to read something like that though.**

 **Wordlet: It's alright. Thank you, I hoped people would think it was interesting! I like that you like it. The previous chapter was infact Non-canonical, with yggdrasil001's help I managed to figure out the story line and wrote that chapter straight from my head. Though if that really happens in the One Piece Universe, than I'll be very surprised. I've read up to the latest chapter (835) and it doesn't say how Sanji got onto the Orbit.**

 **Glad you liked that Jimbei was able to help and how the file was passed around.**

 **Horizon-Dawn: I struggled with this chapter a little but that may have been because I was distracted a lot while writing it. The situation was a lot more horrible than in the Manga.**

 **betsybugaboo: Thank you! Glad you liked it. I think the Angst will last for a while but there is a funny chapter I want to write soon. I hope I'll be able to keep this up.**

 **:D Really, I'm glad you liked it. More bad things to come, I actually somewhat enjoy writing it. :D**

 **Lauri3n: Thank you! I'm glad he didn't have to too.**

 **Secret Wind: Glad you like it. I hope I won't disappoint and sorry to Sanji. I broke his leg, gave him food poisoning, made him have a cold and forced him to throw away a lot of his food. But I did make you actually cause some damage and had you spend less time on the rock so that's something right?**

 **yggdrasil001: Hahaha. I only know that a bet reader helps out with the story and "** **edits chapters that you do for formatting, grammar and punctuation. We also provide tips and a second voice for the story." as The Poarter has told me. So other than the punctuation and grammar thing you kind of are like one to me.**

 **I'm going to have to tel you soon huh... Sorry but you're going to have to wait. The two options are the favourites. I think they want the bond evolution and for them to keep the dream. It took me awhile but I figure that's what they want.**

 **On the subject of other examples, I find the last one funny and the second one interesting. The first would be hard to write but I want to try.**

 **Thank you! :'D I'm glad they are but I don't think this one was that good. My brain was mush while writing it and I got distracted so many times. The group hugs do happen a lot, don't they hahahaha! I'm glad one of them is.**

 **That he did. While writing the chapter, I realised that too. Now he has Garp's number too so he can help out the most. I don't know much of what they would talk about so I don't know what to write there. Unfortunately I am going through a angst area but I do have an idea for a fun chapter in the future. Might see if I can squeeze it in before Nami's so her mum can be in it too.**

 **I'll try to make some things brighter and I'll do that effective at least in two chapters. The next one by the name suggests it won't be happy anyway.**

 **I think they'll get the hang of it. It'll be weird for them when they lose the Dream too, I believe the Blackness is apart of it so there fore one moment they'll try to sleep then it's suddenly morning but they're still in the same area. That'll mess them up.**

 **Shattermirror: Hahaha, yep, he's out. Glad to know you've been following for so long and even gladder to know I haven't disappointed you. You're welcome, it makes me happy to update frequently, it pushes me to write and it might just let me finish a story. I know it's torture. You have to wait for a long to time for stories to usually update and the wait is torture. It's nice to know your vote.**

 **yoyo: They seem to be the two favourites. I am sorry for all the extra pain I have caused to Sanji.**

 **Guest: I'm glad you got bored then, sorry about the Summary, It was my first ever one so I didn't know if it was good or not. Thank you for reading my story! :D**

 **Fuzzy Panda: Thank you!**

 **Guest1: Your reviews are getting pretty long. I don't mind though! I'm glad Sanji escaped too. I wouldn't have been able to write Sanji killing anybody, the file was as far as I would go.**

 **I'm glad you loved all that. Glad you liked the reactions of the adults. When you talk about Franky do you believe he didn't look for Sanji? Because he did that before building. Sanji also wasn't in the room but I might be reading what you wrote wrong.**

 **I cried when writing that so I understand. It's my favourite chapter yet too. Sorry about that but I tried to do some in here so I hope you like it. My imagination says it was really cute. Hoped you liked this chapter even though my brain was mush when writing it.**

 **Sage McGavin: I'm glad he didn't either.**


	25. Chapter 24:Rest in Peace

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece; that belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**

 **A/N: Sorry for not being able to update for the last couple of days and for this one being really late. Surprised no one said anything. Also warning I have to finish a math assignment and since I'm in the advance math class it's harder and has more than the rest of the grade, and it's due the day after tomorrow so I might not update if I don't get it all done BUT I will update the following day anyway, both as an apology and thank you.**

 **WARNING: This chapter is possibly confusing and has a depressed/really stressed possibly OOC Zoro in it. I barely knew what I was writing half the time and it mostly wrote itself. Also, short chapter again.**

 **Big thanks to yggdrasil001, Theburper, The Patient One, Guest, Guest1, Wordlet, rabbit17, Sage McGavin, reydrago, FlameSparks7 for reviewing, to finkarhu, moonl337, Eagle. , .Reid, AnimeFreak9096, fairytailbunchan, Xomniac, and alaxsandra for Favouriting, to RougeSpirit, rabbit17, AnimeFreak9096, elishakanzen, fairytailbunchan, Xomniac, wardamber511, Inferncorvus, and Thorn D. Cinni for Following, and to OnePieceeFan for adding this story to their communtity, Raftel. Here's the chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 24-Rest in Peace**

"Kuina wins again! 'Two-Sword Zoro' loses! Zoro is 0 for 2000 against Kuina! Oh well…"

Zoro struggles to keep the Blackness at bay will ignoring his aching body's protests. He's driven himself to the brink of unconsciousness in these spars and once even into the Blackness. Needless to say, everyone made sure to not knock Zoro out again since he keeps himself asleep somehow a few days afterward. That's how it is to them anyway.

There was no doubt that he was the strongest boy from the dojo, even during that recent period where Sanji was starving on that rock and he refrained from eating too. They practically had to stuff some food down his throat so he wouldn't starve, his progress was severely pushed back because of that but when Sanji found out he merely mentioned they were brothers and they were equally as powerful before that incident.

"Kind of weak for a boy, aren't you?"

Zoro really hated when she said something like that every time after they had one of their matches. He was so close to beating her before he started starving himself and he knew she knew that. It didn't matter what the other boys said, he could help but blame himself a little while still believing that it was worth it. The conflict within him sometimes felt as though it could tear him apart if she went far enough.

"That so? Well, he's not as strong as me! Even if he can use two swords, he's still weak! Losers should learn to suffer in silence."

Regret filled him as he knew he'd be stronger if he didn't deliberately weaken himself. Rage directed itself at his family even though he tried his best to hold it back since he knew it wasn't their fault. Shame drowned him as he knew it was entirely his fault he held himself back. The emotions made him do exactly as Kuina said losers should.

Zoro suffered in silence, as his emotions broke his foundations. He hated it, and that made it all the more worse. He almost thought it couldn't get any worse. Of course he'd be told it could in the midst of it.

"Lost again, eh, Zoro? It's odd because you are actually very strong."

As the other students accused Sensei of teaching Kuina in private, they just had to mention how he nearly beat her a few months ago before he suddenly couldn't hold his ground as well.

Zoro could barely get out of there quick enough before he found himself breaking down. He may be one of the best at supressing emotion, but even the onslaught he was facing now could break anyone's mask. The thicket of the forest he unleashed the emotions on were now the newest largest clearing in the forest.

He could get rid of the rage, shame, hate and fear. But somehow the guilt would only intensify after an event, leaving him a sobbing wreak he wouldn't even show Sanji too.

Unfortunately this wasn't the first time this had happened to him, only the fourth. The first happened after the spar he had with Kuina the day after Sanji was finally free. Without his help. The second was when Sanji revealed he was ship wreaked and there was no way he could help after he spent an entire week of battling those emotions. He wasn't seen at the dojo the next day. The third time was when he was rescued again without his help. And Sanji didn't tell Zoro about the deal until the day after they were rescued.

That last time was when the feelings truly started to attack his family. Damn it if Zoro didn't see Sanji like a twin, and since twins tell each other everything, he told Sanji everything, even the real reason he joined the dojo, because of a bet he lost.

The feelings made him remember that Sanji was training to be an assassin and gave him the possibility that Sanji could just be playing them. Using them for his own purposes. He's disgusted to think that, and even more so to remember that it took a lot to convince himself otherwise.

It made his temper a whole lot shorter, he snapped at Luffy and Usopp for god's sake. He recently found himself getting into some petty arguments with anyone and everyone. And this change he knew had not gone unnoticed. Yet it only made it worse.

Zoro was scared of himself and his emotions. He hated and was angry at himself. Unfortunately, the emotions suddenly rose up again and he had to let loose again.

He hated it. He hated it. He hated it. He hated it. He hated it, he hated it, he hatedit, hehatedit,hehatedithehatedithehateditHEHATEDIT!

Tears ran down his face as he choked out sobs. He didn't want to hate his family but so far, the only way to prevent it, was to redirect it at himself. And he knew he was barely holding on. Feeling the fear rising up again, with hate and anger starting to bubble, he swung his fist into a rock.

Or at least he would have if not for someone grabbing him at the last second and asking 'what the hell was going on'.

Kuina looked down on him with a concerned and fearful face.

The emotions broke the already badly damaged dam again and he managed to rip himself from her grasp and swing his fist into a splintered stump instead. He barely felt the pain that came from for broken, splintered and torn up hand as he was too deep to stop now.

The feeling of the hilts of his real metal swords was forced upon him as Kuina shoved them in his hands. Her white sword he'd seen before in the crow's nest in her own.

She merely looked at him with a look that told him 'I can take it' so he leapt into battle. It lasted a long time, and even after the sun had set and he faintly heard the song Brook plays to wake them as he continued to let out his emotions in the battle.

Kuina could barely hold on as the emotionally directed Zoro kept attacking even after being slashed at and bleeding from multiple wounds, including his badly damaged, to say the least, hand.

It finally ended with her knocking his blades out of his hands and he managing to do the same. It was a tie, though Zoro claims it wasn't a real spar and he wasn't really in control. She knew he was just finding ways to blame himself. She settled down on the ground, worn out, and Zoro plopped down beside her, glaring at his hand and how it was mysteriously fixing itself as time went on.

Something Kuina never got was how that could happen and who Zoro's family were. She knew Zoro had someone; he nearly put himself in the group that had parents until he realized something and went to the orphans.

Desperately hoping the question wouldn't cause a relapse, Kuina asked what she thought was the safer question.

"Every time you get injured, it always takes care of itself. How does it do that?"

The way Zoro tensed up made her worry until he sighed and relented.

"My baby brother, Chopper, is training to be a doctor, when he sees one of us injured or sick he takes care of us the best way he can. He saved Usopp's mum from her disease, bandages Franky when he gets injured during work and mends all my wounds. If we try to resist he ties us up, he uses the chains on me the most." A small laugh managed to make its way past Zoro's lips. "I haven't found myself acting out around him yet, he's probably the only one I can trust myself around."

Kuina gave him a small nudge, talking about his family seemed to make him happier. He looked at her confused, before she asked how big his family was.

"Including myself, there are ten people in my family. Brook is my grandfather, he's a musician swordsman, and he teaches me when I need some extra help. Jimbei and Franky are my dads/uncles. Jimbei is more serious and he was more distant when I was younger but he's spending more time with us now. Franky is pretty funny and is probably the adult who spends the most time with us, he likes to throw parties. Robin is my mum, she's very smart and teaches us a lot of things, and she reads to us if we ask, even though Luffy and Usopp are seven now she still reads to them." A fond smile replaced the previous confused and tortured look he had a while ago.

"Usopp and Luffy are my younger brothers and they might as well be twins, they are only a month apart and they do nearly everything together, unless it's sparing. Usopp would much rather his slingshot, he is really good with it, but Luffy doesn't mind sparing with me and San-" Zoro frowned, shock his head and continued, the smile gone. Kuina knew instantly that Zoro's recent troubles involved this sibling he didn't finish naming. "Nami is my only sister; she's just younger than me by a few months and has a really mean punch, she really likes learning about navigation though she is poor so only Robin can help her much there. And I already told you about Chopper."

Kuina was momentarily confused when Zoro addressed his mother by her name then remembered they obviously weren't blood related. They're more like Nakama.

"They are probably worried about you, I know something happened a few months back when you stopped eating and they might know too." She turned to look at him. "I get that you don't want to tell people what is wrong so how about we exchange, there's something I need to get off my chest."

Zoro looked reluctant, but nodded and pulled his knees to his chin, staring at her. She couldn't help but note that he seemed more fragile than usual. What on earth could have made him act like this?

"When girls get older, they become weaker than the boys. Pretty soon you'll all be stronger than me. Zoro, you're always saying that you're going to become the World's Greatest Swordsman and protect everyone close to you right? Dad says that girls can't be master swordsmen…" Tears gathered in her eyes as she spoke, drawing her knees up too. "You're lucky you're a boy, Zoro… I wanna become the World's Greatest Swordsman too!" She was about to continue when Zoro abruptly stood up.

"Stop crying. You beat me 2000 times out of 2000 matches and girls are perfectly capable of being master swordsmen too. My dream to be able to protect my family and their dreams, even though I'm currently distancing myself from them to protect them from myself, I won't be able to fulfil that dream really well until I can beat you." A fire she hadn't seen for a long time ignited itself in his eyes. "Someday I'll beat you because I worked hard, not because you got weaker! It's got nothing to do with being a boy or a girl! Let's make a promise to each other! Someday, one of us will become the Greatest Swordsman ever! We'll fight each other for the title and prove our fears wrong!"

She wiped her tears away and remarked on how Zoro was an idiot and how he was too puny, Zoro smiled when she said that. "It's a promise!" He grinned wider.

"I've just been having troubles with holding my emotions back lately. My brother Sanji nearly died from starvation and he told me that he was staying with someone else a few days later than when he made it. I saw him like my twin so I guess I was just really stressed about everything." Zoro seemed awkward as he said this, though she knew he was only just realizing a few things himself. She couldn't hold herself back from correcting Zoro.

"You mean you 'see him as my twin' he's still alive right?" Zoro nodded and then something seemed to dawn on him. He apologized and rushed off to bed, leaving her alone as she walked inside to get her whetstone to resharpen her Wado Ichimonji.

When Zoro, woke up in the empty men's room, he got out of his hammock and rushed out to the deck. The crew was out on the deck though he could see Sanji was about to head inside to cook something.

Not realising what he was doing, he rushed out and tackled Sanji over the side of the boat. Shouts were heard but Zoro ignored them in favour of clutching onto Sanji. When Kuina corrected him, he felt the need to do so right away.

He was stressed, he was worried, he was feeling guilty about how he couldn't help, and he tried to punish himself but it got out of hand. Zoro didn't care about being tough for once. He just needed to be reassured that Sanji was alright, and forget his recent troubles with his emotions. Robin ended up making dinner since Sanji was unable to do so with him refusing to let go.

"Don't you dare make me got through this again you curly-browed bastard." He growled out as soon as he was able to stop crying.

"Don't intend to moss head, you worried me too you know."

After dinner that was spent with him sitting in Jimbei's lap, Zoro found himself having to sleep again but stayed up for a little bit until everyone was asleep before crawling into Sanji's hammock. He wished he stayed awake for longer when he woke up to find out the news.

Kuina was dead, she broke her neck and she had her sword and whetstone in her hands when she died. If they didn't fight, if he didn't fight as hard as he did than she wouldn't have felt the need. This was all his fault.

He asked for her sword and Sensei let him have it, and he promised to become the Strongest Swordsman and that his name will eventually be known in heaven.

The reassuring and familiar feeling of Sanji's back was the only thing that kept him from losing it again. And Zoro was sure that if he was to go on rampages and deliberately hurt himself again, it would take a lot to get him out of it again.

Depression is really not fun. But everyone was glad the cracks in the sky were gone.

* * *

 ** _Coming up Next: Baratie, Opening Day._**

 **I really want to get off this Angut train, I was laughing as I wrote this Chapter! LAUGHING! That can't be good. So I am going to try to do a fun chapter next.**

 **Also, general gist of what was going on in the chapter. Zoro was really drepressed and stressed and after talking with Kuina and fighting with real swords. He starts to get better. I think... If you're confused by this chapter, I don't blame you.**

 **Poll Results: Currently winning:** **Evolution**

 **No: 44**

 **Yes: 29**

 **On and Off: 13**

 **Flashes: 6**

 **Separation: 16**

 **Evolution: 47**

 **Don't know what they mean? Look at chapter 19:18:Burning of Trash Mountain.**

 **Responses to Reviews:**

 **yggdrasil001: I'll send you one soon maybe. Depends on how tired I am after I post this. Thank you for all your help. Thank you! That'll be a while, got to do Nami first, then I might do some things, no promises.**

 **It can, and with so many suggestions I really should start noting it all down somewhere. I'm making myself fifty-fifty for the sake of the story and since No is only 3 votes behind Evolution.**

 **Well it's not like I've ever confirmed it never happened before, I could reveal that Roger's crew had the same connection if I want. So Garp might know about it. Also I'm going on the fact that Garp hasn't arrested Dadan yet and the fact that the pirate did save his grandson's life.**

 **I don't really think he does either, but was willing to put it aside since Sanji needed help. I don't know actually. I think Garp wouldn't mention it yet since it could put them in danger. Might mention it when Luffy gets his first bounty.**

 **I'll tell you the setting of it but I just need to bounce a few ideas off you, sorry. So going to put that in though! Glad you don't. This chapter is kind of all over the place. Probably a side affect from just stressing out over an assignment. Two days left, then it'll be gone. Not much comforting but yeah.**

 **Thank you! I'm glad you like the dream change. It wasn't really a bad thing anyway. But it definitely is now known to be useful. The bond will become stronger, but first it must be broken a little, like how a broken bone heals stronger than before. Telling everyone who the voice is already? Of course it's her, there was no one else in the Dream.**

 **Theburper: Sorry, don't like getting pressured y'know? Thank you for all your advice!**

 **The Patient One: Hey! Don't go telling everybody the right answer! I don't really know but if that's how you see it then that's how it is. Though if it were Time Travel, I bet you've never read one where the ship is the one to time travel. Thank you!**

 **Guest: Hint: the voice is female.**

 **Guest1: Thank you! Glad you like it, and yes you're correct, it's her. :) I would have like to too but I didn't know how it would go, so I'll let everyone else imagine how it'll go. I'm going on the fact that Garp hasn't arrested Dadan yet and the fact that the pirate did save his grandson's life.**

 **I heard that if you break a bone it grows back stronger, so now Sanji's leg is tougher! (Thought of this later) I think I really was just being mean when I did so. Glad Chopper healed him too, their faces were hilarious and confused.**

 **Thank you, I'm glad you loved it. I hoped it would be. You're welcome for that moment, but I added a lot more in here, even though the chapter is confusing. May have been out of character, but Zoro gets that way when his family is threatened. I might think the same, but alas I knew the truth so I could not think of it.**

 **Thank you for clearing that up. Franky just couldn't really handle it and had to not think about it. Sanji would have been playing after all. I'll try to add more text, in this one I think I might have over done it but oh well.**

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you have an awesome holiday! :D**

 **Wordlet: Hahaha. I hope it would be, I was going to put the voice in this chapter but I ran out of time. Glad you loved that part, I enjoy it too.**

 **rabbit17: Didn't think about that... But even if I did, the waves may have just slammed them against the cliff and I just can't ignore people's childhood traumas.**

 **Sage McGavin: Hahaha. It may not, or it may... haven't decided yet.**

 **reydrago: Sorry about that. It's nice to know people liked it, also about the voice... Not telling! (though it is kinda obvious)**

 **FlameSparks7: Nami's poor and does't have one, while somethings on the ship are there, some other things might not be. (My excuse for not knowing about them and trying to excuse it). Also I'm pretty sure Zeff said something about not being able to fish even if he had any. I'll have to double check.**


	26. Chapter 25:Baratie, Opening Day Pt1

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece; that belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**

 **A/N: Hey! Got a question for all of you: When the Baratie opens, should all the Straw Hat Pirates in the east blue also get dragged along? It ain't a poll since it's only one chapter away but I want your opinions!**

 **WARNING: There will be two parts because this thing was big without it and I might have gone a bit off track… The real opening day will be next chapter. Also, short chapter.**

 **Big thanks to The Patient One, Moony the Mature One, Thorn D. Cinni, redrago, betsybugaboo, betsybugaboo too, and Guest1 for reviewing, to Cataquack Warrior and Laurentia60 for Favouriting, and to BigBlender, BlackSky83, Hell Guardian Angel, Laurentia60, Talchy, Camillianthebrave, queenofthebrokenhearts, dianesullivan, keysanddaydreaming, and WingedCloudsofStrife for Following. Here's the chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 25-Baratie, Opening Day Part 1**

When Grampa arrived and said he was taking him and Ace out on a family outing, Luffy thought he was an impostor. A Fist of Love to the head removed that idea quickly. They were currently on Gramps' ship, heading to their destination, apparently it would take a few days but he didn't mind that much. He wanted to see what it was like to sail this sea.

Luffy could instinctively feel this was different. Not only could he actually feel the ship was moving, but the sea itself was different.

Wind pushed the water to create bigger waves than he was used to, and it pushed against him itself. It made him have wobbly legs that Ace also had, it wasn't as bad so there was that to be happier about. Gramps called them sea legs or something like that; he said he should be used to it if he really spends half his life on a ship. That just made Luffy want to ask Brook about it when he finally goes to sleep after dinner.

Before falling asleep early, Luffy somehow came to the conclusion that Gramps really like his crackers. Maybe he could have some on his person at all time and offer it to Gramps when he needs to get out of the Fist of Love.

When he woke up, he could help but jump on Zoro and Sanji, who were for some reason sharing a hammock again, probably because of Zoro. Apparently when he, Usopp, Nami and Chopper were younger Zoro would climb in with them and sleep with them, always claimed he was just guarding them or something.

"OW! Hey, let go of me! Ahh! Don't tie my limbs up!"

The greeting Luffy got wasn't really nice. A kick came from Sanji to the face and Zoro pinned him down before they both got to tying his arms and legs into a knot. Mean older brothers, all he did was wake them up….

A tap on the head and he turned to look at a scowling Zoro, "Don't do that again, if you did that a weak ago I could have hurt you, idiot."

He felt himself get picked up and recognised Sanji's legs when he was carried out of the room, Zoro's calloused hands holding his legs. They still weren't as strong as they were about two months ago, after they both starved, Sanji broke his leg and got over his sickness, and Zoro tore a muscle and fell into a depression he only recently got out of.

He may be as strong as them now but Luffy wanted to be as strong as they were before everything happened.

He was dropped on the Sunny's grassy deck and had to untie himself as Zoro went back to grab his swords and Sanji checked on his mostly healed leg, he could walk on it but he wasn't allowed to kick with it. It had apparently healed wrong the first time so it had to be re-broken and reset. Chopper explained to them that he couldn't do serious injuries while they were asleep since they could be making things worse and undo his work.

"This sucks…" Sanji drew Luffy's attention when he spoke, he had just pulled his pants leg down and Luffy had finished untying his arms.

"What do you mean?" He grunted as he started to focus on his legs.

"Well first of all, both Zoro and I became a whole lot weaker and we are still recovering. Then there's that." Sanji's eyes narrowed as he glared at the deck.

"What's that? You better not be keeping secrets again." Zoro had come back, three swords clasped in his hands. When Zoro announced that he was going to create the three sword style since he got his new sword, Brook was more interested in where he got the sword. A group hug was commissioned when Zoro said he got it from Kuina who had just died.

They really didn't want any more cracks in the sky, it first appeared when Zoro first fell into his depression and they originally guessed that was the reason until that mysterious female voice said it was because their bond was breaking, and so was the Dream World. Zoro was forced to tell them that it was because of him after that.

A laugh came from Sanji as he stood up. "Don't worry, I just learnt of it today. The old man says the Baratie will finally open up in about a week, and that a Navy Vice Admiral will be coming. I can only guess that it's going to be Garp."

Luffy's head shot up from its bowed position to stare straight at Sanji. "What did you just say?" He was barely able to keep the hope out of his voice when he asked. Could Gramps be taking him and Ace to the Baratie? Did this mean he was finally going to be able to see one of his family outside of the Dream?

Sanji repeated what he said and Luffy started tearing up. Sanji started panicking and Luffy couldn't help but start laughing. He was going to the Baratie! He was going to see Sanji and meet Zeff! He couldn't wait to introduce Ace to Sanji. Luffy was forced to tell Sanji so before he received another kick to the head.

Sanji grinned bigger than before, and drew Luffy into a crushing hug. While he may have been able to hear Jimbei over a Snail Transponder he still hadn't seen his real family in person yet. If not for Zeff, he'd probably be living in Goa with Ace and Luffy instead of learning how to cook and fight under Zeff. He still didn't know how Zeff managed to convince Garp to keep custody of him and to not be arrested. He was a pirate after all.

Wood tapped both of them on the head and they looked to see Zoro with his white sword in his mouth already. "Celebrate later; I still need to spar with one of you." How he could speak clearly around the sword was a mystery to all.

Sanji grumbled before taking Luffy off his lap and standing up. Why did the stupid marimo have to ruin the moment? A look was shared and they were off, Sanji only able to use his left leg to fight and Zoro getting the hang of fighting with an extra sword still. It clearly wasn't as intense as their old spars. At least by the time Zoro got the hang of the new style and Sanji's leg fully healed, they would be stronger.

Sanji dodged another swing as he momentarily got distracted by something he couldn't believe he hadn't seen before. The anchor was dropped. They weren't going anywhere on the Endless Sea? Could the sea be not so endless after all?

He was so distracted that he was knocked off his feet and slammed into the deck. Zoro stopped and raised an eyebrow at him, Sanji just turned back to what he was staring at before, and Zoro followed his line of sight then dropped his two standard swords. It wasn't that big a surprise was it? It was a little distracting but surely it wouldn't cause Zoro to drop his swords.

"We aren't moving?" The question made Luffy look where they were looking at. The dropped anchor gave him an answer.

"What is it you all are staring at?" They spared a look then turned to stare at Brook, all of them pointing at the anchor, eyebrow raised. "Oh, the anchor. I accidentally hit something and it dropped when I was younger, I don't know how to raise it myself nor can I just dive in and pull it. Maybe we should ask Franky if he knows how too?"

Brook turned and was just going to get himself some tea when he noticed the trio started to follow him, a bit like little ducklings after their mother. The thought made Brook laugh and he changed direction to the Infirmary, Franky got hurt again while working on the train. It was already four years overdue; he hoped they finished the railings soon. He never met Tom but he seemed a pleasant man, he didn't want him to be executed.

Opening the door, he was met with the sight of Robin redoing Franky's old bandages while Chopper finished stitching up a nasty cut on Franky's arm, Nami was sitting in a corner with a big book on navigation in her arms, no doubt to ask Robin to help her read it. Robin and Chopper didn't even glace at them as Franky told them who it was when he greeted them and asked why they were there. Nami looked however.

Brook told him about the anchor, and a big slam was heard, caused by a falling book. They glanced over to see Nami staring in shock and Sanji ended up mumbling something under his breath.

"You mean this sea might not be so endless after all?"

"YEOW! Watch where you poke that thing bro." Attention was drawn to Franky and Chopper.

"Sorry, Franky. I was just surprised is all. Could there really be something like islands in here?" Chopper asked with his head raised as he imagined the possibilities.

A hand sprouted and patted his head. "Possibly, Chopper. To think, if there is then this World could have a history itself. Maybe some else had this connection before or still has it?"

When Jimbei and Usopp noticed the distinct lack of people on the deck or in the kitchen, they went out and found out they were down in the Infirmary. They arrived to hear what Robin said and had to be caught up. Hercules was dropped as well as Jimbei's jaw. Sanji could be heard mumbling again, something about it not being that big of a surprise but no one really heard him other than Robin.

A thoughtful look crossed Jimbei as Usopp started asking the questions everyone has already asked.

"Before you accidentally dropped anchor, was anything different with the Dream World? And also, is that the reason you raised the sails?" Brook visibly stiffened when Jimbei asked. "They've been up my whole life so I'm admittedly curious."

Brook waved him off, and mentioned they should have breakfast. A he left, suspicious looks followed him. Robin was the first to voice what they were all thinking.

"What is he keeping from us? None of us are too young to know anymore, Chopper may be eight but he is more mature than most his age." The way she looked at them made them all realise she wanted to know, and she would even go against the unspoken rules to find out.

Outside, a hairline fracture spread across the sky. As the others didn't say anything, Brook was being distanced from the family. The bond was weakening, and even the mysterious voice couldn't stop the feeling arise.

Brook would need to stop thinking of them as little kids and repair the bond, or else that crack might grow.

* * *

 ** _Coming up Next:_** _ **Baratie, Opening Day Part 2**_

 **I hope you all like this chapter, I really wanted to do this chapter for a long time. Too bad I wouldn't have been able to get Brook, Jimbei, Chopper, Franky and Robin there.**

 **Franky starts up after Nami… Give me suggestions on what you want to change and I'll see what I can do. :D**

 **Poll Results: Currently winning:** **Evolution**

 **No: 45**

 **Yes: 29**

 **On and Off: 13**

 **Flashes: 6**

 **Separation: 16**

 **Evolution: 58**

 **Don't know what they mean? Look at chapter 19:18:Burning of Trash Mountain.**

 **Responses to Reviews: (7)**

 **The Patient One: Really? Can I ask the name of that story, I know it's probably bad but I'd like to take a look at it anyway. Thank you! I didn't really it was. It is, I really would have liked to see Kuina survive but alas, some things are set in stone. I'm going to have to get those books out soon, someone is hogging the book with Nami's past in it so hopefully they release it soon. Then I can check if I can change things.**

 **Moony the Mature One: I do too. :) I'll change your vote, thanks for telling me. You know you can vote for two right? Cause if you want both to happen you can say so.**

 **Thorn D. Cinni: I tried to explain it a bit more this chapter. I'll eventually go back and probably redo some of that chapter.**

 **redrago: Yeah I know. T_T. Alas, she managed to break Zoro out of his depression at least. Even if he nearly relapsed because she died. I am a girl myself so when I read that I took offence to it. I didn't really like the Sensei because of that.**

 **betsybugaboo: Really? Thank you. Good luck to you too for whatever you need it for!**

 **betsybugaboo too: Haha. They might, I don't know. I do know that he seems to be recovering. Thanks to his family no doubt. If he starts to doubt it again for whatever reason, it might. Depends on my mood at the time that I write it.**

 **Guest1:** **Thanks! I wasn't too sure but it's nice to know people like it. The situation was. Glad you liked the Zoro Kuina moment. She managed to help get him out of his depression so you're right there.**

 **Hahaha, I loved it too. You're right about the regression. Sorry about the lack of Zeff, this is probably not what many people had in mind huh. There was Monster Trio fluffiness though!**


	27. Chapter 26:Baratie, Opening Day Pt2

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece; that belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**

 **A/N: Okay, I am very sorry for updating late, and I just want to say now that updates are slowing down to at least two updates a week with hopefully some extra if I get time. Sorry about this but school and sports take up most of my life and it's hard to be able to work around it.**

 **Oh, and whenever my mum needs a laptop she has to use mine so I didn't actually have it the past three days soo… Yeah. Not completely my fault! And finally. So close to 200 followers, 200 reviews and just 4 views away from 26,000 views! (When I last checked) Come on guys, let's get it to those numbers!**

 **WARNING: Turns out it'll be the next chapter that the Baratie actually opens. Sorry but sometimes I make myself pretty much lie since at later dates I change my mind.**

 **Big thanks to yggdrasil001 for being my (almost) beta reader, to bookishangel, yggdrasil001, The Patient One, Horizon-Dawn, Sage McGavin, Reydrago, and Guest1 for reviewing, to FanatischerLeser, Generalhyna, Haru Hime-sama, Ifuflame, JadeHoliC, Liesunder, just yuki, Chaos341, rosewillow narusasufangirl, Cataea, Mr. Pernicek, and puppy1050 for Favouriting, and to Generalhyna, Haru Hime-sama, Ifuflame, hearseespeak, Mr. Pernicek, SirTapir, MissEleanor1687, Camiraven, and flevantein for Following. Here's the chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Baratie, Opening Day Part 2**

Panting, Nami arrived at the front of her house. She waited a little bit to catch her breath then she rushed through the door, shouting at the top of her lungs, "Garp's here! Belle-mere, Nojiko! Come on I want you to meet Luffy!"

The mentioned people flinched from the loud yelling, and turned to stare at her, Nojiko was glaring. "We were right there, you didn't have to shout!"

Nami looked a bit sheepish as she apologized then a large smile grew on her face as she grabbed both of them by the arms and started dragging them into town and to the docks. A large Marine ship was waiting patiently though a young boy being held down by an older boy showed that not everyone on the ship was patient.

"Ace, let go! I want to see Nami! This is her village, I know it is!" Luffy struggled even harder as he tried to get out of Ace's strangely stronger than normal grip.

Nami let go of her families arms and rushed faster than before, nearly running into a big old marine wearing a dog's head on his own head for some reason, and rushed up the ramp, over to the struggling boys, pushed the older one off the younger one and would have probably crushed Luffy by the force of her hug if not for the fact that he was made of rubber.

Rubbery arms wrapped around her multiple times as she started to cry from happiness. She knew everyone but Jimbei, Sanji, Luffy and Usopp had the fear that the others weren't real. In the East Blue they hadn't been able to know much about what was happening in the Grand Line or the other Blues. And she knew that Belle-mere was keeping all the articles about pirates to herself.

She buried her head further into the crook of Luffy's neck, and muttered about how she was worried about the possibility. She didn't like doubting her family; they learned if they did so then the Dream World's sky would fracture. There were big cracks when Zoro doubted them and even was angry at them because he was scared. The cracks caused by Robin distrusting Brook were small at the moment, but she knew Franky would join Robin's side soon as well as Jimbei and the cracks will be large again.

"Why are you crying, Nami? I thought you would be happy to see me." Luffy's question was met with a punch to the head and him being shouted at that she was happy and if he was paying attention than he would notice she was crying from happiness. It lasted a couple of minutes and he just sat there since he had no money he could use to protect himself. Maybe he should have grabbed some before he left.

When Garp saw a small, orange haired girl speed past him and onto the ship, he knew instantly that it was Nami. He had asked for a picture of Luffy's other family after all. He was undoubtedly surprised that Luffy's adopted grandfather was an old pirate skeleton who was stuck alone in the Florian Triangle. If that wasn't Gecko Moriah's territory, he would have gotten the skeleton out of there, even though he was a pirate. No one deserves to be stuck on a rotting ship full of mental ghosts for nearly fifty years alone.

Garp knew that was a large part of why he let Zeff go, other than providing a meeting point and free meals for him so he could meet more of his grandson's family. When he saw Belle-mere he knew that there was a chance that none of the younger ones would become a pirate if they met her. He also heard Nami starved because of pirates when she was a baby so that might deviate them a little. He knew with three outlaws in Luffy's family there was a large chance he would become one too. Look at Roger, he met his crew in a similar dream, and they were all pirates now.

At least they were the usual scum, and they knew the value of family and friendship. In the navy, if you were a vice admiral or above, you were allowed to know about The Dream. At least, everything they knew about it. They just knew that it happens to a strong crew that would grow incredibly close, close enough that they would take on anything the world would throw at them, and win.

Roger once told him that he didn't know much about it either, except that it would disappear if the crew didn't trust, or care, about each other. That brought forth the theory that The Dream was made out of the bond between crewmates. He also told him just after he asked Garp to take care of Ace, that the next time someone has the Dream, they are the most likely to become the next Pirate King. Then he died and he couldn't exactly tell Garp anymore about it.

Unfortunately, other marines heard what Roger said about the next Pirate King having the Dream and nearly everyone that was allowed to know everything knew about it too. That's why Garp was trying so hard to both make Luffy a marine and to not let it slip that Luffy and nine others had The Dream. He wanted to protect his grandson, damn it!

He nodded to Belle-mere and gestured for her to follow, which she did along with a blue haired girl older than Nami, and walked up the ramp to see Luffy and Nami hugging. Then Luffy said something and Nami punched him down with a punch he could tell resembled his Fist of Love, and started lecturing Luffy, who actually sat and listened!

He was so shocked by Luffy's out of character act that he didn't get to laugh at the scene. Belle-mere did and then the two kids turned to look at them surprised. They both looked confused for a moment before shaking their heads simultaneously and glared at them, accusing them of ruining the moment.

Garp laughed then, "Alright men, we got those we came here for, time to head for Gecko Island, Syrup Village right?" He didn't need the confirmation but at the two adopted siblings nod and excited expression, he knew that he couldn't wait either. Nami seemed a reasonable girl, and she had a Fist of Love herself! He already saw her as his grandchild.

Later that evening in Syrup Village, people were leaving work to hear and see something strange.

"Marines are coming! Marines are coming!" Young Usopp was rushing through the streets to his home with Hercules hanging on his back. He had never done something like this before, the only time he did was when his mother was sick and he rushed through the village in the morning yeling Pirates were coming.

It was a lie of course, but they all knew his father was a pirate and he was probably just yelling it to help his mother. If he had continued to do so after his mother had recovered, they would probably be fed up with it quickly.

Rushing into a building at the edge of the village, Usopp stopped to catch his breath before repeating what he was yelling to his mother.

"Marines are coming! It's Garp's ship too, come on Mum, I want you to meet Luffy." He grabbed his mother's arm and rushed of at a pace that his mother could keep. If he was Zoro he could have probably carried her but he didn't lift giant rocks everyday so he just dragged her.

He had to slow down when he got to the shore since the other villagers heard what was happening and went to see if it was true. Navigating through the masses, Usopp managed to get to the front and was met with a sight he couldn't help but laugh at.

Nami and Luffy were being held down by a blue hair girl and a freckled black haired boy. They were obviously older than his brother and sister, and he could hear Nami complaining that she shouldn't be held down since she wasn't the one who was trying to rush off. The blue haired girl just said that Nami was likely to help Luffy get free though and she shut up.

"Usopp! A little help please? Ace won't let me go and Nojiko won't let Nami help me either."

Unfortunately, Banchina could easily read her son and grabbed his shoulder and distracted him by asking who they were, even though she had just heard. Usopp didn't get to introduce them since they introduced themselves.

The two boys, that both had black hair and dark eyes, were Ace, who had freckles, and the frequently talked about Luffy, who had the Straw Hat he got from Shanks on his head. They said they were brothers and Banchina would admit there was a resemblance.

The two girls were apparently sisters. There was Nojiko, the older blue haired girl, and the feared Nami, who was younger and had orange hair. Their mother explained that she adopted them and introduced herself as Belle-mere, a former marine.

Garp laughed and picked her up after saying he was the children's grandfather, which Nojiko retorted that that wasn't true. Not that Garp was really listening, she could tell he wasn't.

The kids rushed up the gangplank and so did Belle-mere after telling the inhabitants that they would return the two soon. They rushed off quickly before the shock could wear off. After a lot of hugging and crying on the three siblings' part, along with a punch to Usopp's head when he asked the same question as Luffy did earlier that day, they set course for Shimotsuki Village. They were told they would arrive the next morning.

When the three fell asleep that night, they all jumped on Zoro and Chopper, who Zoro was sleeping with this time. After being pinned down by Chopper in his human form and Zoro with his superior strength, they were glared at by the other sleepy inhabitants of the ship. They spilled the beans that they met each other in the Other World and that they would be arriving at Zoro's village the next morning.

Zoro stared at them in shock before rushing out of the room, but unfortunately for him, they saw the tears he didn't want them to see. After being ambushed by his crying siblings, Zoro let himself cry in front of them. They then turned and swarmed Jimbei, and brought him crashing to the ground. Franky, Robin and Brook couldn't help but laugh at the sight of a panicked Jimbei being covered by laughing and crying kids that kept thanking him for talking to Jimbei. The mysterious voice could also be heard laughing, but they didn't comment on it. Until she actually said something.

"This means you all would have met a lot earlier than you could have." Jimbei was the one to ask what she meant, and also said they all already met each other in the Dream. "I just meant in the Other World, is all. Luffy was supposed to set sail before he met any of you. And before you ask, it was Zoro he first met."

Luffy turned to Zoro and asked a question there was a little protest too, "Does that mean Zoro is my First Mate?"

Predictably it was Usopp and Sanji who protested, Usopp because he was practically Luffy's twin and Sanji because Zoro was being chosen over him. In response to their protests Zoro just smirked and said that if he does find him first after he sets out after he's seventeen, then he will be.

"Yay! That means everyone has a position now!" Luffy laughed, then told Zoro since he knew he was going to ask, "Both you and Brook are swordsmen so we just needed to give you another position too."

Shrugging, he left to go set the table like usual while Sanji started cooking a quick breakfast. Seriously, what happened to telling the other about their days after breakfast?

The day fortunately went quickly in the Dream and Zoro woke up in the Isshin Dojo happier than anyone had seen him before. Koshiro-sensei had questioned about it and he just said without thinking in front of everyone that his siblings were coming. Then he rushed off, leaving behind many confused and curious people. After all, it was common knowledge to them that Zoro had no family and now he says he has some? And that they are coming today? Of course they would feel that way.

Chasing after Zoro, they came to see him jumping up and down in excitement with the largest smile on his face they had ever seen. He was staring straight at a marine ship that was a fair distance away. He was drawing many surprised stares from the other inhabitants of the island but he didn't seem to notice, too focused on the incoming ship.

"ZORO! HEY, ZORO! ARE YOU THERE?!" The loud yell came as a surprise and they wondered how someone was able to yell loud enough that far away, since there was no doubt the voice came from the ship.

"I'M HERE LUFFY! HEY NAMI, USOPP!"

The shout that came from Zoro had many people covering their ears. How could he be so loud?

A minute later the ship docked and three blurs smashed into Zoro and sent him tumbling back. When they came to a rest, it revealed two black haired boys, one with a long nose and the other with a straw hat, and an orange haired girl holding tightly onto Zoro. All of them were laughing.

Koshiro and his students stared in shock, Zoro didn't laugh a lot, and if he did it wasn't so loud. They started talking amongst their selves like they knew each other their whole lives but they all knew the three strangers had never been on the island before. Who are they?

"Oi, Luffy, Nami, Usopp. Don't just rush off the ship like that!" A freckled boy who was obviously older than all of them ran off the ship, closely followed by a blue haired girl. Two women and an old man walked after them.

The old man started laughing and Koshiro finally recognised the man. It was Garp the Hero, but why was he here? He heard rumours that Garp often visited the East Blue but that was just because he was born on Goa.

Garp walked over to Zoro and patted his head, earning a scowl from the boy. And remarked on the fact that he had a pair of lungs on him and how he could hear his shout from al that way away. None of the residents could do anything as they stared in shock as Zoro was dragged away by the straw hat boy who was babbling about random things and someone called Sanji?

Zoro luckily yell out over his shoulder that he would be back soon before Koshiro could say anything and the marine ship pulled out of the docks and headed off, leaving a bewildered village behind them.

On the marine ship, Ace couldn't help but feel thankful that Nojiko seemed to be feeling as estranged as he was. He was used to Luffy focusing on him all the time, sparring with him, joking with him and smiling at him. Now Luffy was focusing on these other people, sparring with the green haired guy, joking with the long nosed kid and smiling at the orange haired girl. Ace couldn't help but admit that he was slightly jealous of the other kids, even though he knew they were Luffy's family before he arrived.

Nojiko was thankful that she wasn't that didn't know what the hell was going on. Ace, Luffy's older brother, seemed to be as confused as she did, though she could see he was a little jealous, probably because his little brother wasn't spending time with him. She likes to think that in the short time she has known Ace that she can tell how he thinks. If she's wrong, well, she's only known the boy for less than a day.

She doesn't mind Nami not paying attention to her however; after all, she can tell that Nami seems truly happy with the other kids. Zoro, who has short green hair, she can tell is the oldest, though still younger than her and Ace, and seems to be very protective of the others. Usopp, who has a long nose like his mother, seems to be around the same age as Luffy, and both of them are younger than Nami. Luffy is really hyperactive, he also is constantly smiling and laughing and she can see he isn't the patient type, if that wasn't before.

"Hey, Grandpa. When are we going to get there?" Luffy looked away from his family to look at Gramps when he asked the question, Robin said that you're supposed to look at a person when you talk to them and when their talking, Makino reinforced that teaching in his head. The two were almost ruthless in getting some basic manners in him. He still couldn't help but pick his nose when asking some questions though.

Garp was staring at the four kids that could access the Dream World before Luffy asked his question, and he couldn't help but think of what would happen if the Marines found out about it. He quickly told Luffy that they'd get there in the afternoon and went back to observing them. He couldn't help but think of them as his own grandchildren so he might as well learn somethings about how they act.

Zoro, who was the oldest of the four there at the moment, seems to already have a good pair of lungs and a fierce loyalty and love for him family. He can hardly believe that he was apparently the one to first cause cracks to appear, but when remembering how it arose he could see how. He just needed to accept there were somethings he couldn't help with and there were somethings he didn't have to be told.

Nami, as he mentioned before, actually resembled him mostly because of her punch that was faintly imbued with armament. The fact that Jimbei told him he was waiting until they were at least thirteen to teach them about Haki was the reason he knew that Nami would be a natural at using it for punches, and be able to protect herself in close range combat. Though she was apparently learning a bit on how to use a staff.

Usopp, who was actually only about one month and four days older than Luffy, interestingly enough always carried around a large, lifelike armadillo toy, that had an actual hard shell, on his back. While the boy did seem to be scared at being on the ship at first, merely being with the others and touching the toy seemed to calm him down. He might be the son of a Yonko's officer but he wasn't going to do anything to the boy or his mother. He didn't believe in punishing the family for one's crimes.

While Nojiko wasn't one of the kids that could go to the Dream World, after seeing her make a quick friendship with Ace since he could see they both were a little lost with the situation, he could see her as a grandchild. Even if not, he could see her probably become one but that was mostly just wishful thinking. Just because the two were friends didn't mean they would get together when they were older or anything.

Garp briefly wondered what Sanji's reaction would be when they finally arrived later that afternoon. Truthfully, they were supposed to arrive the next day but the weather was strangely perfect for sailing where ever they needed to go. The weather was mostly sunny with a few clouds and the wind was going in the right direction at the perfect velocity. It was almost as if the world wanted the kids to meet up as fast as possible.

Though that did mean they would arrive the day before the Baratie will actually open. He wonders if he still would be able to eat some food for free though. They'll probably stay the night before heading out again around the early afternoon. He still had his responsibilities after all, even if he didn't really want to do some of them.

When the Baratie came into sight on the horizon, he wasn't surprised to see all the Dream World inhabitants rush to the front of the ship. Nojiko and Ace followed at a more sedated pace.

However, he was surprised to see someone rush out of the shop and jump into the water. The other kids didn't seem to notice but after a while Usopp had changed the direction of his focus to the ocean, frowning. His eyes grew and he started shaking the others while gesturing to move back. And not a moment too soon. Sanji, soaking wet, climbed over the edge of the boat and onto the deck. He was pinned down in a group hug as soon as he was steady. More laughing and crying came from the Dream World inhabitants.

They really were close, though he was curious if Sanji knew they were there because of that bond or if he had some future skill at Observation like Usopp seemed to.

* * *

 _ **Coming up Next: Baratie, Opening day Part 3**_

 **Poll Results: Currently winning:** **Evolution**

 **No: 46**

 **Yes: 30**

 **On and Off: 13**

 **Flashes: 6**

 **Separation: 16**

 **Evolution: 59**

 **Don't know what they mean? Look at chapter 19:18:Burning of Trash Mountain.**

 **Responses to Reviews: (7)**

 **bookishangel: Well here they are, hope it's up to your standards.**

 **yggdrasil001: Haha, I thought you were going to do this mainly in PMs, not that I don't mind of course. It was certainly full of them. Couldn't resist. Glad you could see what I meant when I tried to explain the cracks.**

 **I don't know if it's endless myself. I find myself wanting to put islands in there, I don't know like a version of Alabasta that they can visit Vivi on and some other Islands that they can meet their friends on too. What do you think?**

 **The flag is one of the things, but there are many other things in the Crow's Nest that Brook is hiding from the rest of the crew. Like a certain staff, sling shot, and now, pair of swords. Can't wait to make him spill it.**

 **Glad you liked the Monster Trio fluffiness. I loved writing it myself. I'm trying to add more dialog but some chapters are harder to do that in than others. I'll try to reveal more of what they think of Sunny, aka the mysterious voice, in the future.**

 **The Patient One: When I get time I'm going to check it out. I'm sure you're not the only person to think that. Can I admit that I find myself really want to do as you said? Pretty much have Belle-mere arrive after/later in the invasion. Actually, I'm getting some inspiration from that idea. I might do it! Thanks for the idea.**

 **Horizon-Dawn: Thank you!**

 **Sage McGavin: Well they're all there. Hope you liked it!**

 **reydrago: Thank you. I'm trying to explain it but if you didn't get it here's a quick reason why. The Dream World is made out of their bond. If they start to dislike, distrust or weaken the bond in anyway then the Dream World will start to crack.**

 **Guest1: Hahaha, yeah, it does that for me too. Glad you think it's cute. The others meet in the Other World too, so I hope you don't mind that. Ace was jealous though, he's gotten used to not sharing Luffy! The anchor will be important possibly in the future.**


	28. Chapter 27:Baratie, Opening Day Pt3

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece; that belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**

 **A/N: I am SO SORRY! I promised to update three times a week and I didn't update once in the last one. I had major writers block when planning this chapter but after several discussions with yggdrasil001 I managed to get an outline but then after writing a page I couldn't continue since I had writers block for the how to get it down. Not to mention my brother has come down with something similar to depression, Basketball training is in full swing and mum stole my laptop again, twice.**

 **It seriously bummed me out but some of your reviews managed to bring my spirits up again. So an extra special thank you to all you reviewers and to yggdrasil001 for helping me get out of the dumps and writing this long awaited chapter. I now kinda want to request more reviews but I'll take what I can get, I won't say no to more though!**

 **WARNING: I went off track a few times while writing this chapter so it might seem to jump around a bit. Also I went and put some Evolution stuff in the chapter, though only unevolved abilities for now. Like making some games impossible to play because they can't help but cheat unintentionally.**

 **Big thanks to yggdrasil001 for being my (almost) beta reader, to reydrago, The Poarter, Theburper, betsybugaboo, The Patient One, rosewillow narusasufangirl, Raizanna, Guest 1, Mel72000, Sage McGavin, and TsukiRiver for reviewing, to Cheshire000000, Dhalphas, Mayuurip, Viemer, hikarumarch, kingoffire1, Acena, Delin Nobody, Mel72000, TsunaKV, Angc25, AcidicSnake, Senbernary, Yuuki12397, ChroniclerOfFantasies, NotSpider, PurplePoltergeist, strongCielo, Anycents, Kindra Mckleen, Nyame, TheEpicCaptain, Zoroshen, PyroJ and ciel-de-crystal for Favouriting, and to Cheshire000000, Dhalphas, J. , MeatLover2014, ThatOneGuy91, malucobanana, viemer, Azur-Kutsuu, Trucina, asyrah0, kingoffire1, psunshine2, TsunaKV, blackphoenixx, godviligs, Lightsbane1905, Senbernary, nuha, xxTikTokxx, strongCielo, Anycents, Nyame, TsukiRiver, and Zoroshen for Following. Here's the chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 27: Baratie, Opening Day Part 3**

Ace stared at the soaking wet boy that was being covered by Luffy and his family members from the Dream. He really did have a curly eyebrow! If what Luffy said was true then the other eyebrow should be facing the same way, creating an asymmetrical look.

As curious about that possibly being true, he also really wanted to find out if Sanji really did have the best cooking out of everyone Luffy knew and obviously, if they would ever hurt his little brother. They may say they are family but Luffy is still the only brother he has left, he doesn't want him to get hurt. He knows they will only spend a day here at most so he's going to have to get a good idea on their personalities and intentions now.

Nojiko could see the protective and determined gleam in Ace's eyes as he stared at the pile of younger kids. She knew he was planning something, so she asked and had to resist laughing when Ace went wide eyed, panicked and started trying to stutter out excuses.

No doubt he saw that she was trying to hold her laughter in because the next second he turned bright red, stopped stammering and pulled her a few metres away before explaining that he was just going to be observing the others for any sign that they might have any ill intent towards his younger brother.

"Then I'll help you, Luffy seems unlikely to hurt Nami either accidentally or on purpose but I don't know about the other three. I heard that Usopp lies a lot so I don't really trust him, but Sanji and Zoro are completely unknown."

Ace, thankful he stopped blushing and didn't blush again, gave her a big grin and proceeded to brainstorm what they knew of the friends of their siblings while keeping an eye on the five. Garp couldn't hide the grin at the two interacting, he saw Ace blushing though he didn't know what Nojiko said.

The crew of Garp's ship could easily rank the last few days as some of the most unexpected days they had faced. They already knew about Luffy, Ace and Sanji, as well as the fact that he planned to be there on the opening day of the Baratie, possibly due to being bribed with food, can't decide if it was crackers or donuts yet, and that was it.

For the last two days, they also picked up (*cough*kidnapped*cough*) four kids and two women, one a retired navy captain and the other apparently the wife of a Yonko's top officer. Now they are witnessing two scheming ten year olds planning to 'observe' their younger friends, one of which seemed to have a still recovering broken leg but managed to swim around three hundred meters in less than two minutes.

That kid is definitely not normal; hopefully the others are more norm- DID THAT KID'S ARM JUST STRETCH! Garp didn't anything about his grandkids having devil fruits!

Luffy grabbed a railing on either side of his siblings and ran back. Facing the restaurant, he allowed himself to be flung, dragging his family, and flew over to luckily crash into the door of the dining room where Zeff was standing and waiting for them.

Luffy didn't know how the old man knew but he thought it was cool. Unfortunately Sanji, Zoro, Usopp and Nami decided to yell and hit him for sling shooting him and all of them over here and for being so reckless, so he didn't really get to ask. He mostly ignored them as he waited for them to finish. So what if he missed and hit the water? He knew they would be able to keep him afloat. He'd do the same for them and he knew they would too.

Back on the ship, Nojiko was looking shocked at where her sister and her friends were before Ace's younger brother suddenly stretched and sling shotted them over to the restaurant she was supposed to stay at for a while. Never before had she seen something like that, Ace didn't seem as surprised as she was, so maybe he knew what his brother just did.

"He ate a Devil Fruit; it made him immune to blunt attacks and able to stretch like rubber. It made him unable to swim though, and he skins like an anchor too." At Ace's explanation, Nojiko couldn't help but wonder if it was worth it, she could already tell that Luffy wants to be a pirate and for Nami to be his Navigator. If he was surrounded by something that could bring his downfall, would it truly be worth it?

Garp laughed from his spot and yelled at his men to go faster, he was met with protests though and so he had to go at the same, slow pace. Eventually they finally docked there and were met with an irritated but somehow also amused Zeff along with a distracted Luffy being scolded by the other four. Ace and Nojiko immediately started liking the others more.

"Yay! Hey, old man, they're here now so can we eat already? I'm starving!" Luffy's stomach growled after he said that, proving his point. Nami knocked him down with a punch that caused Ace to like her more and Garp to laugh.

Zeff looked sceptically at the orange haired girl. "You sure she isn't blood related to you in any way Garp? So far she seems quite similar, even glared at me when I mentioned I was a pirate."

While Nami doesn't really disliked pirates, she still can't decide whether or not if Zeff is good or bad. On one hand, Zeff saved Sanji's life, ate his leg for him (not directly but still), is teaching him and looking after him. The other reminds Nami that if not for Zeff attacking the Orbit, Sanji wouldn't need to be saved, he wouldn't have gotten his leg broken twice, wouldn't have starved and would be living safely with Luffy.

She still remembers that Luffy was sad when he realised Sanji wouldn't be living with him because he wouldn't get to eat his food all the time. When he found out that Zeff was going to be teaching Sanji to fight better and cook better, she's pretty sure that he let it go. Nami knew some such as Usopp and Chopper couldn't believe that Sanji could still improve his cooking, but after the first week of spending time learning under Zeff, Sanji had gotten noticeably better.

She knew Zoro was working harder than ever so he'll be able to keep up with Sanji once he gets the all clear to start training again from Chopper. Zoro and Luffy usually complained about the lack of challenge when they managed to spar with Sanji away from Chopper's watching eyes. Still doesn't really explain how Chopper could instantly tell where they all were the moment they got injured. They always had to be careful to not hurt each other badly when sparring.

Nami pulled herself out of her thoughts as a big meaty hand landed on her head and started ruffling her hair. She struggled to get out of it and when she did she hid behind Zoro and glared at the old man who had recently declared himself her grandfather, purely because she considered Luffy her brother. She didn't know why she kept being compared to the navy man, the only thing they had inn common was hitting Luffy and his brothers on the head for being stupid. There wasn't really anything else.

Sanji quickly grabbed Nami's and Luffy's arms, knowing that Usopp and Zoro would follow if he dragged Luffy. He only grabbed Nami's since she was the next closest and besides, he'd never hold the hand of the marimo.

A shudder ran down his and Zoro's backs. None of them actually completely realised some of the things that was normal for them was actually incredibly strange. Chopper could always tell when one of them were hurt, Sanji and Zoro could actually talk somewhat telepathically, Robin could tell when one of the crew mates were in emotional turmoil and Franky always knew how to calm and distract them from things.

There were other strange things that happened too. Hide and seek was an impossible game for them to play because they could always instinctually know where the others are, and it was incredibly hard to play guessing games like I Spy, not just because of the lack of things but also because everyone could tell what it was they chose.

After a quick tour of the restaurant, Sanji pulled all of them down to the kitchen and tasked Zoro and Usopp with the task to keep Luffy occupied while Nami went and got the others. Of course, it takes a lot to hold back a determined Luffy and Sanji was forced to give the ever hungry boy a quick half-finished meal.

Garp came down quickly, along with an also ever hungry Ace dragging a bewildered Nojiko. It took a little longer for Belle-mere, Banchina and Zeff to get there afterwards, Zeff was apparently confident enough in Sanji's ability to start making the meal.

About thirty minutes later, the best meal the Dream World inhabitants ever had was complete. Zeff had to wait a while longer to eat because he had taken Sanji's advice to keep making extra food since they would have a few bottomless pits eating their food. Zeff was immediately thankful to his foster son for the warning. Maybe he'll let him read the log book he managed to save before he goes off for the Grand Line; some prior knowledge will be greatly beneficial for their journey.

Nojiko was lucky that Ace warned her about Luffy using his stretching abilities to steal food off others plates, though for some reason Luffy's friends weren't being stolen from, Nami said that it was because they would tell Robin if he did. Somehow that woman was able to fix most of the bad weird quicks the chosen family had, Nojiko could remember nearly choking after she heard about Franky and his not wearing anything but speedos on his lower half habit, what's next with this family? An old skeleton that liked to look at women's underwear?

Ace luckily had a glass of water ready and patted her back as she started choking again. She stood corrected by Nami's newest example. Apparently, they gained fear of Robin's ability after she showed that she did something impossible, Nojiko couldn't help but feel that there may have been more that Franky didn't tell the rest of his family about it but she could only guess.

When dinner was forced to end and they were sent off to sleep, Sanji managed to prolong the five siblings bed time by saying he just wanted to make sure of something. It was pretty vague but luckily Zeff let them, crackers were used to let Garp give them five more minutes, and Banchina and Belle-mere just understood.

The moment they were alone, it was strangely silent. Usually it was filled with noise on the Sunny and so it was the same in real life until now. They all just stared at each other, for real this time, noticing everything. Luffy was unsurprisingly the first to speak.

"So you're all really real aren't you? I- I can't really believe it for some reason." He let out a chuckle and tears gathered in his eyes. "I just couldn't help but fear- fear that you weren't real, or at least _you_. Like you weren't the versions I grew up with or something. I'm glad I'm wrong."

A big grin broke out on his face and he wiped away the tears away. Zoro, who sat next to him, rested a hand on his shoulder, a familiar and comforting hand that felt exactly the same in the Dream. He reached up and held it tightly, he wanted his big brother close.

"Did you really doubt it that much Luffy? How can I accept you as my captain if you can't accept me as the person who you forced the first mate position on?" They all could tell he was as worried as Luffy was, they always knew when someone was lying, and while this wasn't lying, they could just tell what he was hiding.

"We all know you were as worried as the rest of us Zoro, stop being such a big baby and just come clean!" Nami knew the comment was worth it, even as Zoro glared at her and called her a witch. They all had their harmless insult for each other - Marimo, Curly-Brows, Witch - but that just told everyone that they were getting angry with them in a safe way. They all had to admit they were scared of taking their anger any farther, or aggravating each other past the harmless insult, they didn't want the Dream to break or something like that.

There was a reason Robin hadn't confronted Brook yet, she was as scared of the Dream breaking as everyone else. They crack from her suspicion alone was ominous enough.

Usopp started laughing and pulled Hercules off his back before setting him on his lap. "I doubt I would have Hercules if not for the Dream, that should have been a clear indication I'm me, other than my mother being alive of course, you all knew she was on her death bed before Chopper managed to help her."

Nami stared at the large, old toy. There were times she was sure the thing might as well be alive from the way they all always talked about him, they gave him a gender and everything after all. She vaguely wonders if Franky might turn it into a robot one day with the way Usopp is studying under their future shipwright, probably. Or they might give it a devil fruit but nearly half of their crew are already devil fruit users.

Luffy leapt up, forgetting to let go of Zoro, and went over and patted the larger than life toy. Zoro just grumbled before picking up Luffy, sitting down next to Usopp and setting Luffy down on his lap. He was a big softie and they all knew it.

They sat in a comfortable silence before they heard familiar snoring. Zoro had fallen asleep.

Sanji sighed and pulled Nami to her feet. Usopp strung Heracles to his back again and removed Zoro's arms from around Luffy, Sanji and Nami holding Zoro up. Luffy hopped up and grabbed Zoro's legs and they carried the deeply sleeping Zoro onto his designated bed, Ace was already asleep in the shared room.

Nami hugged her brothers and left for her room, a sleeping Nojiko and Banchina lay in their beds while Belle-mere just tucked her in bed before going to sleep herself.

Sanji was about to go to his own room but was dragged by Luffy into a bed and was forced to sleep next to the younger boy. Usopp had fallen asleep as soon as he hit the pillows and didn't really care to get under the covers.

Robin was waiting in the room along with all the others as they waited for the younger members to wake up; Chopper snuggled comfortably in her arms as Nami woke up in Franky's. When they were all awake they remained strangely silent, but it was a comfortable one. Looking as Luffy walked up to Brook and settled himself on his lap as Usopp did the same to Jimbei, Robin couldn't help but remember that while she, Franky and Jimbei weren't children any more, there were still six people on board that were and there was a high chance for any of them to over hear things.

She'd let Brook go for now, but she expects answers as soon as Chopper's fifteen. The crack started to heal…

After a stomach was heard grumbling, Franky took Usopp from Jimbei so the Whale Shark Fishman could pick up the two slightly reluctant almost twins. Brook looked at them all before sighing, looking down at the boy in his lap; he made a decision he may later but he wanted to spend some time with his family.

As they walked up to the dining area, Brook went outside and started climbing the main mast, fully aware of the confused rubber boy now hanging on his back. Opening the trap door, he walked over to the sake and looked behind him to see Luffy desperately trying to look at everything at once.

Chuckling, he pulled the large barrel under his arm and held a smaller one to Luffy who grabbed it but Brook could feel the waves of confusion coming from him.

"I still don't want any of you coming in here without me okay? There are somethings that you shouldn't see just yet."

Shocked, Luffy didn't reply until Brook finally managed to get onto the grassy deck which all the others except Robin and Sanji were waiting, a large table waiting empty of everything but the cutlery Zoro had just finished lying out with Nami's help. The only two good free chefs in the crew came out a second later, food being passed down by Robin's many limbs and Sanji's complaining that a lady shouldn't have to do so much work.

Zoro was ready to insult him with a grin on his face, wanting some of their usual banter. Though it was cut off quickly but Luffy's shout that they could have sake and Zoro practically transported to take the barrel out of Luffy's hands and was about to start drinking only for Nami to challenge him to a drinking contest.

A prickling sensation could be felt on the back of their necks as they turned to see Robin staring at them, a morbid comment came from her before she grabbed the sake barrel and gave it to Jimbei. Grabbing the two young children's hands she dragged them over to the table, sat them down and told them they were not allowed any sake until they were seventeen.

They missed the first minute of the party trying to unfreeze their selves.

After having a musical instrument thrust into his hands by Luffy, he had no complaints about playing that song, Usopp, Franky and Luffy joining in. Even when Franky stood on the table and danced with Usopp, Hercules held in a laughing Luffy's grip with Chopper sitting next to them also laughing, while Sanji tried his very best to speed up the defrosting of his two siblings. Jimbei was surprisingly drinking, then again he had been given a barrel of sake from Robin and with her most recent comment, and he probably just started drinking to seem both occupied and to keep it away from the two young members of the strange family of Nakama.

At some points in the party, Sanji disappeared to the kitchen to replenish the supply of food outside, Jimbei had to go down to the aquarium to wait off his tipsiness, Brook went to change musical instruments, but they all practically spent the entire day in the Dream World partying on the main deck because they were really out there and it was really them that was out there.

They were all too distracted to notice the lack of the crack in the sky or the klabautermann sitting on railings that laughed alongside them at Usopp's tall tales, Franky's weird dances and Brook's rejections by a laughing Robin with the same voice as the mysterious voice they've been hearing lately.

They all fell unconscious an hour after dusk on the deck and the Sunny went and grabbed blankets and pillows from below deck before giving them to her sleeping crew. Their bond was a powerful one, she could tell, and she didn't need Roger to tell her that again.

She still had no idea how the man could suddenly talk to her in this world even though she didn't exist yet. Did he experience the Dream himself? She liked to make it seem that she was all knowing but really she could just see what was happening in two different universes at that exact moment in time, most of the things she said occurs in the future were just wild guesses. Though with Zoro being the first to become a crew mate she did that solely for the reaction. Some things were a lot better with this crew than the other version that didn't experience the Dream. She wonders how much will change in the future because of the Dream.

In the waking world, the five Blue Sea dwellers of the Straw Hat crew was jumping around and actually helping Sanji with some of his jobs so they could spend time with their sibling, even though they grumbled at having to do chores. Luffy was mostly useless but he served a willing taste tester. So that was something.

It was around lunch time when Garp announced they would be leaving soon. And the five siblings froze, staring at Garp for a good minute before all grabbing each other and glaring at him. It took Garp half an hour before Luffy, out of all of them, relented.

"It's too early, I promised I would set out when I was seventeen and that's nine and a half years in the future, not now. I'll set sail when I become old enough and I promise I'll find you all and well accomplish our dreams together, until then well stay home with our families and become stronger so well be able to take on anything that comes our way!"

The speech still couldn't stop them from resisting and crying when they left the Baratie, or dropped off Zoro, Usopp and his mother, Nami and her family (though Ace was blushing a lot, they saw those red cheeks!), and when Luffy and Ace was left at Dadan's once again, they couldn't help but feel that they hope that it could occur again, even though Garp said it was a onetime thing.

* * *

 _ **Coming up Next: Fishman Invasion**_

 **I am saying this now. I have found myself really wanting to read a story where Ace and Nojiko get together with the creation of this small three chapter arc. Seriously, I find them cute together.**

 **Poll Results: Currently winning:** **Evolution (By a relatively large margin)**

 **No: 50**

 **Yes: 31**

 **On and Off: 13**

 **Flashes: 8**

 **Separation: 16**

 **Evolution: 65**

 **Don't know what they mean? Look at chapter 19:18:Burning of Trash Mountain.**

 **Responses to Reviews: (11)**

 **reydrago: Glad you liked it. I hope the explanation in this chapter was good enough otherwise I have to admit I don't completely know myself. Well we know that five are the East Blue straw hats, whether more join later is a matter whether it's massively demanded or not though I don't really want to do it.**

 **The Poarter: Meh, everyone has their own opinions. I know some might want the original idea of a shared Dream but it's hard to write something and not branch out. This is my first fanfic, I am mostly seeing where it takes me.**

 **Theburper: I hoped you'd like it, it's the best I've got for getting Vivi to interact with them after they leave her on Alabasta.**

 **betsybugaboo: Glad you liked it, hope this was worth the wait too. I really hate writers block. The suspicion is still there but Robin has put it on a backburner for now. And Brook is treating them more trustingly now too.**

 **The Patient One: I should be thanking you; it was your idea after all. Luckily their trust is a strong thing, so she can put it away for now. I hoped people wouldn't be against the idea of giving Roger's crew the Dream, I hope your other questions were answered. Glad none of them were OOC.**

 **rosewillow narusasufangirl: She might or she might not, it's her choice and it also depends on the situation. I hope you find your answer in this chapter.**

 **Raizanna: Thank you! It was tough for this chapter but I got lots of inspiration for future chapters. Happy reading!**

 **Guest1: Well they met, glad you loved their reactions, they were fun to write. I wish I could show people what I imagined it to look like, couldn't stop laughing. You were close, it was Sunny's but I'm pretty sure they'll be similar. Glad you like how I put Ace into the previous chapter, I started shipping them while writing that chapter for some reason so I used Garp as an outlet, I don't think it'll actually happen in this story but I can kind of have it there if some people want it. Glad you liked it!**

 **Mel72000: Thank you!**

 **Sage McGavin: Well how about this chapter? Glad you liked the previous.**

 **TsukiRiver: Thanks for this review; it's the one that actually made the most impact on me while able to write this chapter. Thank you for Reading!**


	29. Chapter 28:Fishman Invasion Pt1

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece; that belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**

 **A/N:** **I put Notifications about the Story on my Profile Page. So basically, if I'm late posting, look there and if nothing is up, complain or at least mention the lateness please, it's hard to guilt trip my imagination if no one complains. Which I am surprised no one did…**

 **Also, I'm eventually going to go through the entire story and do a bit of a clean up (Just missed Grammar and Spelling things mostly). I was going to do it now but I unfortunately don't have the time and I want to request your help. Could you all help me find those mistakes because it's harder for me to notice with my Dyslexia (it's not an excuse I just want to be sure I don't miss anything).**

 **WARNING: In this chapter are family fights, child abuse (practically), but actual invasion next chapter. Also, it's short, around 2 thousand words instead of the 4 thousand I've been aiming for as of late.**

 **Big thanks to yggdrasil001 for being my (almost) beta reader,** **to Guest, The Patient One, Wolf Riddle, Theburper, KiKyojo, Thorn D. Cinni, Sage McGavin, reydrago, Guest1, Lerya-chan, Countrygirl3961, and Amelia Earhart5 for reviewing, to RedHound, silerwolverine, Lerobin, Helios Valhalla, BoundlessBlood, Serzian, fallendestinyxx, darkspawn89, Yuuri-tan, Happy-the-Nekomander, Alucard Bellsing, Curious Jack, Ryu the Full Metal Ninja, Loveoflife, Rodneysao, Lost-Wolf-Lover, TonyRexton, tksupersaiyan, Ragunea, Orion Smith, Mary-Pyroangel, Sethll7, and ZergKnight97 for Favouriting, and to Wolf Riddle, Traveler D Eclipse, silverwolverine, Helios Valhalla, DoctorKnight, gamershacked, Kazukimi, jfox99, Serzian, Nearwin, Lerya-chan, RisingDaemon, Curios Jack, Countrygirl3961, DragonGodElle, J. , killersoda57, gille, Alexwalker18, Rodneysao, Kyameron, TonyRexton, neehawk, DarthElendil, tksupersaiyan, Ragunea, Viniana, Jozina, Sethll7, and Naoko's Fiery Hell for Following.** **Here's the chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 27: Fishman Invasion Part 1**

Quickly but discretely looking around, Nami checked if who there was out there and where they were positioned. She quickly calculated the best route to take and strode off looking as though she belonged and as though she didn't just steal the book that was pressed into her chest while keeping an eye on everyone and their reactions, while innocently listening in to whatever they were talking about.

She could see the edge of the village, she was getting close to her goal. When she gets to sleep tonight she's going to have to thank Sanji and Robin for their lessons in espionage.

"Get back here you brat, I know that book was stolen!" Genzo yelled out across the plaza, gaining the attention of everyone in the area. Seeing this as a chance to escape, she sped through the legs of the confused villagers. After all, it's not like she had been caught stealing before and Nojiko is around.

She saw the edge of the village and was about to exit when a hand grabbed the back of her dress and lifted her up. Keeping a strong grip on her book of Navigation with one hand, she used the other to grab the hand that was keeping her up. It was definitely Genzo's hand; she could recognise the familiar texture his tough skin had.

She searched for any weakness in his grip while listening to his rant on how he thought she was better than this and wasn't like her sister. The half-true lie easily slipped of her tongue when he stopped for a moment.

"I am only borrowing the book, I'll return it either tomorrow or the day after when I finish reading it and record some notes down." She turned her head so he could she her glare, "I'm insulted that you think I would steal like Nojiko does, I'm happy with everything I have and I don't see a reason I would need to steal a book."

She really did intend to return the book, but she technically didn't ask permission before taking it so it would still be considered stealing. She also was insulted that Genzo thought she would steal like Nojiko does and get caught in the act without a plausible lie that would prove her innocent, but he would think that she's insulted that he thinks she would steal something. She nearly had everything she wanted to be happy, or should she say everyone? After all, all she really wanted was for her family and the Sunny to be here with her in the waking world. The last part was a complete lie; she did see a reason to steal a book. They were poor, she needed to learn Navigation, and she needed to improve her stealing skills who knew if they could be valuable on the seas?

Genzo then started to blink, his previous angry expression evolving into a shocked one before quickly changing into an apologetic face. After muttering an apology and putting her down, he offered to walk her home though she knew he wasn't really asking and more ordering.

They travelled in silence, Genzo displaying his awkwardness while Nami kept a confident aura and a nonchalant expression. Her house quickly came into view and she allowed a smile to break out on her face, forgetting momentarily that Genzo was watching, and rushed to the door calling out that she was home.

Belle-mere opened the door and spotted the book and Genzo but luckily, Nami realized what it could look like to her foster mother and quickly told Belle-mere what happened and what was happening using the half-truth she told Genzo. Belle-mere could she behind her words straight away and played along for now, though Nami knew she would be going back to the village to apologize after lunch.

Genzo left quickly after Belle-mere began her flirting. Nami remembers the one time she used Belle-mere's line, Genzo's reaction would have probably been hilarious if she used it on him but she had no reason to do that yet. He still hasn't caught her stealing. So instead she used the line on Sanji.

Needless to say she was banned from ever using any of Belle-mere's lines again. Who knew that just jokingly telling Sanji that she would repay him with kisses after he agreed to start teaching her stealth would cause such a large response?

She still wasn't allowed alone with Sanji, and while that may have been the reason Robin started helping in on the lessons Sanji had promised her, she could honestly say she missed being able to spend time alone with her brother, it was a part of the reason she asked him to teach her things, he doesn't spend a lot of time with people alone unless it's Zoro.

Nami noticed that while she was eating lunch that Belle-mere didn't have any food in front of her. While Garp was sending them about 10,000 Beri each month in return for a shipment of tangerines to Logue Town, Belle-mere had to talk him down from sending more, Nami could still see that they were poor and that was why she couldn't allow herself to be caught, otherwise Belle-mere would be forced to pay for something when she could be spending it on food for herself.

She knew better than to remark on it though, as much as she wished she could give some of her food to Belle-mere, she knew she wouldn't let her. Robin told her why when Nami asked why Belle-mere wouldn't accept any of the food she would try to give.

"It's because she doesn't want you to starve again, she sees it as her duty to make sure that you and your sister are well fed and health, and she'll sacrifice her own food to make that happen because she loves the two of you." Robin hadn't stopped there and went on to say that: "I know that I would stop eating if we ever ran low on food so that the six of you would be able to keep eating."

After her and Sanji starving it was a common rule on the ship that they all do their best to not let the others starve, whether it was Luffy teaching the others to fight and protect their food, Sanji not allowing anyone to waste any food, Robin making sure everyone knows how to cook basic meals, etc.

The youngest six wouldn't let Robin not eat, they'd employ the help of Franky, Jimbei and Brook if they had to, and if even that would not work. They had their trump card, the Puppy dog eyes that are even deadlier if they draw the most attention to Luffy and Chopper who are undoubtedly the best at it. Chopper never faced a woman's ire before because he knew exactly how to use his cuteness.

Back to the topic of food however, while Nami could keep her mouth shut about Belle-mere's lack of it, Nojiko didn't have the same principles.

"Belle-mere, you don't seem to be eating much these days."

Belle-mere looked up from her sewing. She knew while Nami could easily get close from the others on the Sunny, they wouldn't be able to get her much until she was older so she would have to mainly wear hand me downs from Nojiko and Robin that Belle-mere would have to adjust.

"But I'm eating my tangerines, aren't I? Besides, I'm on a diet right now." She held the string she was sewing with by her teeth and pulled.

"Umm… I don't need to eat much either." Nojiko murmured audibly and put her utensils down.

Belle-mere looked at her oldest daughter both sternly and amused, a look only an experienced mother could pull off. "Ha, there's no need for you to be so concerned with your looks just yet. I know you have a big crush on Ace but it's important for kids to eat a lot!"

A blush rose on Nojiko's face at the mention of the boy she met a fortnight ago but she let it go for now. "That's just a lie! It's because we're poor that you don't have enough to eat right!?"

If Nami didn't figure this out before she probably would have spoken but she remained silent and continued to listen to the conversation.

"Like I said, I'm on a diet!" Belle-mere rose her yellowed hand to cup her cheek, if Nami were Belle-mere she would have told a more convincing lie like, 'I've already had lunch' or 'I'll have it later but I'm busy with sewing at the moment'. Belle-mere continued to speak. "You kids should never underestimate the power of a tangerine! I may be 30 but it's thanks to the tangerines that I'm still able to have such smooth skin."

Nami couldn't resist remarking on something. "But your hands are yellow." She got the expected response of shark teeth and a shout to shut up and eat.

A minute passed in silence before Belle-mere held up her finished dress. She changed Nojiko's old sunflower dress to have a Lion and have the phrase 'I AM LION' written out of the scraps of one of Robin's irreparable dresses. Nami didn't really like getting hand me downs but Robin hand been given hand me downs too so she didn't complain as much.

It didn't stop her from getting a sour face whenever she was reminded though.

"Well there's nothing you can do about it Nami. You are two years younger than me so you have to put up with it."

One thing that Nami hated being reminded of was of Nojiko's supposed olderness, yes she knew that wasn't a word. Luffy was strangely enough the one to get the epiphany that perhaps they were in fact twice as old as they thought they were since they spent all their time 'asleep' or 'unconscious' awake and aware of everything. So in reality the half of their lives they were supposed to spend skipping over, his words, they didn't so they lived a full life.

It confused them for a while but they got the jist of it. They were mentally older than their bodies, for example, Luffy was nine years old but he had spent the same amount of time aware as his eighteen year old self that was not aware while asleep or unconcious. Jimbei mourned over the fact that it seemed that Luffy and Usopp would never grow up to be serious.

Nami didn't speak up and decided to let Nojiko do the entire argument for her.

"I have to wear second hand clothes too! You're my younger sister so it's only natural that you get my hand me downs! I wanna wear new clothes too!"

Belle-mere was seemingly ignoring the half spoken argument and started to stand up, "Now then, time to tend to the oranges."

"I know you steal things too, and I know you refuse to teach me how to get better. But then again, we're not really sisters! We aren't even connected by blood! I know that's why you refu-" Nojiko didn't get to finish speaking since Belle-mere had whipped around and slapped the blue haired girl with enough force to make her fall over.

"NOJIKO!"

Nami stared at her fallen foster sister and seething foster mother in shock, she couldn't believe that those words had come out of Nojiko's mouth and that Belle-mere had hit Nojiko.

Nami knew about bond families, and how the bond between them could be a lot stronger than the bond between blood families, look at Sanji for an example, and the Dream itself! The Dream World was made out of the bond the crazy mismatch family had.

Nami wasn't listening in to the scolding Nojiko was been given. If this world was the Dream World she knew that there would be big, giant creaking cracks running all over the sky and possibly the land.

Nojiko's words stung her that badly.

Freeing herself from her frozen stupor, Nami rushed out of the house, bringing the map of the island she had recently drawn and had planned to show them after lunch and the book of Navigation she had stolen earlier that day.

She ran with tears in her eyes right to Genzo's, she needed comfort, and a safe place to sleep to get that comfort.

Luckily Genzo didn't ask questions as she slammed into him and cried herself to sleep in his arms. Robin was already comforting her on the other side, having been woken up by her cries.

She loved her families, but she hated to see them fight.

* * *

 ** _Coming up Next: Fishman Invasion Part 2_**

 **I'm shipping Ace and Nojiko in this story for now, sorry if you don't like it. Also, after Sleeping 16 Hours and getting over the worst of my sickness I respond to the Reviews and put up the other thanks. (Also sorry if I offend anyone).**

 **Wait, maybe I should have put that at the top instead of the other thing... Meh, I get lazy at times. Also I think there's about 12 chapters left of the Pre-Canon Arc, then we'll actually get into the canon! Why does that make me nervous, sad and happy all at the same time?**

 **Poll Results: Currently winning:** **Evolution (By a relatively large margin)**

 **No: 56**

 **Yes: 32**

 **On and Off: 13**

 **Flashes: 8**

 **Separation: 17**

 **Evolution: 70**

 **Don't know what they mean? Look at chapter 19:18:Burning of Trash Mountain.**

 **Responses to Reviews:(12)**

 **Guest: Haha. Okay, your vote is noted.**

 **The Patient One: Thank you, it's nice to know that I'm getting better! :) It wasn't exactly Writers Block this time but I hope I'll never encounter it again and that you like this chapter. I'll admit that I'd like more attention but I'm actually content with what I have now, it's more than most others get and this is my first Fanfic so that along makes me overjoyed! \\(^o^)/**

 **Wolf Riddle: Hahaha, there is a lot of cuteness isn't there. Glad you love it all. I hope I won't do another impromptu break, what with all this eagerness. I love their closeness to and more importantly I love writing it and see people's reactions.**

 **Theburper: I'm wondering how far I'll take it. Truth is I have no experience writing Romance and I am kind of hoping I could try some of it here and get some feedback on it. If you don't want me too I'll leave it as a childhood crush but I would like to try having a Pirate!Nojiko that joins Ace's crew.**

 **KiKyojo: Haha, He is quite cute. I got a blushing Nojiko in this chapter though.**

 **Thorn D. Cinni: I'm hyped for it too… While also simultaneously nervous beyond belief because I feel like I'm going to fail there.**

 **Sage McGavin: Thanks! Still don't know for sure how it'll go yet.**

 **reydrago: Thank you! Unfortunately, neither of them are in the East Blue at the moment and somethings must happen…**

 **Guest1: Thank you. Glad you enjoyed the reunion though. It was a lot of fun writing Ace and Nojiko like that. I had to pause a bit when my Imagination gave me a picture, it was very adorable, so much so that I cried. With Merry approaching in 20 or so chapters I wonder what I'll be doing with her. I mean, they have the Sunny after all.**

 **Wait! When was Merry made? I'll give her an introductory chapter like the rest of the crew and have her enter the Dream World then. Fool Proof! Wait is it really Full Proof? Nevermind. Sorry about the delay and I hope my next chapter will be up tomorrow. :D**

 **Lerya-chan: Thanks! I wonder what I'll do next too.**

 **Countrygirl3961: :'D Thank you! I hope you'll find out how to deal with the cuteness. Sorry about the long delay. I'll try to update tomorrow if not then the day after.**

 **Amelia Earhart5: Thank you! I wonder how much I'll have to change and how much I will change. I know behaviours definitely will in fact they already are, and Water 7 is going to be so different, then there's the time period where Ace has been captured and the Separation. I can feel that is going to be different.**


	30. Chapter 29:Fishman Invasion Pt2

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece; that belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**

 **A/N: I'm trying to use the time that Fanfiction does and all that have an account might know which times but it's like 18 hours behind mine here. And I'm pretty sure it's American times so yeah. I usually update around their midnight but it's around 6pm here in Australia when I do so. I probably just confused you so yeah.**

 **WARNING: All of this chapter is set in the Dream World and so it is short, really short. Also, angry Luffy and crying Nami along with death threats from Arlong.**

 **Big thanks to yggdrasil001 for being my (almost) beta reader,** **to Bluejay Blaze, Lost-Wolf-Lover, Guest, Alexwalker18, reydrago, Gasel, Sage McGavin, and Guest1, for reviewing, to McGo, cg1991, nhwest6, ynius, Seira707, coolprettyangel2006, 123, 52 zed fast, hdmosprey, Forbiden Light, Miisakee, Slvr0107, and kurofai-fan1 for Favouriting, and to Bluejay Blaze, McGo, Adept of the Black Templar, Gasel, Miray666, Nari88, VeniVidiVici123, nhwest6, ynius, Seira707, coolprettyangel2006, 123, 52 zed fast, J. , Twix03, hdmosprey, Forbiden Light, and Miisakee for Following. Here's the chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 27: Fishman Invasion Part 2**

Robin was luckily at sea when she felt the sadly familiar instinct that one of her younger siblings/children was in Emotional distress. She quickly made herself fall asleep, a skill that she knew not many had, and looked over to see that it was Nami that was crying and whimpering in her bed.

Silently she walked over and pulled the young girl into her arms, softly humming a lullaby that Brook would always sing whenever she was upset. He sung that song after Ohara and it easily became one that calmed her down a lot.

Nami eventually opened her teary eyes and latched onto her and stuffed her face into her stomach. Robin then started to pat her hair and let Nami sob out about what had happened, drawing most attention towards Nojiko's comment on how they're not really sisters.

Robin couldn't help but start to distrust Nami's adopted family. She could only half agree with Bell-mere's punishment, after all, family is something Robin feels highly about and as a somewhat mother herself, she couldn't really justify hitting one's child. She agreed with the yelling but would do another punishment instead of slapping her child.

This doesn't mean she would let the child off lightly for suggesting their not family, oh no, she'd probably find something worse.

If it was Zoro she'd have Brook stop teaching him, leaving him only with Koshiro's teaching, confiscate all his swords, but making sure Zoro could still at least care for Wado, and stop his sparring with Sanji and Luffy for around two weeks at least. She also wouldn't allow him to spend any time alone with his younger siblings or Sanji and would not be allowed to be able to sleep with any of them too.

For Sanji she'd take charge of cooking, not letting him do anything more than observe and give out a few tips, take him away from sparring as well, finally find and take away all those perverted magazines she knows Franky has been lending him as well as forbid Franky giving him any. She also wouldn't allow him to spend any time alone with his younger siblings and not let Zoro sleep with him.

For Luffy, as unlikely as that is, she'd take away his extra meals privilege and make his meals smaller, take him out of Jimbei's training and her little lessons on Devil Fruits, remove him from the sparring sessions and forbid him from spending so much time with Usopp. She also wouldn't allow him to spend any time alone with his younger siblings, Sanji and Zoro in addition to not letting Zoro sleep with him.

For Usopp she'd take away his slingshots, stop his cannon practice and tinkering time with Franky, take over care of his little garden of his 'cool' plants, keep Hercules away from him and forbid him from spending so much time with Luffy. She also wouldn't allow him to spend any time alone with his younger siblings, Nami, Sanji and Zoro in addition to not letting Zoro sleep with him.

And with Nami… She looked down at the little girl crying over it on her drenched lap… after this it's extremely likely to never happen so there's no need to plan a consequence yet.

The door creaked open and Luffy quietly walked over and started to hug Nami from behind, Brook stood watching from the door way, very quietly humming the very song she was humming before. A serious and thunderous look grew on Luffy's face as Nami quietly told him why she was crying. Robin had only seen that face when it came out that Sanji was being abused and they realised Zoro had fallen into a depression.

Even though Robin only saw Luffy's wish to become the Pirate King with them as his crew as a child's fantasy, whenever Luffy gained that expression, she couldn't see it as that for some reason anymore. She still had no idea why and when she asked the 'mysterious voice', which she has come to lately suspect to actually be the Thousand Sunny herself, she couldn't answer herself.

When she asked Jimbei he had suspected it might be Conqueror's Haki, but truth be told he didn't really know and guessed it might just be a part of Luffy's natural self or maybe even an effect of the Dream.

But at the moment that didn't really matter, what did matter was how she was going to be able to keep Luffy from doing anything. She speculated making a brief stop at Nami's village before she entered the Grand Line somehow, or making Jimbei go or send Garp. Unfortunately, it would take Garp about a week to get there and she was currently about to enter the Grand Line from the West Blue. Though she didn't know about Jimbei, how long would it take him?

A confused frown grew on Nami's tear stained face, her lips moved barely, sounding out a silent name. But Robin could read lips so she knew what Nami whispered. _Arlong._ Fear grew in Robin's heart as she remembered the warning Jimbei gave them and the quote Arlong had told Jimbei. That he himself had only told her, Brook, and Franky.

 _"I will hunt down those damned humans that made you so soft, Jimbei. I'll find them and kill them and I'll send their heads to you!"_

She quickly spared a glance at the confused Nami and angry Luffy on her lap and a peak out the window before staring at Brook with an order clear in her mind that she desperately wanted Brook to hear.

 _Come over here and explain it to the still sleepy and emotionally strung up kids while I go and tell Jimbei that Arlong has found Nami._

Brook's eye sockets widened but he nodded and sat on Nami's bed, pulling the two kids onto his lap and grinning when Nami yawned and Luffy unintentionally copied her.

Standing up, she spared a small smile at the three before exiting the room and wandering down to the Men's Room. Looking in, she checked to see if any of them were still awake and for a clear walkway to Jimbei's bed, and despite the dangerous situation, she couldn't help but note that it seemed she was going to have to teach them how to clean up after themselves. She expected Brook and Jimbei to have done so already.

Silently gliding across the hazardous floor, she reached Jimbei's large hammock and faintly smiled at seeing Zoro sleeping underneath Usopp and Hercules close by. Placing a hand on Jimbei's arm, she quickly whispered Arlong's name in his ear along with Nami's. His eyes shot open the next second and he turned to stare at her.

Jimbei stared up at the younger woman with a combination of worry, disbelief and fear in his gaze. Robin nodded sullenly, answering his question.

"Damn it I'm on Fishman Island right now and I don't think Garp can get there in time…" He stared sadly up at Robin. "I should have gone and hunted Arlong down after he threatened you all."

"Let's hope he doesn't expect her to be there and she can hide."

Nami stared up at Luffy, her playful little brother who's rarely serious or truly angry. But the aura he displayed now, along with the face he was making, was definitely out of character and she should be terrified. Should being the key word.

For some reason though, she wasn't afraid by this terrifying new version of Luffy. Most likely because she knew he was only like this when Chopper was 'bullied', when Sanji was revealed to be abused, and even when Zoro started pushing them away.

He made this expression when he felt his family was in trouble and there was someone he could yell at or fight with; even when he couldn't go find the people who made them cry.

Right now, she was crying and there was someone he could yell at. But unfortunately he wouldn't be able to be there for her when she woke up. He was stuck on Goa, she was in Cocoyashi village, and that was a long way away.

Somehow, even though she could now hear people screaming in terror on the other side, could feel herself being carried off in, thankfully, familiar arms, and knew that Arlong had invaded her home. She wouldn't wake up. She wanted to stay in Brook's lap and be held by Luffy even though she knew it was actually safer to wake up and it was really not safe to stay with her family on the Endless Sea.

She would be alone if she woke up. She didn't want to be alone there.

"You need to wake up, Nami." Brook didn't sound happy about it but he knew as well as she did that it was safer for her to be awake. Luffy was probably not happy about it either, judging by the way his grip somehow got tighter.

She shook her head and clung tighter to Luffy herself. She didn't want to be alone. She was just ten and while she wanted to navigate the Grand Line one day, she'd be eighteen when Luffy finally set out. And she would at least be with Zoro and Sanji, who'd undoubtedly be a lot stronger by then.

Unfortunately, Genzo started to force her to wake up. Blurry images of the forest around her village invaded her eyes whenever she closed them. So she tried to keep them wide open while keeping her grip on Luffy.

When another image of the forest invaded her sight, she was surprised to see Luffy still staring at her, even though he was just a blur. She was probably just hallucinating. Was Luffy really there?

* * *

 ** _Coming up Next: Fishman Invasion Part 3_**

 **Okay, this would have been longer but I just quickly wanted to have this question answered and I wanted multiple opinions. Should Luffy be there in a kind of ghostly form that can only interact with Nami or should he only have been a little hallucination?**

 **I remember discussing something like it with yggdrasil001 a long time ago and I wanted to know what you guys think. Also, I've been having trouble reading all your reviews again and I know I missed one from Guest1. Sorry but when I can see it I'll put the response in.**

 **Also, I'll do the fix up tomorrow.**

 **Poll Results: Currently winning:** **Evolution**

 **No: 58**

 **Yes: 33**

 **On and Off: 14**

 **Flashes: 10**

 **Separation: 17**

 **Evolution: 74**

 **Don't know what they mean? Look at chapter 19:18:Burning of Trash Mountain.**

 **Responses to Reviews:(7)**

 **Bluejay Blaze: Thanks! Around twelve chapters to go at my best bet, most likely more, but it is getting closer. The reactions will undoubtedly be hilarious; I hope I'll be able to convey it well enough. (Also, swords may still have to be held hostage yet… :)**

 **Lost-Wolf-Lover: Thanks for telling me. I really can't believe I've never seen it before.**

 **Guest: Thanks! Can't believe I've never seen that before. Thank you for telling me! I've been trying to find a way to save Bell-mere but so far it everything I've tried seems way to forced… Sorry.**

 **Alexwalker18: Okay, it's been noted.**

 **reydrago: Sorry it took so long. Nami definitely would not have said something like that this time but a jealous Nojiko might. Unfortunately, Arlong is hunting the Straw Hat crew as revenge, he wouldn't run that quickly from Jimbei, but Garp is another matter… Though I'd say he'd want to break the speed of sound if he found both of them on his case.**

 **Gasel: Thank you. I'm glad you found it too.**

 **Sage McGavin: Thanks for the compliment then. And reading it.**


	31. Chapter 30:Fishman Invasion Pt3

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece; that belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**

 **A/N: Okay, I'm sorry for leaving you all hanging for so long, scholl just started and my birthday happened soo… testing of presents was required. I didn't realise I left it on a cliffhanger too until one of you told me. But anyway, I'm looking for a person who would be willing to read over my chapters before I post them and give me feedback (Yes, I'm looking for an official Beta Reader).**

 **Also to make it cleat now. I don't hate Nojiko, and I'm not bashing her. Remember she's twelve and stress and terrified beyond belief. Also, she feels guilty.**

 **WARNING: I have no idea what I was writing, I was practically possessed. Also, angry Luffy and crying Nami along with death threats from Arlong. Oh, and *SPOILERS* Character Death.**

 **Big thanks to yggdrasil001 for being my (almost) beta reader,** **to Perla17, Twinkledash, UmbraAurumDragon, eeveelutionlover2000, xauroragoddessx, Natsu Yuuki, lavender bhity-chan, zephnar, fate1227, Mako27, zubhanwc3, HannokiKaen, QuirkyKit, Crimson Blitz, Yuuihas and Edward07 for Favouriting, and to GilaKomik, Perla17, Twinkledash, UmbraAurumDragon, Natsu Yuuki, , lavender bhity-chan, Animorph128, lolvang56, zephnar, Buda, Silver Shadowbreeze, TheFoxsCloak, gundamxmeister, l OmegaInfinity l, zubhanwc3, AnoteHazeldays, sepser, CrazyForYuu, QuirkyKit, emelian65, GlassedGamer, detractis, bobbinbird, Yashe, yuuihas, and Edward07 for Following. Here's the chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 30: Fishman Invasion Part 3**

When Franky woke up on the Sunny that morning, he was met with the unusual sight of three empty beds and a lack of Brook's singing. Well, three empty beds aren't always unusual, Sanji, Zoro and Luffy often spar every morning, and sometimes Chopper is up attending to their wounds. The lack of singing is definitely unusual though.

As well as the fact that it was the wrong three beds that were empty. Sanji and Zoro were still asleep in their beds, or in Zoro's case, Usopp's bed. Instead of the Monster Trio being out of bed, it was Luffy, Brook and most surprising of all, Jimbei.

After all, while Brook might be up earlier sometimes and Luffy sometimes gets up early to spar, Jimbei is never up early. Sometimes he actually sleeps in and gets up late when he has something important on. Those are the only mornings that Brook doesn't wake them up with his usual song. It doesn't happen much though so it wasn't really thought of much.

No one was envious of it anyway, except maybe Zoro and Luffy, but those two sleep whenever and wherever they want. Their sleeping pattern only resembles that of a normal person because of Brook's wake up song and the fact that they like spending time with everyone on the Sunny.

"Where are the others, Sunny?" After coming to the conclusion that the mysterious voice could possibly be the klabautermann of the Thousand Sunny, he made sure to try to talk to her.

"Robin and Jimbei are in the Dining Room and Brook, Luffy and Nami are in the women's room." Not even the worried, confused tone of Sunny's klabautermann could have prepared him for what she said next. "Arlong has invaded Nami's home and since Jimbei is going to land on Water Seven in the morning for Tom's trial he can't help, but…"

A ghostly image of a young girl wearing a bright yellow rain coat and a wooden mallet clutched tightly in her hands floated in front of Franky. Even though Franky couldn't see her face he knew it was as pale as chalk and her mouth was set in a hard line. As terrified as he was of the implications of Arlong being on Nami's island, Franky held it in and held a strong front while waiting for Sunny to continue.

"Something's happening to Luffy and Nami. Nami's somehow being awake while being asleep and she's bringing Luffy with her. He's not phasing out of existence or anything but whatever's happening is not natural."

She finally turned to face Franky, but her hood overshadowed her face so he could see any features she might have other than a mouth. "Roger never said anything like this could happen, he explained to me what the Dream World is from what he knew and somethings it could do but he never mentioned making ghostly copies or anything."

Franky silently pondered on what Sunny had just revealed to him, well most of it, he missed the name of whoever it was that explained things to Sunny but he pondered nonetheless. It seemed something was happening to Luffy that Nami was accidentally causing, not that what she was doing either was natural. Maybe that was how she was doing it. If she was both asleep and awake at the same time and was wishing or clutching onto Luffy hard enough then maybe she might accidentally break the unstated law that living things, or once living things, can't be transferred by the Dream.

"Who are you?"

The blunt question that broke Franky's concentration came from two voices speaking in unison. Sanji and Zoro had awoken and in turn awoke Chopper and Usopp and positioned them behind them for protection. Somehow, Usopp and Chopper had procured crosses and necklaces of garlic and were wearing them.

A small, but genuine, smile grew on Sunny's face. "I'm a Klabautermann, I'm the spirit of the Thousand Sunny. I'm glad that I can finally hold a physical manifestation to talk to you guys now."

Jaws and items of protection were dropped. Eyes were widened and the smile on Sunny's face did as well.

"Though I wish we could have met under better circumstances. Nami's currently in danger and I don't know what she's accidentally doing to Luffy at the moment. They're in the girl's room."

Chopper had already transformed into his deer form and was running with the rest of them towards the room Nami currently was in. The fact that Sunny could now make herself a body and was the mysterious voice they've been hearing for the last year completely left for a later date. Their family was in danger, they were way more important.

When they reached the room, they were met with the sight of an unconscious Nami holding on tightly to an also unconscious Luffy. Both of them were held in a worried Brook's lap, the skeleton only briefly looking at them before looking back at the duo.

"We promise to protect each other and look after each other but why is it that when something bad happens, there's nothing we can do? Why do we just have to sit down and wait for them to fall asleep to help them? Damn it, why do I have to be trapped in that place when I could be out there preventing stuff like this?!"

Tears ran down Brook's face as he ranted his helplessness, Zoro, who had felt like that before, was never the only one to become depressed. Usopp, Franky, Jimbei, Robin, and Brook long ago too, had fallen into a depression when they realised their helplessness to help their family when they needed it most. Nami and Sanji are still ignorant, Chopper was still too young to fall depressed and Luffy was Luffy. He was the one who helped them all get out of depression by shining his sun on them.

But that sun wasn't shining at the moment, his constant smile wasn't on his furious, sleeping face and they were unable to wake him up. Not to mention no-one knew what was actually happening.

Except for the sleeping duo, who were currently running through the forest next to Cocoyashi along with Nojiko, who was unable to see the ghostly conscious of Luffy running alongside Nami.

When Luffy started to feel faint, get headaches and his vision started to blur, he didn't know what was happening. The only things that didn't become unclear were Nami and her grip on him.

Things cleared up quite quickly but it was clear that he wasn't on the Sunny anymore. He was in a forest and in front of him were Nami who was in the arms of a man Luffy could recognise as Genzo from the pinwheel, and a worried Nojiko with red eyes and a tearstained face.

Nami was staring at him, looking as surprised and confused as he felt himself. How was he on Nami's home island?

"Good, you're finally up Nami. Arlong has invaded the island and is currently demanding for everyone to pay a fine to let them live. I need to go back but you and Nojiko need to head back to your place and if the pirates aren't there, get your mother and hide in the forest. If the pirates are already there, stay hidden in the forest and we'll come get you two when it's safe, okay?"

Nami nodded blankly while trying to come to terms with everything that has been happening as of late. Genzo released her and rushed back towards the village, Nojiko hesitantly walked up to Nami and silently gestured to get up and follow before starting to run towards their home.

Luffy pulled her up and smiled at her as he softly tugged her arm. This smile wasn't as big as his usual grins, but it still served to make her feel a lot better. She wasn't alone; somehow, Luffy was with her. She smiled back and started to run after Nojiko, Luffy running at her side. Now wasn't the time to wonder how Luffy was there, why he looked somewhat transparent and no one else noticed or mentioned him, and any other problem she had now. She needed to get home and get Belle-mere before Arlong.

The house came into sight after running for a few minutes but unfortunately, they were too late.

Her mother was lying on the groud out front, bruised and bloody, her arm obviously broken, with a large, diverse crew of Fishmen around her and Genzo kneeling next to her. Arlong was easily recognisable with his nose, so was Chew with his lips, Kuroobi with his elbows and Hatchan was the only octopus around. Other than Hatchan, they all seemed really amused at the broken form of her mother.

Luffy was fuming by her side, his face overshadowed by his straw hat and his mouth was clearly not in any kind of smile. If not for the fact that she was still clutching tightly onto Luffy's arm, she knew he wouldn't just be silently standing there and that he'd be doing _something_.

But he hadn't removed himself from her grip or asked her to let go, so he probably didn't want her to. Maybe he had the same fear she had: If she were to let go of him, he'd disappear from her side. She didn't want to deal with this alone. Sure Nojiko was there, but after what she said she seemed very much like a random stranger she just knew the name of and once lived with. Nami didn't know her anymore.

"It's as he says marine girl… 100 thousand Beri for one human adult and 50 thousand for one human child. As long as each house hold can pay that amount the village will be fine." As Arlong spoke those words, Nami's heart dropped.

She knew exactly how much money her family had stored up, and it definitely wasn't enough for the three of them. !64 thousand Beri were saved up, if not for Garp's payments, it'd be 114 thousand Beri. Arlong obviously didn't know they were there yet, so Belle-mere could easily pay the amount for herself.

Nami could see Belle-mere and Genzo whispering to each other, obviously about the amount of money they had. Nami's blood chilled again.

"Arlong! There's a meal set for three people inside, and there is child's clothes about! 3 Peole must be living here, and one's a kid!"

Before Nami could think of a plan to save her mother, Genzo already had.

"Belle-mere… Just pay the amount for one adult and one child. You invited me for dinner tonight to meet the little urchin you took in yesterday, right!?" Genzo stood up and offered Belle-mere a hand. "So hurry up so we can get to finding your daughter and eat."

"Gen...!?" Belle-mere looked up at Genzo in disbelief, he was saving her and one of her daughters, but that would mean saying that one is not her daughter, and they both are. Besides, she couldn't just forsake Nami so soon after Nojiko accidentally did, she knew Genzo wanted her to pick Nojiko over Nami simply because she'd have somewhere to go off this Island.

"Good thing you had enough money," Genzo fixed his hat with one hand. "Looks like all the villagers are safe now."

"According to the town registry, this woman's never been married nor had any children, but this was last updated a month ago so she could have taken in a brat during that time."

Genzo nodded to that statement, "The paper work is still being finalised, it should be in the registry by the end of the week though."

A grin grew on Arlong's face as he finally spoke. "Alright then. That'll be 150,000 Beri then, Are you going to pay up or would you rather die instead? And also, what is the name of your daughter by the way? I'm currently searching for a couple of brats the live here in the East Blue and one of them is this girl called Nami."

Belle-mere's blood ran cold, but she managed to make a straight face. 'Sorry Nami, if you are near than I know you know it's for your safety.' This didn't mean Belle-mere would outright forsake Nami, she would tell the truth, just not the entirety of it.

Finally taking Genzo's hand she stood up and looked Arlong straight in the eye. "I have a daughter named Nojiko, but may I ask why you are searching for these kids? What did they do?"

Nami couldn't help but smile, she wanted to laugh but she knew she shouldn't. Her mother took her advice on lying to heart. Half-truths and Incomplete truths were much easier to say and less prone to being seen as a lying. After all, you're actually telling the truth, just twisting it and not telling the entirety of it.

Nojiko on the other hand, was luckily frozen in shock. She didn't realise what Belle-mere was doing, why was she announcing her as her daughter but saying Nami wasn't? The Fishman was looking for Nami so he probably wanted to talk to her. Maybe Nami stole from him or something.

Arlong narrowed his eyes at Belle-mere, "As a mother I can't help my instincts to know if you wish any danger on some kids." Arlong released his scrutinizing gaze, the suspicion leaving his frame and he laughed.

"You don't need to know what I'm going to do with the brats once I find them, just give me the money and we'll leave so you can eat in peace."

Nojiko unfortunately got over her shock quickly and missed Arlong's blood thirsty tone when he answered Belle-mere as she rushed out of the forest, forcefully dragging Nami with her. Nami needed to know that Belle-mere still loved her; the memory of the broken mess in Genzo's lap filled her mind and blocked her senses and common sense, along with the memory that they're poor.

"Belle-mere, Nami's right here, she's your daughter too remember? You have to still pay for her too anyway."

Arlong turned to face the two and immediately recognised the girl who had softened his brother. The small voice in his head that tried to remind him that she held no prejudice to Fish-men and he was about to instil that prejudice in her or kill her was quickly removed and ignored.

He turned to the woman who had lied to him, oblivious to the whispering amongst his crew in his rage. "You witch, you lied to me. You knew Nami and you didn't tell me that you were her mother as well?" He raised his gun towards the woman. The man with the windmill on his hat tried to exclaim that the orange haired girl wasn't Belle-mere's daughter but the woman knocked him over and planted a foot on his chest before looking at Arlong.

A small, grudging respect for the woman was quickly squashed down.

"Don't try to ever suggest that Nami isn't my daughter Genzo." The man Arlong now knew as Genzo tried to get out from under the woman and yelled at her to stop. "I… I just can't bring myself to say that I don't have family. That Nami and Nojiko both aren't my daughters." Tears began to run down the woman's face, Nojiko called out her name loud enough for Arlong to hear it.

"Even if it mean I'll lose my life…!" A smile grew on Belle-mere's face as she wiped some of her tears away. "Even if it's just mere words, I still want to be called as their mother. Those girls… are my children, aren't they?"

"BELLE-MERE!" Nami and Nojiko ran forward, past a man who tried to grab them, and into Belle-mere's waiting arms.

When Nami had let go of him to rush towards Belle-mere, Luffy expected to find himself waking up into the Dream World again.

But he didn't.

He wasn't getting dizzy, his vision wasn't blurring, he didn't feel tired, and he wasn't disappearing. He walked forward and set himself between Belle-mere and Arlong, knowing that he was invisible and unable to touch anything other than Nami.

He levelled his glare at Arlong, fully aware that they wouldn't be able to hear him when he shouts, but he shouted anyway. Mostly to direct his rage and partly because it would render him unable to hear the private conversation going on in public behind him.

"You bastard! You better not hurt Nami or Nojiko or Belle-mere! When Jimbei finds out you are here, he'll come after you. He'll not let you hurt anyone else ever again and put you back into prison!"

Arlong started walking forward, stopping just a meter in front of Luffy and two meter's in front of Belle-mere. "You're going to pay for keeping her from me. I'll allow the blue haired brat to live free of charge though because she brought your trickery to light and delivered Nami to me. But you and Nami are still going to die!"

Arlong raised his gun and levelled it in front of Belle-mere's face. "Die for your stupidity and your love."

"Nami, Nojiko. I love you!"

 ** _Bang!_**

 ** _"NOOOO!"_**

A wave of power knocked out most of the Fish-men, a few of the stronger ones along with Kuroobi, Chew, and Hatchan just fell to their knees in a cold sweat. The villagers felt the power and it left them breathless from where they were standing a good deal away. Genzo and Nojiko were left gasping and Nojiko had fallen on her knees as well. Nami had felt the power as well, but it filled her with a sense of safety, power, and reassurance that everything will be alright.

But everything wasn't alright, lying on the ground in front of Nami was the lifeless body of her mother, blood pouring out of the hole in her head. Belle-mere was dead. The wave of power was too late.

Arlong had taken the full brunt of the wave of power, being both the target and being only a meter away from its source. He fell flat on his face, feeling terrified, disheartened and weak. He barely managed to gain the strength to lift his head. The flickering ghostly image of a boy he recognised as Monkey D. Luffy was standing there.

"You bastard! You killed Belle-mere! I won't let you hurt Nami too, Arlong!" Everyone stared in shock as they heard Luffy speak, they all knew instinctively that that mysterious power came from the flickering boy, but they could hardly believe it.

Kuroobi and Chew managed to gather the strength to rise and stumble towards Arlong. They hoisted their Captain between them and looked at Nami and Luffy, recognising the two from the photo Jimbei once showed them of his human family.

"We're sorry we didn't step in sooner, we'll make sure he'll never come to this Island again. I hope this won't make you hate all Fish-men."

They quickly dragged the now unconscious Arlong away; the few other members that managed to stay awake bowed in apology before grabbing some of their unconscious crew mates. Hatchan apologised to all the villagers as well as Belle-mere, Nojiko, Nami and Luffy.

"I'm sorry I wasn't stronger. If I was then I'd have been able to step in and do something. I hope that you'll still love Jimbei at least. You actually look a little similar to Koala with your red hair, Nami." Hatchan left after his additional comment. Tears in his eyes as he walked away.

Luffy was quickly met with a crashing force on his back and he slammed into the ground, Nami hugging him while also crying. Luffy may have vanished from everyone's sight again but they could tell he was still there as Nami practically laid on thin air.

Luffy just cried along with Nami for a long time as the shock finally wore off. They soon passed out from exhaustion and Nami's body landed on the ground.

They both had no idea what just happened, but it didn't really matter at this point. If only Luffy was able to control that mysterious power. Then maybe he could have saved Belle-mere.

And not have to vomit on the floor after he woke up on the Sunny. Food should stay inside the stomach.

* * *

 ** _Coming up Next: The Last Hope_**

 **This is why I want a Beta Reader, I'm not happy with this ending!**

 **I can't believe I just did that. Sorry, I just need to give myself sometime. I just killed a character. But I still can't find a damn way to save her without it being** ** _wrong_** **somehow.**

 **Also, to clear things up. Haki to me, is basically powered by your will. That's why when Luffy was ghostly he could still use Conquers Haki. He could have also used Observation and Armament if he knew them too.**

 **Also, I'm going to try to post a chapter every weekend. No more really long waits.**

 **Poll Results: Currently winning:** **Evolution**

 **No: 59**

 **Yes: 34**

 **On and Off: 16**

 **Flashes: 12**

 **Separation: 17**

 **Evolution: 82**

 **Don't know what they mean? Look at chapter 19:18:Burning of Trash Mountain.**

 **Should I just close the poll now because it's clear what the winner will most likely be.**

 **Responses to Reviews: (11)**

 **Gasel: Sorry about these long waits. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **reydrago: Sorry it took so long. The return wasn't that nice, though what happened before that overshadows it. Also, Arlong will pay. Maybe not now, maybe not in a year, but in the future he will pay. And no amount of money or anything else will save him.**

 **In other words, he's a dead man walking.**

 **starelight: Haha, thank you. Sorry about the long waits. I promise there'll be another chapter up next weekend. Unfortunately no Ace, but Nami wasn't alone at least.**

 **laurie199609: Thank you laurie199609 for reviewing! And thanks for the complements, they were really motivating. Thanks for the idea of Luffy being able to use Conquers Haki. I've got a really good idea for Impel Down and Marineford now.**

 **The Patient One: A lot more people wanted the 'ghost' option, sorry. Arlong had arrived and so had Nojiko to apologise to Nami and take her back home. Genzo carried Nami out and had Nojiko follow him and tried to wake up Nami in the forest. Arlong was collecting money from others as they fled and woke Nami up. And that's what happened.**

 **sweetsnakes: Sorry, he was really there, but it can be a part of the Evolution if you want it to be.**

 **ashlee1068: It does, doesn't it? Thank you for loving this and thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope you continue to enjoy reading it.**

 **GuestReader: Wait really!? Thanks! I'm glad you loved it so much, sorry about the long delay. Also, I'm sorta not sorry about the cliff hanger, :P. When yygdrasil001 told me their idea so long ago, I didn't think I could fit it in, but then this happened!**

 **Water 7 is up next, I got a timeline and this is when it happens. In four years time, Franky is supposed to return to Water 7 as a cyborg. Back in Robin's chapter (chapter 4) I mentioned that Tom had his original trial and it takes them 14 years to finally finish it. So Sanji and Zoro are 11 right now, Nami is 10, Usopp and Luffy are 9, and Chopper is 7.**

 **I'm really happy you love my story so much. I hope you'll like this chapter as well.**

 **Natsu Yuuki: Two reviews?! Thanks! I'm glad you fin it interesting but remember Garp can be stubborn. He'll still want Luffy to be a marine. Sorry about the lack of Ace, everyone else panicked though. So that's something.**

 **Sage McGavin: Haha, sorry. It won't be so long this time. I promise!**

 **zubhanwc3: Thanks, I know if I don't do something different for the canon then it'll be boring but I've got a few things planned. After all, things will be different now that Arlong is out there. I hope I can pull it off too. And I'm open to suggestions!**


	32. Chapter 31:The Last Hope of Water 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece; that belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**

 **A/N: Assignments and Exams already, I recently stole my Laptop back from mum by saying it was for school so I could write this chapter, (and to actually do school work). I said I was going to update on Monday but I didn't because I underestimated how tired I actually ended up being and I had no time on Tuesday afternoon. I'll try and get into the schedule I planned, my efforts is all I can promise now.**

 **Also, if for some reason you hadn't read it already. Read This Bites! by Xomniac. That story is better than awesome and the most recent chapter is just... I have no words for such beauty. I'm eagerly awaiting it's next chapter myself.**

 **WARNING: Sick Luffy…? Nothing to warn you about really.**

 **Big thanks to yggdrasil001 for being my (almost) beta reader, to all those who reviewed,** **to** **Sandra96, Tears of Hearts, drtips, Draco Oblivion, Eliphas-Chaos, MilesDark, Yeziel Moore, , macwag5, Fujisaki Takami, and lovefanfiction120 **for Favouriting, and to** Sandra96, Sarah Loves Soccer, AvaMagic88, Gyuchin, Tears of Hearts, GreenDrkness, Tristar, MilesDark, Evening Rises, , Fujisaki Takami, Moscow2009, BillCiTheDemonGuy, and lovefanfiction120 **for Following.**** **Here's the chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 31: The Last Hope of Water 7**

Franky sighed as he watched Chopper reapply the soaked towel on Luffy's forehead. They still hadn't got the story from Luffy and Nami at the moment, but they were willing to wait for a while. After all, Luffy had just gotten sick for the first time in his life and it did not seem to be going well.

When Nami and Luffy finally woke up, they were crying their hearts out. Nami was sobbing and the only reason Luffy wasn't was because the first thing he did was lean over to the side and puke his guts out. It took him a few minutes to finally settle down.

Franky would have volunteered to clean up the mess if not for the Sunny insisting he go with Chopper and look after Luffy while Robin tries to get Jimbei to fully calm down. He was happy that Jimbei at least decided to not go monster rage in the kitchen. He didn't want to remake it just yet, he hadn't finished transferring the layout of that room into a blueprint yet.

Another good thing was that they knew Luffy wouldn't die from this sickness. Chopper managed to narrow it down to a combination of a fever, exhaustion and a vomiting bug. It's not as bad as it actually appears apparently, and trust him when he says it looks terrible.

Currently Luffy was hovering on the brink of either unconsciousness or sleep and often went into coughing fits that turned into dry heaving, or vomiting when Sanji had been given the okay to make some food for him that one time.

Franky couldn't help but laugh when Luffy stated something must be really be wrong because food is supposed to stay in the stomach. His expression became that of a kicked puppy that was also soaking wet when he was told that he wasn't allowed to have a full lunch, and Luffy was dripping wet from sweat so it wasn't a complete overstatement. Plus, Franky's second youngest brother was adorable so in reality, none of it was an overstatement, it was impossible to resist his puppy eyes.

A small snore broke Franky out of his thoughts as he turned to see Luffy finally fall asleep, and thankfully not into the Blackness.

"He should be fine by tomorrow, for a person who has never been sick before, Luffy has a surprisingly strong Immune System." Franky turned to his youngest brother as Chopper started cleaning a few things up. "I'm pretty sure this is a side effect of Luffy's… I actually don't really know what to call it."

Franky placed a hand on Chopper's back, "Don't worry, none of us can really think of a name for whatever Luffy just did. Well, Brook's good at naming things, he might know." Chopper caught on right away.

"You're just saying that cause he named you." The mirth in Chopper's voice was what Franky was aiming for.

"I think he also named Laboon, but I should probably double check that." An actual laugh this time. Good, Franky didn't really like it when the atmosphere was sad.

Franky doesn't remember when he started seeing the youngest members as siblings as well as his children; maybe it was when he realised how old they became. He'll never laugh at the statement of 'they grow up so fast,' again.

"How do you think the trial will go, Franky?" For all of the youngest members of the family lives, Franky had been working on the Sea Train. The Last Hope of Water 7 as Tom once called it.

Franky could still remember that fateful day fourteen years ago. It started out with him testing out his newest Battle Franky; he did need experience making ships before making the Sunny after all.

Even though he was running for his life from the aggravated Sea King, Franky somehow managed to keep a levelled head. Maybe it was because of Jimbei's and Brook's constant reminders that a levelled head will keep you alive longer and save lives, and that running around like a headless chicken does not help anyone.

The centipede-like Neptunian was at least seven times larger (more like longer), than his current vessel, Battle Franky number 8. And that fact alone made Franky surprised that he wasn't screaming his head off and firing shots randomly in its general direction.

He carefully aimed for the weak points on the armour like exo-skeleton, the joints. It was bad that he wasn't actually at the right angle for it to be an actual damaging shot, but that didn't excuse the fact that it was still close and it might distract the incoming Sea King.

An explosion hit the oncoming Neptunian and slowed it down for a few crucial seconds. It allowed Franky to gain at least another dozen metres of space as he fired again, slowing and managing to place a crack in the tough exo-skeleton of the Sea King. Suddenly, Franky felt the slightest bit of resistance and held on tight. Just in time before he slammed into Scrap Heap Island, the Neptunian was slow enough to manage to turn and not follow him into crashing into the island.

"Damnit! I really need to keep an eye on where everything is, I can't afford to crash into things." Trying to remove the pains in his arm and back by rubbing them, Franky mentally went over everything that went wrong in his recent venture. After all, an error only becomes a mistake if you don't try to fix it. Or maybe it was the other way around but the message is still there.

It was obvious that he didn't have enough fire power yet, while he did manage to crack the armour, that's all he did. Crack it. He barely slowed the large sea creature and there was no way he would have been able to kill that thing. It truly was lucky that he crashed into Scrap Heap Island; otherwise it would have been quite likely that he would have been eaten. He needed something that could pack a punch, a punch strong enough to get through such hard armour.

Maybe he should have aimed for the mouth; after all, it was gapping wide open for quite a lot of the chase. That's it, he's having Robin teach him the anatomy of humans and predators, it is definitely going to help him one day.

A fist smashed itself into Franky's head, his hand flew up instinctively to cover the wound and he turned to glare at Iceberg. Who else would be on this island anyway? He mentally prepared himself for the coming lecture.

"What the heck are you doing! You're gonna die one of these days! Why are you always making these weird, dangerous things instead of helping!?" Anger burned in Franky at the insult to his precious ships. He brought them into this world, and that made him as good as their parent. He won't let anyone insult his family, not even his family.

"SHUT UP! It's none of your business, Bakaberg! And don't insult my ships! These are my important War Ships! It's a 'Battle Franky'!" Franky will admit that he wasn't the best namer, and that's why he got Iceberg's help with Sunny's name all those years ago.

"I don't care what the heck it is, just throw it all away before someone gets hurt!" Oh hell no. Bakaberg did not just suggest for Franky to kill his family did he?

"What do you care what's lying around here? This is the Scrap Heap Island! And I'm not gonna kill my ships you idiot!" Iceberg should know better than to drag lives into this argument. "My Battle Frankies are my children! I'm not going to kill them because you don't like them!"

"Oh, and what do you know about being a parent! You're twelve Franky, you're way too young."

"Age doesn't matter when it comes to family! Two people could be twins but not born on the same day, a parent can be only twelve years older than their kids, and you should know it!" He really should. Franky has accidentally given a speech on family bonds a few times, and all of them were directed at Iceberg.

Iceberg just walked away after that, he knew there was no winning an argument once Franky believed it involved family. He still doesn't see how two people born on different days and of no blood relation could be twins though.

Franky followed, knowing he won the argument again, and they both ended up walking straight up to Tom's Workers main office, also known as the warehouse under the bridge, for dinner in silence. When Lunch actually began however, it was a different story. After all, they both knew Tom liked having them talk about their day over dinner.

"What's the count up to now Franky?" Tom always chose the topic they talk about over lunch, seems like today was going to be about Franky's ships.

"Eight!" Franky replied quickly to Tom's question eager to begin talking about his ships. "I was so close this time! If I had aimed for the mouth instead of the joints, maybe I could have caused more damage than a crack!"

"You're a liar, Bakanky!" Iceberg unfortunately had to cut in. "Mr Tom, don't forgive Him! He only makes weird weapons!"

Oh course, Tom wasn't taking things seriously. He was too busy laughing at Iceberg's newest insult, 'Bakanky'.

"You laugh too much, Mr Tom. Something got you good." It was Kokoro with food for Yokozuna in her hand. "Oh yeah, the trade ship carrying the wood… it was taken by pirates again." She placed Yokozuna's meal in front of the frog and continued. "The number of pirates increased after the Pirate King died. This town's finished… It's been swallowed up by the Pirate Age."

Water 7 wasn't the only island to be negatively affected by the Pirate Age, Fishman Island, Jimbei's home, was barely managing the influx of pirates until Whitebeard claimed the island as his own and put it under his protection.

But Kokoro wasn't finished yet. "We're losing all hope. We get flooded by Aqua Laguna, and we can only get wood and iron from other Islands. Then the violent sea and the pirates halt the trading. The shipwright companies are fighting desperately for customers. People are losing Jobs. If Water 7 is left alone… it'll become a shrivelled Island… just waiting for the flood."

Franky forced all his food into his mouth and began to chew while listening to the end of Kokoro's speech. "This same Water 7… Once rang in an age of its own with its ships."

Everyone remained silent for a bit. But then Franky swallowed all the food he had in his mouth and started talking himself, diverting the topic away from Water 7's imminent doom to the ship Tom made for Gol D. Roger.

They finished dinner quickly after that and got ready for bed. Franky was about to go asleep himself but the sight of Tom working on something drew his attention. He couldn't help but ask what he was doing, and the response wasn't really clear at the time.

"…Oh… This is the Island's… Hope. I think Water 7… can be revived with this thing."

Before Franky could comment on it, he ears picked up the sound of Brook's wake up song and he awoke in the Dream World a second later. A lack of pain told Franky that Tom managed to catch him when he suddenly fell asleep on the other side.

Nothing really happened in the Dream World, other than Robin starting to teach him about the human anatomy. She was their nurse after all, or the only one willing to study medicine in enough depth to be given the title.

When he woke up in his bed, he had to spend five minutes blankly staring at the ceiling before he could actually focus on anything. Disorientation is always horrible. Jimbei told him it's nearly as bad as a hangover, it's exactly the same, just without the pain.

The day proceeded as normal until marine suddenly came and took Tom. There was quite a scene as Tom was dragged through town and both he and Iceberg shouted out to their large Fishman mentor.

They were eventually led to the court house on the government ship and a military person stated the crime of which Tom was to be accused guilty of.

"For the criminal act of building the 'Oro Jackson', the Ship of the world renowned villain, Gold Roger. Shipwright Tom will be accompanied to Enies Lobby, where he will be executed!"

Franky blanked out in shock for a while, and when he could finally focus the jury was saying how normally a carpenter could sell their ships to whoever they want, but in the case of the Pirate King, it's a special case.

Truthfully, Franky couldn't see why there should be an exception. Tom's ship managed to do something no other ship had ever done, sail the Grand Line. Of course, the Thousand Sunny will also do the same once she finally gets made.

He was about to protest this when Tom started talking.

"Right now… I am developing plans for a steam engine paddle ship… that will run on tracks on the surface of the sea with a boom!" A marine soldier tried to say something, tried to stop Tom, but the Shipwright kept talking. "Let's say that the reason this island is so disused is because of the bad trade. And the feelings of the towns people whose hearts have grown wild are the concern for this sinking island… The opening of the Sea Train will someday be the Saviour of Water 7!"

A marine tried to get Tom to move again after apologizing to the judge but was told to wait.

"'Sea Train'…?" The judge's message to continue talking about this idea is clear.

"The Train! It will puff out smoke, and run on the sea tracks from Island to Island! It will carry people, things, even ships, unaffected by the weather. Anyone will be able to cross the sea at will."

A shipwright scoffed, "What're you blabbering about… I'm ashamed as a carpenter."

Next to him another shipwright spoke out, "What about the Sea Kings and Aqua Laguna!? The Tracks will just be destroyed and that'll be the end!"

Tom continued on, explaining how it would counter act the problems the protestors pointed out. How the rails would float just below the surface of the water and that it won't go against the waves. He explained that the Sea Train would 'only use the tracks as a guide, like drawing in a rope.' He explained a device he'd fit between the paddles and the tracks to scare away fish and Sea Kings.

People's faces started to show hope as Tom spoke of which Islands the tracks would connect to and how it would help trade and to stabilize all islands involved.

"The Blueprint will be done soon," The Fishman had a determined look and his voice was confident, this would pardon him. "But it's not so simple that a normal shipwright can do it."

The judge spoke quickly, impatience clear in his voice. "Can you connect to Enies Lobby?"

The marines' protests were cut off as Tom spoke two words that made everyone one silent by the conviction in them.

"It's possible." Seeing that he had a captive audience, Tom spoke one last message. "If this technique is completed with a boom, and it goes over the ocean, interaction between all the islands of the world will change. The 'Sea Train'… is Water 7's Hope!"

Silence filled the hall, even Franky couldn't find anything to say and if he could, he knew it would have been way out of place. The Judge broke the silence.

"How long will it take?"

"Ten Years."

"Then make it!" The wooden mallet fell on the desk, the bang making everything seem official. "With the condition of developing the 'Sea Train'… I declare a stay of execution of ten years for shipwright Tom!"

A great weight lifted itself from Franky's shoulders and he let out a sigh of relief before rushing forward and knocking Tom over in a hug. He isn't ashamed to admit he was crying as he did so, after all. His mentor and father figure nearly died, he could afford to cry in happiness.

They managed to get home in time for lunch and Franky did let out a big outburst over the fact that Tom shouldn't have been convicted because he made an awesome ship, and make a comment about how that was the reason Tom was chased down under the bridge. He did land a hit on Tom after he started laughing, even with Iceberg trying to hold him back.

He then went and started to teach Yokozuna the forward crawl. The Sumo Frog thankfully grasped the concept quickly and got it down in that one lesson. He bragged to his family that he managed to teach the frog how to do the forward crawl once he fell asleep. The next fourteen years was filled with a lot of work, and Franky thankfully managed to keep working on making his Battle Frankies, the count is up to 36 now.

Franky turned his attention to the present and looked down at Chopper. "The talk around town is that he's going to get a full pardon and I don't see why not." Picking up his youngest brother he hugged him close. "I can admit I'm still a little worried though."

Little arms wrapped as far around him as they could. Chopper remained silent for a while before totally ruining the atmosphere with a yawn.

"Can I sleep with you tonight Franky? Zoro said he's going to stay with Luffy and Robin's staying with Nami."

A smile broke out on Franky's face, a small laugh escaping him. "Sure little bro, that's what family is for."

* * *

 ** _Coming up Next: The Blueprints_**

 **!VERY IMPORTANT!**

 **Okay, first Merry will be involved in the Dream, she just hasn't been made yet. I think she was three years old when they originally got her so that means it'll be around the time Brook loses his shadow. Huh, I wonder how I'll handle that.**

 **And secondly! Some of you may have noticed The Dream AU: A Little Faster. It is an AU version of chapter 31:30:Fishman Invasion Pt3 where Belle-mere didn't die. I also included Ace's and Jimbei's Point of Views in it.**

 **Anyway, what I wanted to ask was if anyone wanted to see an AU version of any chapter. I am open to suggestions and you can even say how you want it to change. I'll add it as an extra chapter in The Dream AU and give you a shout out.**

 **Poll Results: Currently winning:** **Evolution**

 **No: 62**

 **Yes: 34**

 **On and Off: 17**

 **Flashes: 12**

 **Separation: 19**

 **Evolution: 89**

 **Don't know what they mean? Look at chapter 19:18:Burning of Trash Mountain.**

 **Should I just close the poll now? Because it's pretty clear who the winner will most likely be.**

 **Responses to Reviews:(14)**

 **Guest: Yes you were.**

 **betsybugaboo: It is? Okay that's a lot of weight of my shoulders. Good to know it was good.**

 **Natsu Yuuki: Thanks! I wished I could have kept her alive but I did recently post an AU story. If you hadn't read it you can easily access it through my Profile. If people want I'll extend it and have AUs of chapters, put in a request for one and I'll see if I can do it!**

 **The Patient One: It was necessary unfortunately. Thank you. Also in response to your offer you were one of two people who offered so that's why I haven't really decided yet.** **I don't know which one to choose, if I could I'd like you both but I don't know how that would work **.****

 **sweetsnakes: Huh, maybe I could have done that. But what's done is done and you can't change the past.**

 **Everlight18: Haha, it's nice to hear from you again. Yeah, things have gotten quite sad while you were away. Unfortunately Luffy didn't know Haki and didn't really know his situation so he couldn't do much. Glad you like the idea about Conquers Haki, laurie199609 was the one to suggest the idea, and yggdrasil001 was the one to come up with the original concept of the 'ghost' thing (really need to give it a proper name).**

 **One repercussion is that it makes you pretty sick and very tired; it's also harder to use Haki while a 'ghost' but it's the only way to interact with the world while being one. There may be some others in the future but it depends. Thanks for the suggestions on the recoil though! They certainly will, but that doesn't mean it won't be the last we'll see of it.**

 **They will face Arlong in the future, and it will be after they get Sanji I can assure you, the rest will remain a mystery since it could change. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **reydrago: It was sad. This will also be a valuable lesson to Luffy though, and I have multiple reasons on why Belle-mere had to die, and in that manor. Thiugh can you explain to me what you mean by 'railroading' both to be sure and to see if I can avoid it in the future.**

 **Thorn D. Cinni: I'll go back and try to make it clearer, for you. If you want I'll try and do an AU where Canon Luffy did appear. If you want of course.**

 **GuestReader: I know T-T, I didn't like it either but it was necessary for my plans and for other reasons like character development. Unfortunately you're going to have to wait a while before we encounter Arlong again, though he will pay, Nami will see to that.**

 **I'm interested in how Nami will progress as well; she's not going to be as greedy for sure. I'm glad you liked how I did the invasion. They haven't gotten the story out of them yet and thank laurie199609 for the idea of Luffy awakening Conquerors Haki.**

 **I'm glad you like that I've given Sunny her physical manifestation. Merry will be coming in in a few chapters but since she was younger compared to everyone else it's going to take while for her to be inserted. You're welcome with the clear up, it's going to be hard for me to write the next chapter. He's going to become a cyborg after all, can't change that. Thank you and thank you for waiting!**

 **UmbraAurumDragon: Thanks! It's been a while since some has said that. Since you and another person offered to do it I don't know which one to choose, if I could I'd like you both but I don't know how that would work. I'm glad my writing style and my representations please you!**

 **Sage McGavin: In the AU it just seemed too convenient, it didn't fit for me. But I posted it anyway.**

 **GreenDrkness: Your vote is noted. I have been alluding to the fact that Belle-mere would die for a while in my Authors Notes, but Nojiko was a new thing. I hope it won't affect her too badly.**

 **Draco Oblivion: I will try to reply to all your reviews to date. It might be a bit patchy, okay, so I'm going to put each response on a separate line.**

 **Thank you! Don't worry, there'll be changes, it'll be boring otherwise and I am open to suggestions on what to change.**

 **As you have read, Nami hasn't been enslaved.**

 **Glad you like there were changes! Hope you liked the changes themselves.**

 **Ha, no one guessed that it was 'the random omnipotent that created the Dream World', gotta say I like it, but yeah it was Sunny.**

 **… I was actually laughing maniacally so sorry for causing you to shiver.**

 **You're right there, it would be incredibly hard. I have a cousin I once held as a newborn baby and I still can't believe he's about to start school. Now I'm feeling old.**

 **I don't know how Nojiko will forgive herself, they say time heals all wounds so she'll at least come to terms with it one day. I'm a dweller then forgetter myself. I dwell on it for a long while before forgetting about it. That definitely won't be happening here though. And that's all the responses.**

 **Fujisaki Takami: A crush would have been the extent of it, I've never been in love before and I haven't had a boyfriend so all I have experience at is crushes.**


	33. Chapter 32:The Blueprints

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece; that belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**

 **A/N: Haha! I'm on time for once! Let's hope I can keep this up… Wait a second, isn't this where I make excuses for being late? Great, now I have nothing to write up here.**

 **Oh yeah! Thanks for all the support! This fanfic is only four months old isn't it? Time flies to fast for my liking. I don't want to grow up!**

 **WARNING: Dividing of family and possible OOCness, growing up with the others are bound to change a few things personality wise, don't worry though, it's nothing major.**

 **Big thanks to UmberAurumDragon for becoming my beta reader and to yggdrasil001 for being my (almost) beta reader so far, to Natsuyuuki, Thorn D. Cinni, UmbraAurumDragon, Fortis And Festus, Guest, Anonimous, Draco Oblivion, Mel72000, and reydrago for reviewing,** **to Genin40, Nala1220, OnePieceeFan, The Gypsy Alchemist, Tsume28, parks777, Lady Ayuka, HellMourne, Infinitus Irae, Willow121, EternalTearsoftheSky, gufi8181, klmkl11233, casavispera, Kyrianae Narii, Madison Hatter, Ravenclaw-Girl28, nick0calus123, Skygale, royalchaos, and katikid for Favouriting, and to Genin40, Nala1220, The Gypsy Alchemist, Tsume28, SirTinal, HellMourne, solemnfire, Willow121, CeKhay, Senri-Taichou, DamienCSJ, EternalTearsoftheSky, klmkl11233, Stats, brightlyblue, Kyrianae Narii, Madison Hatter, Ravenclaw-Girl28, ballet022, nick0calus123, Skygale, and royalchaos for Following. Here's the chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 32: The Blueprints**

A cannon ball jerked away from its set path, clearly he needed to work on keeping the cannon from recoiling and give it more support. But before he does that he needs to dock and check if he accidentally hit Iceberg or Tom, actually he might not mind if it hit Iceberg, he's been getting pretty unbearable lately. Oh, and he should put the safety lock back on, Robin told him it would be safer if he did that then no one could possibly use it for nefarious purposes.

When he leaves on the Sunny he might remove them since he's going to sell them out to people so they can hunt for Neptunians as a possible source of food or income. But maybe he could keep them on, he knows people will appreciate having ships that can't be stolen, there are still a large amount of Pirates out there and his Battle Frankies are loaded with weapons that can take down huge Neptunians. He's carting along one that is probably half the size of the Goa Kingdom right now, not that he has been there yet.

He quickly docked and fixed the lock back on the ship before rushing over the mounds of trash that made this island and sighting a group of official looking men, no doubt government personal judging by the clothes they were wearing. But it's too early for them to be here for the Trial, it is supposed to be in three days' time. Maybe they're here because of Jimbei? He's supposed to be turning up sometime soon after all.

"Whoa! My bad!" Even though Franky was admittedly happy to have hit a government personal, he couldn't show it. "Dunno who that was, but my victory salute hit him! And…" He quickly got into pose and a wave crashed upon the shore, a shower of water drops flying through the air. "MM! SUPER! I bagged a Neptunian!" He dropped the pose and laughed out loud. "Check it out! It's humongous! This monster's gotta be over 200 metres long!"

Iceberg didn't seem to share in his excitement as he muttered something then pulled out a large hammer and went to bring it down on Battle Franky 35. "How many times are you going to make me say it?! You're wasting your time and endangering others with these stupid battleships! Well, today's the day! If you can't do it, I'll dispose of all of them for you!"

Before the hammer could fall down on the ship, and before the ship's safety measure were activated, a blue hand shot out and stopped the large, heavy hammer in its path before removing it from Icebergs hands and putting it down.

Franky could hardly believe his eyes, and neither could Jimbei when he first saw Water Seven half an hour ago. Jimbei had finally arrived at the city his little brother lived in and was speechless when he saw the place. The large water metropolis was shaped like a fountain; the water flowed in sparkling streams from the top of the island down through the city and into the sea, the sight had made every member of Jimbei's crew freeze in shock. Jimbei had never seen anything quite like it, even during the Dream when Franky showed him pictures; the images truly didn't convey the island's beauty.

People had originally been wary of them when they first arrived, the pirate flag was a big turn off but when they realized they were the crew of a Shichibukai and meant absolutely no harm to any of them, they became friendlier.

After sending out his crew with the order to restock and then sight see, he went off on his search for Franky and Tom. Fear filled him as he went off that Franky might not be real, or at least not the version he grew up with. He knew that Sanji was real and so was Luffy, Nami, Zoro and Usopp from the former prince's calls, which he managed to reduce to once a week now. Sanji had used to call him every time he was on break, which was around four in the afternoon. Now he just called on Saturdays.

Quickly becoming lost, Jimbei finally asked for directions to Tom's Workers, his excuse when he was asked was that he wanted to meet his fellow fishman who lived here above the surface. He could honestly and happily say that the people of Water 7 didn't have any ill will towards Fish-men, just pirates, and that was all thanks to the efforts of Tom. It really made him hope for better elsewhere. When he reached the building that they lived in he was greeted by Kokoro and had a pleasant conversation with her that quickly led to him realising that Franky hadn't identified any of the people he lived with in the Dream World.

"He knows about the Marines suspicion, that those who have access to the Dream are dangerous people that must either join them or be executed, even if they are a baby. The World Government and the Marines truly seem to fear those who can access the Dream."

While this wasn't the first time Jimbei had been told this, this was the first he heard it from someone who knew he had access to the Dream. It was definitely different, and it was more real somehow, and that made it more terrifying.

It was times like this that he wished Roger never told Garp about the Dream and that he put his money on others that had it to cause lots of trouble for the Government and the Marines if they're against them. It just made everything harder for them.

Kokoro smiled at him a cheery note in her voice as she spoke. "I'm glad Franky has someone like you in the Dream, from what I've heard most of them are as reckless and wild as him, no doubt they inherited it from him." She pointed down to a large pile of floating scrap, a small dock of ships that read 'Battle Franky' with a number ranging from 1 to 34 somewhere on their bodies. "Franky's currently out hunting, he was too excited to see you and we had to send him away to cool off. He should be back soon."

Jimbei thanked her and started walking down the largest staircase he'd ever travelled to the floating island. The sight of an obviously dead Sea King, around 200 meters in length and 75 meters for it's circumference, being pulled by a tiny boat with the number 35 shown on its side, made Jimbei walk even faster down the stairs.

He reached the actual island when a cannon ball flied through the air and hit someone, judging by the yell of pain. He managed to reach the area it hit in time to see Franky announce his return. He wondered if the world wanted Franky's announcement to have the perfect background or not. Because that shower of water was definitely a cool effect and it couldn't just be a coincidence.

A young man with tattoos and a bandana picked up a hammer that seemed larger than him and stride over and yell how Franky's creations were dangerous and he'd destroy them for him while heaving the hammer over his head, intent on bringing it down.

Jimbei was there in a flash and grabbed the hammer before it could fall. He pulled it out of the young man's hands and placed it behind him.

"If you're worried about Franky's ships falling into the wrong hands then you should know he has already taken the necessary precautions to ensure they won't hurt anyone."

Everyone stared in shock at Jimbei's sudden appearance. Spandam and his entourage recognised Jimbei as one of the Seven Warlords and wondered why he was here. After all he should have better things to do than visit a floating island of scrap.

No one but those that could access the Dream World could have predicted what happened next. After all it wasn't every day you witness one of the strongest pirates under Government supervision get bowled over by a thin blue haired teen wearing only speedos and crying his eyes out.

Spandam honestly forgot what he was doing there for a second. But the sound of Tom's laughter and the mention of ships with very powerful weapons reminded him of his purpose. He'd handle the problem of Jimbei's unexpected appearance later, now he had to get the blueprints for the Pluton.

"Hold it right there! First, I'd like an apology! Then I'd like you to listen to what I have to say! After that I'd like to know what you are doing here Jimbei?!"

"I don't like him, I don't know why but I feel like he's going to try and rip our family apart." Jimbei was able to catch what Franky muttered because of their close proximity.

Jimbei barely nodded, "I'll keep an eye on him then."

No one else had heard the exchange and was having their own conversation that the two were still paying attention too.

"You're from the government, aren't you? Is this about the trial?" Tom's tone conveyed suspicion to those that know him and Franky's subtle tensing tipped Jimbei off.

"Huh? What trial?" Jimbei couldn't believe Spandam didn't know about that, even his visit was common knowledge to those in this area under the cover of wanting to see what life is like for Tom here. "I don't know anything about that, but…"

The conversation led to the two people going back to Tom's Workers' headquarters for a private conversation and Jimbei formally getting introduced to Iceberg and getting a sample of Kokoro's cooking which managed to remind him of home on Fishman Island.

But this did nothing to dampen Franky's excitement as he was currently hanging onto Jimbei's back while chattering non-stop about random things he's been doing lately while also showing him all the blueprints he has here. Jimbei was too happy to be annoyed by Franky's behaviour.

Suddenly the door opened and Tom came out carrying Spandam in one hand and tossed the government official out the front door. "You're a secret agent. Investigate it yourself! Later." Tom slammed the door shut and muffled yelling came from the other side of the door.

Tom burst out laughing and came to sit down at the table across from Jimbei. "So you're one of Franky's dream relatives huh? I hope you're taking care of him properly."

Suddenly, Jimbei felt as though he was in a meeting with someone of the same prestige as King Neptune. After all, he was finally meeting one of his brother's other family and he knew he was being judged.

"Come on Mr Tom! Cut Jimbei some slack, he's a great guy! And besides, you're the one who's supposed to be on trial." Franky's words and the obvious glee in his tone calmed him down quite a bit. Still, he was going to be taking this seriously, he wanted to leave a good impression on what could be considered his extended family.

And Franky's presence helped him become less stressed and more relaxed as he conversed with Tom and Kokoro about anything really. Tom was quite happy to realize his brother was doing quite well on Fishman Island and Kokoro was pleased to hear about how things were doing on Fishman Island now.

When he told them about what Queen Otohime has been doing lately, with the petitions and of his own indecision when they asked if he signed it or not, they were admittedly quite surprised and wondered upon their own decisions. They were about to answer when someone knocked on the door and Iceberg went and answered it.

Aladdin, Jimbei's first mate and ship doctor, stood there with a few others of Jimbei's crew. The message their body language and their actual presence immediately told him that it was now time to go. And this message was also recognised by Franky who, in an out of character display, clung onto Jimbei with absolutely no intent to let go. It seems that Luffy has influenced Franky's stubborn nature just as much as Franky has influenced Luffy's fun loving nature.

But thankfully Franky wasn't as stubborn as Luffy yet and they managed to get him to let go of Jimbei with the promise of Tom showing him some new blueprints and the suggestions Tom was offering to give on his layout of the Sunny so far.

Franky wasn't happy to have to be separated from Jimbei as soon as they had just met but he knew he could still spend the next three days with him. Who knows, Jimbei might not leave straight after the trial and stay a while longer. Or they might be able to try and get Brook out of the Florian Triangle!

No, that place was now Moriah's territory and Jimbei wasn't exactly welcomed there. Besides, apparently the marines have made a list of people they suspect to have, or had in the case they died, access to the Dream. Brook's name was on that list due to him informing people about his strange constant dream back when he used to work as the leader of a battle convoy in a kingdom he refuses to tell them the name of.

While they do count Brook as dead they still got some information from what he had described the Dream World to be like and how he said he could even bring objects into it as long as he was holding it when he fell asleep.

Of course, back then there was no reason why Brook would be keeping it secret, other than to avoid looking crazy. Jimbei had told them all about the list and thankfully the only one they had identified as having access to the Dream out of all of them was Brook who was recorded as dead. If the government found out Brook was alive in the Florian Triangle then there was a high chance he would die permanently this time, and there was another smaller chance that they'd all be found out to have access to the Dream.

Needless to say, it was good that no one had tried to get Brook out of the fog just yet. And Brook had pretty much ordered them to not come after him unless they could take on the entire world and win.

None of them were happy about Brook's decree but did so anyway. After all, it was incredibly hard to rebel against the one they all saw as a parent, be it just a father or a grandfather. But Luffy didn't let Brook have the last line and gave Brook a promise.

"We will come for you Brook. It may not be after we have taken on the world and won but we will come and get you." Luffy's face was serious as he said all that, but a smile broke out as he continued. "After all, our crew won't be complete without you! We need our musician!"

Franky drew back to the present again as Tom called him and Iceberg to come into his office room where he talks out all of his contracts so he could show them the blueprints he mentioned earlier.

Tom sat down at his desk, and pulled out the blueprints. Iceberg went a head a little and sat down, stealing the only other seat and grabbed the Blueprints causing Franky to have to look over his shoulder to see it.

Realization and horror dawned on their faces as they realized what exactly they were staring at. Though Franky's expression held some anger as he recognised what these blueprints had done to his sister.

"Why would anyone build something like this?" Sweat dripped down Iceberg's face as he stared at what he was holding in his hands.

"Can humans… really build this thing?" Franky couldn't believe a human really could. These designs clearly were way more advanced than anything he had ever seen before, but some parts were shockingly familiar.

Tom didn't allow Franky's mind to make the connection when he suddenly spoke. "That's the most dangerous beast in the history of Shipbuilding." Franky looked up at Tom, sensing more to come and not wanting to look at that blueprint any longer. "The Government has realised the existence of this blueprint and has started to move. It's too dangerous for me to have it any longer." So that's why that government official Spanda was here, things became a little clearer to Franky as he realised it.

Spanda was here for these Blueprints, and that's why Tom has to hand it off to them. He was right to distrust that man and he knew he would do anything to try and get his hands on them, possibly even blackmail. The man didn't know about the trial so he might have tried to use Tom's involvement with Roger to get the blueprints and that must have been what Tom had meant when he told Spanda to 'investigate it' himself. Spanda was definitely going to try and get Tom convicted soon, most likely before the trial.

It was when Franky had revelations like these that he was glad he had Robin for a sister her smartness has seemed to wash off on him. Franky was about to warn Tom about the possible threat when he was cut off by Iceberg's sudden announcement.

"It's scary, but… I understand. I'll accept it!"

Franky nodded to show that he also accepted it and was about to try and warn Tom again when Tom cut him off by talking.

"Tahaha! The two of you can decide what to do with it! If things get risky, you can just throw it away or store it in the Dream World." Tom reached into his pocket and brought out a bounty and placed it on the table as he continued to speak. "While I'm at it, let me tell you about one more of my worries."

Franky stared at the face on the bounty as Tom told him and Iceberg the lies the Government told about his little sister. But Tom never referred to them as lies, he seemed to believe it was the truth, that Robin really was dangerous and wanted to reawaken the Ancient Weapons. That she was an enemy and they shouldn't trust her.

The table was suddenly broken in half as Franky slammed his fist on it. Iceberg and Tom stared at him in surprise as he trembled in anger.

"Robin is not a demon..." His voice may have been quiet, but every word he said was emphasized and was filled with so much rage that Tom and Iceberg started backing away from him; the glare he currently was directing at them probably didn't help. "Don't speak of things you don't know. I know Robin, she's my sister, and she certainly doesn't want to reawaken the Ancient Weapons. All she wants is to know what happened during the Void Century. So don't insist my little sister is an enemy."

Franky grabbed the Pluton Blueprints out of Iceberg's hands and turned around, walking out of the room. As he reached the doorway he looked over his shoulder and finished his speech. "I trust my sister, and I trust my brother. But at the moment I don't trust you two so I'll be staying with Jimbei tonight. I'll see you at the trial."

And he walked out, saying goodbye to Kokoro and grabbing some clothes for tomorrow. If this was the Dream World, there would have been quite the number of cracks in the sky. After all, while Franky didn't want to stay with this family at the moment, he still loved them deep down.

When he reached Jimbei's ship, the person on lookout had immediately recognised Franky from the photo everyone in the crew had seen and led him to Jimbei who was about to start getting ready for bed. While Jimbei was surprised to see his little brother suddenly appear on his ship, he welcomed him into his room and let Franky cry his heart out.

"I hate feeling torn between two families." Franky eventually managed to say in between sobs. "It feels like I'm also being torn apart."

Jimbei had just nodded, understanding completely. After all, he has had this battle go on inside of him for years, ever since Queen Otohime first mentioned the petition.

When they finally fell asleep, their usual group hug of comfort was waiting for Franky when Robin had sensed his distressed and woke everyone up, including the still sickly Luffy who was doing a lot better now.

Franky really loved his family; at least he knew they would never betray him.

* * *

 ** _Coming up Next: The Trial_**

 **To kill or not to kill, that is the question.**

 **I don't know whether or not I should kill Tom. But I am feeling ambitious and I know how to save him so there's a higher chance he'll live. But take what I say with a pinch of salt okay? Not only can I be pretty indecisive or stubborn when I want to be, but future events might change my mind.**

 **Poll Results: Currently winning:** **Evolution**

 **No: 64**

 **Yes: 35**

 **On and Off: 18**

 **Flashes: 12**

 **Separation: 19**

 **Evolution: 92**

 **Don't know what they mean? Look at chapter 19:18:Burning of Trash Mountain.**

 **When one gets to 100 I'm just going to take it down, cause seriously? It won't be a contest anymore.**

 **Responses to Reviews:(9)**

 **Natsuyuuki: Don't worry about them, while I haven't completely decided on anything just yet, I do see ways on how I can save Ace, and I'm quite eager to do one I've already started doing.**

 **Thorn D. Cinni: I can work on it, after all, I already have a template to do it off of and so it'll definitely take less time to make. Though is there anything you really want in the chapter? I haven't started yet since I was working on this one but if there's anything you specifically want in there I'll put it in.**

 **I haven't decided whether or not to kill Tom yet, but I am kind of making it hard for myself to kill him with this chapter.**

 **UmbraAurumDragon: Haha. I'm already talking to you through PMs. Thanks for becoming my Beta Reader though.**

 **Fortis And Festus: Thank you! Bakanky is actually canon, I always have the book with me when I write a chapter, it makes it easier for me.**

 **Guest: Thanks. That seems interesting but how would that work? Merry's a ship after all.**

 **Anonimous: The separation will definitely happen. It's a core piece of the story. After all, it provided them with more strength, new weapons and attacks, and it also made their bond stronger (in my opinion). Though I am not sure if Ace will die, I have already put out some pieces that'll enable me to save him so it depends on when I get there. Nothing is completely decided until it's written.**

 **Draco Oblivion: Well I have been feeling ambitious lately. I know if I keep everything the same it won't be an interesting story so I have to change somethings now to make it different later. I had never realised the age differences of the crew until after I researched and calculated it for the story so you're not the only one.**

 **Mel72000: You're welcome, I'm happy to provide.**

 **reydrago: I was actually thinking about using something like that, so I hope you don't mind that I actually did that. Thanks for the idea! Also, thanks for explaining what a railroading is. Don't worry, there won't be any of that here. At least, I don't intend for there to be.**


	34. Chapter 33:The Trial

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece; that belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**

 **A/N: Okay I'm one day late. Sorry but I had to research the Stolen Generations for my History Assignment and fill out the research booklet and that takes up a lot of time, trust me. Also I have a Math Exam tomorrow so wish me luck!**

 **WARNING: OOC Spandam, I'm sorry but I had to make him smarter because I refuse to believe someone so dumb could hurt Robin so badly in the Enies Lobby Arc. Also ill done transitions. Oh, and I have been feeling evil lately so that might mean something.**

 **Big thanks to UmberAurumDragon for being my beta reader, to** **Anonimous, Thorn D. Cinni, Kirogitsune Yue, Mel72000, and reydrago **for reviewing,**** **to** **AlfredoSaauce, CrystalSekers, , AzurNova, . , HaruHanabishi, LittleStar555, DocileKarma, Mihn, Starfire the dragon, Tesla2772, theLostStarHunter, and Hikari Kaiya **for Favouriting, and to** AlfredoSaauce, karuma012, , AzurNova, . , HaruHanabishi, DocileKarma, Starfire the dragon, Hikari Kaiya, sunstar13, and bamba1293 **for Following.**** **Here's the chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 33: The Trial**

Spandam pondered upon that which he had just heard. After being tossed out by Tom, he had decided to go to a bar to find out why the shipwright didn't seem to fear him when he mentioned he knew his secret: the fact that he was the one who built the Oro Jackson for Gol D. Roger. This makes him a criminal that should have already been met with the death penalty fourteen years ago.

After talking to the bartender at a local bar he found out that Tom had managed to get a ten year stay off execution to make the Sea Train, he then received an extra four years off to finish the extra rails and he was finally getting another trial in three days' time.

And he was going to be given a pardon.

There was no doubt about it. Even he wasn't completely blind. When he heard about the trial he went and called Government Headquarters to find out more, a possible loophole where he could still get Tom convicted. What he got back made it clear there wasn't going to be any.

It turns out that the Government had plans to create a contract with Tom to expand the Sea Train Network. To expand the Sea Train Network all over the world to help trade and transport everywhere, especially in the Grand Line. Seeing as Tom was the only one that knew how to construct the Sea Train, not including Tom's two apprentices, Iceberg and Cutty Flam, who had also worked with Tom to create the Sea Train, the Government would have no choice but to pardon Tom so they could fulfil these plans of theirs.

So unless he could get Tom convicted of a crime that would overshadow these plans and make it clear that he _had_ to be apprehended, he wasn't going to be getting those blueprints in that manner.

And there was literally nothing he could be convicted of on such short notice that would outweigh the importance of the plans that the World Government had in store for him. At first he thought of an attack on a government ship using some weapon that Tom or one of his apprentices created. But after having some of his agents being put into the med bay after trying to control the small fleet of Cutty Flam's battleships, it became clear there was no way that plan would work. It was a shame really, he had seen the damage one of the battleship's had done to the Neptunian it towed in when he arrived, the thing was massive and clearly dead.

As Spandam was leaving the island of scrap he spared a glance at the entrance to Tom's Workers, which was barely a hundred meters away, and spotted Cutty Flam stride out of the building and walk off towards the docks, a bundle of blueprints held tightly in his hands.

Eyes widened as the possibility entered his mind. Could those Blueprints be the Blueprints he desired? The clue they needed on how to make the Ancient Weapon Pluton? It was clear that Cutty Flam was not in a good mood; his body behaviour gave that away along with the angry expression and tears running down his face.

It seems Tom gave him the Blueprints, tossed him out, and then told him to leave the island on one of the boats at the visitors dock. He rushed forward to confront the shipwright apprentice before stopping when he heard that Cutty Flam was muttering and paused to listen in just in case.

He could barely believe what he was hearing.

"Robin isn't a monster. How could Mr Tom believe she was? She's just a kid anyway; she's not strong enough to destroy six Buster Call ships on her own." The boy paused and wiped some tears away. "How could Mr Tom believe that? I know he's never met her before and that he didn't know she is my sister but how?"

Cutty Flam was related to "Demon Child" Nico Robin? Spandam felt a smile break out across his face as this information registered. Could Tom be sending Cutty Flam out to meet the Demon and then create and activate the Ancient Weapons? Even if it might not be true he could easily use this information to get Tom convicted. It seemed the blueprints of the Pluton would fall into his hands after all.

But there was a problem. How could Cutty Flam and Nico Robin be related? They clearly didn't look like each other and they weren't even born in the same sea according to his information. The shipwright apprentice called her his sister but that was impossible.

Well he still knew her somehow and they were close so there was that. No, wait. The Demon has never been in the Grand Line, and yet Cutty Flam has lived in this sea nearly his whole life, longer than Robin has been alive in fact. They could have never met each other. How did they know each other then?

The realisation came when Franky had reached the docks and walked onto Jimbei's ship, being met with a Fishman who led him into the ship without question.

Jimbei had seemed to know Cutty Flam even though he had clearly never met Tom or Iceberg before in his life. In fact, Jimbei already knew about the defence mechanisms on Cutty Flam's Battleships and said that the boy had already told him about it. Spandam knew that Jimbei had never come to Water 7 before so how could he also know and trust Cutty Flam now?

The answer was simple: They had access to the Dream.

How else could they know and trust each other when they had clearly never met in the Real World before? But if this was true then did he really just identify three people who could access the Dream when the World Government had been searching for fourteen years and come up with only one definite member that was long dead and countless probabilities due to inconclusive evidence? This was an even greater discovery then the retrieval of the Pluton's Blueprints, there was no doubt that he would get a promotion after informing his superiors of the identity of three Dreamers, with an entire crew of possibilities.

Jimbei, Cutty Flam and Nico Robin are Dreamers… he needed to inform the Gotei immediately but they were undoubtedly asleep at the moment. Cursing he resolved to inform them tomorrow but left a guard to make sure Jimbei's ship did not leave with Cutty Flam and the Blueprints.

The next morning after Spandam woke up, he took out the notes he had on what the Government knew about the Dream on a whim and began to read. He realised he had made a grievous mistake last night by not apprehending Cutty Flam even after he walked onto Jimbei's ship.

Items could be transferred into the Dream and stored there until someone removed them. If Cutty Flam had any brains whatsoever then he would have known to store the Blueprints in the Dream so no one could steal them, this meant that Cutty Flam had just removed any possibility of Spandam getting his hands on the Blueprints for the Pluton and had actually just put them in a place where Nico Robin had access to.

Pluton may be an Ancient Weapon but it is still an item and it could easily be taken out of the Dream and into the Real World after it was created and activated.

Cutty Flam may be just an apprentice shipwright but he was the apprentice of Tom, the man who created the Oro Jackson, and could easily have the capabilities to create the Pluton within the Dream.

Nico Robin knew how to activate the Ancient Weapons due to her ability to read the Poneglyphs, while she may not know how to activate the Pluton itself, there was no doubt she could easily learn to.

Jimbei is a Warlord of the Sea and so had the resources and influence of the World Government at his back, for now anyway, and he is still technically a pirate captain so he had no true loyalty towards the World Government.

Together they all had potential to create the Pluton; with Jimbei's link to the government, Cutty Flam's skills, Nico Robin's knowledge and their access to the Dream, they could create one of the most devastating weapons known to man. It was of absolute top priority to stop at least one of them right now.

Unfortunately Nico Robin's where-a-bouts are unknown and it would take a lot to convince the Marines and the Government that Jimbei is a threat at this time or that he has a connection to Nico Robin through the Dream. Cutty Flam however can be easily framed for a crime and taken out of the equation. He has nothing protecting him at the moment, not even Tom since it seems that he has fired his apprentice.

Spandam spared a glance at the Transponder Snail that connects straight to the Gotei and decide not to tell them of the Dreamers or the status of blueprints of the Pluton. They weren't likely to be pleased with the status of the blueprints until he had done something about it. Namely, getting rid of Cutty Flam.

He had until the trial to deal with Cutty Flam. If he didn't it was highly likely Jimbei would leave, possibly with the boy. So he only had one shot at getting the blueprints back. The trial is in two days now, today and tomorrow is all the time he has left to frame Tom's former apprentice. He only had today to plan as more attention would be drawn towards the trial the closer the date became; tomorrow would be his best bet.

But just what could Spandam frame him for that would seem believable? He needs to get a good image of just who Cutty Flam is, other than a disrespectful, speedo wearing, hyperactive teen that creates battleships powerful enough to take down Neptunians.

It seems he's going to have to visit that bar again, or possibly another that doesn't know who he is.

When Franky woke up on Jimbei's ship next to his older brother he couldn't help but be reminded of what happened with Tom and Iceberg last night. He forgot to grab the Blueprints for the Pluton before he woke up from the Dream so it seems he can't return them today like he originally intended to. Hopefully Robin hadn't spotted them yet, he didn't want her to see one of the weapons that were giving her so much grief.

Actually, maybe his mind intentionally forgot so he wouldn't have to confront his mentor and fellow apprentice so soon. After the way he left he knew it would be wrong to come back the next morning. He didn't want to appear weak and dependant on that family. A hand rested itself on his back.

"You arrived so late last night that I didn't get to introduce you to anyone. Come on, breakfast should be ready soon."

A small smile broke out on Franky's face as he remembered he had his brother here and he had yet to meet his family from the Other World. He grabbed his hand and started to drag Jimbei to the door when Jimbei managed to pull his hand back and lead the way.

They walked through the ship's hallways until they reached what Franky knew to be the Mess Hall judging by the smell. The room was already packed with other Fishmen that were all branded with the Sun like Jimbei had on his chest. Though Franky knew the purpose behind them and so did everyone else in their family, they didn't like the fact that Jimbei had to be painfully branded for it. Jimbei was their brother after all, they didn't want to see harm inflicted upon any of their family members.

Chopper had written a very angry letter to be sent to Tiger Fisher about the branding, but was told by Jimbei after he finished writing it that he wouldn't be able to give it to him. Jimbei's human family was a secret back then and the letter wouldn't have been taken seriously since it was to come from a baby. An incredibly intelligent baby that was already a prodigy at anything medical, mind you, but still a baby who was not even a year old yet.

Of course, Jimbei fished out the letter after Tiger Fisher died and everyone knew about his human family and let Aladdin read it out load to everyone. Those that didn't trust his human family then began to trust them after reading their thoughts about the branding. Aladdin commented that what most of Chopper said was true but also wrote a letter back explaining the positive effects of the branding.

While it was years later, Chopper did read it and immediately started a long conversation about medicine with Jimbei delivering letters for them. Franky once laughed when he noticed that it seemed to be wearing Jimbei down a lot and Robin had to get Chopper to write to Aladdin less. She ended up sending Aladdin a letter about it and after a bit of discussion, they managed to turn the letter amount down to one each a week.

They had never seen such a relieved look on Jimbei's face after he was told of the restrictions. It seemed it really was tiring him down somehow.

A merman with a goatee and wearing a vest spoke first.

"So that's Franky huh? I'll admit, I would have preferred to meet him while he was actually wearing pants, but I guess this just gives us an accurate representation of him doesn't it."

A laugh from Jimbei answered the statement and Franky went into his pose, yelling "Super!" and laughing when the other Fishmen began to laugh.

After spending the day getting to know everyone from the Sun Pirates, Franky let go of his inner struggle and when it came time to sleep, he happily welcomed it. He couldn't wait to brag to Chopper that he had met Aladdin and tell him all about him.

Luckily, it seemed that Robin hadn't noticed the Blueprints for the Pluton so he quickly properly hid them down in his workshop. He had to make Usopp promise to not read them when the compulsive liar had noticed them while trying to make some new ammo for his slingshot. Apparently he had finally realised that pebbles were boring and that being able to fling fireballs at the enemy would be a lot cooler and more effective.

Well, Usopp's mind probably was preoccupied about their project. A year ago, Usopp had asked Franky if it was possible to make it so that Hercules could move on his own or something. To say that he was eager to try it would be an understatement. Of course, they had gone wild with their planning of Hercules future abilities and features but came across a major problem when they were about to start development.

They both decided that they wanted Hercules to seem as though he was living. And the only way they planned how was to give him a personality or an AI if you will. However, neither of them knew how to make one and they knew that without a Devil Fruit they probably won't be able to give him a personality. After all, while nearly half of the crew had eaten a Devil Fruit, they weren't really that abundant in reality.

This hadn't stopped Franky from creating a robotic skeleton for Hercules if he ever finds out how to create an AI for the toy. Maybe he should ask Robin about it, she has practically read everything in their library so she might have come across something.

"Sorry, but I didn't read anything like that in the library. Have you checked your work area? There could be something there."

Okay, maybe she didn't. Though he did take her suggestion to heart and promised to check the workshop tomorrow. Today was for helping Usopp not hurt himself while he made his new ammo and talking to Chopper while the two supervised Usopp in case he messed up, which he did.

Luckily Usopp didn't mess up too badly when he was knocked over a recovered and curious Luffy and only needed minor medical attention. Luffy wasn't happy about how his actions had accidentally hurt his brother and didn't like being lectured to by Robin when Chopper requested it.

Unfortunately time flies when one is having fun and Franky found himself having to wake up to the Other World. He forced himself to get ready for Tom's Trial later in the morning and walked off with Jimbei and a few other Fishmen who were interested in seeing how the trial wold go.

Franky wasn't the only one who had to be forced from his bed. Iceberg and Tom woke up on the morning of the trial to Kokoro's wakeup call and the smell of breakfast.

When Franky had his outburst the night before last, Tom and Iceberg were unable to rest properly and were only kept from going out after him by Kokoro's insistence. She had to remind them that they had just accused his sister of being the demon the Government portrayed her as and that he had promised to return after Tom's trial. They still were worried about him though, they knew he had gone to Jimbei and would likely be staying with him but they were worried that the Government Official Spandam would do something to him. This fear intensified when they realised Franky had taken the Blueprints with him.

They had found it difficult yesterday, trying to avoid checking up Franky and making sure he and the blueprints were safe and hadn't fallen into the hands of the World Government and the Marines.

They trudged towards the Government Ship which was harboured near what was clearly the Sun Pirate's ship and spotted Franky and Jimbei in the crowd. An encouraging smile was on Franky's face and they both knew that Franky didn't hate them. He probably hadn't forgiven them but it seemed he had definitely lost a lot of aggression towards them from the night before last. The thought made them both feel very relieved.

After stating Tom's crime like they had fourteen years ago and what charges that should have been passed for such a crime, the jury stated that what Tom had done for Water 7 to atone for his crime and they passed him as a free man. Before anyone could celebrate the jury continued to speak and, to Tom's Workers and the publics surprise, told Tom of the deal the World Government wanted to make with him: to create a worldwide network for the Sea Train. They predicted that the end result would be the improvement of the trade market in addition to transportation across the whole world.

However, before Tom could even think about an answer, the doors to the court room were flung wide open and a heavily bandaged man, supported heavily by two others, stumbled into the room. The Government Officials walked in with the bandage man in tow and one ran up to the jury and whispered something in his ear. Judging by the expression on the jury's face, what he was just told was not good.

"Is the shipwright apprentice, Cutty Flam, present? If so could he please make is way to the front of the court room?" The jury's voice was cold and emotionless however, those who knew him could hear a hint of disbelief in his tone.

Franky walked up to the front, his confused expression was mirrored by everyone else present. Those that knew Franky couldn't help but be thankful for the fact that he was wearing pants at least.

The jury spoke the answer to everyone's unasked question with his first sentence. "Cutty Flam, you are hereby accused of attempting to murder and threatening the leader of the CP5. What say you in your defence?"

Franky was too shocked to answer.

* * *

 ** _Coming up Next: Execution_**

 **Yeah, Tom isn't dying. He's too important now. However, Franky is now on the chopping block, I wonder how it'll go. Well actually, I already know, perks of being the author!**

 **Poll Results: Currently winning:** **Evolution**

 **No: 66**

 **Yes: 35**

 **On and Off: 18**

 **Flashes: 12**

 **Separation: 19**

 **Evolution: 95**

 **Don't know what they mean? Look at chapter 19:18:Burning of Trash Mountain.**

 **When one gets to 100 I'm just going to take it down, cause seriously? It won't be a contest anymore.**

 **Responses to Reviews:(5)** **Aww, the number is going down. Oh well.**

 **Anonimous: Well some events can go differently and not to mention it seems like Evolution is winning so yeah. But yeah, in situations like those the Dream would be nice to have but remember, Jimbei was quite injured after escaping Impel Down, I don't think he would have wanted his family members to see him in that state.**

 **Thorn D. Cinni: Okay, sorry if it doesn't go how you imagined it would. I'll have it up next week, then I won't have any school work to stop me. :) Don't worry, Tom isn't dying, I never really intended to let him die. Haha.**

 **Kirogitsune Yue: There are other ways to do I have to agree with you there, I can't imagine Franky as an adult without being a cyborg. It's a part of his character and fighting skill set.**

 **Mel72000: You're welcome. I'm glad someone likes it!**

 **reydrago: I like to listen to everyone's opinion, yours is no different. Anyway, for what I have planned for Enies Lobby, Spandam has to survive until then but afterwards is fair game!**


	35. Chapter 34:Execution

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece; that belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**

 **A/N: I'M SO SORRY! Writer's Block and Sloth are annoying separately but together it's hell on writing. Thank you to Pride for helping to finally finish this chapter. You are an awesome motivator when you actually work. Which reminds me, I know it's selfish but can people please send more reviews? They are what get Pride to overtake Sloth and help me write so please, it's more likely I won't do a big gap between chapters like I just did.**

 **Also, Big Thank You to UmberAurumDragon and HaruHanabishi for helping to activate Pride. The two of you really helped me here and you both are awesome! Now people, read their stories, they are all awesome! (I'm the Beta Reader for them so I should know.)**

 **WARNING: Character Death, first attempt at something resembling a fight scene, repetitive mentions of death.**

 **Big thanks to UmberAurumDragon for being my beta reader, to Sage McGavin, Mel72000, Draco Oblivion, The Patient One, and reydrago for reviewing,** **to Awareness Bringer, FaolenBookWolf, jame33333, reydrago, TheATS, blackpanther340, pinkus-pyon, Lazy Immortal, Chaos Monstrum, Dwitysh, Yoonel, Thero13, Saku1015, Sonten, Xipholynx, Whirlpool1246, camcris, The legend of coolness, Conceptualist, Fox1998, Artista the Psyco Ink Mistress, shinee2007, WhiteTigerEmpress, Pickles of dill, jeiku0719, and mellra for Favouriting, and to Awareness Bringer, SasukeX630, TheATS, blackpanther340, Raj8, Lazy Immortal, Lily of the Valli, Serinny, Stellato, Nellasnape, PirateDragons121, Thero13, Saku1015, The Plot Bunny Whisperer, Xipholynx, Cielmatica, Whirlpool1246, Randomleech, The legend of coolness, Doudouille, Fox1998, Naytin, WhiteTigerEmpress, NightlyKill, jeiku0719 and mellra for Following. Here's the chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 34: Execution**

If there was one thing Jimbei knew about this situation was that Franky was being framed. Before he could say so a shout arose from the audience. "What the hell are you talking about? Franky would never do something like that!"

Iceberg's shout drew everyone's attention. His face was set, he didn't falter under the cold stares. "He may be an idiot and he may be way too stubborn for his own good, but damn it, if I do not know that Franky would never hurt anyone with their being a damn good reason!" Heated, determined eyes glared at the Bandaged Man, who he knew was actually Spandam.

"The idiot is as good as a brother to me, so I would know if he'd do something like this. I know he has an inner resentment towards the Government but that's because they persecuted a girl he considered his sister and tried to murder her!" All those of Tom's Workers could hear the unspoken apology and guilt in his words.

"You are just trying to get back at Tom, aren't you Spandam! You are trying to lay blame on Franky when there is none!" An arm pointed at Jimbei. "Franky was with Jimbei all day yesterday and the last two nights! Ask him yourself, he'd vouch for Franky!"

All eyes directed towards Jimbei. All silently asking him to tell them whether Iceberg was speaking the truth or not. A silent nod answered them. Spandam would not take this however.

"You're a pirate! You lie all the time you damn criminal! How could we trust your words are true? And you!" Spandam glared back at Iceberg. "You are obviously too close to the accused. Why should we listen to your obvious lies?!"

Before Iceberg could retaliate, the bang of a wooden hammer silenced him and brought attention to the Jury. His stern expression refused all retorts. He laid the hammer down carefully, taking his time while everyone waited for his verdict.

"Apprentice Shipwright Iceberg, Warlord of the Seas Jimbei. While your defence of the accused is appreciated on his part, it was useless. Biased opinions of family and criminals are not going to be taken with more weight than that of such an esteemed Officer with several witnesses and even more hard evidence than you have. Though it is appreciated that you provided the Court with the unknown reason behind the attack." The Jury picked up the wooden hammer and banged it on its stand.

"This meeting is adjourned, the accused, Cutty Flam, has been proven guilty of trying to murder and threatening the leader of CP5 along with fraternizing with a criminal in an effort to find the Ancient Weapon Pluton and activate it. You will be taken straight to Impel Down to await your execution."

Franky was too shocked with everything that had been happening to resist as he was shackled and dragged away. Jimbei's shouts and the sounds of him fighting was just a dull buzz as he was paraded down the streets of Water 7 to the Train Station. He was forced aboard the Puffing Tom to be taken to Enies Lobby and then transported to Impel Down to be tortured then executed. The questions and taunts from Spanda unheard as he tried to wrap his head around the situation.

What the hell was happening?!

Suddenly sound returned as he heard Spanda's next taunt. "Who else is in the Dream with you? I know you are not alone in there Cutty Flam."

Franky glared at him, "I'd never sell out my family to a bastard like you!"

Spandam smirked, finally getting a reaction out of the previously statue-like criminal. "No worries, I'm sure Nico Robin will have a looser mouth than you do. You already sold her out." A look of dread passed over Franky's face. Spandam saw this and took advantage of his suffering by unleashing a pathetic kick into Franky's side.

After being knocked to the floor, Franky reinforced his glare and spat at Spanda. "Don't you dare lay a hand on Robin!" Franky tried to get into a position where he could get back up, but his arms were positioned painfully behind him, making it a useless struggle.

Spanda stomped down on his back and Franky slammed back down onto the hard floor. The man may have been weaker than the average human but that didn't mean he couldn't deal out kicks. Spanda laughed as he kicked Franky again and again. It grated Franky's ears as he kept trying to get back up. He couldn't let this pathetic excuse for a human being harm his family.

Franky finally decided he'd had enough. When Spanda went in for the next kick Franky twisted his body and grabbed onto his leg. Spanda tried to pull his leg back but couldn't because Franky refused to let go.

"Let go of me!" "Let go of me!" Spanda demanded wiggling his leg to get free. The Apprentice Shipwright smiled and rolled before he let go of his leg, this set Spanda off balance and the Marine fell to the ground. Finally free of the oppressive onslaught of kicks, Franky jumped up off of the ground. He glared at Spanda and sprinted out of the carriage, his abused side twinging as he ran.

He ignored the shouts and yells behind him, calling for his capture. He had to make sure Robin was safe. He couldn't lose his little sister, nor could he let her get hurt because of his stupidity.

He exited the carriage and raced into the next one, dodging the swords and bullets being directed his way. He needs to remember to thank Jimbei for teaching him Observation Haki later. He may not be that good at it but it was currently saving his life.

He kept rushing down the train, managing to knock out a few of the marines in his way. He really needs to find a way to fight when he has no access to his fists or weapons. His fighting style is too reliant on them. Eventually he managed to get his arms in front of him, not that he can clearly remember how, and managed to deal out a lot more damage.

Franky crashed through the door at the end of the last carriage and was met with the sight of Water 7 being barely more than a dot on the horizon.

No…

Hopelessness momentarily stopped him before he was forced to move again by an incoming hail of bullets. Reacting on instinct he leapt to the side and grabbed a part of the train before hauling himself up onto the roof.

He needed to survive, he couldn't let himself be caught nor could he die. He had to protect his family! He sprinted across the rooves of the carriages, running away from the swarm of marines who were intent on catching him, and then torturing him to find out who his family members are.

As he ran his mind was a whirlwind of thoughts. The most common was a simple question: How was he going to escape?

At first he was going to run in the tracks back to Water 7 but after seeing how far away it was, he lost his chance, with his arms tide like they were he'd never be able to reach there. Maybe he could jump off the side and swim back; with the speed the Puffing Tom was going at he would have a head start but no. His hands were tied and he'd be unable to swim fast enough like that, regardless of the fact he was as good as a Fishman at swimming.

Franky could vaguely remember that Jimbei hadn't taken his arrest nicely as he was being led out, so there was no way he could have come to his rescue. The lack of the familiar ship cemented that fact when he quickly took a look behind him. Unfortunately that quick look back cost him as he stepped on the wrong spot and slammed down onto the roof of the first carriage.

He tried to pull himself up but a foot kicked him back down onto the roof of the carriage. Damn it.

"Did you think you'd be able to get away from me you damn criminal?" Spanda cackled as he kicked Franky in the side again. "You'd never be able to get back to that pathetic sinking city. You'd be caught long before you reached the shore."

A painful kick finally broke the rib Spanda had been kicking all this time. Franky couldn't help but wince as he felt it pierce his lung. Looks like Chopper is going to wake up in the Dream soon. He turned to glare at the pompous bastard kicking the broken rib further into his lung and spat a large glob of blood at him, managing to splatter on his expensive suit and a few of the bandages he hadn't removed yet.

He smiled faintly, heaving breaths bringing up more blood that dripped from his lips. Spanda's expression was worth the taste of copper and iron in his mouth. _"Franky! Oh no, Sanji go get Nami! Tell her to bring her picklocks."_

Well damn, looks like Chopper isn't the only one up. Though how did he hear the young doctor's voice in his head anyway? He was still awake and conscious.

A harder kick to his side breaks another rib and forces him to cough out what feels like a litre of blood. "You damned criminal! You dare spit on me!" Another kick. "I'll make you regret it!"

A chuckle escaped his lips. "There's no way you could make me super regret it!" Another kick.

" _I'm here! What do- Oh no… ...Franky, hold on, I'll get you free!"_ Was that Nami he could hear now?

"You aren't the only one I can hurt Cutty Flam. Remember, I know about Nico Robin and Jimbei. After that incident in the court room I can easily get Jimbei too."

Franky managed to force himself up and lunged at Spanda. He could tell the bastard was probably the only one who knew that Jimbei, Robin and he were all Dreamers. He also had influence and could get Jimbei to lose his protection. Damn it, he couldn't risk his family's safety!

Suddenly the cuffs were opened and Spanda's expression made a grin come to Franky's face. "Super good work Nami." And he lunged, grabbing Spanda and shoved his face into the metal they were standing on, again and again.

The Puffing Tom suddenly jolted unexpectedly and he lost his grip on Spanda. A rain of bullets forced him to run again and he went and hid behind the chimney near the front of the Sea Train. A sudden swing of a blade made him leap from his hiding spot to the very front of the train. He stumbled when he landed and coughed out a lungful of blood.

The sight of an unconscious Spanda bleeding from the head brought a smile to his lips as hefaced the crowd of marines, some with some impressive fresh bruises that filled him with some pride.

"It seems your execution is coming early Cutty Flam." A marine standing near the front called out to him. "We'll be sure to inform your former boss of your demise. Fire!"

Before the bullets could reach him he leapt back out of the way to avoid them. But he forgot something crucial. There was nothing behind him.

The cries of nearly all his family except for Robin and Jimbei was the only thing he could take in as intense pain filled the rest of his world. He could sense the Blackness coming and for once, he was unsure if he would ever wake up from it.

Tears rolled down his bloodied cheek and blurred his vision making it hard to see his family standing above him in the dream. He must've fallen asleep. "I'm sorry guys…" He swallowed trying to wet his throat enough to say goodbye. "Looks like I won't be able to build you after all Sunny…" The sides of his vision became dark and he could feel his words become disjointed and slurred. "And sail the seas of the real world with you all." his crushed chest reverberated as he coughed up blood. "I'm so sorry you guys. Don't be super quick to join me okay?"

His vision slowly became narrower and narrower as the darkness closed in till finally the Blackness claimed him. All he could feel now was intense pain coming from every pore in his body and the sensation of the ocean pulling him away as if his life were nothing more than seaweed in a current. Franky did not want to die, the Blackness terrified him. He had said goodbye but he didn't want it to be the final goodbye, not yet; he had to try to hang on.

Chopper! Chopper could save him from this eternal darkness, he had to believe it, the alternative was not an option. He just needed to hold on, just a little longer so Chopper had time to heal him. Just a little longer, just a little longer. He kept this mantra in his head; he refused to die just yet. Just a little longer, just a little longer.

Was it just him or was it darker than before? NO! Just a little longer, just a little longer. He could not die yet. Just a little longer, just a little longer. He will not die now. Just a little longer, just a little longer. His family needs him. Just a little longer, just a little longer.

Iceberg could not comprehend the level of destructive mayhem taking place in the Court Room. There was no furniture left and the civilians had long since run. He and Tom were currently chained up to prevent them from going on a rampage like the one caused by the Oni in front of them. Marines were swarming from out of nowhere quickly replacing any marine that Jimbei knocked out.

Iceberg would have thought they were stupid if he didn't already know they had lost all their brain cells. How the hell were they all still standing?

"Damn it! Marines, start evacuating the people close by to a safer distance! You, grab those two and Gah-"

The marine sailed through the air to smash through a wall, but the orders were still spoken and some left the fight. Some quickly grabbed and carried off Tom whilst others grabbed him. Iceberg wondered what it would take to calm Jimbei down as a marine ran past him to attack the Fishman.

 _Puru puru puru Ka-lick._

"Sir! This is not the best time to be calling."

"AHH" A marine sailed over the captain that had picked up the Snail Transponder.

"Please tell me you have good news that could help here!" The captain begged into the receiver.

Iceberg mentally cursed the fact that the marine who had picked up the Snail Transponder was directly behind him and that he was tied up and behind forced out of the court room. He was unable to face him or steal the Snail Transponder and demand Franky back since he was helpless like this.

"The criminal Cutty Flam tried to escape, caused a lot of major injuries, and nearly killed Spandam before we managed to separate them." Relief flooded Iceberg and he noticed that Jimbei was listening in as well and seemed relieved. They should have known it would not be that easy. "However, we have dealt with the criminal and gave him an early execution."

"Wait, do you mean you killed him?!" The marine sounded a little worried for some reason, but why?

"Yes, that is what an execution is. We forced him off the front of the Sea Train and he was crushed. I saw his body afterwards and with injuries like that there was no way anyone could be alive."

What? Franky's _dead?!_ But- No- Franky can't be dead. He can't be!

It seemed that Iceberg wasn't the only one to freeze from shock. Jimbei had too and the marines didn't hesitate. They grasped the opportunity and quickly tied Jimbei up with big bulking chains. The livid Fishman had fallen to his knees and stared shocked at the captain with the Snail Transponder.

Jimbei could not believe what he just heard. Franky was dead? His little brother who dreamed of making Sunny in this world and sailing all the seas? Franky could not be dead. The marines had to be lying, Franky wouldn't die. He wouldn't die on them. He couldn't. He he…

 _"Someone go wake up Robin and Jimbei!"_ Chopper's voice? How could he hear him, he was awake.

 _"No need to wake me Chopper, I'll wake up Jimbei. Brook, get the others out of here."_ Robin this time, but how? Jimbei knew he was awake, so how could he hear Robin and Chopper?

Suddenly he felt Robin's hand on his shoulder and felt himself being pulled asleep. His eyes shot open to meet Robin's teary ones. He sat up in his hammock and was frozen in shock as his eyes saw Franky.

Blood dripped from the hammock as Chopper tried to dress and set every injury on his body. Unfortunately, the bandages seemed to be instantly soaked in water as soon as they touched Franky, rendering them near useless. Sprouted hands tried to help bandage him too but they were sluggish, Franky was no doubt in the Ocean and that was sea water soaking the bandages.

Jimbei slipped out of the bed and went to help. While the bandages did somewhat fulfil their original purpose by marginally slowing the amount of blood being leaked, they did also protect Franky's wounds from the elements. As soon as he started to help, Robin exited the room softly mentioning that she'll be getting the necessary tools for a blood transfusion.

Franky was losing blood at a fast rate so they let her, silently hoping they had enough blood stored so they wouldn't have to bring Zoro in. After all, he was the only one who shared Franky's blood type.

They worked robotically as they tried to desperately save Franky, the small store of blood type XF quickly disappeared and they were forced to bring Zoro in. When they did, Jimbei left; after all, there was nothing he could do to help anymore.

"Franky's gonna be alright Jimbei." Luffy's voice seemed distant, but he listened. "Franky's not going to die, he promised. I know he said goodbye but that was just the blood loss talking. Franky's going to try and get better." Jimbei felt thin arms wrap around his waist. "Franky's going to live and he's going to build Sunny, he wouldn't die before then, Jimbei."

Jimbei tentatively wrapped his arms around Luffy, pulling him tight and refusing to let go. He wanted nothing more than to wake up from this Nightmare. To see Franky alive and laughing with everyone else. He wanted to go and kill Spandam right now, along with every other marine on the Sea Train. But he couldn't right now.

Luffy was right here on his lap and he needed to look after the rest of his family now. This Nightmare will have to end soon and Franky's going to get better. When he does wake up, he's going to make sure they all stay safe this time. He will not lose any of his family members, he will keep them safe. Cause Franky can't be dead so this has to be a Nightmare.

They called the world they were in when they slept the Dream World right? Dreams are good happy things that don't involve your younger brothers dying because you were not strong enough. He can't wait any longer, he needs to make sure everyone can protect themselves. Franky hadn't had Armament Haki, so he couldn't protect himself. But Jimbei will make sure the others will know both of Haki types by the time they set out to sea.

And that's a promise. He just needs to wait for now and comfort Luffy. Just a little longer, just a little longer.

* * *

 ** _Coming up Next: Backlash_**

 **Please tell me if you cried. It was my goal to make at least someone cry with this chapter. Now I'm curious as to what would happen if I killed Spanda off, what do you guys think would happen?**

 **Poll Results: Currently winning:** **Evolution**

 **No: 69**

 **Yes: 35**

 **On and Off: 18**

 **Flashes: 12**

 **Separation: 19**

 **Evolution: 99**

 **Don't know what they mean? Look at chapter 19:18:Burning of Trash Mountain.**

 **When one gets to 100 I'm just going to take it down, cause seriously? It won't be a contest anymore. Also seriously! One vote short, one vote! 99 votes. This was unexepected.**

 **Responses to Reviews: (5)**

 **Sage McGavin: This attempt took place late the night before according to Spanda, but Franky was just being framed, it didn't actually occur though Spanda did trip and get badly injured at that time so there.**

 **Mel72000: Well this is pretty much an AU so there will be changes and with those changes, new dangers! Glad you liked them! Sorry for taking so long to update.**

 **Draco Oblivion: The World Government is corrupt, we can't deny that, and would they really believe a nobody over a Cipher Pol leader? One with injuries that they believe couldn't have been from merely tripping over and getting buried under a lot of broken wood.**

 **Jimbei's a pirate, he may be a Shichibukai but he's still a pirate, and a Fishman at that. They wouldn't believe him and his crew over Spandam and his underlings. They just needed to find a reason behind the attack, Iceberg told them that.**

 **The Patient One: Unfortunately Jimbei's a pirate, remember. Pirates are known to lie for their own gain. Jimbei's reaction has just made the Government lose a lot of trust in him and made them suspicious. In other words Spandam can now accuse him of having the Dream and he might be believed. And thank you!**

 **reydrago: I think I can do that, actually, it might help me do this idea I just had. Spandam, while you still will become the leader person of CP9, no one will believe you and you will die painfully afterwards. No is just a matter of how bad I make your life beforehand! He's going to have quite the grudge towards Franky, Jimbei and Robin, which will also extend to the rest of the Straw Hat Pirates.**


	36. Chapter 35:Backlash

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece; that belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**

 **A/N: Merry Christmas everybody! (In about three days for me but still) Well I'm officially on Holidays but that also means I get no internet most of the time. Reason why this is late. Also Thank you all for all of those reviews! You made me so happy and I wish I could have posted this sooner!**

 **WARNING: Very short, and Gruesome mentions in the last part.**

 **Big thanks to UmberAurumDragon for being my beta reader, to toolazytologin, , kumico01, Sage McGavin, PirateDragons121, reydrago, SwordOfTheGods, BillCiTheDemonGuy, Boop-Ba-Doop, sweetsnakes, Mel72000, Bluejay Blaze, UmbraAurumDragon, and Bubble MaKeRr for reviewing,** **to MangaLover2142, roboYeti, BHJediQueen, Friendshipper, Stalkingyoumastersama2738, , Xana100, treavellergirl, Sellmer, danilion, lincoln time, Alyss Darlington, , sarutobihiruzen, Thecamoflare, The Eternal Forgotten, The Fae Demon, Maou Elric, FicWader, and TiamatisObscure for Favouriting, and to MangaLover2142, JoshRand1982, karlachan18, roboYeti, Sir zero245, littleditto, kumico01, Stalkingyoumastersama2738, dragonfire1237, , dreamymew1, LilPrincess95, ObsidianNoir, treavellergirl, Sellmer, danilion, lincoln time, sarutobihiruzen, Molly Grace 16, HappySaYuu, Shizuka na Sana, The Eternal Forgotten, The Fae Demon, TheDragonsTale, Gekido no Shiki, and oooOPurringVieraOooo for Following. Here's the chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 35: Backlash**

Tom still doesn't remember why he signed that contract. Sure the pay was astronomical and it was work he loved doing but he knew that they weren't the reason he signed that contract with the World Government.

His apprentice Franky was dead, the blueprints for the Pluton lost, Iceberg was nearly a vegetable, Kokoro had picked up a drinking problem, Jimbei was considered insane and untrustworthy, the prejudice against Fish-men was at an all-time high and he had just signed a contract to help the people responsible for all of this.

Maybe he signed it because there was no way he would ever be able to get another contract again. He's seen the stares; the people of Water 7 looked at him as if he was going to go on a rampage at any moment. Luckily that fear didn't extend to Iceberg and Kokoro. They didn't know Kokoro is a mermaid and as long as they don't know she's safe to drink herself away in peace.

Iceberg has to be the one to go out and buy the groceries and talk to people now, Tom is sure that is the only reason he hasn't gone full vegetable on them. Franky's death was hard on them all, and it was made worse for Iceberg because he was the one to help get Franky convicted by giving them a reason and another crime to Franky's previously clean slate.

Tom wanted nothing more to go back one month to the day Franky lashed out at them when he called Robin a demon. He'd take it back and would apologise to Franky but now he would never get the chance. And Tom knew it was all his fault.

Spandam had probably been outside when Franky had rushed out with the blueprints for the Pluton. With what he'd overheard and further investigated it would have been child's play for the official to accuse Franky of harming him.

Though Franky had never told them much about his Dream Family, they knew there were a total of eleven with one being the klabautermann of Franky's Dream Ship. He knew that two people were older than Franky and Jimbei was the younger of the two, he also knew that Robin was directly after him in age and was his sister. There were six people younger than Robin and that the youngest one wasn't human but wasn't a Fishman or Merman. He also knew that the second youngest planned on travelling through the Grand Line after he reached seventeen. Of course, the Thousand Sunny wasn't included in the ages since Franky never knew where to put her.

Since Franky hadn't built her yet he said she's both the oldest and youngest, but with his youngest apprentice dead he wondered if Sunny would ever be built. It was as he was heading to a meeting with Iceberg about the Sea Train that he found himself promising Franky that he would build the Thousand Sunny and have it ready for his Dream Family when they came through Water 7 in eight years. The kid was only nine the last time he checked.

But this wasn't the time to be thinking that, he had a meeting he had to get through before he could dig out the Blueprints he had for the Thousand Sunny. He still doesn't know why he signed that contract, but he did and now he has to go through with that decision. Who knows, maybe working on the Sea Train again with help Iceberg out.

Garp sighed as the marine walked out of the office, the letter from Sengoku rested in his hands. He had already heard of Jimbei's reaction after Franky had been arrested under what he knew were false charges, but it seemed that Sengoku wanted to keep reminding him every chance he got in order to find out more about the Shichibukai.

It wasn't exactly a secret that Jimbei and Garp were often in contact, after the scenario with Sanji many suspicions had been formed about how Jimbei came across that information. Unfortunately for the Fish-man, the most common one was that Jimbei had access to the Dream and that the boy he told Garp to save was another person with access to the Dream.

The fact that Jimbei had passed the test they had made to see if someone had access to the Dream meant nothing to the gossiping marines. From what Jimbei had told Garp, the test they had designed wasn't reliable enough to exclude people from the Dream. The test involved making the person go unconscious for an entire week and when they awoke their reaction is what would sell them out.

Brook was known to go on a bit of a rampage after being unconscious and it was incredibly hard to calm him down. Unfortunately, it was the only thing that the World Government knew the Dreamers could not hide and so they risked a rampage in order to know for certain.

Though from what Jimbei had told him, being unconscious for a week meant nothing if they managed to wake up in the Dream before waking up in reality. Reluctance could also be easily passed off as being reluctant to be vulnerable to his long time enemy.

Jimbei's most recent actions had made them think that 'Cutty Flam' was a part of the Dream with Jimbei too. They would have asked Spandam about it but he still hadn't woken out of the coma he had fallen into after Franky had so badly rattled his brain and fractured his skull. There was no other reason they could think of that was plausible as to why Spandam had risked their plans involving Tom and the Sea Train. 'Cutty Flam' or as Garp knew him, Franky, had nothing that would have drawn interest from the World Government or the Marines.

Of course, Garp knew the preferred name of his oldest grandson; Jimbei had to reveal all that information in order to gain his trust and because Garp genuinely wanted to know who his new grandchildren were. Jimbei had revealed that there was one person older than himself but refused to reveal his name and location. Garp strongly believed that Brook was the unnamed member, since the only other suspects were Roger's crewmembers and they were all unlikely candidates.

Back to Sengoku's letter, he didn't bother to open it, knowing already what was in it. Groaning, he obeyed the summons and strode into Sengoku's office, the Fleet Admiral sat waiting for his arrival.

"You didn't bother to open the letter I see. I really should stop bothering, shouldn't I?" Garp interpreted it as a rhetorical question so he didn't bother to answer properly; he merely shrugged whilst reaching out to grab some of the crackers on Sengoku's desk. The Fleet Admiral pointed an annoyed, tired glare at him, which he was happy to ignore.

"Jimbei has allowed himself to be tested again, to subdue the rumours going around. Unfortunately, Cutty Flam is dead and unable to take the test, and until Spandam wakes up, there will be no end to the gossiping." Garp just nodded along, seemingly barely paying attention. He was of course; it was to do with his recently deceased grandson after all.

"I called you here to find and capture Nico Robin; she is the only suspect of Cutty Flam's unknown associate. We cannot allow the Pluton's activation. If Cutty Flam did indeed have access to the Dream, along with Nico Robin, she could already have access to the blueprints for the Ancient Weapon. I trust you to be able to locate her, bring her back for questioning and then her inevitable execution." Sengoku's face seemed to gain years as he continued. "You are the only one I trust to accomplish this Garp. We cannot allow criminals to gain this power; Nico Robin must be taken out. If it is required, I'll allow for an early execution. You leave now Vice Admiral Garp."

Forcing his body to not reveal anything, Garp stood, saluted, and left. It seems he needed to contact Sanji to warn Robin of her impending capture. He didn't want to hurt his new granddaughter but it seems he'll have too. Mentally, he cursed the Dream; if it didn't exist then he wouldn't have to choose between his family and his duty. Sure he wouldn't have so many grandchildren, but they all would have been safer.

He waited until he was a far way out to sea before calling the Baratie, he couldn't let the call be wired after all. Hopefully Jimbei's test results will say he is not a Dreamer, he didn't want his innocent grandchildren to be revealed either.

Robin carefully watched as Franky 'repaired' himself. He had snuck out of the infirmary early in the morning to 'fix' his body. Normally, Chopper never left one of his injured family members alone while they were still healing, especially after they were unconscious; except Chopper needed rest eventually. Robin convinced him to go rest by volunteering to watch over her brother.

When Franky woke up, she hid herself to silently observe what he would do after the initial lack of his typical Blackness reaction. It hurt to stay back but when she saw how his body had been augmented while hidden under the covers, shock easily kept her in place. It seems Franky woke up in the Other World first. She mentally cursed at her inability to help her family when needed.

Franky didn't bother looking if anyone was around before standing up and limping down to his workshop, Robin forced herself to follow afterwards. Now she was staring at his back as he ripped pieces of broken bone out of his legs and quickly went to place them with other pieces on a tray next to him. She slapped a hand to her mouth and the sound drew her brother's attention.

They stared at each other. Neither saying a word until a pain diverted Franky's attention and he set himself to working on his legs again, unable to bring himself to look his sister in the eyes again. He ripped out another bone shard and placed it on the tray. He knew the bones should have healed together by now, and since it didn't he should replace it.

A small hand stopped him from ripping another shard out, he couldn't feel it because of the pain killers he hyped himself up on, but the sight of it was enough. Another hand came into his sight and gently pulled a bone shard out. How he managed to walk down into his workshop on these legs he'd never know.

He went to pull another piece out but Robin placed a hand on his and moved it away. She continued to carefully pull pieces of broken bone out of his shredded muscles and he got the hint. Shaking his head, he looked away and scanned around the room for the pieces he knew he'd need to rebuild his legs.

He quickly mapped out a blueprint in his mind after he catalogued all the supplies he had, keeping an eye on Robin as she pulled the last bone shard from his legs. He felt that one. It seems the pain killers were wearing off; too bad he'd be unable to take any more for at least another hour. He hoped he wouldn't wake anyone up when he started screaming, especially Chopper. The baby of the family was too innocent to see him doing this.

He bit back a hiss when Robin gently probed the exposed muscles in his now boneless legs. Please don't let Chopper wake up. Please don't let any of his family see him like this. Please don't let them hear his screams. Please.

He pointed out some equipment and Robin went and grabbed them without question. Please don't let them see this. He bit into the belt Robin put in his mouth. He grabbed a scalpel and held it in his leg. Please don't let them hear his screams.

He carved out his messed up muscles before Robin inserted the metal skeletal leg he found in the Crow's Nest when Brook allowed him, Jimbei and Robin free access to it. He could barely hold the scream back as the pain seared through his body. Please don't let them hear his screams.

Please don't let them hear his screams. Please don't. They're still too innocent to see this much blood.

* * *

 ** _Coming up Next: Assasination?_**

 **I promise Franky, things will get better for you. Hopefully. Maybe. Well, I'll try anyway!**

 **If I have internet I'm going to post a Christmas Special in The Dream: Just a Little Faster. But even if I don't please read it!**

 **Poll Results** **: Winner! Evolution**

 **No: 72**

 **Yes: 35**

 **On and Off: 19**

 **Flashes: 12**

 **Separation: 19**

 **Evolution: 107**

 **Don't know what they mean? Look at chapter 19:18:Burning of Trash Mountain.**

 **Thank you to all who voted!**

 **Responses to Reviews:(14)** **Thank you!**

 **toolazytologin: Hey I know you! And Thank you! I can't wait to write the next chapter and when Luffy does take the world by storm. Thanks for the follow and favorite!**

 **: He may have gotten the painkillers himself, I don't think Chopper would be too happy seeing Franky rebuild his body. Thanks for the vote! I can't wait to write it.**

 **kumico01: Thank you. I want Franky to get cuddles in the future, I really do, but the thing with Robin and the rebuilding of Franky's body came out of nowhere and I don't know if my Imagination will let me.**

 **I know this chapter is short but I hope you like it anyway, along with the rest of the story. At the moment, I only have the Straw Hats Crew with access to the Dream, but if you want I'll make that the next poll. Though having them as ships in the distance would be pretty cool.**

 **I'm glad you like the angst and broken hope! I did not expect anyone too.**

 **Sage McGavin: Next chapter yes maybe.**

 **PirateDragons121: Thank you for your tears. Unfortunately, Robin isn't exactly safe from the Government at the moment, but I have plans!**

 **reydrago: Indeed the Marines could do better without him, but at the moment he is unconscious and possibly has some valuable information. So he has to stay for now. Can't wait until I get to kill him!**

 **SwordOfTheGods: Hmm, now I don't know if I want to do what you said or remain closer to the canon. But that is in the distant future at the moment and can be decided upon later.**

 **BillCiTheDemonGuy: Thank you for reviewing and those emotions! I'd still count that as a win. I hope you continue to enjoy my story! And thank you for the love!**

 **Boop-Ba-Doop: I can't wait to kill him. Even if he doesn't die now he will after Enies Lobby. No doubt there.**

 **sweetsnakes: He could indeed. Thanks for the reaction!**

 **Mel72000: You are the only one who wants him to live, but you come with an excellent reason. If he survives up til Enies Lobby, he will be used for your reason, I assure you.**

 **Bluejay Blaze: That is a very interesting concept. I wonder if I should use it. If the government didn't know about the Dream before that then they definitely would afterwards!**

 **UmbraAurumDragon: You're welcome! Though I still say thank you. Original plan changed so I could have something done for the brief time I'll have a good internet.**

 **Bubble MaKeRr: Thank you! Sorry for doing it but for there to be comfort there must be hurt.**


	37. Chapter 36:Assassination?

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece; that belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**

 **A/N: I have three reasons why this took so long. First, my laptop broke. And I lost everything I had on the Dream, including my old plan. Second, Year 11 started (or the second last year of school) it is known as the hardest year of school simply because the jump from Year 10 to Year 11 is massive I'm also an overachiever so I choose 4 really hard subjects (Math B and C, plus Chemistry and Physics) and I am trying to stay at the top of the classes. Third, with my recent chapters I needed a new plan, it's still in the works but I know it's probably going to get thrown out the window again when I reach Canon, (so not long). I'm very sorry and I hope that you'll continue to read my story. Thank you.**

 **WARNING: I messed up with the timeline, it was an accident! (Jimbei becoming Shichibukai was supposed to have happened in the middle of this time period apparently) Also, short. I had extra but it just didn't fit.**

 **Big thanks to UmberAurumDragon and The Patient One for being my beta reader, to everyone who reviewed, Favorited, and Followed. Here's the chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 36: Assassination?**

"I need your signatures! Express our desire to emigrate right here!"

"I-I can't, Your Majesty! It's just not possible anymore! Tiger saved the slaves without regard for species, and Jimbei went on a rampage to save a human he saw as a brother, but the humans, the Government, they killed Tiger and Jimbei's brother anyway! The humans don't even care for their own kind, how can we ever understand each other?"

Otohime sighed, dejected over the lack of success today. Even with Tiger saving human slaves as well as Jimbei having a human family, no one would sign the petitions. In fact, more people were coming each day to take back their signatures. It almost seemed helpless, but she wouldn't give up.

Her family was concerned for her, and Neptune had already asked her to stop. But she couldn't stop. Not now. So, she continued with the speeches, she continued to teach the children about the surface, she organized rescues for the wrecked ships, and she continued to struggle, day in and day out. Exhausting herself even as the numbers of signed petitions dwindled further and further down, until they were all gone.

She stared at the bottles of alcohol she had asked to be delivered to her and grabbed one. Chugging it down despite the vile taste. She continued to drink, tears running down her face and snot hanging out of her nose. This was definitely not a good thing but she swallowed down the alcohol anyway. While she still maintained some sense of clarity, she grabbed the Transponder Snail that would connect her to the whole kingdom.

It could have been the desperation or the alcohol, but what she said was not what she had originally planned and she would later note that it was probably for the best.

"THEY'RE ALL LIARS!" she screamed.

Noticing her outburst into the speaker the minister whispered, "Please stop, you're drunk."

"I said shut up! I'm not drunk!"

"Yes, you are!" he tried to take the transponder from her but she held onto it tight.

"Given that we can live anywhere in the water of this vast, vast ocean and on the dark, dark sea-floor… Why did we choose this place to live?! Isn't it because here we enjoy a little light and air?!"

She drank a little more alcohol, taking a deeper breath and continued.

"The surface has even more light! And an endless sky! Why do our children always sneak away to look at Sabaody Park? There are so many more wonderful places in the world! Like Water Seven, Ohara back in the day, and Drum Island. None of them should be off limits to us! Aren't we just making excuses so we don't have to try?! Jimbei didn't make excuses and he got himself a family with the humans!"

She gasped out another sob that wouldn't be held back. When Jimbei had been apprehended, Neptune had been forced to reveal Jimbei's human family and access to the Dream to quell the masses. The confusion of Jimbei's actions and capture had led to anger and there was no choice but to reveal Jimbei's family. They had made it very clear that Jimbei's Dreamer status could not be revealed to any humans otherwise he would be killed after being tortured to reveal who his family was.

Everyone on Fishman Island promised after realising that these few humans had absolutely no hate for Fishmen and even loved them.

"Please! Gather your courage and go after what you want most! If the humans form an obstacle to our dream, we should find a way to overcome it together! If we did that… We might change the destiny of the children of Fishman Island… for the better! The human children have not been taught to hate us yet! If we were to reach out, they would accept us like Jimbei's siblings and children do! The adults can learn to let go of their hate as well; Jimbei's father, a human, had let go of any previous hate he may have had and raised him! There's still hope for a better future!"

She let the minister rip the transponder out of her grip and cried. It was a gamble, a very big gamble. She hoped it would pay off.

The next morning there was no significant improvement but the hangover wouldn't let her go out so she was forced to stay inside so she really couldn't tell.

But the day after that before she left she overheard of a wrecked ship requesting entry but not receiving any. There was a mention of why they were getting refused access but she ignored it and set off to save them anyway. She had to set an example still.

At the landing of the Celestial Dragon's Ship, Hody Jones glared at the sight before him. A Celestial Dragon, the only survivor of a ship wreck, was lying bleeding on the ground, a gun pointing out at the people surrounding him demanding for a mask while simultaneously insulting them all.

There was no doubt that Celestial Dragons were the worst of all the humans. The World Government followed closely afterwards. The only decent humans were probably Whitebeard and his crew. Of course, Jimbei's family were undoubtedly the best humans out there. While Hody didn't know their names, he did know a bit about them. More specifically, Jimbei's two siblings and his father.

A human that would take care of a Fishman as if he were his own son and do his best to teach him about the world was undoubtedly good. And it was pretty easy to deduce who it exactly was. 'Humming Sword' Brook, Captain of the Rumbar Pirates, the only known person to be a Dreamer not on the Pirate King's crew and currently believed to be dead.

The siblings of Jimbei were easy to find out as well. 'Devil's Child' Robin, the only survivor of Ohara, and Cutty Flam, known as Franky to those close to him and one of Tom's disciples. Franky was the one the World Government killed and Robin's new bounty of 200 million Beri was evidence enough that they were not on the side of the Government, and that the Marines were a bunch of humans that were evil and needed to be dealt with.

They were a danger to Jimbei's family. To Brook and Robin. They had already killed Franky; they could not be allowed to kill any more of the only good humans to ever exist.

"A doctor! _Huff Huff_ " The Celestial Dragon fired a shot. "Get me a doctor! _Gasp_ I'm going to die!" He shot again.

 _Pathetic. Humans are all weak._

That means Jimbei's family are in even greater danger than he realised. He should have realised this before.

 _One of them has already died, the likelihood of another dying before they can get to Fishman Island where it'll be safe for them, away from the marines and World Government, is too high. Damn it, what could he do?!_

Before Hody could continue thinking on this new problem, he was distracted.

"Where are the doctors?" one of the soldiers asked him, quiet enough so the Celestial Dragon couldn't hear.

 _Wasn't Jimbei's youngest aspiring to be a doctor?_

"They're here, but how should we deal with this?" Hody whispered. "A Celestial Dragon shouldn't be allowed access to what Jimbei's youngest wants to be."

"We should kill him. That kind is the world's worst trash and they are a danger to Jimbei's family!" A fellow soldier muttered.

A collection of Fishmen and Mermen strode over with weapons in their grasp. They stood in a group in front of the fallen Celestial Dragon and glared down at him.

"Hey! You're my slaves! You're coming back with me! When did I grant you fish your freedom?"

 _Celestial Dragons are the absolute lowest. They deserve to be all wiped out, to protect Jimbei's family and all the members of the Fishman race._

"Stop! He's a Celestial Dragon! It'll nullify your pardons!" a random civilian yelled out. Why'd they support the scum is a mystery to him.

"Stop it, you fools! Don't you realise who I am?! _Huff_ "

"In the world above, your position is protected by the threat of Marine Admirals coming to defend you. But we're in the depths. As long as the people keep quiet this will be no more than an 'accident at sea'!"

The Celestial Dragon's pitiful whimpers and annoying voice finally stopped working as the citizens voiced their support of the former slave's point.

"He'd just hurt Jimbei's family if we let him go!"

The citizens then spoke of torturing the Celestial Dragon before killing him, and Hody couldn't help but let a giant smile break out on his face. The humans would all pay for their actions to Fishmen, mer-people and Jimbei's family alike!

"WAIT…STOOOP!"

"DO ITTTTT!"

"STOP THIS AT ONCE!"

"IGNORANT FISH!"

 _BANG!_

When Otohime finally caught sight of the sunken ship, of a survivor covered in blood with her citizens pointing guns at him, calling for blood, she couldn't help but let a few tears out. The agony and bloodthirst in their hearts made her falter a little. She crashed into the survivor, a bullet grazing her but thankfully missing him.

The confusion and an overwhelming sensation of anger and betrayal made her unable to not stop crying.

"Throw aside your weapons, all of you…! _There are children watching!_ "

Her voice was quiet as she glared with teary eyes at her subjects. How could she have failed them so spectacularly if they thought this was right, that there would be no backlash? If Jimbei was still with the Marines this instant and not in the midst of returning then they could have used the Warlord to get back at them.

The former slaves tried to question her motives of protecting the Celestial Dragon and she tried to explain to them, to not pass their hatred to the children. But before she could finish, Jimbei had arrived at the scene and the people turned to focus on him instead.

To say the Jimbei was the embodiment of Fishman Island's collective hope for a peaceful future was an understatement. The civilians placed all their hopes in him, believing he could make the World Government more accepting of them. The former slaves placed their hopes in him, believing he could keep them free from imprisonment. Fisher Tiger had placed his hopes in him, believing he could overcome his own hate of humankind and accept them.

And he had.

Jimbei had made the World Government more accepting. Jimbei had freed the former slaves of ever going back into servitude again. And Jimbei had overcome any hate he grew for humans time and time again.

Jimbei was the most respected man in Fishman Island, even the royal family was second best to him now. He was their hopes fulfilled. There was a reason why their subjects accepted his status as a Dreamer to never be mentioned to any humans. They didn't want their fulfilled hopes to be broken, their unspoken dream to be broken.

Otohime couldn't help but find it slightly amusing that a Dreamer is the embodiment of their dream.

Jimbei didn't stop running as he entered the area, sprinting towards Queen Otohime and the Celestial Dragon behind her, picking up his gun and pointing it towards her. He disarmed and knocked out the man just as people started to realise what the Celestial Dragon was going to do.

He kneeled down next to his queen and picked her up, moving her away from the dangerous man and towards the doctors. "Someone heal Queen Otohime's wound and someone keep the Celestial Dragon from bleeding out. If another Celestial Dragon knew his purpose of coming here they would call for blood and we must let give them a reason to harm us."

He placed the Queen in the doctor's care and turned to face a squad of soldiers, recognising one of them, he called out for some of them to keep an eye on the Celestial Dragon while he ordered a few to stay by Otohime and make sure she stays safe.

"I'm relying on you, Hody Jones, to keep our Queen safe. If she were to die then we'd have no one to protect us from the Celestial Dragons."

Jimbei would never know that that line would save Queen Otohime's life, and allow Fishman Island to join the Reverie nearly a decade earlier. After all, Hody Jones had realized with that line that she was currently one of the few defences he could use to protect some of the few decent humans in existence.

If Fishman Island had a say in what happens in the world, then they could easily protect Jimbei's family from everything else. They could easily hide them from the World Government. It was common knowledge that Garp was now in charge of hunting down Nico Robin, and even though it was obvious his heart wasn't in it. They needed to find some way to protect her. Or else Jimbei's family was going to get in some very deep trouble.

The animosity towards Fishmen was at an all-time high now, but Otohime would soon ease their suspicions, and bring in a better relationship with the help of Jimbei as a Warlord and Tom as the creator and shipwright of the Sea Train. The network was small now, but it was steadily growing with more and more workers joining in on the construction. It would be quite impressive to see in the years to come.

* * *

 ** _Coming up Next: Incurable Disease_**

 **I hadn't realized that I never made any of the Straw Hats call Robin 'Mother' or Jimbei call the younger ones his 'children' until this chapter. I don't know why I just never did. Ha, can't wait until Garp hears one of the younger ones call Robin 'mum'. Just who should it be, Zoro or Chopper?**

 **On another note, for those of you who know HaruHanabishi and have read their story, please give them your wishes to get better soon. The reason their getting a new car is because it was in an accident (with them inside it).**

 **Responses to Reviews: (10)**

 **DireGrim: Sorry it took me so long to finish this chapter. I always meant to continue but just never had the time. Thank you for helping me finish this chapter with your review.**

 **kumico01: I never thought I'd get someone to feel like that with a response. Thanks! And thank you for liking the angst. I hope you continue to read my story! I'll also get to work on that omake then.**

 **Thorn D. Cinni: Yep, I've thrown my own plan out the window with that. Still hoping I don't throw my new plan out the window again soon. I particularly like what I have planned for Spandam.**

 **Bubble MaKeRr: Chopper does have a sixth sense for when someone in his Dream family is in pain… Next chapter is going to have the chunk that just didn't fit with the rest of the chapter.**

 **UmbraAurumDragon: Thank you! And thanks again for the help with this chapter! My laptop breaking seems to have put a massive road block with getting this chapter up.**

 **Boop-Ba-Doop: With my new plan the reveal is actually going to happen earlier than I previously intended it to be. But I'm still trying to decide on a course of action for Enies Lobby. Spandam could die soon yet.**

 **Her wife: I know, it's growing up so fast. *Starts crying in a corner* I'm sorry I nearly abandoned you! *Comes out of corner* When they meet Vivi, she will gain access to the Dream. If she keeps it is still up for grabs.**

 **Reydrago: Here's a severely late update. And I can tell you it won't be pre-timeskip since he has the blueprints and materials for a better version. (I really want to write Iceberg's, Tom's, and Kokoro's reactions to Franky's new body.)**

 **Unfortunately Sengoku doesn't know this. He has never met her before after all.**

 **Mel72000: You're welcome!**

 **Ghostunderasheet: It hurt me to write it but it must be done. And I agree that that is the saddest thing I've ever heard that I know can actually happen in real life. Argh! I'm sorry Franky, the angst is not yet finished so I must remain strong! And I'm sorry Garp; thankfully I know you and respect you so it won't last long!**


	38. Chapter 37:Incurable Disease

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece; that belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**

 **A/N: Updated on the first! Whoo! But assessments are coming in, damn. Also, I'm going to try and seperate the point-of-views to make it clearer for you all.**

 **WARNING: Gruesome mentions in the first part. Long(ish) chapter that won't be replicated for a while. Possible confusion about some parts.**

 **Big thanks to UmberAurumDragon for being my beta reader, to everyone who Reviewed,** **Favorited and** **Followed. Here's the chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 37: Incurable Disease**

Zoro stared down his opponent, he tightened his grip on his sparring sword, he was about to step forward to attack his opponent when he felt Chopper try to wiggle his way out of his lap in the Dream. He quickly disarmed his opponent, walked outside, and sat against the wall, falling asleep instantly. When he awoke in the Dream he clutched tighter onto Chopper as he once again tried to squirm out of his arms.

Before he could ask Chopper what was wrong, a deep sense of dread filled him. Instinctively, he knew someone was feeling helpless about something, but who? And why?

A muffled scream reached his ears from downstairs and Chopper started to practically spasm in his arms. Pulling his baby brother close, he sat up and glanced around to see if anyone else was awake. But no one was. Silently thanking the fact no one else was awake, he hauled Chopper up to sit on his waist like he has seen Robin do multiple times and quietly snuck out of the room.

Initially he headed to the infirmary, but a second muffled scream changed that and he wandered down towards Franky's and Usopp's Workshop. Blood was splattered on the floor outside, leading off towards the infirmary, they didn't need to see to know Franky had woken up and was inside.

Zoro glanced down at Chopper. He really didn't want the kid to see what was behind that door. To see what Franky was doing in there that made him scream loud enough to hear him all the way from their bedroom. Robin was also undoubtedly in there, trying to help, because if there was one thing Zoro knew about his mother, was that she would not sit idly by and let them charge headfirst into danger if she could do something about it.

"Chopper-" he tried to whisper before the Reindeer-Human cut him off with a determined look that was probably supposed to be a glare. Cursing internally, he peeked through the small gap of the door and promptly covered Chopper's eyes without a thought.

 _There was so much blood. What looked to be flesh were dangling off the tabletop they were placed on. Solid pieces, covered in blood with little bits of white hidden underneath, were scattered across a metal pan. Franky's legs were pure skin. Nothing was inside and a cut down the side revealed that. Robin was crying, but she cut off Franky's lower legs and attached metal in their stead._

At that moment, Zoro didn't care about what Chopper wanted and sprinted away. He was not going to let Chopper see that. He ran into the bedroom, slammed open the door and flicked on the switch. Brook was instantly awake, while a few others were stirring.

"Franky- He and Robin- So much _blood!"_ Zoro could barely gasp that much out while he held onto a squirming Chopper. Brook was out of the room in an instant, and when a drowsy Luffy tried to follow, Sanji just shook his head and held onto him tight.

Nami soon wandered into the room and fell back asleep as soon as she fell into Usopp's hammock, nearly waking him up.

"Zoro let go! I need to help Franky!" normally, Zoro would feel his resolve weaken when Chopper used puppy eyes on him (only weaken, never break), but it only grew stronger.

"I don't care; you will not go in there!" he growled out, sitting on the ground next to Jimbei's sleeping form.

"But Zoro-!" he pleaded, tears forming.

"I said no!" he probably sounded too harsh but he didn't care, "I'm not going to let you see what's in there." _There was so much blood._ "I don't care that you're a doctor, you're nine!" _Stringy flesh dripped in chunks onto the blood covered floor._ "You're still a baby, and I'm not letting you in there." _Shards of bone, drenched in blood, sat innocently on top of the table._ "You are my baby brother Chopper, and I won't let you see what is in there!" _It's bad enough that he had heard Franky's screams._

Zoro felt himself get lifted from the floor and onto a familiar lap. Chopper broke down in his arms and stopped protesting. A straw hat and a flash of blonde hair alerted Zoro to Sanji's and Luffy's presence as they joined them on Jimbei's lap.

Zoro looked up at Jimbei with hopeful, but worried eyes, "Franky's going to be okay, right Jimbei?"

A reassuring smile, "He will be. You know how he is. He'll bounce back."

A confused frown, "I thought Luffy was the one who could bounce back?"

A small snicker, "It's a figure of speech Zoro."

A grumble, "I knew that Curly Brow..."

Smirking, "Sure you did Marimo."

A stare from Jimbei, "Zoro, Sanji, don't fight right now."

"Fine…" they both grumbled.

"Good, now be patient. We have a long night ahead of us." Jimbei mumbled as he stared down at his children. Hmph. 'His children', that's new. Since when did he start calling them that? Oh well, he's got time to think about it.

Just pull through Franky; he wouldn't be able to bear it if you really did die this time.

* * *

Dr Hiluluk sighed as he adjusted his son into a more comfortable position and pulled a blanket over the top of him. He knew better than to move the young reindeer-human, he had only done it once and Chopper was so disoriented that Hiluluk had tied him to his bed to prevent him from tripping over something.

A small whine caught his attention and he felt a pang of sadness as Chopper started crying in his sleep. Sometimes, he wondered what it would be like if the Dream didn't exist. Would Chopper want to be a doctor? Would he have ever eaten the Human-Human Fruit? Would he not fully realise what an incurable disease is?

"…let go… help Franky…" the words slipped past unknowing lips. He heard about what happened to Franky. Chopper never saw the need to hide who the members of family were from him and Kureha, after all, how else could he learn how to care for a skeleton, a fishman, and multiple Devil Fruit users, rubber man included. He never told Chopper, but the injuries he catalogued Sanji having before he starved where signs of many types of physical abuse. Sanji's reaction to the Blackness was actually moulded into the way it was through repetition and different scenarios.

Whoever Sanji's blood family is, they are all evil to the highest degree. Hiluluk is glad that the boy no longer lives with those bastards.

Briefly, he wandered how Franky was coming along. Being hit by a 'Sea Train' had done a lot of damage to the young man as he had read. He had been officially labelled as dead when he resisted arrest. Hiluluk had tried to give Chopper his newest cure all but he had declined, saying that it wouldn't really help now.

He knows Chopper just didn't want to risk Franky's delicate health if this cure all was a failure again. He needs to find a cure all for this country. The people were already getting better thanks to Chopper's hidden care, but the Government was getting sicker than ever before.

His fist tightened as he remembered the latest decree of Wapol, all monsters are to be brought to the king to be given to the World Government. It had been years since Jimbei had gone on a rage against the marine from Drum but with recent speculations and realisations, the World Government had selected a squad to find the 'Abominable Snowman' that is known to be close to Jimbei and check if he had access to the Dream.

The people of this country knew that the Abominable Snowman is currently the only doctor that is considered good and free. Blasphemy, Hiluluk didn't request money and he always gave his patients his latest cure all. He knew Kureha, the Old Hag, often stated that his patients were 'victims' and he should really leave it all to Chopper.

He wasn't going to stop, he needed to finish his cure all and treat the Government of this country. He couldn't back down now; he had been trying for thirty long years to perfect his cure all. He couldn't just stop.

A small groan alerted him to Chopper waking up again. He turned to see a tired human-reindeer wiping his eyes clear of tears and sleep.

"Dr Hiluluk, can you tell me the story of the Sakura Trees again? I want to believe Franky will get better."

Hiluluk smiled at his adorable son, "Sure Chopper. In a faraway land in the west, there was a great robber." And so he retold his son the story of a great robber with an incurable heart disease. He spoke of the mountain covered in Cherry Blossoms that had cured the man of his disease. He told Chopper how it was no miracle, it was medical science, and that there was no such thing as incurable diseases. He spoke of his conviction and how it was represented by his Jolly Roger.

"Yes! This flag rejects impossibilities! It's the symbol of faith! Now come on Chopper, we've got a patient in Robelu." He started to march out but he whirled around when he heard Chopper mumble that 'he's' the one who has a patient and that Hiluluk was just the guide. "If that's your attitude then you can stay here then! Disrespectful to your elders much, refer to them with the proper respect they deserve."

"Wait what?! I'm sorry uncle; I know you want to test your new 'cure all'! Sorry for being disrespectful." Chopper stared up at him with a reindeer version of puppy dog eyes.

"Huh? What do you mean Uncle? I thought that I'd at least be a second father to you." he was actually miffed about that. Come on, he'd taken care of the reindeer-human for the last eight years for them.

"Both Franky and Jimbei are my fathers, we're trying to narrow it down to one but it's hard. Mum isn't much help since she just laughs at us when we ask. Now come on, we've got a patient to take care of remember?" And with that, Chopper adopted his full reindeer form and sprinted out of their house.

Hiluluk huffed and raced out afterwards; if Chopper arrived first then he wouldn't be able to test his latest cure all! Oh, and he wouldn't be able to guide Chopper away from those that would sell him out.

Now he just needs to figure out how he's going to keep Chopper busy when he goes in to check how long he has left from the Old Hag. Not long, he knows, but it still needs to be long enough so he can finish his research and make Cherry Blossoms bloom here on Drum.

Maybe he can send him out to grab a rare ingredient for him? Nah, Chopper would never fall for it, and if he does, Robin wouldn't. Chopper's mother was too smart, damn it.

* * *

Robin spared a glance behind her shoulder and winced at the sight of the ship she had been travelling on covered in flames and falling to pieces. She was so close to finally getting into the Grand Line but the Marines had found her again.

Damn it, she needed to be there already. Franky is helpless at the moment and she can't help him, not to mention Brook is also there and is in need of some help. She winced when she caught sight of the Marine vessel that had destroyed her hope of getting into the Grand Line, time and time again.

The dog mast head clearly said who was in charge of the ship, if the large man wearing a dog's head on the top of his own didn't already.

Garp the Hero. Luffy's grandfather, Jimbei's friend, Sanji's saviour and now her hunter.

If it weren't for the fact that she knew he didn't want to hunt her down and it was Sengoku ordering him to do so, Robin would have probably hated the man instead of disliked him. She was thankful that Garp had saved Sanji and had let most of her children meet up all those years ago, but he was still hunting her and not allowing her to enter the Grand Line. She could have already met up with Chopper damn it!

A cannon ball smashed into the water behind her and sent water flying into the air. It also had the effect of causing a wave that sent her hurtling across the water and she found herself thanking Garp for letting her go.

Robin didn't want to feel in his debt so why is it that she feels like she should be?

* * *

Chopper knew it was foolhardy, he knew it was most likely a lost cause and he knew it was most likely a lie. But even with this knowledge he couldn't stop himself from asking his uncle if he could go out and search the island for some ingredients that might be useful for his cure all.

He knew something was up when Hiluluk looked a little relieved and granted his request, sending him off with supplies to last a week, even though Chopper could easily forage and take care of himself. He still is a reindeer after all.

In his first day of travel, he didn't find much, other than some flora that he collected despite the fact that they were quite common; he planned to ask Robin to help him plant in somewhere on the Sunny. He didn't know why he didn't think of this before so something good came out of this trip already. Then he remembered organic things usually couldn't cross over into the Dream.

On the first night, he was happy to notice some of the herbs actually transferred over. They were ones that shouldn't be eaten though he wondered if it were edible plants along with people and animals that couldn't transfer over.

He decided to test that theory later, first he needed to ask Robin if she could help him take care of them. Robin already cared for some flowers that she had found seeds of in the crow's nest, due to Brook not knowing how to care for the original batch that lived on the deck before they died. The fruit trees were easier, just water them occasionally, and the sentient seed plant creatures that the skeleton moved to the crow's nest were sentient enough to care for themselves for the most part. Just bring them the occasional offerings of water and meat and they're fine.

When Chopper asked Robin about it, she went and grabbed Nami and Usopp and brought the three of them together and declared that they were going to learn how to take care of plants. Nami because of her trees, himself because of the herbs he collected that actually transferred over, and Usopp because if he was going to look after an animal one day, robotic though it may be, he needs to be trusted to take care of something living.

Zoro still prevented him from seeing Franky and even though he had no interest in plants whatsoever, he followed him around all day making sure to not let him, Nami or Usopp go see Franky. Sanji was doing the same with Luffy by playing with him and letting him eat more than usual.

On the second day, Chopper ran into some trouble. He was walking through a forest in his reindeer form since it was easier, but had an encounter with a herd of reindeers that lived inside the forage, and it wasn't just any herd. No, it was Chopper's old herd.

Truth be told, he barely remembered them. But he could remember their scent, and the fact that they despised him for his blue nose. So when he was charged at by a stag with some scars on his face, he charged back and met the stag's antlers with his own.

A fight ensued and after bringing down his opponent, he was charged at again by another reindeer from the herd. He was forced to take his human form at a few points in the fights that kept on coming and he found himself promising he would thank Zoro and ask for some more training to get stronger. So next time he wouldn't have to run away during the fifth fight.

Chopper hadn't forgotten his promise to Luffy to be his doctor on his pirate crew. It's kind of hard to forget when Luffy spoke about becoming a pirate at least once a day and Usopp came up with stories of the adventures they could have. Usopp was always good at telling stories, and he only lied when telling them. Robin made sure that Usopp's very old habit of lying was quickly disapproved of.

Chopper didn't know why, but Sanji, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Luffy and he could never disobey any order Robin gave, they loved to make her feel happy, and could never find it in them to disappoint her. Usopp, Nami and Sanji seemed to know, but they would never tell them why. Not even Zoro, which always angered him.

On the second night, after getting patched up by Robin and being scolded over the fact that he didn't run away earlier so he could have been prevented from getting hurt in the first place. Afterwards, he went and thanked Zoro and nearly asked for a spar if it weren't for the fact that Robin stared at him in a way that made the words die in his throat.

Zoro seemed to catch onto what he was asking beforehand and while he told Chopper they couldn't spar, one reason being that he was injured and the other was easily conveyed by a glance at Robin, he could train with him a little and when he recovered the training would increase and they could spar in the mornings, along with Luffy and Sanji.

He was forced to promise that he wouldn't object to their sparing or falling asleep/waking up early. Truth be told again though, Chopper had seen the usefulness of sparing and knew he needed to get stronger, for both his promise to Luffy and to protect his family.

Because that's what they were to him, his family. While Brook acted a lot younger and also seemed it since his hair was still black, he was his grandfather. While he couldn't decide which was his father more, Jimbei and Franky both fulfilled the role. Sanji, Zoro, Usopp, and Luffy were all his big brothers. Nami was his only sister and Robin was his mother, no doubt about it. And his siblings all agreed with him.

Wait… Robin is their mother… Sanji, Nami and Usopp are the only ones who have or had mothers… Is that the reason why they can't disobey Robin, and want her to be happy and proud of them? This sudden realisation made Chopper switch into his reindeer form and charge right at Sanji and Usopp, who were entertaining Luffy at the moment.

Cue Usopp and Sanji running away while he raced after them, ignoring Luffy who had stayed put.

"Oi Chopper! Why are you chasing them?" Chopper spared a glance at Zoro before returning his attention to his two big brothers who didn't tell them why.

"Cause Sanji and Usopp wouldn't tell us the reason we felt that way about Robin was because she's our mum!" He yelled back and just before he could slam into Sanji, felt hands wrap around him and prevent him from chasing his brothers any further.

A chill spread down Chopper's spine and a sick feeling grew in his stomach as he turned to face Robin. He knew he had exactly ten seconds to give her a good reason for his actions, and not the one he gave Zoro because he knew she heard it.

"Umm, mum, it's just that-" he had hesitated to long and was cut off by his mother's scolding about aggravating injuries and causing more to both himself and his brothers, before being told to follow her and was forced to spend the rest of the day helping her do whatever she wanted for the rest of the day.

He was sure that Robin knew that her disappointment was enough punishment to make certain he would not do something like that for a long while.

On the third day, nothing interesting happened. But that night he began training with Zoro, and he knew that because his big brother didn't want to hurt him and also because of Sanji, he didn't get a training session that Zoro would usually do. He didn't have to watch Zoro or Sanji doing more than him to know he was doing less. Chopper hoped that he would at least get to Sanji's level soon. Seeing Zoro do more than the two of them combined ensured that.

On the fourth day, he fell down a cliff by accident and had met the Blackness for the first time.

He was only under for an hour but when he woke up he couldn't stop himself from hyperventilating and going to sleep to rush into Zoro's and Luffy's hammock. Snuggling in between them as he silently cried hoping one of them would wake up and tell him it was alright.

Luckily for him, Zoro had already laid down to have a nap and check up on how everyone was doing and was more than willing to carry him into Robin's and Nami's room. They slept next to Robin who, while she didn't wake, had shifted to hold both Zoro and him close by, much to Zoro's chagrin.

Chopper didn't actually fall asleep though, he risked it before just so he could see his family, but he was too terrified of the prospect of not being able to wake up again that he just lay down in between Zoro and Robin and entertained himself by trying to match his breathing with theirs and listening to their heart beats.

The sounds and the feelings were enough to keep him calm. He didn't know how he would react if he weren't able to see his family after an ordeal like that.

When the sun rose, he was awake to hear Zoro wake up and be prevented from leaving by Robin's vice like grip. Zoro just grumbled and pulled himself closer to Chopper and Robin. They were both awake to hear Nami wake up and hear her laugh at seeing Zoro's predicament. She had ran out and brought Usopp in with a camera and took a picture.

Directly afterwards, Chopper let his eyes open and saw an arm pluck the camera out of Usopp's hands and hand it to a now awake Robin who then proceeded to pull them into the dining room where Sanji kicked Zoro for not telling him that he wouldn't be able to spar that morning.

Chopper didn't know if it annoyed Zoro, he thinks it did, but he had latched onto Zoro's back and had refused to let go for the entire day, except when Zoro needed to go to the toilet and when he sat down to eat, then he would wait outside for the first and sit on his lap for the latter.

He managed to fall asleep when it became night in the Dream although he had to remain with Zoro while he slept.

On the fifth day, he saw an Amiudake mushroom across a gorge and was then ambushed by his old herd again. Backed up against a cliff, he had no choice but to stand and fight. He was already injured and by the end of the second fight he knew he couldn't last any more.

 _Someone help me please!_

* * *

For the second time in a week, Zoro was forced to end another spar early before rushing out to fall asleep. He was met with the sight of blood again and he couldn't stop himself from shaking Chopper awake.

He wasn't thinking and when he saw Chopper trying to go to sleep again he wished he could protect Chopper and wake up wherever Chopper was.

A wave of fatigue fell over him and his body forced him to go to sleep. However, he didn't wake up back in the corridor of the Dojo; instead he woke up standing next to Chopper, with a ravine behind them, a herd of angry deer in front of them and the Wado Ichimonji in his hands.

Zoro cursed the fact that it was useless in this situation and even if it was, that it was only one sword. He wasn't all that good with one sword, what with him focusing on the two-sword style and his newly developed three-sword style.

Chopper was staring at him in shock and didn't notice the charging stag rushing towards them. Again, Zoro didn't think. He could only think about stopping that stag and preventing it from hitting Chopper. Forgetting that he was see-through and most likely unable to interact with anything if what Luffy and Nami had said about this spirit transfer was right; he drew his sword and held it out to block the charge.

Just before the stag reached him, Chopper had called out to him, he poured his will into his sword and focused on his desire to _block_.

The sword and his hand turned black and clashed with the stags antlers. The snow beneath the clash blew out of the way to reveal grass and Zoro felt a blast of wind hit him. The stag danced backwards and glared at him, he could see himself reflected in its eyes. Then it jumped when he had disappeared from its view.

The herd shifted uncomfortably and Zoro took the opportunity to grab Chopper by his antler and start dragging him away, he let go when Chopper started to run with him. A reindeer tried to follow but Chopper had turned around suddenly and ducked in between it's legs. Utilising his smaller size, he threw the larger being off balance from underneath by pushing into it's stomach and shoving it to the side.

Zoro felt no mercy as he filled his sword with the desire to _slash._

Like before, the sword turned black momentarily and he used it to cut the side of the reindeer open. Chopper had frozen when he saw the sword slash but Zoro started to drag him away again.

They ended up running for quite a while and Zoro let Chopper take lead, he'll admit to not knowing where anything was on this island but he had a good reason, he had never been there before after all.

When they finally stopped, Chopper looked at him flabbergasted, "How are you-? Wait, do you realise what you've done? When you wake up you're going to get really sick!"

Zoro grunted and lightly smacked his panicked little brother. "I heard you ask for help; of course I would try to help. Getting sick afterwards doesn't matter so shut up already."

Chopper transformed into his hybrid form and Zoro picked up his crying brother and placed him on his hip. "Let's get you to that doctor you're staying with, now which way is he?"

The human-reindeer just turned and pointed in a direction, making sure to hit Zoro whenever he would try to wander in what he said was the wrong direction. Tch, if he didn't give the wrong directions then he wouldn't go in that direction. He doesn't care what his family says; his sense of direction was not shot after he hit puberty!

* * *

When Hiluluk heard a knocking on the door that afternoon, he swears that he did not scream like a girl when he saw Chopper floating in the air looking like he was holding onto someone and had just survived an encounter with a herd of angry reindeers.

He then found out that he did just survive an encounter with a herd of angry reindeers and felt happy at the fact that he managed to guess the reason behind his injuries with a glance, though he wasn't happy with the fact that his son had an encounter with the herd again.

After he took care of Chopper he went to address the invisible boy in the room. When he asked if it was possible to see the boy, he only got a glimpse of a green haired boy, maybe thirteen years old, with a black sword and white sheath in each hand.

"Sorry Zoro couldn't show himself longer. He doesn't have much control over the thing that lets him interact with things. But uncle, what is that doing? I've never seen it do that before." Chopper pointed in the direction of his efforts to grow Cherry Blossoms here on Drum.

"What?" and then he stared. A grin broke out on his face and he rushed over to it. "This is it! The reaction! I've waited thirty years for this!" He laughed and picked up his son, holding him aloft. "I've done it, Chopper! My work is a success! Now I can make Cherry Blossoms bloom in this land of snow!"

He put down Chopper and grabbed the product and his bag before rushing out the door, but before he left, he turned to face Chopper. "Chopper, I'm going out. But you must stay in bed. Right now you're in worse shape than I am! I'm off, Zoro take care of Chopper for me while I'm gone!"

Then he left, Chopper didn't hear but the twenty doctors had gotten sick recently and before he left to care for them, he needed to tell Kureha what to do in the case that it was a trap and he died. He only has a few days to live, he knows that, but before he takes care of that, he needs to see to his new patients.

* * *

When Robin landed on an island she hadn't come across yet, she was on guard. Taking care to do her best to sneak around the island she landed on, she noted that it seemed to be mostly deserted. The sole town on the east side of the island held the only inhabitants.

She knew better than to enter and so she made her way through the middle of the island and froze.

Just ahead of her, was probably the most beautiful scene she had ever seen. A mountain covered in nothing but blooming cherry blossoms. The story of a rich bandit with the incurable disease sprung to the forefront of her mind and she knew that this was the mountain he had found.

Instantly, the worry and stress she felt faded away and while she was still worried about Franky since Brook had forbidden anyone from entering the workshop while Franky finished 'modifying' himself. The kids and Chopper calling her 'mum' were the only good things that happened this last week. The bad things had just kept stacking up, including Chopper being stuck in the Blackness. A mild case of insomnia and major clinginess to Zoro seemed to be the only effects and she was thankful it wasn't worse.

Then again, Zoro was always worse on the inside. Could it be the same for Chopper?

She shook her head and dismissed the thought. She didn't want to think about it.

Robin stared curiously at the Cherry Blossom trees, were these really the ones Dr Hiluluk had encountered all that time ago? Maybe she should grab a branch and hand it to Chopper to give to Hiluluk. Even if they weren't it would still be a nice gesture and maybe she could grow some on the Sunny.

Hanakotoba said that Cherry Blossoms meant kind or gentle. If only she had some Habenaria Radiate then she would have sent them too. A flower that literally meant 'My thoughts will follow you into your dreams' would have been quite funny to give people who knew she was a Dreamer. She briefly wondered how Garp would react to it? Then again, that would be assuming he knew the meaning of the flower.

Smiling to herself, she went and after a couple of minutes, managed to uproot the smallest tree she could find. The fact that it was the same size and weight of Sanji made it possible for her to carry. After all, while they might try to deny it, Zoro and Sanji both do like it when she picks them up and carries them somewhere. If they were good for anything, it was building up muscles.

Resting against a tree, she swiftly went to sleep. It would be for the best if she transferred the tree over to the Dream, that way she wouldn't have to carry it for long. She'll also put a branch in Chopper's hand with a note asking if it was from the same tree Hiluluk spoke of.

Opening her eyes up on the Sunny, she was met with a face full of pink flowers and she was glad it actually transferred over. Chopper spoke about testing to see if it was merely inedible things and living creatures that couldn't transfer over and it seemed that cherry blossoms were off the list now.

Sitting up, she spared a glance at Nami and smiled when she saw there was a grin on her daughter's sleeping face. Lifting the tree, she slipped out of the room and wandered onto the deck. What she saw there was a nice surprise. Brook was out on deck, and so was Franky.

Though she had to admit, her brother looked a lot different. His eyes, hair colour, and what remained of his skin was the same, but the buzz cut, clearly robotic arms, red orb shoulders and metal legs were clear differences. But one thing was way different than before.

Robin nearly dropped the tree at the sight of her brother towering over their father. Franky who used to be just shorter than her, was now a few feet taller than the nine feet tall Brook.

When they both turned to look at her she was able to see that Franky had also changed his jaw and nose. She was willing to bet that the nose was actually a button for a cheap gimmick meant to distract the kids and Jimbei when they went to ask. Not that it would actually distract Jimbei but chances were that he'd be with the children when one asked.

"It's going to be quite an interesting morning, isn't it?" before either could open their mouths, Robin continued, "Oh well, at least the kids will be happy to see you again. I don't know if Brook told you dear brother, but Zoro, Luffy and Chopper sometimes call me 'mum' now. Sanji did once too recently."

She turned and walked up to where they had turned a part of the deck into a garden. Silently, she got to work on replanting the Cherry Blossoms while waiting for Franky to talk. As happy as she was to see him again, after nearly dying, 'repairing' his body, making them wait, and bringing those blueprints on board, she at least wanted an apology. And she knew that he knew that.

"Sorry Robin, I promise I'll do my super best to not let it happen again," she heard the heavy footsteps of her brother come towards her. "And not just for myself either, I won't let it happen to anyone else in our super family okay?"

Without looking, she sprouted a couple of hands to drag Franky next to her and pointed at the upturned soil. The command to help her was clear and she heard a sigh of relief behind her. She didn't need to look to see the relieved expression on Brook's bony face. (That make it more clear?)

A smile grew on her face. _Skull Joke!_ If it was that amusing then maybe she should try to make one at breakfast. It would be amusing to see the reactions.

She snapped a branch off the tree and walked down into the male sleeping quarters. Before she entered, she spared a glance over her shoulder and was pleased to note that Brook and Franky had followed her.

"I think you might need a new hammock Franky, I'm sure the one you have currently is not strong enough to hold your new weight." She smiled over her shoulder.

He gave her two thumbs up and a big grin. "It'll hold Robin. I already super reinforced all the hammocks after Luffy, Sanji and Zoro broke them a few years ago."

Nodding, Robin turned and opened the door and smiled when she noticed Zoro sleeping with a bandaged Chopper on his chest. Walking over she slipped the branch into the younger one's hand and she was about to shake him awake as to let it transfer over when the branch disappeared.

She was about to walk away and check on the others when she noticed something. Chopper had more bandages on than he had before and Zoro had blood spattered over him. Their grip on each other was tight and for a split second, she wondered if they were doing what Luffy and Nami had done when Arlong had invaded Nami's home.

She never thought to give it a name. She had hoped it would never happen again. Luffy was really sick afterwards after all.

A skeletal hand rested on her shoulder. "Don't worry. Go and keep an eye on Nami, I'll come tell you if something happens."

Robin just nodded and walked away. Her mind not functioning as it was clouded with worry.

 _Please be safe you two._

* * *

Chopper stared up at Kureha, not processing what he had just been told. _Hiluluk was due to die tomorrow. And he was currently rushing to an earlier death._

A hand rested itself on his shoulder. He turned to look up at Zoro who was staring down unwavering at him.

"Let's go stop the quack doctor from sacrificing himself, ok?"

Nodding blankly, he stood up then shock his head. Clearing his thoughts and focussing on the fact that he needed to save his uncle. He was about to transform into his reindeer form when he felt something, a branch judging by the texture, pressed into his hand.

Focussing on the object, he willed it to transfer to this body's hand and blinked when he saw a cherry blossom branch and a note.

 _Hello Chopper, could you hand this branch to Hiluluk please?_

 _I found an island with a mountain covered in Cherry Blossoms here in the West Blue and was wondering if it could have been the mountain from his story? Thank you, and also you will be able to see Franky in the morning here. He's finally finished._

 _Robin._

A cure.

A cure was sitting in his hand.

Hiluluk's death was going to be postponed. Neither suicide nor incurable disease will be the cause. Sticking the branch in his mouth he transformed and opened the door. Staring at Zoro with meaning, his brother hopped onto his back and Chopper shot off faster than he had ever before. His injuries didn't hinder him or cause him pain as he sprinted into Bighorn and jumped onto the steel wire that allowed a person access to the mountain tops.

He will make it. He will save Hiluluk and he isn't alone. He has Zoro and Robin with him. Franky is also going to come out of the workshop tomorrow morning and he can't have anything overshadow it with misery.

"Chopper! _Listen!_ " Zoro hissed, sword held firmly in his grip.

"-shot in the heart with a pistol? No. When he's stricken with a deadly disease? No." _That was the Doctor's voice! He needs to go faster! He needs to get there NOW!_

He goes even faster than before and he can feel a strain in his legs, but he ignores it.

"It's when he's forgotten!" _NO! He's so close. Don't die yet Uncle!_

"I may disappear but my dream will live on. And the ailing hearts of the people will be healed."

He leaps off the wire and onto the snowy plain. Hiluluk hasn't noticed him but some others have.

"Why the tears, Dalton?" Hiluluk asks the sole crying guard.

"What will become of this country?" Dalton asks back.

"Heh heh… Someone will continue my work." Hiluluk pours a cup of an unknown liquid. "Soon a monster will appear. _He's my son. Don't hurt him._ "

He raised the cup and held it aloft and by now, everyone other than him had noticed Chopper. "HA! What a Life it-!"

A black blade shattered the cup and Hiluluk instinctively flinched away from it. Chopper felt Zoro slump against him and he knew his brother wouldn't last long.

He slipped Zoro off and changed into his human form. He took the Cherry Blossom branch out of his mouth and held it out to Hiluluk.

"Cherry Blossoms, uncle! From an island covered with them in the west blue! So don't die and _live_!"

"Wha-? Chopper, how? And who's this?" A finger pointed at Zoro.

A grunt. "I'm Chopper's brother, and our mum got that branch for you." A meaning stare directed at Hiluluk. "You can figure out the rest."

"The Dream…" It was barely a whisper but it sounded louder than that in this silent environment.

Chopper nodded at the statement and glared at Wapol and most of his men. This Dalton didn't seem that bad. But unfortunately, the others had also heard what the Doctor had said.

Wapol stared at them, realisation in his eyes. "You're the monster of the Dream. And that green haired kid… he's one too! Jimbei and Cutty Flam really had access to the Dream!" A step forwards and a sick grin.

"Guards! Catch the Dreamers! I'll go tell the World Government we have found the Dreamers on Drum." For a fat man, Wapol moved quickly. Chopper knew they couldn't stay.

He twirled around and turned back into his reindeer form. Zoro sat sweating and shivering on the ground and could barely keep a grip on his sword. Nudging his brother back onto his back, he ran between the legs of the doctor and caught the man on his back.

Running away, he leapt onto the wire and glanced back to notice one of the guards, Dalton, preventing the others from running after him. "Go! Neither of you can die. Live for the sake of this country! _Please!_ "

A warm arm wrapped around Chopper's neck and he took it as the symbol to go. He needed to get away. Then he could care for Zoro.

 _Why is it that someone is always getting hurt now-a-days?_

* * *

 ** _Coming up Next: Merry_**

 **I promise very little angst in the next chapter! Also, to all of you people who wanted Merry to be in the Dream, she always was going to be in there, she's just a lot younger than the rest. (Sunny's the exception)**

 **Also, Post-timeskip Franky has replaced the old Franky. Sorry if you didn't like it.**

 **Also, I had done all the review responses, but then my laptop shut down and they didn't save. So I had to do them again.**

 **Responses to Reviews:(8)**

 **Secret Wind: Really? That's a relief; I hoped it was still interesting. As for Carrot, if she does join I'm going to do a short and see the viewers responses, and I'll also do a poll. It would be cool to add her though, and other than the giants and long-limbed people I think they would have every species on their crew. Ha, that would be very interesting.**

 **And you take care too!**

 **demon. lvr: Things do take a while to come into effect, I don't know if the Canon is going to survive long if this keeps happening. As for Hody, he is the embodiment of Fishman Island's hate, and they all have a significant amount of hate gone from them because of Jimbei. So Jimbei is awesome! I'm beginning to like him because he's one of the easiest to write. I hoped you liked the moment at the end of the first part. It's a thanks for you (and Jimbei).**

 **reydrago: Yeah, sorry about it. But here's this extra-long chapter as an apology. The reaction to the nipple lights will be in the next chapter. Taking a break from all the seriousness and having a lighter chapter.**

 **As for Hody, he is the embodiment of Fishman Island's hate, and they all have a significant amount of hate gone from them because of Jimbei. And Otohime's awesome. One of my favourite female characters and I wish I could have made her sound cooler, I don't think I did her service.**

 **dragonfire1237: Huh, that's a really good idea. I'll write a short for it when I get time, just know it's gonna take a while okay.**

 **SoulAuron: Really? Damn I'm falling behind. Okay, when I get some free time I'm gonna catch up! If I find a really good reason to let Spandam live he might, but no matter what he's dead.**

 **her wife: It's good to be back. You have won the vote! I hoped you liked the scene.**

 **Mel72000: You're welcome. It was nice writing it. Thanks for reading!**

 **PirateDragons121: And that's what happened.**


	39. Chapter 38:Merry

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece; that belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**

 **A/N: Sorry about the wait but on the other hand… I'M FREE! NO MORE EXAMS OR ASSIGNMENTS FOR ME! No wait, I got an English assignment to do over the Holidays, why?! But I am pretty proud of myself for being able to spell Klabautermann without having to check first.**

 **WARNING: I lied, there is angst. It just wrote itself in and I'm sorry.**

 **Big thanks to UmberAurumDragon for being my beta reader, and to everyone who reviewed,** **Favorited and** ****Followed.**** **Here's the chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 38: The Going Merry**

When Franky saw himself in the mirror after he had finished all his bodily adjustments he could hardly recognise himself.

Sure he still had the same colouring and his speedos but his body structure was completely different. His arms were clearly not human and his legs had the metal braces covering. or replacing really, his lower legs. And then there was his chest and his face.

To say he was surprised Robin recognised him when she came onto the deck with a small cherry blossom tree in her arms was only half of it. He was also extremely happy that he wasn't unrecognisable to his family.

He had reached an island and read the newspaper, he knew his old face was plastered all over Paradise since it was strongly believed he was a Dreamer and they wanted his body for science.

Franky couldn't help but be super relieved when Robin only asked for an apology. That was something he would have given even if Robin hadn't silently asked for it. He knew it was foolish to promise that he would protect the kids and keep them safe no matter what, but he needed to both reassure Robin and himself.

He won't say he wasn't terrified when he was hit by the Puffing Tom, or when he woke up on that broken ship after being in the Blackness's embrace for so long. He still felt the pain even when he was unconscious, and he swears he would have been driven insane if it weren't for the fact that he knew he had to wake up and reassure everyone.

Brook may have acted as though nothing happened but he knew how badly he had worried the old man. And Robin may have acted like he had just holed himself up in the workshop and worked without leaving for a couple of days, which was something he did in his youth, but he knew she was utterly terrified and angry for and at him for doing what he did.

He'd heard from Brook that Robin was being hunted by Garp for being suspected of being a Dreamer and having the Blueprints for the Pluton. He also knew Garp wasn't putting his heart into the chase but that would only give Robin a few months at the most.

He was originally going to head back to Water 7 after he finished fixing himself, but now he knew that he was going to the Twin Capes instead, to wait for Robin and protect her as soon as she crosses over into the Grand Line. Then he was going to go and find Brook, because there was no way he was letting his father stay in that Dead Sea any longer.

After that its fair game, maybe he'll go to Drum or go to Fishman Island. Brook has said that Jimbei found out that they'd all be welcome there. Of course, there were some inherent dangers with going to those places but that is why it wasn't set in stone yet.

He breathed in deeply and opened the door. He instantly had everyone's attention on him. The only people not in the room at the moment were Zoro, Chopper and Brook. The reason why was obvious enough though.

Before he could take a step forward or say anything he had four bodies crash into him and he normally would have let them tip him over but he was still getting used to his new body. This meant he was still not used to the increased height and all the metal works in his body.

Still, even if he hadn't let the kids tip him over he carefully sat down and pulled them all into a hug. He didn't process what they were saying, but he still got the vibe, he couldn't stop himself from crying and tightening his grip. Suddenly, he remembered that when he was younger he wished he had bigger arms to hug everyone with and can't prevent himself from laughing.

He saw a small hand reach up and press his nose. Good, he knew he could rely on Luffy's curiosity.

His hair sprung out of his head and he saw the kids jump back a bit. Usopp fell right off of his lap actually; the kid had always been jumpy. Careful to not knock another one off his lap, he pulled out a hairbrush and styled his hair into its old style in three seconds. The sparkles in Luffy's and Usopp's eyes made him swell with something he couldn't currently remember the name of.

"So cool!" They cried in unison. Nami had just face palmed while Sanji just laughed.

He had to admit it was strange to not see Zoro hanging around near Sanji and Chopper not either sitting in one of his sibling's lap, or around Luffy and Usopp.

To know Chopper was currently asleep, taking care of the old doctor he claimed as an uncle and Zoro was in a Spirit Transfer to protect Chopper. Well, he was worried. No one liked remembering how Luffy had behaved after his Spirit Transfer, and he was only gone for a little over an hour.

They didn't know exactly how long Zoro had already been in the Spirit Transfer for, but he had been in there for at least two hours now. No one knew much about what that strange phenomenon was or how it worked, not even the Sunny when Franky had asked her. Her exact words were:

"All I can tell you is that it's like the one being transported is partly here, partly there, and partly in the Blackness, or at least that place the Blackness is. I fear that Luffy was being torn apart and shoved roughly back together when he did it."

He made her promise not to tell the others, there was no telling what they would do. Not to mention but they all wanted to put that day behind them. Now it seems that was impossible.

Something that worried him was that Sunny hadn't appeared yet to tell him about how Zoro was. She had done so straight away for Luffy, and that led to everyone finding out about her klabautermann, not that she minded.

While he thought about all of this he had eventually taken all the kids off his lap and showed off some of the new aspects of his body. Even though he was made of metal now, Robin's hit when he showed off his nipple lights still hurt, not that he minded since she was also smiling.

 _I'll protect my family and their smiles. I won't let what happened to me happen to any of the others. I promise you all._

* * *

Kureha said it was a very close shave. While the Cherry Blossom branch had no healing properties, the shock and familiarity of seeing it had given the Doctor a few more months now, and he _will_ be going to sail off for the island as soon as possible.

Chopper had been given the opportunity to go with Hiluluk, but he declined going with his uncle. He still had to take care of Drum and even though he knew he'd likely be hunted by the island's soldiers, he knew how to hide and he knew he had the people on his side.

Now that Hiluluk had been taken care of he went and put his full attention on his brother, who was getting progressively worse by the second.

He placed a human hand on Zoro's forehead and had to pull it back straight away since it _burned_. Kureha came and placed another bowl of snow beside him and he placed another handful on Zoro's forehead and the back of his neck. It helped a little while he went to continue on diagnosing the rest of Zoro's symptoms.

 _Very high temperature, shivering, fever. Barely conscious, extremely exhausted. Dry heaving, coughing, breathing problems, clogged up airways. Mutterings, darting eyes, tears? He's with the Blackness?_

If it were another time and he was not the only doctor available, Chopper would have either sworn or broken down. But he didn't. His brother needed him and he needed to go to sleep and bring Zoro back solely to the Dream. Grabbing the two full bowls of snow he climbed into the bed in his Brain Point and forced himself to sleep. He wasn't as good as Zoro at doing so but he had proved that it was easier for Dreamers to fall asleep.

He awoke in Zoro's bed with Brook's concerned face hanging over them. Zoro immediately threw himself over the side of the hammock and started to violently vomit. Luckily, there was already a large bucket there, most likely of Brook's doing.

"Get Robin and Sanji, he's suffering from a larger and more severe range of symptoms than Luffy did and he's not handling any of them well. I would like to move him but we can't afford to." Brook listened and didn't protest as he started to leave the room to do as ordered. "Oh, and can you get Nami to make some snow? We'll need a lot of it to help cool Zoro down."

He grabbed the thermometer he kept in the med kit for this room and checked Zoro's temperature. He couldn't help but stare at it for a second before leaping into action.

Zoro was way too hot, if they didn't cool him down soon he could _die_.

Robin and Sanji came in at one point, Sanji obviously confused as to why he was called here until he say that Zoro was violently dry heaving, and the only thing he was chucking up was blood. Chopper managed to tell him to make sure it was not hot since he had a lethal temperature before Sanji sped off to the kitchen. Zoro needed something in his stomach.

Chopper didn't cry but he was on the inside. He knew this was his fault, if he was stronger and didn't call for help than his brother wouldn't be dying.

 _Hold on Zoro, I'll save you like you did for me. I won't let anyone in our family die unless it's from old age. I promise you all._

* * *

Merry found it strange that she could see two things at once. In one, it was day and she was anchored off the shore of an island. A man that she knew looked like a ram, even though she's never seen one before, smiled up at her and showed her off to a kind, rich looking couple and their daughter.

In the other, it was night and there was a much larger ship right next to her with what she imagined was supposed to be a lion masthead, but looked like it was crossbred with a flower of some kind. A klabautermann teaching her to make her own in what she called the 'Dream', which was strange since a dream was either a mental illusion you saw in your sleep, but ships don't sleep, or something one wished to achieve, like becoming the Pirate King and finding the One Piece.

No wait that's the wrong way around, you find the One Piece first and then become Pirate King.

Still, the other ship introduced herself as the Thousand Sunny, and Merry told her she was the Going Merry. At least according to the Goat Man that was also called Merry, she'll just refer to him as Goat Man, which was a lot more entertaining and not as freaky.

Sunny tried to teach her about the Dream, which apparently needed a capital since it was a plane of connected mental existence or something; she wasn't really listening since she was listening to Goat Man's explanation of her capabilities.

It was hard with the split connection but Sunny never mentioned how to fix that so she thought there wasn't. She didn't know at the time Sunny hadn't had an extra copy to receive the extra information from.

She did start paying attention to Sunny when the ship spoke of the crew they'd be sharing. She really wanted to meet each one as she heard about them.

Brook is a former pirate had a funny sense of humour about his skeleton appearance and plays the best music.

Jimbei is a fishman who was so serious and responsible compared to the others it was funny.

Franky had recently got a new body and had become a cyborg which had many cool features like nipple lights and extra hands.

Robin's interactions with the kids on the crew were heart-warming and nice, not to mention hilarious when they did something wrong.

Sanji is the best cook ever and that was the reason Sunny showed her how to make a klabautermann straight away.

Zoro is currently sick but was very determined and loyal and spent extra time alone with Brook and Sunny to keep them company.

Nami is a bright little girl who would look after the trees on Sunny's deck and make sure in the future to guide them both well.

Usopp has a pet cyborg armadillo, not completed yet though, and lots of tall stories to tell and always gets into mischief with Luffy.

Luffy is a rubber human who wants to be the future Pirate King and wants his family to be his crew and them to be his ships.

Chopper is their doctor even though he's the youngest and he's a human reindeer, he's also very adorable according to Sunny.

Merry couldn't wait to meet all of them, but she'll admit to being nervous. She's a Caravel and Sunny is so superior compared to her. They'd never want her as their ship. She's just a ship suited only for the East Blue, not the Grand Line and certainly not the New World.

But she guessed that is where Sunny would pick them up and carry them to Raftel. She just needed to get that far, even though she really wanted to carry them to Raftel herself, to prove she's strong and a real member of the family.

Merry will not be left behind. She will carry them as far as they want to go.

Call her foolish for wanting to risk her life for a bunch of people she hadn't met but she knows they will be her crew. And to a Ship, if the crew cares for them, then they are worth it.

"Another ship? But how? Sunny, is that you down there?"

Merry cast her gaze up to look and her eyes widened. There was a skeleton with an afro. She knew this was Brook but it still surprised her to see an animated dead body. Who wasn't really dead but you get the idea.

And then Brook was on her deck looking at Sunny's klabautermann. Sunny just smiled at him and told him that Merry is their ship too, she had just finished being made in the East Blue and would likely carry them to the Grand Line.

Merry wanted to interrupt and say she'll take them further than that but her nerves got the better of her so she didn't. She wanted to leave a good impression after all, and coming off as a brash little kid with dreams too big for her probably wasn't a good idea.

She will introduce herself later, when Zoro recovers. That way it won't be in a time of sadness. Her name is Merry and she will make sure others are also merry!

Can that be considered a pun or something? She doesn't know.

 _I'll carry you all. I'll keep you safe and do my best to keep to all happy. A ship's crew is everything to them after all. I promise you all._

* * *

 ** _Coming up Next: The Usopp Pirates_**

 **I honestly didn't like this chapter that much. I feel like it is really bad, so sorry about this horrible chapter.**

 **Now I promise very little angst in the next chapter! Except in the obligatory think backs, cause they're not really flashbacks. Also, I told you the Long chapter (15 pages) would not be replicated soon, this is like an Introductory Chapter (1.5 pages) plus some Pre-Canon (5-9 I think for the usual) on the front.**

 **Responses to Reviews: (6)**

 **MayaHikari: I know, but we don't know much about Roger and I assume he's got a similar stupidity streak like most of the D's we know. He had spoken about his son after all. And with Garp, that is a very good point. Thanks!**

 **Thank you for reading my story! I hope I didn't disappoint you too much about this chapter.**

 **Thanks for this wonderful AU and excited about Merry.**

 **LittleAngel2292: We'll eventually see just before Canon starts. And I never thought about Tiger Fisher, that would be interesting. Why do you think they would assume that?**

 **reydrago: What about Sanji's mum? She seemed really decent; I should probably go back and make it so. Thanks for that :D! And Zoro will be getting a higher bounty just for that. Even though his presence is going to Spoilers! I need to get out of that habit, sorry.**

 **I loved writing the "mom" Robin scene, and while the fatso didn't get bombed, I wasn't willing to give Hiluluk's life for that brief pleasure. Sorry if Merry's chapter wasn't that great.**

 **The Patient One: Well one must take risks. If I get cornered by them that's my fault but luckily the Straw Hat Pirates have some insane luck, wouldn't you agree? Also they will be looking in the wrong area for Zoro, so bonus!**

 **Bubble MaKeRr: Indeed they are, just more officially after Zoro's recovered. YAY!**

 **Finally, they're going to be meeting Merry! YAY!**

 **Mel72000: You're welcome, and indeed it has, but everyone will survive. (I am not about to actually kill any of the Straw Hat Pirates yet.)**


	40. Chapter 39:The Usopp Pirates

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece; that belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**

 **A/N: It harder writing with less angst but I managed. Eventually. I'M SORRY!**

 **WARNING: I just wanted this done, so the end is rushed and cut short. Also, minor references to three other Manga. Try and spot them if you dare.**

 **Big thanks to UmberAurumDragon for being my beta reader, and to everyone who reviewed,** **Favorited and** **Followed. Here's the chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 39: The Usopp Pirates**

When Usopp's mother sent him off to the general goods store, he had no clue as to what was about to occur. He knew she was giving him things to do while he was waiting for Zoro to recover, but it had already been a week and no one could stop him from worrying.

On the second day of Zoro's illness, they managed to bring down his temperature to a non-lethal level, but his fever still had not broken. The only good thing that happened since the incident was that he had stopped vomiting and dry heaving last night.

He didn't want to linger on that topic, so he went on to think about how Hercules was coming along. Franky had just finished the skeleton and would soon be implanting it; it could have been done sooner but he was taking extra care since he knew how precious the toy was to the younger Dreamer.

But Usopp didn't really want to think about sad things right now, he was going to get everything from the store and complete this task even though he didn't have Hercules with him. Which was probably for the best since the armadillo did just gain some weight and it would be hard to carry everything including Hercules.

He had just arrived at the store before he was suddenly opposed by three small kids, who yelled at him all together, but not coherently, so he really had no idea what to make of whatever this was:

"YToauke're atushere petrohnsoen GaGrarespatest yoWtauhrerrior Hediscoinplresaond ttathookikes iounssanyloanurd riadgvehnttures riasghwetll?!"

Honestly if anyone could make any sense of that he'd… well they probably would have to be incredibly smart or possibly have eaten a devil fruit along with having mysterious powers.

Usopp immediately thought of one person who ticked all three requirements and another person who ticked two of them. Both Robin and his other mother who he just realised he had never asked the name of.

When he got home he decided he was going to ask her what her name was because he knew it couldn't be Mum, even if that is what she is.

He turned his attention back towards the three kids, he had picked up on the words 'Garp the Hero', 'Greatest Warrior' and 'adventures' but he didn't see how they fit together. He was about to ask them to repeat what they had said but the store owner had caught sight of him.

"Ah, hello Usopp. Your mother has finally sent you out by yourself?" The man seemed humorous but then he started looking at him suspiciously. "Wait a second. Where's Hercules? I never thought I'd see you without that toy armadillo."

"Mum gave me too many things to buy so I wouldn't have been able to carry Hercules too." Usopp told him. "She said that I really need to stop carrying him around though, so she also is keeping him hidden at the moment."

That second bit was a complete lie, but there was no way he could explain the Dream and Franky along with everything else. Luckily Robin and his mother approved of the lie or else he'd be terrified for his well-being. They both agreed they didn't like the lying habit he nearly picked up when his mother nearly died. That's it; he really needs to find out her name.

"If we can find this Hercules will you take us on as your disciples?!" It was the kid with glasses that asked this, and he didn't hesitate with his answer. Partially because he was speaking before he even realised what the kid said.

"If you can find him, sure. I seriously doubt that you could though." The kids had already run off before he finished, leaving him to wonder what just happened.

The shopkeeper just patted his shoulder and went to grab everything on the list the boy's mother had given him. Usopp ended up buying a bunch of stuff for Hercules and some things he wanted to turn into special ammunition for his pachinko later.

When Usopp returned home, the first sentence out of his mouth was this:

"There's going to be kids who look like veggies who'll want to steal Hercules from you so they can be my minions."

It was a credit to his mother that she didn't even blink and just started picking up the stuff he bought and put them in their places. They probably already tired or she just didn't hear him. Oh well he just wants to start making special ammo to show off to Franky and Luffy.

He was about to enter his room but then turned back to his mother. "Oh yeah, can I ask what your name is Mum? I've never heard it before so I was curious."

"Banchina, now go get Hercules so you can give him to me to hide." So his mother wanted him to have minions. Okay.

He came out of his room five minutes later to place Hercules on the table, apologize to his buddy, and finally went to make his ammo.

When lunch came around he came out of his room to see the veggie kids trying to drag Hercules through the door. They were all sweaty, covered in dirt and leaves, and Banchina laughing to the side while setting out lunch.

"We found him! Will you take us on as your disciples now?!" Announced the one that looked like a pepper with his hat.

"No, sorry." He was about to go grab his armadillo but the one with freckles tried to move him away but accidentally hit the hidden button to make Hercules roll into a ball. Hercules then proceeded to roll out the door and down the hill Usopp lived on.

The glasses kid spoke up, acting as though what was obviously an accident was deliberate. "Well if you won't take us on, then you won't be getting your toy back! What kind of man still carries his toys everywhere anyway?" Then they all ran down the hill.

Usopp sighed to himself and spared a glance towards his mother. Her stare was enough for him to know he wouldn't be getting help from that department. Groaning he went into his room and picked up his pinchako and his mostly harmless ammunition.

He tried to find a good side to this situation. Although it was hard because he hadn't felt in the mood for any fun and games since he found out what happened to Zoro. He could put on a mask for his family but for a bunch of random kids, it will be a lot harder. That doesn't mean he won't try of course. The kids don't know what has been happening to him lately.

Not to mention Robin would be annoyed when she found out. Even if she would have made a comment about how they could have been used for target practice. Sometimes Usopp wonders what travels through her head but is too terrified to think about it at all.

"Be back within an hour okay? Or I will eat your lunch for you." The memory of the pangs of hunger from back when he and his siblings refused to eat anything while Sanji starved made him run out the door. They had all discovered that they needed to eat in both worlds to function in either. Not to mention Sanji had berated them all very harshly for doing it, even though Usopp and the others could see that he was touched by their act.

Following his gut he slipped through the forest, listening for the tell-tale signs of kids being near.

"OW! Stupid roots!" There they are.

The onion kid helped lift the pepper kid up from where he had fallen. The carrot kid let go of Hercules and sat down next to it. "I can't believe he lied to us like that. I really thought he'd take us on as his disciples, sorry guys."

The pepper and onion kids turned to the carrot. It was onion that spoke: "It's not your fault Ninjin!" Pepper added "Yeah, that jerk is just unlucky not to have us."

The carrot, now known as Ninjin, looked at them both. "I know it's not my fault Tamanegi, but thanks guys."

Suddenly, Hercules sprung out of his ball causing the kids to jerk back and scream like kids. But they are kids so Usopp will not let them know he heard. (He denied the thought that said he was just relieved their screams covered his own. He could never shake his nature of being easily startled.)

He pulled out the smoke ball and loaded it into his weapon. He could just rush in, take Hercules and run out again, but he would not. He owed the kids that.

He released and smoke filled the clearing. He quickly pulled out an extra-special pellet and fired at what he knew was a trunk of a thick tree. Then he went back to his house to tell his mother he would not be back in time for lunch.

* * *

Back in the clearing, the smoke dissipated and the three children were quick to look around for the source. When Tamanegi's screamed, Ninjin and Piiman were quick to look at the cause and let out their own screams.

Bloody writing, something they agreed looked like something from a murder scene, on the trunk of an old large tree was this:

"You have shown your worth!

Keep Hercules from me for half an hour

And I'll teach you my secrets. -Usopp"

Piiman was the only one who spoke. "I'm going to ask, who writes messages in blood? It looks like something from a murder scene."

Slowly, more of the message revealed itself.

"P.S. If you thought this looked like blood

or something from a murder scene than

you have no imagination, it's just paint."

Piiman was the first to react to the second part. "Oi! I do have imagination you liar! Why'd you scare us like that anyway?!"

Ninjin whacked him over the head. "I don't think he's here anymore, but look! Do you realise what it says?!"

"That we have no imagination?" Came Tamanegi's voice, he was brooding on the ground with a cloud over his head.

Ninjin glared at him too. "No. Well, yes. But it also says he'll teach us some things if we keep the toy from him for half an hour! He might show us those strange plants in that garden we found of his. Or how to use a slingshot to hit a fly out of the air from one-hundred metres away! That's what we wanted remember?"

The two nodded and then they ran from the clearing, carrying Hercules between them. Who knows if Usopp was still in hearing range or not. Together, they created an epic plan to keep the giant weight away from the long nose.

* * *

Usopp sneezed as he walked through the forest, searching for the kids. He was going to take another five minutes to find them, wait a minute to see if they laid any traps, then head in. He would trigger a trap or two, let the kids either fight or flight, and go from there.

He already wasted ten minutes going back to his mother, telling her what happened, writing a letter, falling asleep, giving Luffy the letter although he was thankfully still sleeping, and searching for the kids.

Yes, he was very efficient with his time. He went to check what he had in his bag, or more specifically what ammo he had, and a few sheets of paper flew out of the satchel. Snatching them out of the air, he was met with seven fake bounty posters he had drawn a few months ago. The faces of four men, two girls, and a suit of armour with a broken right horn stared back at him. It had been a long time since he had lost those fake posters; he always wondered where they had gone.

Placing them back in his bag to deal with later, he checked what bullets he had and made note of where the pop greens were if the notes were correct with the name.

Sighing, he closed the bag and took off towards the flicker of something he knew was the kids. He couldn't really control it, but he could sense where people were a bit. Sanji was the first to help him with it, as only he out of the other kids knew how to use it. Turns out Jimbei knows about it too. He was going to give them lessons but then Zoro got sick. So learning about this Haki thing was forgotten and left for later.

The sensation disappeared but he kept heading to where it was last. Six minutes later he wandered into a trap he had honestly not seen. Leaping out of the way of a bunch of sharpened sticks, he pulled out his slingshot and fired on instinct a firebird in that direction. The wooden device that fired the makeshift arrows caught fire and burned to ashes.

A bunch of stones were thrown at him from both sides and he reacted by firing a bunch of normal stones back, hitting the ones that would hit him out of the air. He fired an additional two rotten eggs at the sources and was met with cries of disgust from the onion and pepper kid and a war cry from the carrot kid who came barrelling at him with a makeshift spear.

While Usopp was distracted by the oncoming threat Piiman held his breath and grabbed the toy they had hidden and started running. Tamanegi following behind him, keeping an eye out for the older boy.

"He's coming your way guys! I couldn't hold him any longer. Win for me guys!" Ninjin's shout was their only warning before a flaming bird flew over their heads and prevented them from going forwards.

"Split! I'll take the toy, Piiman, you lead him away!" And with that, Tamanegi picked up a large stone roughly the toy's size but in reality lighter than it, and ran to the left. Catching on, Piiman sprinted right, the toy quickly hidden behind a tree and grabbing his own stone before he continued to run away. Hoping Ninjin would see it but not Usopp.

Unfortunately for the future pirate, Usopp fell for the second layer of the double ruse. Chasing after Piiman and not realising Hercules was left behind. Ninjin, however, being closer to the ground noticed the toy in the hiding spot and grabbed it before heading towards the one place they had previously agreed to go if they ended up with Hercules from the double ruse.

Usopp's house. It was the perfect hiding spot. That or the village, but Banchina was more likely to hide them than the villagers. Usopp had a good reputation for being called the grandson of Garp, even though he was just adopted, and for managing to cure his mother of an illness the village doctors couldn't. The fact that he already knew more history than the teacher at the school did was another bonus, marking him as a genius.

Not that Usopp ever seemed to have noticed this. If he did there might have been a slip as he'd tell people that it was his brother Chopper from Drum that cured his mother, his friendship with Garp's real grandson Luffy from Dawn Island, and his other mother Nico Robin teaching them all about history, even though Luffy and Zoro rarely listened.

So Usopp's obliviousness saved the day there.

Arriving at Usopp's house, puffed out from the run there that took at least eight minutes, leaving only five minutes left, Ninjin was welcomed inside by the mother of Usopp and was lead to the table were Tamanegi was already drinking water and eating lunch.

"Piiman will be heading here now right? Or does he head here after the time limit?" Tamanegi asked the question. Ninjin saw no reason not to answer and he responded saying it was dependant on whether Usopp found out where they were or not.

Accepting it, Tamanegi returned to his meal and Ninjin had one laid out in front of him. Thanking his host, he started eating. Four minute later, Piiman rushed in without his rock and grabbed the toy, which was hidden under a navy cloth with the kanji for Fear on it, and ran to the other side of the room from the door.

The reason why ran in a second later, Usopp effortlessly holding Piiman's rock in one arm threw it over his shoulder and reached out to grab Hercules but then suddenly a buzzing sound rang out and Usopp stopped reaching.

Suddenly Usopp's shoulders started shaking and a gut wrenching laugh left his lips. Wiping a tear from his eye, Usopp turned and smiled at them. "It has been a while since I laughed or enjoyed myself. Thanks for cheering me up!"

The kids did not know how to react to this and they probably should have as it would have prevented Usopp from saying his next sentence.

"First with Franky getting hurt by the Sea Train, Robin being hunted by Garp and then Zoro getting sick from saving Chopper and Dr Hiluluk we've all been pretty down lately. Things in the Dream haven't been that good for a while."

Banchina face palmed as the kids jaws dropped.

* * *

 ** _Coming up Next: The Calm before the Storm_**

 **"YToauke're atushere petrohnsoen GaGrarespatest yoWtauhrerrior Hediscoinplresaond ttathookikes iounssanyloanurd riadgvehnttures riasghwetll?!"**

 **[You You're Take] [are us the] [person the on] [Garp as Greatest] [your the Warrior] [Hero on disciples and] [take took this] [island on us an your] [right adventure adventures] [right as well]**

 **You are the Greatest Warrior on this island right?**

 **You're the person Garp the Hero took on an adventure right?**

 **Take us on as your disciples and take us on your adventures as well!**

 **Behold the three sentences! Hahaha.**

 **Responses to Reviews: (9)**

 **Artoria Pendragon: She'll be there next Chapter!**

 **Fav Fan: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoy it! Also, either four or five chapters left now. Hint, the chapter name after the next one is "Chaos in Paradise" many meanings there.**

 **Sage McGavin: T-T If she does die, they will. That's a certainty. Also, don't forget Mini-Merry.**

 **Kyrianae Narii: Again, thank you so much for pointing that out. I can't believe I did that. Sorry for the long wait.**

 **erneste: I was always going to include her, it was just going to be at a later time. Although I had never stated it so sorry. I can't wait to write them all more powerful! Although they won't all be too much more powerful, age and resources still have a limit on their powers. Still will be fun to write them kicking ass in the East Blue.**

 **Thorn D. Cinni: Shh! Don't go telling them what happened to the Original Dream!**

 **Reydrago: So, so sorry this is so late.**

 **Ah, thanks for explaining, usualy the term 'guys' includes girls where I am, slang makes international things messy. And Merry is very awesome; I like her spirit a lot. And I am only just realising people overseas are reading this… MEEP!**

 **Mel72000: I wrote that? Whoops! Although I don't see it so I can't answer. Sorry.**

 **Zaralann: Thanks so much! Sorry that people know, but it will play out to something I hope you'll like later. Although I don't know for certain and can just hope.**


	41. Chapter 40:Calm before the Storm

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece; that belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**

 **A/N: Special announcement! As of ten days ago, this story became one year old! Thank you so much everyone for reading, reviewing, following, favouriting and for those who Beta'd for me during this time period, even if it was for a single chapter. (The Poarter, yggdrasil001, The Patient One, UmberAurumDragon, and HaruHanabishi)**

 **Yay! Now the chapters will be easier! Breaking the Dream Arc commence!**

 **WARNING: Puberty and you will probably hate the ending. Probably.**

 **Big thanks to UmberAurumDragon and HaruHanabishi for being my beta readers, and to everyone who reviewed,** **Favorited and** **Followed. Here's the chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 40: The Calm before the Storm**

Usopp blinked as he realised what he said. He could barely stop himself from face palming, he would have tried to act like it never happened but his new minions had already asked why he spoke Robin's name like he knew her, who were Franky, Zoro and Chopper along with Dr Hiluluk and what was this 'dream' thing he mentioned.

Of course, he first told them that the Dream had a capital 'd' and obviously it's where he goes when he sleeps. He realised after that maybe he should have omitted that first part because if he says it was just a dream, lowercase d, he wouldn't have had to really answer any more questions.

Whatever he does, he must not tell Nami about having loose lips today. She, and everyone else for that matter, must never know.

He tried to fob the questions off, but it failed miserably and he was forced to sit down and explain the Dream to the best of his ability after telling them it has to be kept a secret no matter what. His mother's offhand comment about how his minions should know is the only reason he didn't run after failing to dismiss the questions.

Sometimes he wonders what life would be like without any mothers, but then he realised that would mean Banchina and Robin would be dead or there would be no Dream in the first place. After all, he would never have been born.

Erasing that mind track from his brain, Usopp spent the rest of the evening tinkering with Hercules and some of his non-pop bean ammo. Night fell and into the Dream he slept.

Luffy was the only other one awake, Brook and Franky were nowhere in sight and Sanji as well as Jimbei were still sleeping soundly.

"Oi, Usopp! We're not to wake Sanji or Jimbei; they have to stay up late so Brook said not to." Luffy glanced at Zoro's empty bed. "I was about to wake you up so we can check on Zoro, Robin's making breakfast with Nami helping." He pouted, "I wanted to help but they kicked me out. They said I'd eat everything before the others got a chance to eat."

Usopp laughed, at least Luffy will always be the same, no matter how bad things got. Grabbing Hercules and tossing him over his shoulder, Usopp grabbed Luffy's arm and headed out the room, Luffy took the lead as soon as he realised where they were heading.

They entered the dining room and grabbed Chopper's meal and their own before heading off again but to the infirmary, they told Nami where they were going as Robin was in the fridge putting away the leftovers from cooking.

"Oi, wait for me you two." Nami grabbed her own plate, shouted to Robin where they were going and caught up to them. Seeing the raised eyebrow on Usopp's face, she scowled at him. "They're my brothers too you know. I'm allowed to visit them with you guys aren't I?"

A rubber arm wrapped itself around Nami's torso, a grinning Luffy attached to it. "Of course Nami! Chopper will be happy to see you, even though Usopp doesn't seem to at the moment."

Said long nosed preteen scowled, he really doesn't get how Luffy can't get annoyed from having to spend night after night with the same people his whole life. Sure it's only been twelve years and when he compares it to the ages of Robin's, who's 23 years old, Franky's, at 29, Jimbei's, 39, and Brook's, which is 83 now even though that afro is still black. They've had to deal with each other for even longer and they don't seem to get angsty with each other.

Then again, he, Nami, Zoro and Sanji are going through puberty, ugh, and so will Luffy soon. Although he was still surprised that Luffy has not started going through it yet. Maybe that's why Chopper isn't annoyed yet too, but he's still only nine, though he'll be ten when Christmas Eve rolls around in three weeks. They both don't have hormones making things complicated yet.

Lucky them.

Luffy wrenched the door to the infirmary open and entered without any regards for those within. This loud entrance of course woke the only person inside. Chopper shot up like a lightning bolt and ended up jumping out of his bed.

Wild eyes glared at Luffy. "What are you guys thinking barging in like that?! Zoro's still recovering; we just broke his fever last night! And-" Chopper cut himself off. Looking at the empty bed Zoro was supposed to be in. "Wait a second. Where is Zoro?"

All eyes turned to the empty bed. Nami carefully grabbed everyone's breakfast and placed it down before heading towards the door.

"Huh, hey Nami what are you doing?" Luffy called out to her as she reached the door.

She turned around and looked at him like he was an idiot. "Going to look for Zoro of course. What else would I be doing?" And she opened the door and rammed face first into a wall like mass. Because honestly, Usopp doubts spending three weeks in bed would decrease too much of Zoro's muscle mass, no matter what the trainaholic thinks.

Said teen was currently blinking down at Nami who had fallen to the ground, holding her face. "Oi Nami, what are you doing in the storage room? And what did you do to hurt yourself?"

She glared up at him. "This is the infirmary, where you should still be in bed. As for how I hurt myself, that's because you are a freaking wall!" She picked herself off the ground and felt to see if her nose was broken, luckily it wasn't or no doubt Zoro would be confined to bed rest until Chopper's birthday due to a concussion and some broken bones.

You do not make Nami angry! Her temper is terrifying in new ways now that she has what she calls the 'Woman's Curse'. Please tell him that this 'Woman's Curse' hadn't started this morning. Usopp really doesn't want to annoy her around these times of the month. And judging by Zoro's expression, he seemed to notice his sister's mood.

Growling like a crazed wolf, Nami leapt up and smashed her fist into Zoro's gut. She grabbed her plate and stalked out of the room. All males paralysed with fear as they waited for the devil in woman's clothing's footsteps to disappear.

Chopper raced to the dry heaving form lying on the ground. Luffy went to help drag Zoro to bed. Both were thankful that it seemed Zoro didn't have anything in his stomach yet. Both because they didn't want to waste food and they didn't really like cleaning vomit. Not to mention Usopp didn't want to do it either.

As they get Zoro sitting on his bed again and Chopper tied his legs to the bed, the others got ready to eat around Zoro. This struck a chord in Sanji.

"Oi, did anyone grab Zoro's meal?" He asked, noticing that the moss head didn't have anything.

Luffy and Usopp blinked and turned to each other. Obviously they didn't think Zoro would be awake enough to eat. Scowling, Sanji handed over his meal to his recovering brother and stood up, intent to either grab Zoro's old meal or cook his own.

Before he could even take a step or anyone else ask what he was doing, the door was opened and a small girl they had never seen before with what looked like ram horns on either side of her head and a meal in her arms.

Who is she? Was the common thought in all their minds.

* * *

After meeting Brook, Sunny sent her off to meet with the rest of the crew at breakfast. Telling her it would be a good time to introduce herself as the vessel that would carry those from the East Blue into the Grand Line. Apparently, even though the Thousand Sunny had never been in the oceans of the real world, she still knew how to tell which of the four blues she was in.

Apparently the North Blue should have been colder and it wouldn't have been so peaceful in the South. The lack of Marines on the island also meant she wasn't in the West Blue so the East Blue it was.

Heading off, she first took a small tour around the deck of the ship and looked at all the life growing on the ship. Absently she hoped she wouldn't be connected to the beaten up giant plant she accidently 'hatched', for lack of a better term, and tried to eat her. She may be a little lamb as Sunny called her once (the egg on her head she still sported even as she left explains why it wasn't more) but she was still as brave as a lion.

After all, how many lambs could say they beat up a plant wolf three times their size? She could!

She spent a minute staring at the small, recently planted, cherry blossom tree growing on the poop deck before heading inside. After getting horribly lost, she finally found the kitchen but it was empty.

Damn it she had missed breakfast! Now she'd have to wait until lunch before she could taste Sanji's cooking. Not letting that stop her, she went and made herself a meal, one that really composed of some warm soup and bread because she didn't really know how. She's a ship! Of course she wouldn't know! At least, not until someone used her kitchen, then she would know.

Deciding to search for the others, she snacked on the bread and eventually came to a door with the sign 'Infirmary' on it. Absently remembering that Sunny said Zoro was sick, she headed in with hope that he would be in there.

Well, she ended up getting more than that as she came face to face with a long nosed kid (Usopp), an adorable human reindeer (Chopper), a blond with a curly eyebrow (Sanji), a heaving green haired tied to a bed (Zoro) and a Straw Hat wearing rubber boy (Luffy).

She noticed that everyone was staring at her and promptly blushed. Well, this wasn't how she expected their first meeting would go, but then again, how would you expect the first meeting between you and your future crew to go?

Merry was pretty embarrassed when she tried to say hello and all that came out was a squeak.

However, this caused motion as Luffy zoomed over and got right in her face. "Hi! I'm Luffy, and I'm going to be King of the Pirates!" A wide D grin lived on his face and suddenly, Merry didn't feel nervous anymore.

A matching grin grew on her face. "I'm the Going Merry! I'm going to be your vessel in the East Blue, Captain."

Because of course he would be the Captain, she could feel it in her framework. It was the same feeling she got when he announced he'd be the Pirate King. It was a certainty.

Sparkles grew in her Captain's eyes as the rest got confused looks on their faces. What did this girl mean? She could hear them ask themselves.

Well, not really, but she could guess! Before she could explain for their benefit, Luffy spoke first.

"So you're a Ship! Was that your body I saw next to the Sunny this morning? I saw Brook on there talking to Sunny's Ka-butler-man." She giggled at Luffy's mispronunciation and at Usopp's face palming in the background.

She nodded, a grin trying to tear her face apart as she jumped slightly where she was standing. Quickly, she placed down Zoro's meal down for what she could feel coming. Rubber arms wrapped around her and lifted her up. She threw her arms around Luffy and held tightly. Then she lightened her grip as she saw her arms sink into Luffy's back. Okay, maybe not so tight.

Then she was put down and the others were met with two near identical grins (Luffy's was bigger). A part of her tried to tell her to be cautious, that she should be worrying, but she couldn't. Somehow, being in Luffy's presence prevented her from feeling fear or worry.

It made her feel as though she could achieve her dream. Her dream was to sail forever with a good crew, with these people here as her crew.

Sanji sighed and pulled out a cigarette that Chopper quickly confiscated. Staring at the reindeer in annoyance, he shook his head and patted Merry's head.

"Welcome to the family then, that meal was Zoro's wasn't it? Don't worry, I'll go make you your own." He shot a grin down at the small girl and left to fulfil his promise.

Usopp just smiled at her and dug into his own meal, Zoro moaned in pain but still tried to smile at her, even though it looked more like a grimace. Chopper however went and got her a seat and sat her down next to him.

Quickly, Luffy and Chopper worked together to ask her amny questions, some weird (Luffy: Do you poop?), some with no known answer (Chopper: how does your body work with injuries?) and some that were useful (Usopp: do you have another form in the real world?).

She did her best to answer those she could, and soon Sanji came back and gave her the meal he had prepared. She could not prepare herself for the explosion of taste in her mouth. _So good~!_ She cried in bliss.

This was a dream come true. Absently she wondered if that what the Dream was, a dream come true. She'll ask Sunny later, enjoy the best food she's ever tasted (the only food she's ever eaten) and great company now.

 _I don't want to wake up._

* * *

Brook was jolted awake when he felt his Ship in the other world come to a stop. Opening his eyes (Not that he has any, Skull joke!) he peered out into the fog to see a giant mansion looming above a dark forest.

The heavy mist that filled the air told him he was still in the Florian Triangle and disappointment filled him. It would have been so nice to finally leave this damned prison but no, he was still trapped here with a broken keel.

Looking over the island, he noted that it held some things in common with islands from the West Blue before Marines set bases at nearly every inhabited island. Descending from the ship, he strode forwards into the oppressive fog.

Now, just where was he? Perhaps if there are any inhabitants he could get help to finally leave this abysmal place. Oh, to see the Sun of this world again would be wonderful.

* * *

 ** _Coming up Next: The Calm before the Storm_**

 **References:**

 **Bleach-Urahara's blood message. (A lot of you got this one!)**

 **Nanatsu no Taizai (Seven Deadly Sins)-The 'fake' wanted posters. (Great work to who got this one!)**

 **Nurarihyon no Mago (Rise of the Nura Clam)-The navy cloth with the Kanji for Fear covering Hercules. I'll admit that one wasn't the clearest so I might go back and make it a bit longer.**

 **Behold the three references! Great job to everyone who got them right!**

 **Responses to Reviews: (9)**

 **Mel72000: You're welcome! And the World Government has publically condemned Death to the Dreamers but only in the Grand Line and the West Blue where Robin and Brook was known to be. I'll be bringing that up soon.**

 **MasterQwertster: Indeed, I hope you liked the reference. Usopp's minions don't know about their 'minion' status but it'll be fun to write both reactions. Amusement will definitely be there.**

 **: Yep! Those were the two references and congrats on getting the Seven Deadly Sins! I'm glad I'm not the only one who enjoys spotting little things like that.**

 **The Patient One: A slip of the tongue in a 'safe' environment during times of high stress is possible. Just like when Vivi let loose Crocodile's identity. I know I've done it before… bad times. And you got Urahara! Don't worry about the other two, they were meant to be harder to find and were from less popular manga.**

 **The next five chapters are going to be hard for the Straw Hats. And when Canon finally starts things won't get any prettier any faster. But at least they'll have each other!**

 **LastManStanding616: I had just read that chapter in Bleach and I couldn't resist putting it in. Usopp seems like one of the sort who'd do that if he had influence from Robin early.**

 **reydrago: I know! It must be the family fault for being bred to be powerful. Weakness to beautiful women!**

 **Sage McGavin: I put more of her in here for you. (Mainly the lamb comment)**

 **Ravenclaw Slytherin: Thank you for the review! Although you should still get some sleep, it is nice and important. Here's an update, sorry my schedule is irregular and long.**

 **Crazily Insane One: I'll say this first. Thank you so much for putting in the effort to do such a long review. It's probably the longest one I have ever gotten so thank you!**

 **I decided to do the backstories because a thing such as the Dream was going to have large impacts on their childhood, I could not just leave it till later and not explore it. I'm glad you like my style of writing, and the romance in the story will never be between the crew members and never a focus since I have no experience with it what so ever.**

 **I'm sorry to say that there are still five more chapters before Canon arrives and that I might rush through their events a bit to get to the Canon, but on the other hand it is still very close.**

 **With Vivi, I was having some thoughts about whether or not to do that but reminding me of what happens when the Straw Hats inevitably leave, makes things easier. Thank you.**

 **With Evolution, I admit to not thinking of it much recently as I've been working on recent chapters. But at the beginning, only Luffy will retain access and will have to regain the members as he goes along. Jimbei will be joining earlier as one result.**

 **Also, I will admit I never completely realised about spending 24hrs with the crew all the time would be straining on their relationship, but with the recent trauma I'll be safe for the first couple of chapters. I've drawn some attention to it in this Chapter using Puberty as a kick start, but I would like some advice on how you think I could fix it (or ignore it).**

 **I went and checked the ages of the straw hats and while I can see your point, Robin has always been a mature child, and with the Dream allowing her to be conscious for the half of her life she'd otherwise be unconscious for, she (and everyone else really) gains some extra age compared to the Non-Dreamers their age. Not to mention she is the oldest female on the crew and Oda-Sensei said in the SBS that Robin would hold the 'mother' spot on the crew if they were a family.**

 **And with Nami's thieving habits, you can tell there will unfortunate loss of skills with the Dream, especially since she'd have the Clima-tact to beef her up in the East Blue. The first interactions will be different, but you expected that didn't you?**

 **With Merry, the reason she didn't get created alongside Sunny is simple. The Thousand Sunny was Franky's Dream ship. Merry (human male) had made the Going Merry himself and her creation had nothing to do with the Straw Hats. In addition, I had believed that they would have enough space on the Sunny alone as it is.**

 **And Brook's secrets will be revielled in story, I know I have a habit of talking and spoiling bits of my own story in my replies, but I'll be keeping secrets secret until it's time to reveal them. As for fillers, I'd probably be ignoring most of them. The Movies however, are different and I'd like to try two in particular. Although since I have easier access to the manga then the anime it won't be likely. If I everr get enough time I suppose.**

 **I hope I fulfil your expectations of this story and you will continue to read this story. Again, thank you for that long review! :D**


	42. Chapter 41:Trouble in Paradise

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece; that belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**

 **A/N: Yeah, I finally updated after so long. However, I live in peace knowing that none of you know who I really am and that you can't find me. Thank you for your patience though, and I am pretty sure everyone following this story at the point of this being posted are saints for still following this story… or they're just too lazy to un follow it either will do.**

 **I won't talk long. I'm sure not many are reading this. But I promise I'll more actively try to make and finish the next four chapters. So at the very least you can have the 'Canon Begins' chapter. It has been very hard to write this story when my love for One Piece has been overshadowed by other things. And then those things get overshadowed by other things and so the cycle continues.**

 **Still, big thanks to UmberAurumDragon for being my beta reader. Thank you to everyone who favourited and/or followed the story while on its unannounced hiatus. Thank you to everyone who continued to have this story as followed and/or favourited. Thank you to everyone who read this story even though you would probably have had to search harder for it before I posted this chapter. Also, thanks for just reading this one chapter in particular, as it means you actually stayed with the story even through everything else that has happened. I mean it you people, thank you.**

 **WARNING: Angsty stuff I can't avoid writing. Nothing out of the norm for me really.**

* * *

 **Chapter 41: Trouble in Paradise**

Fear coiled in the place his gut once belonged as Brook traversed the forest. The Florian Triangle's aura pressed in from all sides, stronger than Brook had ever felt before. Still, he stepped forward. One foot in front of the other. Ignoring the depressing air, the unforgiving path, and the suffocating musk.

He will get out of this fog. He will see his family out under the clear sky of this world. He will go back and fulfil his promise to Laboon. One foot in front of the other. Keep on walking.

He froze at the sound of voices. A sound he had not heard from this side of reality in years. Insecurity made him keep hidden as he gazed around a tree. A party of patch work humans muttered and complained together. Words were undefined from the distance he was at.

He crept closer. One foot in front of the other. He ducked behind another tree.

Heavy footsteps strode into the clearing ahead. Another patch work human, this one with a decidedly inhuman face, glared at the others. Some of them were missing pieces of flesh. Brook cast a gaze at his bony hand. His form was much worse.

The new half-human half-lion(?) human barked at the people and they scurried off into the forest. A few were coming his way. Placing his hand ready on the handle of his sword-cane, he waited.

The three came to a stop in front of him. The lack of moving chests showed how none of them were alive. If Brook wasn't on a mission, he would be panicking about this discovery now.

The three pulled out their weapons and Brook copied their actions. The stood in stalemate until one opened their mouth and shouted for the others to come quickly. There was an intruder on their island.

Brook's experienced legs could protest to that last word. His entire life he had spent on a ship. He could tell when he was on one, as large as this one seemed to be. Still, he never had to deal with any problems transitioning from ship to land. If this ship were indeed an island, he would be able to cope even after 50 years on sea vessels.

He proved this by lunging forwards and cutting out the tongues and weapons of all the animated dead in front of them. Their bottom jaws and hands landing with a thump on the ground. Their eyes widened in surprise and he swiftly knocked them all to the ground before hiding away again.

The unfamiliar ship and hostile inhabitants means that he needs to act with care. Keeping aware of his surroundings, he sprinted back towards where his old reliable ship had docked. Occasionally, an undead would show up and Brook continued with his strategy of cutting the bottom jaw and hands off.

The retreat was made null as soon as the human-lion patchwork human from before showed up with some zombies behind him. He tried to cut his opponent, but his sword barely nicked the skin. Clearly, he had a tougher hide than his could-be subordinates.

The human-lion, whose chest moved to prove he was alive, glared at him. "You wanna do this the boring way, or the entertaining way?" A sick grin split his face. "I hope for the entertaining way. It will be so fun to finally get to fight someone."

Brook did not go with the enemy boringly. He attacked, but his sword would barely harm his opponent. He'd defend but shots would slip past anyway.

All his fights in the last fifty years were done without the intent to kill. His limbs held back from full power. He unintentionally ignored holes in the enemy's defence. It seems fighting only against your children and grandchildren will dull one's sword.

He wasn't able to sharpen it in time for the battle finale. The Blackness consumed him. He lay, confined for an hour, before he was forcefully awoken in a room. He was inside the mansion. A large onion shaped human silhouette stood just outside the bright light being shone down on him.

The figure stepped forward, face still hidden in darkness, and held him up by the neck. His shadow stretched out behind him and the man in front of him wielded a pair of giant scissors. The shadow pulled itself from the ground, and the man cut it from his feet.

The hand holding him released its hold and latched onto his shadow. A dark laugh haunted his non-existent ears. " ** _Kishishishishi._** I know exactly which body your shadow is going to swordsman. Don't go into any sunlight, I wouldn't want to lose it."

He was dragged back into the blackness for hours, before waking up on his old, dependable ship. He pulled himself into the Dream. Looking out the window. An overcast sky greeted him sadly. The reflection of himself he could usually see on its reflective surface was gone.

Nothing was explained to him. The message to stay out of sunlight from the shadow thief his only idea of what effects losing a shadow could have. He gazed over at his sleeping family.

Brook didn't know what happened, but he was sure going to find out. Without his family's help.

 _He lost because he cared too much. He needed to be able to get his shadow back. For that, he'll have to aim to kill._

* * *

Donning a cloak to hide some of his human features, Franky snuck towards the Puffing Tom where it was docked. After drifting to one of the islands it docked at, he set out to find everything out that happened in his absence and try and precure an eternal pose and ship.

The Eternal Pose for the Twin Peaks was located securely in his cola fridge, a decent ship was impossible to locate. He was forced to board the train he had 'died' on and go back to Water 7. There'll be plenty of supplies at the junk yard and he'll be able to retrieve the Thousand Sunny's Blueprints.

He got on no problem and waited for the several hours trip to be completed. In a corner of a compartment, filled only with harmless civilians, he deemed it safe enough to check on the Dream. Something in his gut, which he technically doesn't have anymore (cyborg joke?), told him something was wrong. So he slept.

It was night, obviously as it was day in the other world. Everyone was asleep, but Brook's bed was vacant. Climbing out of his reinforced hammock, he tiptoed out of the room. Taking a moment to smile at Zoro and Luffy sleeping together and making a mental note to see if he can install a camera into himself. These moments needs to be cherished before Zoro decides he doesn't want to share hammocks anymore.

He walks out through the corridors and eventually comes across his bony father standing on the deck, practicing his thrusts. He didn't go unnoticed for long however, as Brook turned around and asked what he was doing awake.

Truthfully, Franky considered it a stupid question. None of their family members could spend the entire day without taking a nap. Whether it was simply getting sleep when they could or for confirmation that they were loved. Even with the younger generation starting to go through puberty, they never truly hated each other. Just got increasingly annoyed.

Still, the Sunny was a big ship. Not to mention the addition of the Going Merry provided more space. If they wanted to be left alone, there was areas they could spend their time in.

"I felt something was wrong and came to check." Franky said. "I'm going to check on the girls now. I'll be arriving at Water 7 soon, gotta get a super ship. It needs to get me to Robin at the Peaks after all."

Brook nodded. "When you arrive, can you check on Laboon for me? I doubt he's still waiting but it'd be nice to see how he's doing." He then closed off any further conversation by going back to his practice. Franky let him, seeing as it seemed to be one of Brook's 'bad nights'.

Franky nodded at his request. He was going to do so anyway. He wanted to meet the super Island whale that accepted Brook and his old crew as his pod. He wonders if the lighthouse keeper is still alive and at the Twin Peaks. It'd be super to meet him too.

He goes past the woman's quarters on his way back to bed. Nami sleeping peacefully with Merry's Klabautermann. Robin was reading on her bed, but when Franky came by she put the book down and exited the room to talk to him.

"I don't want to disturb them." She smiled as an answer as she headed towards the kitchen. They arrived, and Robin got to making some food as Franky went and got his cola while making Robin's coffee.

Something that Robin and Franky discovered with their favoured beverages was that while they had caffeine, it didn't affect their state of wakefulness at all. Robin theorised that it was because they were 'awake' all the time and it was impossible for them to be either more or less awake. Franky saw no reason to disagree with his and Chopper's studies into the subject.

With the midnight snack prepared and their caffeinated drinks in hand, they sat at the table and ate silently. Franky knew that Robin had something to say but didn't want to address it yet.

"I'll have to leave for the Grand Line earlier than expected. Garp is getting to close for comfort nowadays." Robin finally confided.

Franky's heart sank. There was no way he's be able to get to the Twin Peaks fast enough if that was the case. Still, he knew his sister. Robin likely had a plan.

"I plan to go to Little Garden. A death sentence many would say so it's enough to throw the Marines off my trail for a while." Her tight grasp on her empty mug revealed how desperate she was for some peace. To stop looking over her should for one day. So the cyborg held his complaints about the danger of the prehistoric island.

Robin got up and Franky grabbed all the dishes before she could. He got to washing them and let Robin have fun with her Devil Fruit, drying and tossing the clean cutlery, mug and plates into their places. The cola bottle was left alone to be refilled by Franky.

Robin stared at Franky when they were done. He sighed. "Obviously I want you to be super safe Robin." He starts, he really hates these times. "You know Little Garden hasn't had anyone get through it for over a century. The log pose needs to spend an entire year there before it can reset, the marines will be waiting for you-."

Robin placed a hand on his large red shoulder. "I know, I don't expect that I'll stay the entire year there. You have an Eternal Pose with you to the Twin Peaks already after all."

Franky nods, they had celebrated that yesterday. He could see where Robin was getting. He'd be the one getting her out of there before hand. The Marines were likely to be waiting at the surrounding islands, so he'd need to get another Eternal Pose to get to a safer location. Maybe Jaya? The place was owned by pirates, so it might work as a starting point.

They'd have to eventually go through Water 7 though. Franky didn't plan to stay long on the island when he arrived tonight, but the risk was high. He'll plan for further after he has Robin safe with him in both worlds.

Robin agreed with him and they left back to their rooms. This gamble has to pay off. He doesn't like leaving his sister's safety in the hands of chance, but he'll have to for now. Please let nothing bad happen.

He got back in his hammock and awoke on the Puffing Tom. He'd arrived.

Sneaking through the back alleys, Franky quickly made his way to Tom's Workshop under the bridge. He had to stop occasionally to beat up some thugs that were harassing people, but it didn't matter. They all fell quickly to his giant bulking frame.

He got to the door and knocked. Not knowing what he hoped for. When no one came after fifteen minutes and many knocks, he opened the door to see the place cleaned out. They had moved. Hopefully.

The cyborg made his way to the room they used to sleep in. He looked where he had hidden the Sunny's blueprints. They were gone. He searched the whole place. There really was nothing left. This was not super.

Cursing to himself. He walked out and to the closest bar. A large man with obvious metal features was sure to gain attention, but he knows he doesn't resemble his once fully human self anymore. Still, he had to be careful, but acting too careful would tip people off that something about him was wrong.

Ordering a drink, he listened for information in the middle of the room, cheerfully talking to whoever came to talk to him. Sanji said that is the best place to listen to other's conversations without appearing too. It does produce results too, as he just overheard Iceberg's name being mentioned in the same sentence as Galley-La.

Taking a swig of his drink, he listened into the conversation.

"Iceberg has certainly done well, hasn't he? He's combined all the shipyards to one Company, Galley-La. Not to mention his work with the Sea Trains with Major Tom and being Mayor now, hey." The man laughs.

His buddy grins, missing teeth making for a poor image. "Sure is. 'E's gonna do _very_ well. His masta is da Major afta all." The missing teeth guy takes a swig of his alcohol. "Sure shame 'bout dat other kid though. Imagine what 'e would've done."

The first guy shakes his head, scoffing. "Don't you remember what he was going to do? What he was?" The man stood up, making to leave. "I'm glad the Government killed him off before he had a chance to do some real wrongs. Those ships he made… I don't know why Iceberg hasn't destroyed them all yet."

Missing teeth cackled but didn't protest to the other guy leaving. He stood and walked over to Franky's table however, a knowing glint in his eyes. "Curious, aren't cha? Hechechec. Been ta Wada 7 before brat?"

Franky mentally sighed in relief the older man didn't recognise him. He shook his head. "Nah. Well, years ago when this place wasn't doing that super but it's like a different island now." Franky finished his drink but didn't stand to refill it.

The man nodded. "Yep. Wada 7 wasn't doin' dat well eh. Now though it'sa different story." The man drained his drink too. "The best place ta get a good secure ship, the main hub for da Sea Train, da only place where ya can eat Fresh Neptunian. Dat Cutty Flam fellow was a genius! Hechechec." The man grinned, he's definitely a little crazed, still the Neptunian meat is new information. That's probably why Iceberg hadn't killed his Battle Frankies yet. That was a relief to hear, although they weren't docked on Shipwreck Island.

Franky grinned at the man. "Most won't agree with you on Cutty Flam. The other guys reaction proved that."

"Aye, true dat. 'E's a Dreamer afta all, no one likes dem folks. Nico Robin is one too. Shame dat people fear what dey don't undastand." He nodded, almost solemly but his grin didn't falter. "Dey wouldn't want ta destroy da government if dey weren't attacked first. Talk about a Self-fulfilling Prophecy eh?"

The man stood, and Franky followed, slumped a little so he wouldn't hit the roof. "Just know dat not all da marines and government agents agree with da methods used 'kay Cutty Flam? Dreamers aren't bad people unless we make 'em like dat." The man walked out of the establishment, leaving behind a shell-shocked cyborg Dreamer and a room full of people thinking him crazy.

Franky has to go meet up with Iceberg now. He can't spend any more time on Water 7 then necessary. He couldn't be sure if that man was crazy or insightful. Best to be careful.

* * *

Robin almost teared up when she saw that the entrance to Reverse Mountain was clear. No marines were in sight. This was too damn lucky. She had arrived fully expecting to have to fight her way through. Even though it could be a trap on the other side there were other, more hopeful, reasons.

Garp could have left it clear for her intentionally or he and the rest of the marines just forgot to cover it. Seeing as most marines just go through the Calm Belt when they needed to travel between the Blues and the Grand Line, it might not be much of a stretch in theory. The entire World Government weren't idiots though, so they most likely would account for that exit.

Time to stop questioning it and to act. Taking care on the incline to not hit either cliff, she rode the current up to the summit. She only got a few seconds to view the Grand Line from the top of the world before she was plummeting down the canal. Still, the sight of the open beautiful sea inspired a new wave of hope within her. She won't get caught. She won't endanger her family.

She reaches the bottom of the canal and stares up at the literal island of a whale resting just out of the water. The massive shadow underneath the waves showing off more of it's true size. Large white scars covered the titan's front. A massive eye turned to stare at her. A toothed cavern opened to release a bellow that left everything ringing.

It turned towards her, great waves rising at the disturbance.

Robin remembers how long her father had been trapped: nearly five decades. Laboon wouldn't be an adorable baby anymore. But then the Island Whale's eyes closed in minor happiness and he released a quieter cry of peaceful greeting.

Suddenly she could see just what could still be adorable about Laboon. Smiling, she waved to the whale and turned the ship towards the lighthouse. It would be nice to meet the man Brook's crew entrusted their youngest member.

Clambering onto the shore, she didn't need to go to the lighthouse itself. Sitting there reading a newspaper, a floral man reclined peacefully. He glanced over to her, purposefully blatant. This man was powerful, no matter how he faintly tried to appear differently.

Still, there was something about him that Robin felt a fractured kinship with. The tiredness of his eyes conveyed he was much older than his greying appearance. She could see he recognised the age in her eyes as well.

He grunted before returning to his newspaper. "Was wondering when another one would turn up. Brook didn't hide it, he had no reason to back then either. I'm not apologising for my crew's involvement with the problems you have now, you can blame our reckless captain." He glanced over at Laboon. "You got that Cutty Flam in The Dream with you right? Good to know you aren't alone like Brook was, foolish dead idiot he may be."

Robin smiled. It had nothing to do with his earlier statements, knowing he is another Dreamer and was apparently apart of the Pirate King's crew wasn't really that impactful to her. However, it will be amusing if he were to know Brook is technically not dead, although it might be debatable to some.

"I must inform you that my father isn't really an idiot, he just lacks some restraints." She smirked, watching as the realisation contorted Crocus's face into an amusing expression. "He has also yet to completely die, had he not told you he ate the Revive-Revive Fruit?"

Laboon's cry demanded her attention as things clicked in Crocus's brain. She turned and smiled at the youthful behemoth. The whaledidn't act his age, certainly something he had picked up from the pirates he saw as his pod.

She blossomed a few hands to pat the whale's head. "You heard me, Brook is still alive, and he will come back. I doubt he knows you waited for him for so long, I am sure he will be relieved to know how you are Laboon."

Behind her the older man grunted, however before he could say anything he turned to the distance. A pang of familiar dread filled her stomach as she then rushed back towards her boat. Marines were coming. They were waiting for her to come over, for her to drop her guard before swooping in while her back was against the wall. No wonder they were not on the other side of the mountain.

"Thank you for the message. Tell Brook that he's an idiot and that he should hurry up with his return, Laboon hasn't been coping well." Crocus states, still looking off in the distance. "Do you know what you're doing? The Dream broke for us because of Roger's final acts, don't put your crewmates through the pain we went through cause of our stubborn captain."

Robin nods, so the Dream really can break? As painful as it might be, it'll be better for her family if she gets caught. What better way to hide being Dreamers than by simply not being one? Alas, that'll have to be a last resort, the younger ones and Brook rely on the Dream too much now. Besides, she hasn't been caught yet, and she doesn't intend to be caught now. She quickly sets her log pose to Whiskey Peaks, the island before Little Garden, before casting off.

One of the reasons for her bounty on her wanted poster is that she sunk seven battleships. While that wasn't true and that is their way to cover for the losses they inflicted on themselves, she could have the power to do so. She's smart, her devil fruit is versatile. She also knew that sails were the main force for ships, without them, their speed will be significantly reduced.

She can only hope it'll be enough… Within the Dream, Brook heads inside after the wind turns into relentless gales.

* * *

 ** _Coming up Next: Problems at Home Pt 1_**

 **Yeah next it's a planned 2 parter. Just need to remember somethings so it might take a long time again. Hopefully not as long as it did for this one chapter though.**

 **Quite a bit was cut off for Franky and Robin to post the chapter as it is now. I might change those plans, not that you knew them of course**

 **Review Responses: (17? That's the second highest amount for any chapter, though I guess it's had enough time to do get so many.)**

 **Aleh: I'm gonna be honest, Nami's hatered of pirates comes from my weakness at writing her character as 'young' in my mind cause I don't know her character well enough. Unfortunately I can't really retract that stance so late in the story. If I could, I would.**

 **I'm not good at keeping information to myself either. I also struggle to see those plotholes simply because of my knowledge. However, if you can point anywhere where its really noticeable, I would like to fix it.**

 **I was a cowardly writer in the beginning. I didn't want to change to much because One Piece is awesome and I didn't know what I could do that wouldn't be deserving of it. My confidence in real life was also horrible earlier on, I hope that now that its better currently, I can evolve the story and truly explore the depth the Dream could have on the world. Taking in mind the limitations my earlier writings have placed on me of course, I can't actually ignore them.**

 **I hope you're still watching, and I thank you even if you aren't, cause this review made me realise a lot of things back when I first read it.**

 **vaporeonxglaceon: First, awesome icon/name. Vaporeons are overpowered death machines. Also, I can accept my writing as bad, I started writing to help better it, glad to see it apparently has improved somewhat.**

 **Black' Victor Cachat: Thank you for that. I decided to actually share this story out of all the concepts I got because I thought it as original.**

 **XNiteWalker: Why not? I actually like it too, gotta keep it.**

 **Sage McGavin: I know. *nods sagely***

 **Stairelight: Thank you. Luffy won't change a lot, he's Luffy. But such a situation will be fun. If you see anything about it later, know you're responsible. Sorry about the long wait.**

 **rosewillow narusasufangirl: I feel the same way so hopefully not. I'm using it as fuel to keep writing.**

 **MasterQwertster: Shadow was definitely stolen. I hope Merry remains cute to you. And glad you enjoyed the references. I remember enjoying putting them in.**

 **Boop-Ba-Doop: I always intended too. It'll be fun to see how they would go through it with the influences of The Dream.**

 **Lucky Guard: Later rather than never alright? I promise to get to the first 'canon' chapter before taking a break again. Sorry and thank you.**

 **xOkamiOniX: Haha, well I think this is too late for that exam on Wednesday. I hope you did well on it regardless. Hope you like this chapter too.**

 **Guest: Unfortunately, inspiration left me for a while. But I promise to finish the next four chapters before even considering taking such a long break again. Thank you for reading.**

 **Raven DK: This is, almost without a doubt, the longest review I have. Or at least had recently in terms of story. Thank you for it, I liked to re-read it when I couldn't think of anything to write when actually producing the chapter. It also helps for future doubts cause the Evolution is so close and my brain doesn't want to get there yet for some reason. So thank you with all the help for it. Also, thank you for the compliments. Those easily make me like some reviews better :D**

 **As for romance, I don't really see why not to have Boa Hancock still have a crush on Luffy at least. I read the Manga, I know what you mean. I also really can't see any other woman really fit with Luffy.**

 **I promise not to do any large breaks while writing these next four chapters. Might be a while to the next chapter since I need to remember where I was going… don't do long breaks again, I know. :(**

 **Also, I mostly really want to do Omatsuri Island (did I spell that right?), Strong World and Z. I haven't watched Gold yet but it sounds interesting.**

 **I'm really sorry I took so long. Thank you if you deemed to read this chapter.**

 **Zaralann: I'm gonna admit, Franky's hard with remembering to include 'Super'. But thank you. I promise this isn't the last one.**

 **LittleAngel2292: As you can see, it's just protecting him. Nothing major.**

 **Mel72000: Thank you very much for this reading the last chapter!**

 **Reydrago: It's been so long I'm sorry. Also I gotta reread my story. I can't remember quite a lot of it. But with limited knowledge I still retain, yeah, that seems plausible.**


End file.
